Confidentiality
by sigmalied
Summary: When the former asari councilor passes away, Tevos is elected to succeed the position. The rising Aria T'Loak immediately uses this shift in politics as an opportunity to illegally expand her enterprises into asari space, leaving the Council and the matriarchs to either negotiate or risk a war with Omega and its Terminus allies. Set about 150 years before the trilogy.
1. The Dim, the New

_**A/N**__: Here I propose the possible reason why we see Councilor Tevos adhering to Aria's requests so readily, and why they regarded each other with such familiarity in that scene on the Citadel in ME3. Year is approximately 2030 CE, give or take a few years (Aria seized control of Omega in about 1980 CE). _

_**Characters Involved:** Many asari characters who were, or probably were, alive in 2030 such as Benezia, Aethyta, Irissa, Tela Vasir, Liselle, Shiala, etc. _

**_Pairings:_**_ Eventual, 'dysfunctional' Aria/Tevos, a few Benezia/Aethyta moments._

_**Rating:** M for violence, drugs, sex, language; basically the same adult content found in the Mass Effect games. _

_**Update:** 20 July 2013 - I originally used Aleena as Aria's right-hand for the sake of limiting the amount of OCs required to tell the story, but in the continuation of this fic it will be established that Aria is indeed Aleena. So the "Aleena" in this story has been changed to an "Amira"._

* * *

**Confidentiality**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**[ **The Dim, the New **]**

**:::**

A temperate breeze swept across the vista overlooking a radiant Thessian sea marked with water-worn boulders that rose from its shallow tides. The towering rocks stood out far like an army of monoliths until the ocean's depths and the clear horizon swallowed them in the distance. Up on the cliff, abundant sunlight shone upon them, but its rays were mild and welcomed by the multi-species assembly who looked on in a respectful silence as a white-clad body was gently lowered onto a bed of flowers that covered the top of a slab of pristine marble cut to perfectly match the dimensions of the woman it cradled. The whiteness that enveloped the lifeless matriarch was harsh to eye; supposedly it was to convey the energy of the entire universe – a flash of light, a rush of nothingness, and the birth of the variation of color. White was the beginning, but also the end. White was the color of annihilation.

"I hope you're ready."

Tevos refrained from diverting her gaze away to acknowledge the hiss that was uttered from the lips of the asari beside her. Instead, she held her head at a slight tilt in that direction to indicate she was listening nevertheless. Her eyes remained trained on the body of the deceased matriarch as more words reached her.

"I was certain that she had at least a few more decades in her bones." Irissa said to her with a dry humor. "It must be scary once you hit a thousand, not knowing whether a headache is a just a headache or the first sign that your nervous system is beginning its rapid disintegration. She probably brought it upon herself, you know. Too much glaring, not enough smiling."

She hushed her. "Be kind, Irissa."

Before them, presiding over the body of the departed councilor, an asari priest was issuing a prayer. Matriarch Idras had been a powerful figure. She was the asari councilor for almost four hundred years, only two of which Tevos had spent being one of her personal adjuncts and protégés. Though sharp-tongued and somewhat choleric during her twilight years of life, Idras had always been dependable to a fault. When she promised something, all knew of her infallible intentions to carry it out. But her statuesque conduct did not come without negative feedback from her people, who were generally more of a lenient sort. As time went on, her unpopularity with the matriarchs grew, but she had never faltered in a way that would allow them any justifiable grounds on which they could ever hope to lawfully replace her. Of course, there still resided a certain, small demographic of asari (Matriarch Aethyta came to Tevos' mind) who _adored _Idras and were greatly troubled by her passing, but mainly because it meant that someone of a less bold and abrasive disposition would certainly take her place, as the asari people were not exactly known to be so particularly tenacious. Idras was an anomaly; her characteristic resolution only increasing with age.

Yes, it had been very difficult to work with her at times, Tevos thought as the priest's mystic prayers floated through her head, but she was still saddened at the passing of her superior. Over the years she had been exposed to enough passive aggression to spawn countless emotional complexes, but Tevos had persevered without extensive damage through all the unpleasant days to see those instances when all their hard work and angst paid off in the form of some sort of good change happening in their government, such as the passing of that new law which funded more efficient record keeping of asari with different-species bondmates and their children. On that day, Tevos fondly recalled, Idras was nothing but smiles and good will, just as everyone else soon became in that wing of the tower.

Following the councilor's death, the matriarchs had immediately voted in a replacement within the short span of a few days. Tevos was elected in a flattering landslide, as the matriarchs seemed to widely agree with her reasonable approaches to problems, her patience, and her caution. She had been initially surprised by the turnout, as she was on average a century or two younger than the other candidates and had expected the matriarchs to disproportionately value age over many other factors, as they often had in the past. Apparently she was doing very well to have won so much support from them.

She was at the very top now. Hundreds of years focused on education and her political career were now funneling into the ensuing days. It was daunting, but she was experienced and completely prepared. Irissa, on the other hand, seemed to have her doubts about that.

"The other two councilors are going to treat you horribly for the first week or so," said Tevos' colleague and new protégé, evidently unable to contain her musings until a more appropriate time. "They're still going to regard you as that woman who did extraneous paperwork for Idras while also serving as her verbal punching bag. You have to force yourself onto them. Don't let them walk all over _Councilor_ Tevos. You're more intelligent than them both combined and you're going to outlive them five times over."

"I see you're already settling into_ your_ new position. But I wasn't aware that it also entailed advisory duties." Tevos appreciated her concern, but also felt that Irissa was underestimating her.

"Oh, it doesn't. Not officially. But I'm still your friend, and I think it would only be proper of me to make sure you're prepared for the impending – what's the diplomatic term I'm looking for? _Shit storm_."

Tevos reflexively smiled. Irissa was certainly Idras' niece; fiery and full of swears in private, and instantly able to adopt a cold, cunning discipline the moment they stepped in front of a crowd. The amusing reason why she wasn't shedding any tears for her aunt – or even keeping quiet during the funeral – was a strange phenomenon that Tevos understood to be based upon a running joke that involved 'waiting for Idras to finally die so that her stress levels could decrease'. It was sad to see Idras go, but she really had, presumably, gone to somewhere more peaceful, and that was nothing to mourn over. No longer would Idras have to rave and wear her nerves thin over the state of her people and their relations.

"They're going to expect a lot from you," Irissa said.

"I know."

"Hopefully nothing too unmanageable will happen for a while. You know, until you've at least gotten the hang of things."

"Yes," Tevos agreed absently. "Hopefully not."

They looked on as the final prayers were recited. The priest spoke of eternity; the endless cycles of energy and the universe's consciousness flowing back into itself throughout conceivable time. The departing of Matriarch Idras was only in one's perspective, she said, and in reality she was still entwined with the cosmos and would be forever. On the matriarch's lifeless body, the silky hems of the pearly gown rippled in another breeze, and a few petals were lost from the flowers spilling out from beneath her.

**:::**

In a dilapidated apartment brooding over the metal cityscape suspended in a perpetual, dim, red aura which eerily reflected the blood and violence that enveloped the denizens below, a congregation of criminal lords were solemnly gathering onto a large curved sofa in the main sitting area. Guns were shuffled about in the arms of guards standing idly at the entrance as the last person on their list entered the room and took their seat.

Their monarch stood at the large window with arms folded over her chest. She was watching rising tendrils of factory smoke and the darting skycars navigating the hostile labyrinth below. The floor in the apartment smelled faintly of cleaning products, and there was a large dark stain in the cheap carpeting a few meters away near the entrance to the abandoned bedroom. All around them were bits of evidence alluding to how many times this residence had been repurposed and cleansed, and of just what sort of events had transpired within its walls. One could also wonder about how many of these discreet locations Aria owned, since Afterlife was not always the most ideal setting for the contriving of dire business agreements.

For a while, no one spoke. Instead they watched her patiently, feeling her unspoken demand for silence until she – and only she – decided to break it. Some cast each other leers of scrutiny as they waited; others tapped their feet, but took great care to keep the sound almost inaudible. Their leader was thinking, that much was evident. It was impossible to discern what was passing through her mind, but the stillness she forced upon their environment was as foreboding as a black storm rumbling in a slow approach.

At last, the commanding voice of the pirate queen filled the air. "Well, now that everyone's settled in, we can begin the final coordination of this undertaking." She turned around to watch severity creep into their features. "Today was the funeral of the former asari councilor, Matriarch Idras. Tomorrow, her successor takes her place in the Council. She was an underling of Idras, but she's slow to act, noncombative, and an overall peacemaker type."

Aria strode into their midst and turned to an asari in yellow armor. "Jona Sederis will provide the primary escorts for this operation. I want Eclipse soldiers aboard the batarian cargo ships, and fighters flanking them. If you meet any Council opposition, under no circumstance will you fire. I don't want to start a fucking war; that's exactly what we want to avoid. Instead, flee. If you decide to surrender, wipe all records."

"That's not much fun," she quipped with a smile. "But we will comply with the terms."

"Once you exit Terminus space," Aria said to the batarian pirate general Ralot Dar'nerah, who lowered his cigarette to pay close attention, "you will transfer the cargo to the commercial ships waiting for you at the specified coordinates in the Attican Traverse. Once that has been done, I want you to immediately retreat back into Terminus space. Do _not_ linger in Attican territory any longer than you need to, as you will draw attention and possibly compromise our cover."

He gave a nod. "It will be done."

"After the ships land, I want the operatives to immediately transport the cargo to the houses. From there I want wide distribution. I want the sales to fan out in a way that would make our goods as untraceable as possible to buy us time." Aria sat down in an empty space on the couch, laying an arm along its back and crossed one leg over the other. Her eyes were fierce in the dim light. "I expect daily progress reports. I want to know _exactly_ how much is leaving Omega and how much is arriving at the destinations. I want to know _exactly_ how many ships are following which routes, and the names of the ships in specificity. If any major incidents occur, you will inform me or risk losing your share in the profits. At the end of this week, we make the necessary calculations and the first payments will be distributed. After that, payments will come monthly, standard time. In a few hours I will forward each of you very detailed descriptions of how I want this orchestrated. Are there any questions or misunderstandings at this point?"

A hulking, massive krogan shifted in his seat. "I just have one question," he grumbled in his low, brutish voice. "What happens when the Council starts catching on to what we're doing? When they realize it's all coming from us?"

Omega's queen grew rather smug at the inquiry and responded with great self-pride, "My plan extensively covers that. When the Council finds out, which they inevitably will, I'll negotiate with them. You don't need to worry about that at all."

"But are we that confident that we won't end up blown to pieces?"

Aria turned to another asari dressed in light armor somewhat reminiscent of commando leathers, but reinforced with practical sections of plating that did not overly restrict movement. She frowned at her.

"I'm not challenging the plan," Amira clarified when she saw hostility surfacing in her superior. "But I am concerned. We are not formidable enough to demand negotiations from the matriarchs or the Council. I expect them to laugh at us."

The crime lord rose and walked back to the window to gaze out at her emerging empire. After a pause, she asked her a question. "Would you ever laugh at someone with a gun pointed at your face?"

"Probably not. But if I've got a bigger or faster gun, I might be so cruel."

"But would you be willing to take that chance if you were a civilian, and the other was an experienced murderer?"

"I suppose I might not. I'd just be sure to shoot first if it came to that."

"_There_," Aria said, pointing at her with a victorious smirk. "There is the reason why we now have the upper hand. Idras would have shot first; probably triggering a war by doing so. And everyone knows that we wouldn't have won. The intolerant bitch would have sent us home with our asses on fire in the end." She said this with great disdain while returning her ambitious eyes to the burning horizon of Omega. "But this time, we've got a councilor who likes to talk about things first. She doesn't like to fight. She likes to think. It's all over her dossier. While Idras probably would've sent her people into warships to come after us, consequently risking and extinguishing many of their lives, Councilor Tevos would rather take the route that results in the least amount of casualties. Not to mention the fact that she's only just becoming the councilor. If we pressure her and scare her enough, she might crack more easily and give us even more leeway than what we initially anticipate to receive. _That_ is why we are doing this now. We are rushing in to fill the power vacuum that Matriarch Idras left behind. Omega is the future Citadel of the galaxy, and this is the beginning of that era. Just keep your heads, do as I say, and we will reach that status. You'll all come home fucking rich."

There was a murmur of understanding and consent.

"I like it," declared Ganar Wrang, voicing their collective thoughts. "Hit their economies and reap everything we can, get out of there, let the capable and well-spoken Aria T'Loak bail us out of trouble, and go home with our pockets full of credit chits with some more face for Omega to boot. Not as messy as I usually like, but simple, effective, and extremely profitable for us."

"It really is," Aria agreed with a tiny, prideful tilt of her chin as she peered at them from over her shoulder. "And once the results of the negotiations are in place, I can guarantee you future trading avenues into their territories. I am _that _confident that we will all get what we want."

"It's a big gamble," said Ralot with an ounce of skepticism. "But you've taken over Omega quite gracefully and thoroughly. You've extensively proven yourself to be far more articulate than 'Patriarch' ever was. The economy around here has been booming; the last few decades have been some of the best recorded in history. And so… I fully commit to this plan. The gains to be made are undeniable." He extinguished his cigarette and leaned forward. "Let's get this thing going."

Amira analyzed the congregation of powerful crime lords and saw the eagerness and greed glistening in their eyes. It really was an excellent plan, the more she thought about it. Immigrating to Omega to work under Aria was one of the best decisions the mercenary had ever made, she realized. She had arrived on the unfriendly station mere years following Aria's rise to power, and had immediately recognized the potential in her to become a leader like Omega had never seen before. Aria T'Loak was systematic, intelligent, charismatic, and idealistic. Previous followers of Patriarch had abandoned him in droves just to have the privilege of calling her their _queen_. It almost seemed like the gods of plots, clandestine fortune, and pure might had singled her out and sent her to this ominous station to usurp its throne; as if it were her rite of destiny. If anyone could conduct a successful operation into Council territory and get away with it without a dent in their wallets (or in their population), it would be her.

"Dig your claws deep into them," Aria said quietly, her voice coated in conquest. "And don't let go. Make them yield to our agenda. Make them accommodate our advances. We are Omega, and we _will_ be satiated."

The mercenary dutifully nodded to the pirate queen, absorbing her words as if they were irrefutable doctrine.


	2. Lucen's Prophecy

**Chapter 2**

**[ **Lucen's Prophecy** ]**

**:::**

It was uncomfortable at first, to move into the office that had been occupied by the former councilor only a week previously. Tiny ghosts of Matriarch Idras littered the room. There were the leafy and vibrantly green potted plants in the side area that was open to the air, which she would always water every few mornings (a responsibility that Tevos had now inherited); and there was the polished low table and the cream-colored armchairs for entertaining additional guests arranged a few feet in front and to the left of her desk. And there was the familiar wall behind the desk made of glass panes that granted an exquisite view of the immaculate Presidium below. Of course, Idras had it fitted with blinds so that she could pull them down over the transparent wall when she desired more privacy (which was probably _at least _one third of the time that Tevos had spent in her office). The whole environment inspired a sense of melancholy within her for the first few days, but she had resolved the feeling by convincing herself that the only way to honor the former councilor was to excel at her job and not allow the absence of a higher authority to lean on in ambivalent times to sabotage her prowess.

As Irissa had accurately predicted, the other two councilors were somewhat reluctant to accept her into their midst, but they were also bound by duty to respect her words as they resumed administration over Council space. Tevos didn't particularly blame them too much for being wary. After all, the asari councilor had been Idras since before either of them were even born. It was hard to imagine the acrid old bird and the haughty dalatrass readily welcoming a replacement with open arms.

Politics had been so very sour over the last few decades with the previous trio, who bickered endlessly unlike the cohesive unit they were expected to be. But now, there were rising murmurs of hope among the common citizens that Tevos would bring some unity with her. That was what Irissa had told her, at least. Whether or not the public truly was excited to have her remained to be seen.

On a morning just a week after officially inheriting the position as councilor, Tevos returned from another futile attempt to get the other two councilors into an agreement over whether to start taxing an expensive fruit imported from Dekuuna which was traditionally consumed while in the first stages of fermentation (that technically classified it as alcoholic); afterward she had retreated into the safety of her office to attend to other things in peace. Unfortunately, the peace was shattered when Irissa let herself in, bearing news.

"What_ is_ your attaché doing? Sleeping at her desk? I sincerely wonder why I'm always the one delivering you these things. Have you seen this yet?" she abruptly replaced the datapad in Tevos' hands with another.

The councilor's brow creased at she looked at Irissa, silently questioning her somewhat impertinent entrance, then gave her attention to the new information being presented to her. She skimmed it over. Before she even had time to thoroughly process the words, Irissa was taking it upon herself to explain them.

"The resurfacing of a drug that was banned from Citadel space thirty years ago," she said with a strange and concerning amount of excitement. She had obviously been dreadfully bored until the stated reports had found their way to her desk. "Its street name was Lucen Dust. Blue powder, usually inhaled, the evil cousin of Minagen X3? Remember it?"

"There are a lot of drugs out there, Irissa. Drug control wasn't really my department at the time, but it sounds familiar." Tevos said as she scrolled down the datapad, pausing to look at a picture of a seized bag filled with blue powder in the hands of a law enforcer.

"It's back," Irissa announced before sitting down in the chair that faced Tevos' desk. "Those decades ago when it started to appear on the streets, it was a short and swift catastrophe that extinguished itself in only a few months. A lot of asari damaged their biotics for good after abusing it. Lucen Dust was a crude, cheap way of getting a high, but by the time the actual laws to ban it were passed, everyone knew what it did. No one would touch the stuff after that and it virtually disappeared. They would've stopped buying even if it _wasn't_ outlawed, I'm sure. It just wasn't worth it, and it wasn't even as addictive as other things on the market."

"So why has it returned?" the councilor glanced up at her, and then attempted to swiftly read a paragraph about the locations in which amounts had been seized.

Irissa skillfully wrenched the datapad from her – leaving Tevos with empty hands and an irritated expression – and navigated its contents before returning it to her with the screen showing the requested information. "It's different this time. Refined; improved. The side effects aren't as immediate or as dynamic as they used to be, and the high is being described as a _very_ good one. Read that part, right there. Bodily hallucinations often comparable to sensations of water and undercurrents, calms stress and anxiety, a mild sedative in nature, feelings of 'rapturous euphoria', and…" – she cleared her throat – "if the dose is large enough, it can induce orgasm, even in asari. So you can evidently see its new appeal to our people. It's difficult for most without a melding partner, and most of the time you don't want anyone in your thoughts_ anyway_, so if one is all alone for few nights, Lucen Dust has quite the allure."

Tevos' expression became grave as she came across a certain statistic. "There have already been nine deaths attributed to overdoses."

"No asari deaths, though," Irissa pointed out. "The nervous systems of other species aren't robust enough to handle large doses, but asari can. It's _tailored_ for our people, Tevos. We aren't as receptive to most drugs, but this one is a real threat. We aren't even sure if it still carries further adverse side effects that haven't been detected yet. It could be facilitating a gradual, painful demise for all we know. Permanent neural scarring, paralysis, brain death…"

"It's most likely coming from the Attican Traverse or the Terminus Systems," Tevos made the observation after quickly analyzing the locations of the deaths and other related incidents. "The most concentrated areas of usage are the periphery of Council space; nearest the borders. We need to find out the identity of the producers as soon as we can. I'm going to authorize some formal investigations. Forward me any more reports about this if you come across them, and in the meantime I'm going to see what the other councilors think about this."

She scoffed at her superior's plan. "Good luck with that."

"It can be deadly to their people, Irissa. If they don't give a damn about the asari, they will surely wake up when I mention what it's doing to them."

"All right, well, I think I saw one report of it here on the Citadel. I'll get that to you right away." Irissa rose from her seat and smoothed out the minute creases that had gathered in her dress.

"Please do. And thank you for bringing this to my attention, I've been caught up in so much_ trifling_ that I've neglected issues with actual severity," Tevos returned to reading through the report as her protégé took her leave. It was just her luck that she would be so immediately confronted by an issue that had the potential to become extremely detrimental if left unchecked in the near future. She would, however, rise to quell the occasion despite all the weariness it instilled within her; she was the asari councilor now after all. Her words now directly affected trillions of lives. This was no time to feel overwhelmed or overworked. She would likely never be able to afford feeling that way ever again, in theory, because occupying such a high position also came with the expectations of putting her duties before herself no matter what the circumstance.

She felt very ready. Sitting at her desk riddled with information about the territories over which she now had incredible jurisdiction, she silently told herself that she was completely ready indeed.

**:::**

Despite her confidence that the other two councilors would readily aid her in the controlling of the revamped drug, their reactions were somewhat lax. Their hesitation seemed to originate in a reluctance to admit that their people could be so foolish to take a drug that was obviously not meant for them as opposed to 'wiser' alternatives, and at one point, the turian councilor Tarconis even went so far as to suggest that if _'people – turians especially – were so intent on sabotaging their bodies and burdening the community with their selfishness, they probably deserve it_'. He withdrew the harsh statement soon after in a cloud of frustration. Tevos vaguely recalled once hearing that his youngest son had turned to drugs and crime some years ago, and had died in a conflict between gangs; and so she allowed Tarconis an amount of her compassion even in light of his outburst. She was pleased when he eventually agreed with her in sending a Spectre once they obtained more precise information about the origins of the substance. When awaiting the word of the last member of their Council, they had both stared expectantly at Delran until the salarian councilor finally acquiesced in a huff.

The investigation yielded results within the following week. They confirmed Tevos' suspicion that the Lucen Dust was creeping into Council space from the Attican Traverse via cargo ships that had been bought out by the enigmatic administrator of the smuggling operation, but it was still unconfirmed whether the Terminus Systems were only using the Attican as a medium to further cover their tracks. In addition to increasing patrols and security along the relays, the agent that was sent to find further leads was the very last of the Spectres appointed when Idras was still alive, which also made her the very newest; Tela Vasir came into the Council Chambers with excellent posture and hardened eyes, accepting the mission given to her without hesitation and was on her way within the hour into the Attican Traverse. She, like the Council, was convinced that she would inevitably end up faring within Terminus space.

Within only a few days of sending Vasir, Councilor Tevos was contacted by a handful of prominent matriarchs. In a vague message they urged her to take part in a private forum they had organized, which had struck Tevos as being rather strange, as asari legislation was usually open to all citizens. Rarely were diplomatic meetings treated with exclusivity, and so she feared that their secrecy was quite deliberate and foreshadowed grim concerns that had yet to noticeably manifest. It was even stranger that she was to attend without the other councilors; whatever the reason for that was disguised by the phrase within her invitation that read, '_personal affairs of the asari people, to be sorted out by the same_'.

At the designated time, Tevos stepped onto the platform and was greeted by the shimmering holograms of other asari standing about in a circle. The matriarchs were various and from many different departments of their community; among those in attendance was Matriarch Benezia, who was poised in her usual regal and patient demeanor, and to Tevos' mild surprise, she also found Matriarch Lidanya acknowledging her with alert, authoritative eyes framed in red markings that gave her an air of ferocity – a overall organized yet feral appearance that the councilor found compelling and oddly complementary. Before she had a proper moment to identify everyone at the conference, Matriarch Medora, whom Tevos had known to be a friend of Idras', was greeting her.

"Councilor," she said and nodded, her voice projecting a slight mechanized waver over the distance between their physical bodies. "We are glad that you could attend. We'd like to discuss the influx of contraband appearing in our territories, as you've probably deduced."

Tevos hesitated as her affinity for accurate communication which she had acquired over years of studying law surfaced. "If I may inquire first, what is the purpose of holding this meeting in private?"

"To avoid a public reaction," Medora answered. "Technically speaking, this is not a legislative meeting. It is more of a conversation in which we will speculate and exchange information. We will take no official action today; therefore a public consensus is not needed. As for the absence of the other councilors, it is because Illium has been identified as the main channel through which the contraband is pouring into outer and inner Citadel space. Though Illium is exempt from most Citadel law, it still must comply with our own standards if it wishes to do business with Citadel-controlled worlds. This has not been the case. It is not illegal to sell these things to Illium, but when people are being hired to ship them onto asari worlds, it becomes _very_ illegal for all conspiring parties. It is our own responsibility to control our worlds so that other species need not suffer. We are attempting to discuss the resolution of the problem without inspiring contempt amongst the other races."

She accepted her explanation. While a bit surreptitious in nature, she could not condemn the intent of the forum, as she needed to hear their opinions and concerns about the matter. However, their paranoia toward the 'public reaction' was still worrisome and an excellent topic to question. She would save that query for later if their discussion failed to bring it clarity.

"What have you discovered lately, Councilor Tevos?"

"The suspected location of the smugglers, to which we have responded by sending a Spectre into the Attican Traverse. Tela Vasir is now leading the investigation. Just this morning she sent back intelligence that pointed her toward Terminus space. She is likely to venture there soon."

Matriarch Alaias spoke up. "I advise caution. If Vasir engages anyone in the Terminus Systems, it can be perceived as a provoking action."

The image of Lidanya shifted her weight to her other foot. "With all due respect, I think poisoning our people and flooding the streets with illegal gear and weapons is a _provoking _action itself," she said with her distinct vigor while folding her arms over her leather-clad chest. "We haven't overstepped any boundaries. We have the right to uphold our already unstable treaty with the Terminus Systems. And we are still doing so in a relatively nonviolent way. A single Spectre is hardly an act of war, especially compared to what is being done to us."

"The problem is that the Terminus Systems have no central government," came Alaias' curt retort, "and so they as a whole cannot be held accountable. It is up to us to pinpoint our acquired foe and stop them without upsetting unaffiliated entities."

"Yes, I am _quite_ aware of their structure and of diligence being a crucial factor."

Medora rolled her eyes. "If you two were more sensible you'd realize that you're actually in agreement with one another. So, thus far we are fairly confident that the dealers are from Terminus space. This is good progress. Councilor, I'd recommend sending Vasir to Omega. Even if Omega is not the source of these black-market movements, it is likely that she would hear something while exploring the streets."

"I suspect she will be going there soon, but I doubt that I would have to specifically give her that order," Tevos affirmed. "Tela Vasir is quite capable. I have ample faith in her ability to acquire our desired intelligence without alerting anyone of her presence."

"Are you certain?" inquired a dubious Alaias. "I fear that she may find trouble on Omega. It's not like it used to be. Up until fifty years ago, it was a disorganized cacophony. All you had to do to blend in with the common vermin would be throwing on some second-hand armor with a few dents and extra paint. You would utterly disappear. If you forged yourself a half-decent ID and walked right up to 'Patriarch' – as they like to call him now – and told him that you were one of his mercenaries, he probably would have believed you and sent you off with a job. It is not so under Aria T'Loak. She has effectively united her forces in an orderly regime. Her networks are sophisticated and intricate. If you are a person of any consequence on Omega, there is an extremely large chance that she knows where you are at any given moment. I pray to the Goddess that Tela Vasir is aware of this. She is _your_ agent, Councilor. I hope you have taken the appropriate precautions to minimize the odds of failure. When the suppliers realize that we have located them, they will likely try to elude us rather than risking a confrontation with an established military. We need to eradicate them quickly."

The councilor was preparing a rebuttal to confirm that she had in fact considered every point in her warning, but Medora spoke first.

"What do you think of all this, Benezia?" the matriarch asked her. "You haven't said a word since we began."

Benezia paused for a moment to ponder before answering. "I think most of our time here has been spent telling Councilor Tevos things she already knows," she decided at last, the depths of her insight traversing even over the distance of many stars to light the wavering projection of her indistinct eyes.

Tevos looked at her with subtle appreciation, but remained attentive to hear the reasons behind her statement.

"We elected her, did we not?" said Benezia. "While I do agree with a cautious approach, I believe Tevos has also taken that into account. I have utmost confidence in her abilities, and your votes indicated that you do as well. Originally I came to this meeting for same reasons as everyone else here today; to check in with our councilor with the hidden agenda of evaluating her, and to make sure that the unwelcomed flow of illegal commerce into our territories was being properly dealt with. I have satisfied both of those concerns and have little reason to linger and take up more of Councilor Tevos' invaluable time."

The councilor kept her hands neatly behind her back, looking about their faces for any objections. She had suspected as much; that this forum held the second purpose of discerning whether or not she was as competent as they hoped. But Benezia's opinion bore great weight among them. That much was easily recognized. The matriarchs glanced about each other's holograms, seeming to deeply consider Benezia's word, and Tevos stood with dignity and honor as they judged her well.

"You are aware, Councilor," Lidanya spoke up through the silence, "that you are the first non-matriarch to attend a meeting of this nature in centuries? This is no mistake. Benezia is right. You have earned your status through ceaseless years of hard work, and you deserve our faith. You have my support and my trust."

Alaias developed an amused smile. "I would say Tevos is approximately a Matriarch now. Given her occupation, amongst other factors. She's a few centuries younger than the average, but it's all semantics. "

Tevos laughed softly. "I did start my career early, spending most of my maiden years in universities. Regardless I'd be honored to be counted among you."

"That is a concern best suited for another day," Medora said, then addressed the matriarchs. "I'm sure Councilor Tevos does have her work to attend to. Although I do have a final comment before we all part. I believe it would be detrimental to arouse a panic, so I hope you will all keep your discretion. Asari are not so easily thrust into impulsive reactions to ill fate, but we don't want to allow this to become disproportionally abstracted – tactics that the media thoroughly likes to employ. Scares always upset the galactic market as well. And so I hope you are in agreement with me when I suggest becoming advocates of calmness and reason. This problem should be properly resolved before it gets out of hand. Councilor Tevos obviously has the capabilities to see to that and only if further complications arise we may meet here again. For now, Councilor, you have our good faith."

When the coalition of holograms disappeared, Tevos retreated from the platform as a haze of uneasiness began to form in her thoughts. There was little time for self-doubt now, she realized, but the matriarchs held great respect and reliance in her. They expected great things, and she could not afford to disappoint them or the people of Citadel space. Though she firmly believed that she was ready for these immense duties, she could not ignore the weight being gradually stacked onto her shoulders like bricks of platinum; lives and resources that she could never allow herself to drop. She reminded herself to focus on the task at hand rather than its entirety. For now, she would keep a close watch over Spectre Tela Vasir, supply her with any and all necessities that she could for her mission, and pray to the Goddess that she would successfully return.

**:::**

Through the warm filter of crimson lighting, Aria held up a transparent capsule to examine its contents. She turned it over like a rare jewel in her hands, watching the way the powder shifted around within its confinement as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Afterlife was roaring; the floors were filled to her liking with her loyal subjects and customers. It was a bit more populous than usual, but she was in a better mood than she had been in for months after all. It was only natural that she flaunt her tremendous success to all the creatures of Omega to better win their permanent allegiance, which was undoubtedly Patriarch's fatal mistake. They never cared about him. They never revered them like they did Aria; they merely cowered beneath his brutality and carried out his bidding just so they wouldn't suffer his rage. But Aria was by far more masterful of people. A rewarded public was swifter to rise to the words of their leader than a punished one. When her plans fell into place, she made sure to let her fortune drip from her hands in the form of discounted drinks and other simple pleasures for her people to delight in. In simplicity, when Aria T'Loak was happy, everyone around her was of the same temperament. Unfortunately the opposite was also true, but it was not the time to worry about that. It was a night for victory.

She lowered the capsule to cast a wolfish smirk at her cohorts who idled around the sitting area. Amira, in particular, met her gaze from where she leaned against the wall next to a guard.

"Everything is going precisely as I anticipated," Aria proudly announced over the blaring music. "Profits are more than expected, Sederis didn't get trigger happy the other day when they ran into a turian patrol, and we're getting more of Dar'nerah's allies wanting in on the deal. Should we invite them to join us?" She tossed the capsule to her.

Amira caught it in her hand and inspected the item. "Why are you asking me? Whenever I have a suggestion you're always quick to cast it down."

"Since you're insistent on being so defeatist, I'll humor you by admitting that it was indeed a rhetorical question," said the pirate queen. "I think I'll have those surplus pirates join Ganar Wrang's vorcha pack in the wings until I need them. Extra firepower for the inevitable gun show. I probably won't even have to pay them you know. By the way, you can have that." She glanced at the Lucen Dust in gesture. It wasn't like she had any use for it; Aria was well aware of the disasters that awaited poor fools who thought they could manage a criminal syndicate while looking for their next high.

"No thank you," Amira chuckled. "I'm quite all right. I'm supposed to be ready to stab people in their necks or disembowel them at a moment's notice, and I don't think I'd be able to do that as effectively as a blathering mess on the floor."

"Sell it off then. Buy yourself something nice," Aria told her, then narrowed her eyes at a batarian guard approaching her with a hand on his omni-tool. He seemed to be about to bring something up in its interface. "_What?_" she demanded of him.

He refrained from speaking and instead showed her a chart containing transmissions being sent and received within the building. She leaned forward, interpreting the cryptic frequencies until she noticed something of significance, then gave him an expectant look. The batarian obediently focused all four of his eyes on a single spot on the sofa where the back cushion was firmly set against the arm; Aria traced the stare and suddenly smiled when her suspicions of being bugged were confirmed. She activated her own omni-tool, sent out a brief message to every armed mercenary in the lounge area and the floor below, closed the glowing window, and sat back comfortably in her beloved red throne without a single sign of discontent or inconvenience. It was relatively quiet in lounge for a long moment, even through the din of the club until Aria spoke at great length.

"Don't you think it's rather sad… when a hunter realizes that all along it was just the prey of something much, much bigger?" her second rhetorical question of the night rose on her voice with careful and clear annunciation. There was something wicked lurking in her tone. "We have company."

There was a rush of movement. The thugs in close proximity were drawing their guns, eliciting sounds of metals scraping against metals as they readied them. Down on the floor below, guards at their assigned posts were doing the same while holding a hand to their communicators to await Aria's orders.

"Bring her to me."

The uproar was almost immediate as they poured onto the floor like a pack of trained varren. A bright flash of biotic energy crackled with electrical power below, sending the crowds scurrying away from flying tables, chairs, and glass. Amira peered at Aria, then at the turmoil, and eventually back at Aria again. There were the sounds of gunfire, biotics, crashes, and shouting bouncing off the walls all around them; and yet the pirate queen sat there nodding her head ever so slightly to the reverberating bass of one of her favorite tracks, appearing immensely pleased with herself and immune to the unfolding chaos. Her faint smile was absolutely diabolical.


	3. Hell and Back

**Chapter 3**

**[ **Hell and Back** ]**

**:::**

The Spectre loitered against a wall in one of the many forgotten alleys in the Gozu district, feigning some common illness by wrapping herself in tattered garbs and clutching at their frayed edges every time she forced a cough from her healthy throat. The streets carried many foul scents. Most of them were of unidentified, industrial chemicals, and of fire; to have developed a cough, or even a more malevolent affliction by breathing the stagnant air gathering in some areas where ventilation was poor or malfunctioning altogether, was actually very believable. Nearby, a few batarians were in the middle of a shady transaction. Credits were traded for a small package, and they immediately parted ways in time to be sneered at by three vorcha walking down the claustrophobic passage. Before the vorcha passed Tela Vasir, they snarled and one spat at her feet while uttering a slur that would have normally earned him a broken neck if she had not been on a very important mission. It required every ounce of restraint within her body to let them continue on their way. Just when they had exited the alley, her earpiece crackled to life.

"_We're in,"_ said an allied agent. _"Everything's set. Just come in and wait."_

Vasir peeled herself away from the wall at once and let the threadbare shroud slide off her shoulders. It pooled behind her as she mobilized in a suit of light armor altered by a coat of black paint complete with careless streaks of red and deliberate cracks and splinters in the plating. One shoulder guard was half missing, leaving a jagged edge of inky teeth to compensate. Her getup was quite convincing, she thought smugly, remembering the hours spent punching the armor with her fists glowing with biotics until it achieved the battle-ravaged aesthetic she sought. As she made her way toward her destination, she drew little attention; instead of a Spectre from the other side of the galaxy, she was merely another formidable mercenary heading to a livelier part of the district for some entertainment, or perhaps even to meet a client.

Her ethical alignment wasn't exactly as impeccable as a Justicar's, but she _despised_ Omega nevertheless. She had always been a believer in the ends justifying the means, but only if the end was productive and worth all the costs. In Omega, there was no end. It was an endless cycle of utter discord. The slums were filled with debris that the destitute sifted through in hopes in finding something they could pawn for a few credits, and petty thieves ran amok to assault the vulnerable in every shadow cast by the looming corridors between buildings. And then there were the other districts whose people rose up high above all the rest on their mountains of dirty money that they shoveled into an inferno of decadence and selfish pleasures. Vasir had seen the wealthy of Omega on several occasions. They were bearers of giant cigars, suits made from the ashes of planets stripped bare of their resources, skycars that traveled almost twice as fast as Citadel limits permitted, and personal armies with enough firepower to rival that of a small colony. If she had it her way, she would purge the entire station without a second thought. Every single person on the asteroid was infected by the same horrific plague that drove them to prey upon one another like emaciated beasts – always hungry.

A different agent's voice relieved her of the burning thoughts.

"_The concierge will probably let you in. There are a lot of people here tonight… Aria's definitely in a good mood." _

"Change your frequencies to the tap," Vasir ordered as she came up to the steps leading to Afterlife, where people were gathering and lining up at the entrance. "Let's go silent."

As she suspected, the doorman allowed her access to the club only after fifteen minutes of standing in the queue. When she walked into Afterlife, Vasir had to pause. People moved about in the red light like sinful phantoms who carried their iniquities with them to the dance floor of this amoral establishment, and dancers strut along elevated platforms with the same scorching lust and fluidity as the flames in the holograms surrounding them. Everything was burning. Everyone here had embraced the idea of inescapable damnation and even reveled in it; maybe in proud defiance, or maybe in a cynical acceptance. When she sat down at the bar and received a drink at an excellent price, she hesitated to bring the glass to her lips, as if drinking Omega's alcohol would poison her and claim her soul. Casting superstition aside, she sipped it and deemed the stinging taste acceptable before closely listening to the static gradually becoming words in her communicator.

"…_Precisely as I planned. Profits are more than expected… when they ran into a turian patrol…"_

Vasir tapped the piece while taking another drink, hoping to clear up the interference.

"_I think I'll have those surplus pirates join Ganar Wrang's vorcha pack in the wings until I need them. Extra firepower for the inevitable gun sho_w. _I probably won't even have to pay them you know. By the way, you can have that."_

The Spectre clutched her glass firmly in her hand, eyes quivering as thoughts rushed through her head. She received the sound of a different voice.

"_No thank you. I'm quite all right. I'm supposed to be ready to stab people in their necks or disembowel them at a moment's notice, and I don't think I'd be able to do that as effectively as a blathering mess on the floor."_

Then came a long pause. Vasir furrowed her brow, staring down at the vivid contents of her drink as she waited for someone to speak again. A small dose of panic rushed through her veins; what were they doing? She hated being blind – in this case, deaf. Her heart pounded against her ribs, only slowing when she heard Aria T'Loak's voice again.

"_Don't you think it's rather sad… when a hunter realizes that all along it was just the prey of something much, much bigger?"_

Vasir froze.

"_We've got company. Bring her to me."_

Fearing the worst, she began to calmly rise as to not attract attention to herself. If she employed enough stealth, maybe she would be able to slip away undetected. Before she had even turned away from the bar, a hand roughly grasped her shoulder. Tela Vasir whirled around on instinct, catching the batarian guard with a tremendous blow to the center of his face, followed by harshly squeezing her other hand around his neck before slamming him down into the floor. At the sight of other thugs closing in with heavy assault rifles, she unleashed a biotic orb that broke through the air until it sent one flying into an arrangement of tables and chairs. People were fleeing; some watched from afar, and others - probably inebriated - were even roaring with excitement. Gunfire prompted her to establish a barrier that deflected the shots – they had been aimed at her limbs oddly enough, which instantly led her to believe that they wanted her alive. She fiercely concluded that they would not have her at all.

A number of meters to her left, one of her exposed accomplices was throwing bursts of biotic energy over a makeshift barricade forged from a bar and a few overturned tables; and somewhere above her head came the metal thuds of feet pounding over the raised catwalks. She saw her other ally leaping over a large gap between structures, only to find herself trapped on the island-like platform with nowhere else to go. Vasir could not come to their aid. T'Loak's guards were swarming her, trying to flank her, to outmaneuver her. She needed to move.

A guttural shout exploded from her throat and she lunged forward in a brilliant cobalt flash, carving a powerful, booming wake that sent her adversaries flying. Her form stabilized again as she came to a sudden halt with the heels of her boots skidding harshly along the floor, only to abruptly redirect her body's momentum and charge again. Her foes hit the ground from either diving away to avoid the strike, or by being caught in the resounding force. When Vasir's feet touched down once more she nearly faltered, her limbs still crackling with lingering flickers of raw energy. The intense mode of assault was taxing her stamina at an alarming rate, as she was giving herself almost no time to recuperate between jumps, but she was too enraged to feel the fatigue seeping into her cells. With another hoarse cry she bolted again into the fray.

It _was _Aria T'Loak. Her quarry was the pirate queen, who dared to assert her presence within asari space; the very regions she had essentially turned her back on long ago to rule a kingdom of lawless wretches. Who did she think she was? Who the _fuck_ did she think she was?

The Spectre staggered, slamming a hand onto the bar to keep herself upright, then cast a hateful gaze toward the lounge above. "I'll fucking kill you, T'Loak!" she roared, her voice wavering with fury. "I don't care what the Council wants, I'll fucking kill you!" She twisted around to slam an elbow into a turian's neck, then pried the gun from his grasp to violently bang it against the side of another mercenary's head. "I once told the Council that you should die, but they didn't listen! Do you know why? It was because they didn't even think you were worth their time!"

Vasir felt an arm wrap around the front of her neck and shoulders. The turian that restrained her was soon joined by a remainder of the standing guards, each contributing their efforts to make sure she was subdued by relieving her of weapons and forcing her to her knees. The muzzles of multiple guns were pressed against places of her anatomy that, if shot, would render her immobilized but not in mortal danger.

"You're not a queen," she snarled venomously. "You're a delusional warlord with a gluttonous ego. I thought you_ loved_ Omega, T'Loak. It certainly suits you. So why do you envy the wealth of our worlds? Are the gutters of this asteroid not enough to sate your hunger?"

Through the eerie haze of blood-colored light, a figure emerged at the bend of the staircase leading down from the lounge. A single hand was lain on the solid rail, and no further movements were made for a long moment. It was Aria T'Loak, descending from her throne to address the miscreant who dared mock the glory of her crown. Her stillness concealed enough anger to match the heat of a dying sun. When she finally continued down the last steps, Vasir felt a pinch of involuntary fear that spread more and more the closer Aria drew, until it widened her eyes and chilled her hands. The pirate queen approached with the annihilating symmetry and silent wrath of a death god; eyes filled to their brims with boiling power as the flashing holograms behind her framed her silhouette in a vista of hellfire.

The Spectre's chest heaved as she summoned her bravery, and with a final shout, tore herself free of her captors' hold and charged forward in a blinding, miniature quasar to engulf the wicked monarch with her scorching contempt. Just as she braced herself for the familiar echoes of an explosive impact, Vasir was abruptly ripped right out of her burst. Aria had seized her by the throat the moment she rematerialized, and now held her in the air. The pirate queen turned; in one fluid motion she repositioned her grip to the back of Vasir's neck with her fingers locking into the fronds of her crest, and savagely crushed her face into the surface of a wall. Vasir's head rocked back as she was instantly stunned from the impact; she limply dangled there in a temporary daze until the stars left her eyes and the ringing inside her skull faded, and eventually found herself looking down at Aria again. She was holding her up by the collar of her armor with a stiff jaw and a loathsome expression of extreme disgust. As they glowered at each other, a bit of blood trickled down from Vasir's nose, mingling with the stream that leaked from her lip, and dripped from the curve of her chin in generous beads.

"You kept me waiting," Aria calmly told her. "I assumed an elite Spectre sent by the superior minds of the Council would have confronted me at least a week ago. What took you so long?"

In a final, desperate attempt to preserve the last strands of her pride, Tela Vasir spat at her. A few drops of her saliva mixed with blood appeared on Aria's face, and the Spectre was immediately thrown down and found the brutal heel of a boot crushing her windpipe.

"Go home, Vasir," came Aria's dismissive command. "Get off my station. If I ever see you here again, I'll kill you. But don't worry, you won't leave empty-handed; you can go tell the Council that I _am_ the one they've been looking for all along. Tell them _Aria T'Loak_ sent you home." She removed her heel from her throat, leaving Vasir lying on the floor in a bleeding mess, then motioned to the window of the lounge with a 'come hither' gesture. Amira soon appeared at her side and looked down at the broken Spectre. "Get her out of here. Her friends, too. Find their ship and throw them aboard. Make sure they leave Omega safely, and if they start thrashing, just knock them out. Their crew will take care of them."

Amira gave her a solemn nod and ordered a few other guards to start carrying the Council agents out of Afterlife.

"The rest of you," Aria barked while wiping the spittle from her cheek with the back of her wrist, "clean up this fucking mess and tend to the wounded. I want this floor fit for business again within three hours."

She turned to ascend the stairs to the lounge again in a horrible inner conflict. She could not decide whether to be furious at the Spectre's heretical disrespect of her absolute dominion, or to be eagerly anticipating the inevitable tempest that would soon rise upon Vasir's return to the Citadel.

**:::**

"This is worse than I thought," Irissa said with a tinge of panic. "A lot worse than I thought." She increased the speed of her steps to match Tevos' as they strode down a long hallway towards the closest vid comm room. Just a few hours previously Tela Vasir's ship had come into the docking bay, and the Spectre had staggered out unceremoniously with her agents. She then interrupted an ongoing petition in the Council Chambers to angrily shout the name of the culprit behind the smuggling operation; in that short moment, the schedule for the day was abruptly changed. The people handling the case were immediately hurrying about, corresponding like mad with one another as they tried to make sense of the news.

And now Tevos was rushing to join an emergency conference with the matriarchs again. Everyone had formerly believed the criminals to be league of independent pirates or something just as manageable, but _Aria T'Loak_? Omega was the largest growing economy in the Terminus Systems, and certainly nothing to take lightly. The severity of the situation was escalating rapidly, and Tevos needed to make sure the asari republics were updated and on the same page.

"What the hell are we going to do about this?" Irissa asked her. "T'Loak is a brute! She's_ insane!_"

Tevos halted, pushing a few tablets filled with information into her arms when they reached the comm room. "I don't know yet, Irissa, but it's what I intend to determine by speaking with the matriarchs again. Hopefully this will all end in negotiations; surely T'Loak isn't going to pit Omega's forces against the Citadel's. We're by far more powerful than her. She may be 'insane', but she's probably not stupid." Before entering the room she paused, eyes quivering briefly in thought, and then brought up her omni-tool. "Eleni, call Delran and Tarconis. Tell them to come to the comm room on the eleventh floor. If they're too busy to attend the conference, tell them they'll be missing a dire legislative discussion that they might want to have a voice in."

"_Right away."_

Irissa gave her a questioning expression. "I thought the matriarchs wanted this to be a matter of asari space only."

"I think their preferences have changed by now. Circumstances have grown more threatening; they must realize that any decision we make will have profound consequences for the rest of the galactic community." Tevos opened the door, then turned to part with her protégé. "Go talk to Tela Vasir. I don't recall which hospital she's in, so you'll have to look it up. Pay her a visit. Get details. Even listen to her raging; I want to know everything that she did not include in her report. Anything you can give me."

"I'm on it. Good luck." Irissa allowed herself a brief moment to examine the asari councilor. Though lately she was starting to appear quite weary, Tevos still carried herself with incredible dignity and resolve. Her eyes were sharp and aware, and she held her shoulders back proudly with stately, flawless posture. She really was ready for this, she thought. She was constantly growing wiser and bolder with the experience that every petition and compromise brought over these past weeks. She would get them all through this intact; Irissa was becoming quite certain of this. With a final glance, she retreated down the hall once more with a reinforced admiration for her friend.

Tevos hurried onto the platform to broadcast her hologram all the way to Thessia. Hopefully Irissa would be able to retrieve something other than what was extracted from the indignant Spectre earlier that day. _"She had to throw a dozen mercs at me before she had the gall to face me herself_!" Vasir had shouted as she shoved away attendants that were attempting to escort her into a cab to bring her to a hospital; she was sporting a terrible limp and her facial wounds didn't seem to be healing correctly. _"Blow her out of the sky, Councilor!"_

Tela Vasir had always done impressive work, but she had an awful dark side that could explode into wild vengeance. Her temper and unconventional methods could be a bit of a liability at times, but the Council could never deny her instant candidacy for high-risk operations. It was only natural for her harrowing anger to have become apparent in light of her partial defeat on Omega; after all, she had been humiliated and her pristine record of service had been tainted.

The congregation of matriarchs appearing before Tevos recaptured her attention. This time, she noted, their number had increased by three. There was Matriarch Persa, a mild-natured professor of language from the University of Aurais; Matriarch Dareia, a distinct proprietor of a large branch of the Armali Council guilds; and – Tevos felt her heart twitch with a sudden pang of anxiety – Matriarch Aethyta, who was standing contemptuously with her arms folded across her chest and a glare directed at nothing and everything at once. Yes, she thought, this was definitely going to be a tense conversation.

"Councilor Tevos," Medora was the one greeting her again. "I see your Spectre has found our aggressor, and I'm troubled to say this may be a worst-case scenario that we've been handed. Before we say anything on the matter, we'd like to know your own thoughts and any new information that we may not have. What are your plans, Councilor?"

Tevos took in a breath, tilted her chin at a professional angle, and proceeded. "Aria T'Loak, the de facto ruler of Omega, is the instigator of the illegal drug and arms smuggling operation. She is in clear violation of our treaty, and sent our Spectre home with injuries and a message that illustrated her blatant disregard for our trade standards and laws. No drastic actions have been taken yet, but the security in ports on asari worlds has increased dramatically for the purpose of seizing contraband; hopefully this will cripple T'Loak's profits in the meantime while we decide how to engage her. I suggest we discuss motives and possible consequences of future actions in this conference."

"This is lunacy," remarked an astounded Dareia. "Aria T'Loak has lost her mind. She is beyond simply greedy and power-hungry, she's completely insane. How could she have the audacity to breach our borders without any shame in admitting that she's behind it all? She can't expect us not to answer with at least minimal hostility. She's condemned Omega to its destruction."

"But who's going to engage them?" Lidanya inquired. "The asari? Are we going to let the turians fight for us? We can't start a full-scale war over a drug. At first I was very supportive of the idea of eliminating whatever pirate band that was responsible, but it turns out that our enemy is much larger than we expected. Omega is the titan of the Terminus Systems. I certainly don't want to let T'Loak walk all over our people, but sending warships out is far too exorbitant and hasty of a reaction."

Dareia nodded at the commanding officer of the Destiny Ascension, respecting her knowledge of war. "But what could possess Aria T'Loak to risk being bombed to oblivion?"

"That probably doesn't matter," said Matriarch Alaias. "Just her insufferable ego and greed, as you've said. This is more than just a smuggling operation. She obviously wants the satisfaction of successfully forcing herself onto the most powerful entity in the galaxy. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, and will do anything to feed her pride."

"_That,"_ Persa chimed in, "will matter a great deal, I believe. If Aria T'Loak only cares for her own gratification, she is much more likely to negotiate. I don't believe she desires to conquer us in a physical or monetary sense at all; more so, she probably just wants us to make concessions. To know that she was a legitimate threat to us. _What_ we concede may not be as important to her as we think."

"We are _not _going to accommodate the ambitions of a criminal!"

Two new diplomats made themselves present in the discussion. It was Delran and Tarconis, both looking extremely displeased and wary of the situation. The matriarchs immediately reacted.

"Councilor Tevos," Matriarch Medora attempted to conceal her disapproval, "I thought we were going to keep our discretion."

"I saw a subtle distinction between discretion and secrecy," Tevos replied. Her words may have sounded disrespectful, but it was high time that she brought the rest of the Council into the affair. It wasn't like the centuries with Councilor Idras anymore, where the Council always seemed divided and reclusive toward the other races. This was now the era of Councilor _Tevos_, an era of improved interspecies cooperation. "I don't think it's too outrageous to suggest that I am in fact part of a functioning unit."

"Very well," Medora sighed. "Councilor Tarconis, Councilor Delran, we were just discussing the gravity of Aria T'Loak's administration of the Lucen Dust smuggling."

"Yes, that issue is becoming exceedingly pronounced lately," said the dalatrass. "I assume we're being consulted because our peoples are at risk of being dragged into a conflict between the asari and the Terminus Systems?"

"No," Tevos said before anyone else could respond to Delran. She cast her a penetrating leer. "You're being consulted because Aria T'Loak is likely after the submission of Citadel space as a whole. She knows that the Council is the heart of our government; and so we all must be prepared to appropriately react to her demands when she gives them."

Tarconis uttered an aggravated sound. "The turians wouldn't stand for it. The very moment a criminal would request anything from us, my people would cry _war_ all across Palaven. I don't even see how this is a major problem. We should stand our ground and intercept any ship of hers that dares to invade our territories."

"This isn't just a turian conflict," said Benezia. "This is a conflict for all the races residing in Citadel space. If one goes to war, we all go to war more or less. Our cultures and economies have become too intertwined in this age to avoid that. Despite our undeniable firepower as a whole, and although Omega would be destroyed if full-scale war broke out, a lot of lives would be lost. Are we really willing to sacrifice our people – _each other's_ people – just to retain our pride? What if we can end this by giving Aria T'Loak some small shred of lenience for her to return home with and hold up as a personal trophy? If it comes to a simple concession as that, can we not give that much? Does the pride of politicians outweigh the health of our peoples?"

"There's a bigger problem than just that," Aethyta drawled with disdain. She kept her standoffish pose and neglected to meet the eyes of anyone, instead glaring downward. "If we let T'Loak win anything at all, she'll come back sooner or later and take some more. If we don't stand our ground, like what Councilor Tarconis said, she's just going to take advantage of us in the future. If we show her _any_ weakness, she's not going to respect us anymore. We have to show Aria that we don't fuck around with criminals. We're supposed to be better than her! What's it going to look like to the people of Citadel space when they see their matriarchs and councilors cowering away from a fight? We're a fucking joke. That's probably why she came after us through the asari. She _knows_ our people. She _knows_ the asari are just going to bend over for her and let her fuck them however she wants –"

"_Aethyta_..." Benezia began with a note of warning.

"No, this is fucking true and all of you know it!" Aethyta was raising her voice now. "Negotiating with that bitch is going to lead to war down the road anyway when she finally goes too far! She's only here risking her precious, shitty asteroid because she _knows_ that we're not going to fight her off! _Fuck that! _I say we go have this seven-day war with Omega and silence the problem for good!"

Benezia's usual patience and calm eyes were wavering as she addressed her bondmate. "We are _not _going to waste lives when there are alternatives. Omega would still put up a tremendous fight if we were ever so bold as to try to take it. It is on the other side of the galaxy, well-fortified, and far, far away from Citadel supply chains or a point of retreat if one was needed. It would be _incredibly_ taxing to battle Aria T'Loak. Jumping into a war is the most foolish commitment we could ever make when we haven't even attempted to solve our conflict peacefully yet. I beseech _all of you_ to at least allow a negotiation to take place before acting so recklessly. We need to_ negotiate_."

There was a tense moment in which the two exchanged adamant leers from where they stood on opposite sides of the circle of holograms; Aethyta unfolded her arms, waved one at Benezia in a very frustrated, dismissive gesture, and her image disappeared as she disconnected from the conference. Another lengthy silence followed until Alaias was so impudent as to comment.

"I can't see why you're so insistent on keeping her, Benezia," she said. "She's so crude and aggressive. I would've thought someone as level-headed as yourself would not tolerate such a walking disaster constantly wrestling with you on every point."

Tevos saw Medora press a few fingers to her temple. The other councilors bore expressions that conveyed a belief in their time being tragically wasted, and Benezia appeared thoroughly jaded.

"Leave my personal life out of this discussion," said the T'Soni woman.

"I thought your personal life came into this discussion quite boldly. Forgive me for overhearing your _private _dispute."

"Excuse me," Tevos interrupted their materializing clash, "but I'm very interested to know whether we're all in agreement with a negotiation with Aria T'Loak before taking further actions?"

Medora gratefully took the opportunity to initiate a vote. "Those in favor of a negotiation, a raise of hands please."

There were no dissidents.

Councilor Tevos took the floor once again. "Very well, the Council will arrange for a meeting on the Citadel with Aria T'Loak, to take place with all of you present via vid comm as we are now. May we meet again on that day."

With her final word, the holograms blinked out of sight, leaving Tevos to hear all the concerns ceaselessly pouring from the other councilors. She realized in grief that the day wasn't even half-over.


	4. Many Preparations

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the feedback, I always enjoy hearing input._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**[ **Many Preparations** ]**

**:::**

When the matriarch softly closed the bedroom door behind her, she caught the attention of her lone partner. Lines of light emitted from the city glowed from between the vertical blinds that covered the window, illuminating columns of Aethyta's body that were otherwise obscured by the doleful shadows of the room. Aethyta tore her brooding gaze from her fidgeting hands in her lap to look at her. From her perch at the edge of their bed, she regarded the other woman with an initial degree of unforgiving detachment that made Benezia's heart ache, but Aethyta's expression eventually softened. She was throwing a final spiteful attack at her, like a child still upset over being reprimanded. Benezia nearly sighed. Her bondmate was being quite dramatic about their indiscreet feud earlier that day, seeing as she was sulking there in the gloomy atmosphere, but at least she wasn't throwing antagonizing words at her anymore. Fortunately, her general stillness conveyed that she didn't harbor the desire to resurrect their conflict.

Hours previously, when the intrepid woman had disconnected from the conference, she spewed profanities and punched the metal wall of the comm room before storming away. That little scene then prompted a most unwelcome comment from Alaias, and everything about the day had considerably worsened from that point on, especially when the other matriarchs came up to her and attempted to interrogate her about her anger toward Alaias and her relationship with Aethyta. They each were nearly a millennium old, and yet the matriarchs_ still _loved to intrusively dabble in each other's business like young girls who had nothing better to occupy their minds with. It was baffling.

Benezia now tentatively stood with her back against the door for some time, making a point to return the same amount of vacancy in her stare as she received. Both had a feeling that Aethyta would be the one to eventually break the silence; Benezia expected a sour or sarcastic – though not quite hostile – comment from her, but was surprised when something else was said.

"Have you eaten any dinner?"

Benezia didn't reply at first. She was perplexed with the question, and at the way the other matriarch's voice gave a sudden clarity; a certain relief of being able to breathe once more as they left their murky doubts behind.

"Yes," she answered after taking an unusually long time to reply. "I went to dinner with Medora and Persa. We talked. Have you eaten?"

Aethyta turned away to look out the window, peering through the blinds to examine the familiar outline of the city and watched the Thessian civilization shimmer with its nocturnal activities. "Nah," she said at length. "Wasn't hungry."

Benezia considered turning the lights on, but ultimately decided against it. Aethyta spoke again.

"They don't respect me," she said with a bit of tension. "They think I'm an idiot."

"They just don't agree with you."

"Which is why they think I'm an idiot," Aethyta reasoned while expelling a frustrated sigh. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I still even bother. Hundreds and hundreds of years spent shouting my lungs out on these issues… Should've been born a krogan. Maybe a turian. Would've had a lot of friends. Would've got shit done." A grim smile appeared on her face as she glanced at her bondmate.

A soothing, unspoken affection flooded Benezia's chest. Of course she thought Aethyta's reverie to be flawed; the turians and krogan were the two races who always seemed to find and cause trouble more often than any other, but then again, Aethyta did the very same. Perhaps the poor matriarch's soul had stumbled into the wrong body by mistake centuries ago, disoriented amidst the chaotic energy whirling about the planes of the universe. It was amusing to entertain the idea of such a celestial phenomenon, at the very least. Benezia approached Aethyta, and was pleased when the latter accepted her proximity. She sat down beside her.

"I know what you're thinking, Nezzy. You're thinking that the krogan and the turians are always butting heads with someone, and you're right. But at least everyone knows not to fuck with them. I'd rather live a short life full of dignity than a long one being a damn coward."

"It's not cowardice. It's tact. Foresight."

She frowned. "You know, Aria T'Loak wouldn't have pulled this shit if the asari were fighters."

"That may be true, but you must consider the whole picture. The asari don't have a history riddled with massive wars. I'm far too grateful for that to wish for a different culture wherein we might have been more violent and intimidating, because to develop such a reputation it would have required the spilling of a lot of blood. Our own blood."

"Well that was back when our only enemies were ourselves and we never had much of a reason to fight. But now that we've met all these hostile peoples we don't know how to stand up to them when they start causing trouble for us. We just lie down and hope for the best. At the heart of why I'm so combative… is because I really fucking worry about the asari sometimes, Nezzy. A day's going to come when our docile selves just aren't going to hold up if we come across a tremendous enemy. That's really my main concern; why I think we've gotta start fighting more. But the other matriarchs just think I'm a crazy idiot. I mean… I don't care what they think. I don't give a shit about what they think of me. I just don't want to have to say _I told you so _one day, you know?" Aethyta indulged in another long pause. She looked down, gently pressing their fingertips together and admiring the delicate glint of Benezia's bond bracelet. "...But you don't think I'm an idiot, right?"

Benezia met her eyes. Despite her bondmate's lack of alignment with the majority of their cultural and political leanings, she still cared deeply for their people. A differing opinion did not necessarily indicate deficient intelligence, but the question still left her raw and open to attack. Aethyta never asked such questions of anyone because they made her so vulnerable, and yet there she sat with her, awaiting an honest answer despite all the fear that came with the awful notion of being accused by one's own wife of idiocy. Benezia oriented her body toward her and tenderly held the side of her face in one hand. What a difficult person she was; what an absolute squall of trouble and ineloquence – but here they were, married by some outlandish magnetic property that had drawn them together from their extremes on the wide spectrum of personalities. "You are not an idiot, my love," she sincerely whispered while using the hand that cradled her jaw to lift her chin from its wary incline. She kissed her and felt Aethyta's smile against her lips. "You're just stubborn and unreasonable."

"As long as you don't think I'm an idiot," she said, but her expression soon became grave again. "What do you think's going to happen, Nezzy? We can't give Aria too much."

Benezia exhaled. Yes, that was a very good question. War was most definitely not a solution – more of an absolute _last_ resort – but she would not hesitate to admit that there was some wisdom in Aethyta's arguments. They could not afford to concede too much to the pirate queen. It would be wrong to let the good people of Citadel space be preyed upon by a criminal. The matriarchs and the Council had to stand up for them to preserve their rights to happy and healthy lives, and that included protecting them from the dangerous enterprises of Aria T'Loak. The results of the negotiations would need to meet somewhere in the middle of the couple's stances. Concessions would have to be made, that was almost inevitable, but they also could not be large enough to inspire T'Loak to light the fuse of another crusade in the future.

"We have a good councilor," Benezia concluded, ignoring the way Aethyta's brow creased in obvious mourning of the dearly parted Idras. "I think Tevos will handle it well. I'm very impressed by her; she's intelligent, observant, and dutiful. She desires to serve her people well above all other things."

"Just wish she had a little more fight in her…"

Benezia rolled her eyes, but her bondmate just laughed and slipped her arms around her waist, pulling them together. She rested her head on Aethyta's shoulder as she was held in the affectionate embrace, although knowing Aethyta, it was probably a precursor of less-than-innocent intentions. The bold matriarch was so simple at times in the way she conducted her behavior and mediated her emotional states. She compartmentalized _everything_. When they engaged in their more intense verbal debates, Aethyta could go from reciting every swear word she had ever heard to being amorous and intimate in the span of a few hours. To her, their arguments and their love life were completely separate things. While it could be annoying on certain nights when Benezia would still be perturbed by a fight, she could not deny that Aethyta's predictable temperaments brought her comfort. It may have just been the way her mind worked, as she was used to seeing a wide and complete picture rather than understanding the world in isolated boxes as Aethyta did, but the other matriarch's outlook offered her a sense of security in the way it nearly guaranteed resolution and forgiveness later on in the day. Benezia knew that they would still love one another even when the words spilling from their mouths might have indicated otherwise.

It had always been that way. Sometimes it made her feel giddy like a maiden experiencing her first turbulent romance. Sometimes it made her feel tired, as if she were older than she was. But somewhere in the middle was the center of the tempest, where the reliable and cyclic homeostasis of their relationship granted them contentment. They would quarrel, retreat, and come back together in bed. Those were the mechanics in essence.

The more she thought about it, the more Benezia began to wonder if fighting was some sort of devious foreplay in Aethyta's mind, but she ultimately wouldn't have disapproved. Fighting with Aethyta only gave her new ways to look at things, even though she was unlikely to adopt her persuasions. And when they returned to one another, she would be admired and touched in a way that made her feel like the most beautiful and sought-after woman in the universe. Yes, Aethyta was shameless and rather uncouth in all that she did, including actions of the bedroom variety, but she was _honest_. She would say things that could probably make anyone blush (Benezia believed this to be true because even she, over centuries of hearing almost every improper phrase to have ever been contrived, still blushed excessively), but Aethyta's words were authentic and genuine, qualities that had often eluded presence in her life. All those enticing provocations rejuvenated a burning within her that she thought to have abandoned as a matron.

When she felt a hand pressing into the small of her back, Benezia decided to allow herself to be taken to bed. And she would again after their next altercation, and the next one, and the one after that; and she expected to enjoy herself each time. But a looming thought came to her as she let Aethyta to guide her back; her head resting on the pillow while her dress was hiked up along the length of one leg. When they fought over such possible catastrophes as the one instigated by the ruler of Omega, at what point could their disagreements no longer be smothered for the night by love making? At what point would Benezia no longer be able to lose herself to the person whose opinion may result in disaster for her beloved people? At what point would those fears become incessant enough to occupy her mind when she was supposed to be emptying it? And at what point would her thoughts be so over encumbered by Aethyta's oppositions that there would be no more available room for the burdens of her career?

**:::**

Two days were spent composing the missive for Aria T'Loak. Tevos had particularly labored over it more extensively than anyone else involved, sending draft after draft to the other two councilors for them to add to or amend, and then she saw to any changes only to submit it to them again in a seemingly endless process. There could be no miscommunications in a correspondence as this. Clarity was absolute. They could not afford to risk coming off as too threatening, nor could they appear meek. At last came an hour when they all deemed the message relatively flawless, and only then was it sent along the chain of countless communication buoys to its destination of Omega. Tevos and the other councilors waited in her office for a few minutes wrapped in an apprehensive, heavy silence, and all pairs of eyes instantly darted to the terminal at her desk when it chimed. There sitting in her inbox was a single line of text; a meager and concise reply to their hours of tedious work:

_I'll be there._

The turian and salarian councilors left in ill moods upon reading Aria T'Loak's response, likely offended by its brevity. Councilor Tevos, on the other hand, sat down in her chair with an immense sensation of relief. It was a small victory, and no one was safe yet, but at least they were heading in the right direction to avoid a war. She sent a call to Irissa to update her, and coincidentally the other woman also seemed to have updates for Tevos in return. Irissa had taken it upon herself to scour the extranet for reliable data about the lawless culture of Omega and the nature of its queen in hopes to gain an edge during the negotiations, and announced that she would be coming to present her findings within the next few hours. Councilor Tevos deemed the idea a good one. The best weapon that could ever be brandished against the notorious Aria T'Loak was likely to be knowledge, especially since brute strength was not an option. If she knew about her enemy, it was likely that she would be able to use the information as a manual when compromising – things to say, things to never say, and the such.

"I think it's time we do what the asari do best," Irissa said with a mischievous smile as she synchronized the monitor on the wall to the files saved on her omni-tool.

Tevos sat down in the armchair facing it, soon joined by her protégé in the second chair. "Communicating and waiting?" she guessed.

"Espionage and sabotage," she corrected the councilor after pausing to gawk at her ignorance of the well-known proverb.

Tevos cast her a look that feigned petulance. "I wasn't aware that we were doing either. The information you've collected is in public domain."

"These are the thanks I get for trying to prepare you?" She regarded her with disapproval until she brought a vid to the monitor. "This one's in Afterlife, her favorite night club. There's Aria, right there," she pointed to a fuzzy figure standing in the lounge. Behind her, a tall cylindrical hologram flashed with images of dancers and the occasional advertisement.

Councilor Tevos leaned forward, focusing on the person of interest as the camera shakily moved forward as if mounted on the owner's attire. Aria T'Loak was addressing a small assembly of thugs, occasionally pacing back and forth as she spoke. Although Tevos had certainly seen images of the notorious pirate queen before, she had never particularly analyzed her in detail. Everyone knew about her commanding presence. She had heard stories about how T'Loak could make a room deathly silent with a single word, or that she liked to meld with 'trophy' victims to feel them die while she murdered them. The accuracy of those anecdotes was up for debate, but their origins were undeniable. Her body language was fluid and severe; nearly predatory, transforming her strides into malevolent stalking instead of pacing. But what sort of bloated ego did one have to possess to wear a jacket like that, complete with an emblem on the back? It would have been laughable if Aria T'Loak wasn't the sort of person to swiftly execute the source of the smallest jeer directed toward her. The only service the white clothing article successfully provided was suiting her overall image, which was one of extraordinary self-importance.

Tevos vaguely recalled Matriarch Idras' funeral in a strange connection of thoughts. White, the color of annihilation. The beginning, and the end. It was harsh and bright; startling and painful. It did not request attention, but _demanded_ it. Aria wore the radiance instinctively, as if moved by a force that compelled her to don the color of death without even having to think about what it meant. But maybe it was deliberate. Maybe she had taken the symbolism into careful consideration after all, but still… maybe it was simply engraved in her core beside the place where her fateful, supreme authority had first sprouted long ago.

"I'm sure you know the quantitative data," Irissa interrupted her stray cognitions. "Took over Omega about fifty years ago, first arrived on the station approximately a century before that. At least, that's the first time we see documented evidence of her being there. My most reliable sources say that she used to be a dancer."

Councilor Tevos tried to conceal an uncharacteristic snort by reflexively placing a hand over her nose and mouth. Although it wasn't demeaning, the occupation of a dancer seemed horribly mismatched to Aria's persona and was therefore absurd.

"Look at you, laughing at the criminal warlord. If Aria kills you by the end of all this, I might become councilor as your replacement. I'll get my facial ink done and everything; I'll look just like you and no one will know the wiser."

Though humorous, it was still a sobering thought. Tevos almost shivered at the notion of being throttled or mangled to pieces by the pirate queen. "Please, Irissa. Don't make jokes like that."

"Suit yourself," she smiled. "It is rather… odd, though, to imagine her dancing for anyone. I'm surprised she kept up that established ruse even through all the heckling and leers that must have come with it. She doesn't exactly seem like the type to tolerate any of that. However she does seem to like attention…"

Tevos considered using the strategy of imagining Aria in a dancer's outfit to help herself feel braver when the time came for the negotiation, but she quickly discarded that idea when the possibility of laughing was accounted for. _No laughing_, she firmly told herself. How would she even justify laughing at all? They were trying to circumvent a war, for the Goddess' sake. If there was ever a time for austerity it was now. The fact that Aria had been a dancer for years only proved that she wasn't a mindless brute in the least bit. She was patient and cunning. She had secretly plotted, gathered followers, and ultimately waited an entire _century_ before rising up to usurp the throne of Omega. And with that in mind, a cold fear suddenly began to spread throughout Tevos' body. If Aria had waited that long for the right moment to seize Omega, had she also carefully bided her time while devising an infallible plan for the ongoing pillage of Citadel wealth?

"Anyway, here's another." Irissa pulled up a second vid. It was brief, but depicted Aria exiting a skycar and entering an apartment complex in a considerably affluent area. "There's a bit of a… rumor she has a mistress. At least, she visits this apartment often and has been seen meeting with an asari who presumably lives there. I'm not sure if this is worthwhile to you, but maybe if she gives a shit about the girl you can bluff about blowing up Omega or something to inspire her to accept whatever terms you may be presenting."

The councilor reclined in her chair. "That's a bit nasty, don't you think? I don't believe she would respond well to threats, but I suppose it's worth having in case of an absolute emergency."

"Exactly. And look at this one. Very frightening."

Tevos returned her attention to the monitor. She was met with quite a sight; the wielder of the camera caught the action from one side, gradually panning along to capture a gang of well-armed thugs rushing out from the entrance of Afterlife. And there was Aria without the white jacket – clad in dark commando leathers instead – running at their front with a generous lead that put her at the spearhead of the assault. She left them all behind as she sprinted, biotic energy leaking from her fists. This was her moment of glory. This was _her _siege, the few moments in which she would burn her name into the stars forever as Omega's new monarch. With an explosion of biotics and a crazed style of combat she tore through the Patriarch's dwindling soldiers as if possessed by a war demon. The vid cut and looped to the beginning.

"Obviously," Tevos began with a hint of uneasiness, "we don't want to have to fight her."

"Not personally, no. I wouldn't recommend it. Thankfully I won't be the one getting closely acquainted. Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood, okay?"

Tevos shook her head. Irissa always had something to say, and even after she said it she always had to add a bit more, just enough to cross the boundaries of what was normally deemed comfortable discourse.

The final vid was a scene that took place shortly after Aria's ascension. This time, whoever was recording the vid had evidently been given permission by the new monarch to do so, as she would glance directly at the camera every so often. They were in the same lounge as in the first vid, and Aria stood talking to a few of her minions while holding a pair of dancers about their waists; they in turn held their hands at her shoulders with unambiguous reverence for the pirate queen. The way the Aria was animated with her gestures and held herself at a slight slouch indicated drunkenness, but everyone else in the vicinity appeared to be in a similar state. When she was offered an expensive cigarette she accepted it after removing her arm from one of her younger companions, but only took a few a drags in between bouts of conversation with her thugs before passing it on to someone else. Aria then turned to the dancer who she had previously released, pulled her back in, and whispered something against the side of the maiden's head that made her fluster.

"The victory party, I'm assuming," Tevos remarked with distaste to Irissa, who nodded.

"She was actually quite cavalier for a while, I've read. But, of course, she knew all the ramifications that came with investing too much time in pleasures. Not to mention the fact that sleeping with anyone carries the risk of assassination attempts and the sort. So I'm assuming she left the parties behind to catalyze Omega's prosperity with an agenda of _pure business_."

"Well, it's no surprise that a massive percentage of Omega supported her over the Patriarch. She has a lot of…"

"Sex appeal?"

Tevos failed to hide her emerging smile. "I was going to say charisma, but I suppose that will work as well if you're so convinced of it."

"Oh, I didn't… I didn't mean…" Irissa's cheeks became a shade darker than usual. "Oh _shut up_. You know what I meant. You became angry at me when I teased you about her murdering you and now you think you have the right to warp my words back at me? What double standard is that?"

"All right, Irissa. In all seriousness, even sex appeal could be a factor. It's much more romantic to follow her than a brutish krogan, I'm afraid to say."

"And a lot of people actually immigrated to Omega after her rise. The population took a sharp increase around those years. It was more profitable to live under Aria's rule than it ever was with the Patriarch, so you can see how huge of an effect the change of leadership had on Omega's growth."

_Change of leadership…_ The words echoed in Tevos mind for a long moment. And then, in a sudden flash of revelation, she realized something. It could not have been mere coincidence that Aria T'Loak had decided to launch her operation when a change in asari councilors was pending. No, T'Loak was too incredibly methodical to neglect using that to her advantage. She struck the asari worlds when their political head was vulnerable and inexperienced, expecting Tevos to be unable to properly resolve their conflict. Yes, that made sense. But Idras – the dear tumultuous matriarch – might have been able to stamp out Aria's advances when they became problematic. Therefore Aria avoided Idras, actually waiting until the woman _died _until she made her move. That had to be significant. Tevos reprimanded herself for not realizing this before; how inexcusably stupid she was, to have let something as obvious as this escape her notice!

She collected her thoughts again. Had Aria feared a war? Had Aria known that Idras would have fought her, and did she predict that Tevos would have done nothing of the sort? If the wrath of Matriarch Idras was the only true bane that kept Aria far away from their worlds, what if Tevos decided to emulate her? Would she catch Aria T'Loak by surprise; could she use clever deceit to convince the crime lord that she had made a deadly miscalculation, thus provoking a retreat?

Councilor Tevos was not a capricious woman. She had never once considered herself to be volatile or reckless, and she had never been particularly skilled at deception. She was only treacherous in her ability to conceal and safe keep; one of her greatest personal philosophies, after all, was to never let anyone be aware of more than what needed to be known. To exude such a dynamic fabrication of somehow being like Idras was a horrible breach of her character, but that could be the very genius of it all in the end; the sheer absurdity to better confuse and disguise the lie. Her own people were now at risk. There was nothing that she wouldn't do to guard them, even if it meant engaging T'Loak as a false warmonger previously hidden beneath a nonthreatening shell set by inferior rank until voted into power.

She had become too pensive to acknowledge the sentences that Irissa was now uttering at her. If she were to employ the risky strategy of imitating Idras' politics, she also might have to go beyond bluffing to properly fool T'Loak. The pirate queen would almost certainly demand actions for proof. But the only actions that reflected Idras were those of war, and Tevos would _not_ be starting a war. Neither of them wanted a war. Not Aria, who feared an inevitable defeat; and not Tevos, the Council, and the matriarchs, who feared the immense cost of lives and resources. The councilor held the arms of the chair in a firm grip, blankly staring at the monitor's shifting image of Aria T'Loak brooding over the rail of a lonely balcony while observing the sinister towers of Omega's cities.

Perhaps this encounter would become a case of who was brought to the limits of their fears first; a impending head-on collision of the two colossal stations, until one of them – the one who would veer away at the very last moment to evade the mutual and absolute disaster of a war – surrendered at last.

**:::**

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Aria said to a group of minions, leaving her couch behind to stand and place a hand on a nearby table. She grasped the handle of the pistol lain there, lifting it up to examine it in the dim light of her club. "And I'm bringing Amira and Dar'nerah with me to give the impression that we operate on a cellular level rather than hierarchal. That sort of thing scares the shit out of diplomats."

"They know you're still the head, Aria," Amira objected with a shake of her head. She nearly found humor in the suggestion. "They're not _that _dumb."

Aria fitted the firearm onto a holster at her hip, ignoring the comment. "I want the rest of you to make sure everything runs smoothly while we're gone. I won't be very happy if I have to clean up any incidents upon my return, understand? You're all my highest ranking officers and I expect you to oversee your assigned districts efficiently. It'll only be for a few days, so that doesn't give you much room to try to justify fucking anything up. Questions? This is your last chance."

"I have a question," said Amira.

"You always have a damn question and it's always the same bullshit," Aria snapped, ripping the pistol from her hip again. Though she didn't point it at anyone, all the thugs in the lounge became rigid. "I want questions that involve clarifications of my orders, not your fucking personal input. You know, you're not _that_ valuable of an asset to me. There _are_ more seasoned mercenaries out there with tactical training to replace you if needed. I swear I'm going to break your arms one day… All right, just listen. I know exactly what I'm doing. Everything has worked out perfectly so far. I've been planning this for _years_. What sort of concerns could you possibly have now?"

Despite a dose of terror surging through her veins, Amira stood her ground. While the pirate queen did not tolerate disobedience, she harbored a strange respect for people who were brave enough to speak their mind. The difficulty was achieving the correct balance between bravery and disrespect, and that point was often obscure and arbitrary. "I think you're being greedy," she bolded stated.

Aria tilted her head slightly, indicating that she found the opinion to be utterly useless.

Amira attempted to elaborate. "You've made a lot of money just over the past few weeks. Are you sure we should take our chances trying to squeeze out more? We're entering dangerous territory, Aria. They could kill us all."

"They're not going to kill any of us. They're too fucking scared to start a war." Aria slammed the gun back down onto the table – seething – and turned her back to them all before walking back to the sofa, coming to stop in front of it and gazing out at the towering hologram beam that ran through the center of Afterlife's floors. She leered at it with stiffened shoulders, staring into the glittering images that, in her mind, were just another monument of her prowess. A great pillar representing everything that she had extracted from the bleeding chest of the former sovereign to better hold victory high in her crimson-soaked hand as the organ still beat.

The prospect of demanding trade avenues from Citadel space was absolutely terrifying in abstract; yes, she recognized that fact. But like with everything else, she had a plan. She was a renowned prodigy in the art of ascension – the toppling of the mighty through their hairline cracks that she would drive her blades into relentlessly until they shattered.

"I'm a lot smarter than them," she said at last. The glowing images flickered across her features. "My seizing of Omega was a result of _my_ power, _my_ machinations, and _my_ intellect. I came here with nothing but ambition. I had nothing but myself and painstakingly spent a hundred years of lying and killing anyone who got in my way, all while I amassed my legions right under the Patriarch's nose. I defeated him before he even knew what was happening. So don't any of you ever fucking try to lecture me on what can and cannot be done. I am standing here as your boss, CEO – _your fucking queen_ – because I deserve it, because I am the single most fit individual for the job. When I say that the Citadel and its Council are going to bow to our will, I mean it. Big ships may win a battle, but cunning always wins the war. _My_ cunning." She faced them all. "So all of you fall in line, stop whining for your mothers, and do as I say. I need to see to some business. Meet me at the docking bay tomorrow morning, and do not be late." With a final caustic glare specifically aimed at Amira, she took her leave and headed down the lounge steps.

When she was gone, Amira turned to peer over at Ralot Dar'nerah, who had been sitting calmly the entire time and hadn't offered any of his own input throughout their boss' lecture.

"It wouldn't be smart to keep questioning Aria so much," he said to her, the scars over his face warping as he spoke. "She doesn't seem very keen on seeing her cabinet getting ready to abandon ship. That sort of thing could dismantle the unity of the whole operation, and she'll kill you before that happens."

"Well I can't see why everyone is so damn complacent. Are you really convinced that this whole negotiation is going to go over smoothly? Because anyone with critical thinking skills should be able to see the crisis that we might be heading into."

"Of course I see the possible crisis. But that doesn't mean we're going to fall into it. Put some faith into Aria, sit back, and have a smoke," he reached into one of his side pockets to retrieve a cigarette and a small lighter to illustrate his point. After lighting it and bringing it to his mouth, he continued. "If she says this is going to work, I don't have any reason to not believe it."

"Listen," said Amira, taking a small step back to avoid the wafting smoke, "I don't do diplomatic bullshit. I'm a bounty hunter. You tell me who to kill, and I'll ask 'how'. You tell me to shoot someone, and I'll ask 'how many times'. I go out, I do the dark little deed, and then I get my ass out of there. Nice and clean. But right now, Omega's completely exposed and we're getting entangled with dangerous enemies who could make a ruin out of this station in a matter of days. You can't expect me to sit quietly while hearing about a plan that could get us massacred."

Ralot sat still for a while, withdrawing into his own thoughts. "Well, I understand that you're not in your comfort zone, but T'Loak is. You see… in ancient batarian culture, we used to have a word that doesn't translate well into other languages. The word roughly meant, 'one who was appointed by the gods to occupy a specific niche of power'. Basically, someone who was born to rule by divine right. I'm fairly certain that word would have been attributed to Aria T'Loak. Superstition dictates that she has the gods on her side."

"But that's _superstition_. You may be willing to follow her into the flames of your respective hells as if she were some idol, and maybe I once felt that way too, but now I have both of my feet firmly planted in reality. I'm not going to run away from this mission, but neither am I going to sit around pretending like this is going to be easy."

He shrugged. "That's fair enough. Nothing _is_ ever easy, I'm sure you're aware."

The two fell quiet, simmering in their minds for a moment as the club's music blared. Around them, Aria's officers were beginning to depart to the districts they had been assigned to administrate in the pirate queen's absence.

When they were alone, Ralot decided to break the silence. "What do you suppose Aria's doing? She takes off every few nights, using the same word. _Business_. I've heard some rumors that she has a mistress. Would you know anything about that, by chance?"

Amira blinked, keeping her arms clasped behind her back. She tapped the toe of her boot against the floor. She did in fact know _exactly_ where Aria was going, but she knew better than to reveal her superior's secrets to any other soul. Instead she attempted to conjure up something else to tell the batarian pirate, but ultimately decided to leave it at a vague, "I'm not certain. She doesn't like to publicize her private affairs."

**:::**

She slid out of the skycar's seat, smoothly placing her feet onto the ground. The door closed behind her with a hiss and the vehicle rose again at once, quickly becoming lost amid the heavy traffic above while Aria made her way into the building. After a solemn ride in a gray elevator, during which she kept her hands neatly folded in front of her hips and her eyes in a deadly straight lock on some insignificant fleck of discoloration on the door, she emerged on a floor whose hall was dismally quiet and vacant. Her swift and deliberate strides carried her to the door of one apartment, upon which she knocked and returned her hands into their professional clasp.

A moment of nothingness passed before the door was tentatively opened. An asari in a simple dress silently welcomed her in. Aria brushed past her as she entered the main room.

"I've already transferred the week's pay to your account," the pirate queen told her, voice bleak and unemotional. "I've also added a few thousand credits to cover any complications or unanticipated fees that you may encounter during the move next week. If you end up not spending it, go ahead and keep whatever remains."

The woman nodded to her and quietly uttered her thanks.

"Where?" Aria asked her.

She pointed to a hall that led to the bedroom of the apartment. Aria moved at once and left the other asari behind in the central sitting area. When she entered the indicated room, she closed the door behind her and briefly scanned the dimly-lit room until her eyes rested upon a small form huddled up on the carpeted floor, surrounded by other dark objects.

Aria knelt after approaching. In closer proximity the form's identity was made clear; it was a dozing child just a few years old, clutching some soft animal toy to her chest as her small body gently rose with every breath. The pirate queen lifted the child from the floor, gathering her delicate frame into her arms before standing upright again. With her head resting against the white leather over Aria's shoulder, the child remained asleep even as she was carried away by the dangerous criminal over to a long, narrow window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

She gazed out at her cities while she held the child. "I'm going away for a while," she said quietly against the girl's head. "But I'll be back soon."

For a moment, Aria felt a rare and strange sensation of contentment. Here she stood gazing out at her vast fortress of ashes and steel while holding the only creature in the galaxy that occupied a firm place in her heart. They were the only things that she would ever bleed for, and the only things that made her smile with genuine mirth rather than sadistic delight or narcissistic pride. They were the two loves of her life; irreplaceable, beautiful in their own right, and destined for greatness.

Extensions of herself, yet still magnificent on their own: Omega, and Liselle.


	5. Arrival of a Tempest

**Chapter 5**

**[ **Arrival of a Tempest** ]**

**:::**

As it had been for millennia, the controlled pseudo-weather on the Presidium was perfect. The same clouds were leisurely floating along the synthetic sky, and small avian creatures were fluttering about the leafy branches of trees growing in their immaculate planters. Within her wandering thoughts, after absently recalling the scheduled days when the many gardens were watered, Tevos thought about rain. Sometimes years would pass before the next time she felt natural rain on her skin again, and those rare moments would often exclusively occur during her biannual trips to Thessia. There had never been a single rainstorm on the Citadel, but days on which the projected sky above would darken to portray overcast and rain-like conditions were planned periodically throughout the year to make the environment less monotonously ideal. This was certainly not one of those days, but Councilor Tevos kept feeling as though an ominous gloom was lingering in the far horizon, bearing the cold waters of a distant sea as they rode the gradual rotation of the Citadel into her direction. She dismissed the foreboding conceit as a product of her own apprehension.

Tevos and the other members of the Council were waiting at a transportation area reserved for the arrival of their unorthodox guests. C-Sec officers joined them; all armed, well-trained, and fully prepared to defend the Council if any sort of trouble erupted between them and the representatives of Omega.

Of their trio, Councilor Delran seemed to be the most jumpy, but she was also ironically the one to advise her associates. "Now don't be quaking in your shoes like school children," she said, her wide pupils trembling about. "We have to establish a solid first impression. Make them understand that they are here to ask us forgiveness and pardon rather than issue demands."

Tevos' nerves were not exactly at peace, but she was grateful for escaping the level of anxiety that would have her incessantly fidgeting like the dalatrass beside her. She breathed deeply, clearing her mind. When the group from Omega would finally arrive, she would have to steel herself against any form of their intimidation immediately pressing down upon her the moment they exited the vehicle. Aria T'Loak adored that particular tactic. In every vid Irissa had shown her, T'Loak would always first attempt to frighten people into obedience, and if that failed, threats followed. After threats came physical actions, but today's necessity for negotiations held that possibility relatively at bay. However, with Tevos' clandestine plot of emulating Idras tucked safely away in her mind, she realized that she would have to do more than simply withstand T'Loak's forceful presence; she would have to push back, and then be fit to receive the pirate queen's mute but deadly retaliations. The first battles between them were going to be silent, but they would matter immensely.

A skycar strayed from the orderly lines of traffic rushing below, rising up to a lofty height before its engines whirred down to a murmur during its gentle descent onto the marked landing zone. The C-Sec officers stood at attention, two approaching the craft, others framing the bridge leading into the tower, and the three already guarding the Council held their guns firmly against their chests. The doors of the skycar opened and out climbed three figures whose divergent attire plainly revealed just how foreign they were to this side of the galaxy. There was an asari with dark facial ink around her eyes and cheeks – it wasn't Aria; it must have been one of her highest-ranking Lieutenants, Amira – who wore such a conglomeration of different pieces of commando leathers and salvaged armor plating that it would be nigh impossible to trace all of its origins. There was the batarian pirate general, Ralot Dar'nerah, a surly man with plenty of scars and a thicker physique than what most of his race occupied.

And there was Aria T'Loak, effortlessly rising from her seat with striking preeminence and turning to face the Council like the monarch of an archaic kingdom come to meet her foes on the eve of battle. Before Tevos could even properly assess her, she found Aria's harsh eyes burrowing into her own and effectively forcing her acknowledgement. Her stare was ceaseless and almost painful to maintain; when the pirate queen and her fellows were stopped by the C-Sec officers to be checked for weapons, she still burned her way into the asari councilor through their shared gaze as if trying to disintegrate every last drop of her mental strength. The virulent attack was jarring, but Councilor Tevos knew that if she looked away even for a moment, it would mean that she had faltered. Instead with a surge of resolve and while amending her posture to exhibit lawful superiority, she steadfastly endured the ruthless watch and dared to go so far as to send back hostility of her own.

She was a councilor, the proxy of asari space, the elected representative of an _entire race_ – not to mention the oldest race with all the prestige of being the first to discover the Citadel – deliberately chosen to bear the burden of holding up their precious bridge into the galactic community. She was an immovable, incorruptible wall. And now, she aspired to become Idras as well. She summoned the courage of the former asari councilor; all the fortitude and fiery spirits that once poured into reservoirs of fear in the bodies of her enemies. The exchange of nonverbal threats between her and Aria T'Loak remained unbroken.

The instruments the C-Sec officers held beeped, revealing that the group from Omega was indeed armed. Tevos absently wondered how they managed to smuggle their weapons onto the Citadel in the first place, but that was of little consequence, as their guns would now be confiscated from them as standard protocol dictated. The officers presented them with a labeled bin as if they had already expected to encounter this very problem.

Aria surrendered the small handgun secured against her ribs on the straps of the black bodice beneath her jacket. Her companions followed her lead, and gun after well-concealed gun clattered to the bottom of the opaque container. Ralot relinquished at least four separate firearms from the inner padding of his raiment alone; beside him, Amira had moved on from her inventory of larger weapons to long, thin blades stowed in the sides of her boots and slots on her forearms. Even as their leader reached with both arms to retrieve a pair of pistols from her back, her menacing eyes still remained locked with Tevos', never once straying in the slightest. It was an obvious show. They hadn't been armed with the expectation of actually bringing their weapons into the tower with the Council. Aria had deliberately planned to have them relieved of their firearms in this very spot and in this very fashion, all for the sole reason of displaying the extent of her wit and potential; to scare the Council, to make them realize just how well-organized and capable Omega was, and would be, if circumstances dared to degenerate into the realm of war.

At long last the C-Sec officers allowed them to proceed toward the councilors. Tevos took a step forward, leaving her other two associates a pace behind to assert her mettle when the pirate queen reached them. The peaks of either triangular aggregation met, standing precariously close with spines set as erect as possible. In that moment, as Tevos continue to hold their uninterrupted stares at such proximity, she suddenly realized what her premonition of a malevolent deluge had meant. Aria T'Loak had brought the storm with her; droplets of estranged water carrying poisons from that atrocious stronghold of the Terminus Systems. If she were a just a centimeter closer to Omega's queen, Tevos suspected that she would certainly smell wet ashes and fresh blood on her clothes.

"I am the asari councilor. My name is Tevos," she said, closely monitoring the shackled power thrashing about behind Aria's irises, "and these are Councilors Tarconis and Delran." On reflex she extended her hand.

Aria T'Loak remained still for a long moment before casting her cruel eyes down – consequently becoming the first to look away – to examine the offered gesture. She frowned as if insulted and declined to shake hands with the councilor. "Let's get this over with," she said coldly, giving Tevos' hand a final leer of distaste before taking a step toward the door leading into the tower.

Councilor Tevos retracted her hand and took a diagonal stride backward to intercept Aria's movement. "You are guests of the Citadel," she boldly informed her, hardening her gaze. "You have committed crimes against the people of our territories that would normally earn you a swift imprisonment, and yet we grant you reprieve so that a negotiation may take place for the health of both our communities. You _will _be grateful for our mercy."

The pirate queen glanced down at nothing in particular, and raised her head bearing a small, almost undetectable smile of wicked amusement. Her reaction instantly made Tevos uneasy; how in the world was she going to intimidate this individual? Aria T'Loak looked down upon her as if she were a silly child raising her fists to a rachni queen. She was just another pathetic dignitary trying to wrench respect out of a criminal who held none for no one except herself. Councilor Tevos was clearly _not_ Councilor Idras, so why would anyone tremble beneath her orders?

_It is because you have yet to give anyone a reason to do so_, Tevos told herself. _You must give her a reason, or she will never acknowledge your power. She thinks you small, soft, and docile. You are not. You guard the lives and values of your people like a mother guards her child, and you will fight her just as valiantly. _

**:::**

They passed through the stately halls of the tower in a rigid formation. Councilor Tevos was leading them all with Aria's group flanking her on one side and the rest of the Council on the other, and their entirety framed by four C-Sec operatives. The only sounds reverberating against the ancient walls were of their collective footsteps; the Council's expensive shoes lightly clicking against the floor, the muffled, padded treading from standard issue C-Sec boots, and finally made dissonant with the irregular clanks of metal toes and the solid thuds of thick soles worn by the lords of Omega. From the corner of her eye, Tevos could see Delran glancing down to her side every so often, perhaps paranoid that the barbarians may have been staining the floors with Omegan grime, but she wouldn't dare alert them to her scrutiny.

Entering the large comm room was an uncomfortable affair. The C-Sec officers guarded the closed door while the six delegates assumed their positions on the hologram platforms around a circular table-like structure fitted with small terminals and control panels. When they had settled in, Tevos drew her eyes upward to see Aria T'Loak glowering at her from the opposite side of the circuit. The councilor promptly initiated their conference, and the shimmering hologram coalition of matriarchs materialized before them.

"Councilors," Medora immediately greeted them. "And the representatives from Omega. I am glad to see that you have achieved a peaceful gathering."

Tevos saw that Aria neglected to regard any of them. Still she stared in her direction alone while making murderous eyes at her, so very confident in her ability to eventually erode the asari Councilor's resolve until she broke down. She was waiting for a shudder or a fleeting glance of resignation; some tiny sign to indicate that the brittle and pampered soul of a superficial politician had shattered like a glass trinket. For a second Councilor Tevos engulfed herself in rapid thought, hastily devising a plan of action to combat the pirate queen. She knew that if the negotiation proceeded without deviation from its expected, predestined course, T'Loak would likely be met by little to no opposition when she stated her demands. The ruling majorities of the matriarchs and the Council would fearfully shrink at her threats of war when they refused to grant T'Loak her way, and then they would concede. That was to be their fate if she failed to act expediently within the next few moments.

In a spontaneous burst of desperation, Tevos spoke and stole the floor from Matriarch Medora, who was about to outline the course of their discussion. "This negotiation will hopefully bring resolution to our conflict," she said, drawing every disconcerted pair of eyes. She folded her hands behind her back. "I also feel it necessary to remind everyone here that we will uphold civil discourse. I do not wish to moderate volleys of personal petty insults. Let us keep this professional and respectable." She turned to Aria at once. "I shall begin by explicating the transgressions committed by Omega's de facto ruler, Aria T'Loak, for the purpose of clarifying the exact accounts of broken laws and breaches of treaty." She activated the small terminal set in the table to access the notes she had prepared earlier that morning. "The charges stand as follows: the smuggling and sales of firearms and gear not tested, approved, nor labeled by any official trading regulatory agencies of Citadel space; the smuggling and sales of the drug Alunigen B2 – commonly known as 'Lucen Dust' – on Citadel worlds, thus in further violation of public health laws that prevent the marketing of harmful or potentially harmful substances, and also keep in mind that this can be perceived as a mode of chemical warfare if held to the literal interpretation of the law; the absorption of Citadel-faring cargo ships and branches of their companies through means of bribery and extortion – " Tevos glanced up to see that Aria had folded her forearms onto the table and was rolling her eyes in exasperation, " – and the evasion of all forms of levies. I now present Aria T'Loak with the opportunity of revealing her motives or any justifications before we proceed."

As she awaited a reply from Aria, an observation of the matriarchs yielded the sight of their collective, subtle consternation. They were accustomed to having Medora conduct their meetings despite the duty not officially being assigned to anyone; Matriarch Medora simply took it upon herself one day, and having received no objections, continued to do so for years. It was strange to see Councilor Tevos stepping up to the metaphorical podium, but since she technically wielded more political power than them all, not a word was said against her.

The pirate queen leaned forward to address them, supporting her weight on her arms as she made the explanation for all her deeds quite clear for the entire room. "I'm _greedy_," she said with derision, giving Amira a furtive glance.

Deeming it an answer as fair as any other, Medora said, "I see multiple ways in which Omega could reconcile. There are fines that can be paid for the removal of the contraband and rehabilitation for those who have become reliant on Alunigen B2. There is also the option of –"

"I have a better suggestion," Aria calmly interrupted, straightening out her back. "Lay off my ships or else. Plain and simple."

Alaias scoffed. "You honestly believe that we would permit the continuity of your operations? Don't be delusional. Allowing a criminal syndicate trade routes in our territories – unchecked – is stuff of shameless fantasy."

"So what will you do to stop me? Are you going to fight me?"

"Only if you refuse to pay your dues."

"In that case, I do refuse. Is this a declaration of war?"

It may have been her imagination, but Tevos was fairly certain that they all gave a shudder at the very notion. "Please, both of you. All of you," she said, trying to save their otherwise rational minds from slipping into reflexive panic at the forbidden word being set loose into the conversation. "No war is being declared. Certainly not yet; there are still other available, preferable routes to peace that Aria may take."

"If she won't listen to reason then we may have no other choice," Councilor Tarconis said, tilting his chin upward at Aria to challenge her. "Hopefully she will soon realize the gravity of the situation, and that she has no other option but to accept the path of retribution."

"No one wants to go to war," Aria mused, locking her fingers together from where her hands rested in a decidedly sophisticated position. She looked over their faces as if to verify the truth of her observation, moving her head patiently until she had analyzed them all. "No one wants to go to war… but I wouldn't mind. Would you, Amira? What do you think, my friend? Could we even rightly fathom holding up against the Citadel? I'm not certain; there's really no way to tell. The fleets of the Terminus Systems are always drifting about within their respective factions. I hear it's quite hard to ascertain the exact numbers of every entity. Do you have estimates of the numbers of ships currently allied with Omega?"

"Oh, that number changes by the day," Amira replied, slipping into the sickeningly innocent tone that was being utilized by her boss. "The gains are exponential, however. The Terminus Systems have been undergoing quite a renaissance lately; I've never seen so much cooperation among the various schisms."

"And Ralot Dar'nerah," the pirate queen turned to her other side to address the batarian. "You personally command one of the largest and most profitable pirate fleets in the Terminus Systems."

"That's correct," he affirmed with a nod.

"How difficult would it be to post a sizeable flotilla around the Tasale relay?"

Ralot crossed his arms in front of his chest, pretending to calculate the answer to her question. "It wouldn't be all that hard," he said. "It would take just a few hours at most. It may take longer, however, depending on the size of said flotilla. Would it be comprised of my ships exclusively, or would you also want Eclipse and Blood Pack support? Or maybe you'd like a few of our cousin fleets from the Hegemony to join us as well?"

"You're bluffing," Matriarch Lidanya sneered. "The batarian ambassadors assure us that the Hegemony's relations with Citadel worlds have been improving in recent years. They would never risk reigniting conflicts."

Ralot chuckled. "Do you not remember Mannovai and Esan? Quite a while ago, the both of them… Wouldn't you say that we're due for another crisis? The batarian embassies are a joke, a farce; a caricature of reality. You really have no idea what my homeworld is like, do you?"

"That matters not," said Medora. "Aria T'Loak boasts no such massive fleet. Her vaunts are delivered in the form of pure theatre. They are complete works of fiction issued to scare us!"

"Are you willing you take that chance? Because we're ready. We've been ready for years," Aria glared at her, daring the matriarch to accept her challenge.

"And as have we," Tevos spoke up, grasping for control of the conversation again. The pirate queen's eyes darted toward her with immense disdain. "We have been ready for centuries to intercept the encroachments of warlords. I will give you my ultimatum: cease the operations and pay the fines. That is final. No one will be imprisoned or killed, and that is the full extent of my mercy."

She nearly growled in reply, "That's not good enough."

"You are in no position to be making demands."

Aria leaned forward, shoulder blades shifting upward like a crouching animal's. "I will be in a few hours when the fleets arrive in Tasale." Her words chilled the air, their severity drawing the diplomats' trepidation like blood from a wound.

Tevos remained adamantly unfazed. "And we will be there to meet you," she said. Almost immediately she inwardly flinched at the sound of her own voice. Everyone around her looked positively bewildered, some genuinely alarmed; who was this woman leering back at Aria T'Loak with audacious promises of strife? It was the ghost of Matriarch Idras come back to haunt them, billowing up from deep within Tevos and spilling from her lips. But never mind what they thought of her – Councilor Tevos was in a cloud of self-induced confusion and uncertainty. Was this truly the best way to handle the negotiation? In all her years of political involvement, Tevos had never once believed aggression to be a helpful tactic. Negotiating was all about patience, communication, and understanding. Certainly not this; not these vicious threats. How could they facilitate anything save for a faster decline into warfare? Even a flicker of apprehension was crossing Aria T'Loak's dire features. Should she take the opportunity to prey upon that sliver of weakness? If their positions were reversed, the answer would be clear. "Do you have no fear, Aria? Do you not fear the devastation of Omega? Would you not weep if millions of lives were lost as your station burned during skirmishes over your boundless greed? Could you honestly look me directly in the eyes and tell me that there is not _one soul_ within that fortress who you have emotionally invested in?"

Another minute sign of duress fleeted in Aria's gaze. Almost too quickly, she hissed, "No. Not one soul, or any number of them, equates my ambitions. You know this."

"Not one? Not one girl in a lonely apartment somewhere?" Tevos left the comment vague and rhetorical, as she was not certain if the 'mistress' rumor was of any substance. It was a shot in the dark, but it was worth attempting.

Aria bristled, gripping the table hard and throwing a venomous gaze toward Amira, who promptly shook her head with widened eyes to indicate that she had nothing to do with the asari councilor's apparent knowledge. The pirate queen turned back to Tevos with clenched fists, a stiff jaw, and shoulders barely containing the brewing cataclysm of anger. A lifted finger was pointed at her opponent. "_No one_ threatens me like that. I'm putting a fucking fleet in Tasale! If anyone gets in the way of my ships, I'll blow them apart!"

Tarconis rejoined the conversation. "And if any of those ships moves a single light-year closer to Citadel territory, they will be met with the full extent of turian firepower."

"Tarconis!" Councilor Delran snapped. "You _and _Tevos! Enough of this madness!"

"I won't stand idly by as a Terminus Space thug posts warships on our doorstep!" he roared back. "I said it once and I will say it again: I will not submit to the whims of a criminal! I am the highest representative of my noble people and I will not dishonor them by becoming a spineless shell of a man! Councilor Tevos has made her opinion clear, Delran, and as we respect you, you must in return respect the fact that you have been outvoted. Heed this, Aria T'Loak. We are prepared for war! Declare it now and face your defeat with dignity!"

"Tevos has not formally expressed her support for this," Matriarch Benezia interjected, desperate to hear the asari councilor reconsider. "Councilor Tevos? Please grant us the comfort of knowing that your mind is not set in such drastic intentions. Please say it is not so."

_Please say it is not so._ That phrase shimmered in every pair of eyes, save for those of Aethyta and Tarconis. Their leers made Tevos' heart heavy and cold; she was playing the role of a woman who they had not elected, who they had not _dreamed_ of electing. In a sense, she was about to betray them all. Betray their faith, and their very confidence in their beloved new councilor. Her soul was wrenching dreadfully. She could not tell them of her devious plan, because that would make them appear complacent, and Aria would then see through her ruse. And so an abrupt loneliness burrowed into her body. She was all alone now. All alone with her insidious secret fermenting in the reaches of her mind, the fraudulent strategy that could save them all – or backfire horrendously if she was not scrupulous in its undertaking. Tevos nearly cringed in pain to herself. Her career as councilor was much too young for such torrential disasters; she mourned for the circumstance, but found her courage to speak.

"If you establish a fleet in the Tasale system, we will meet you there," said Tevos. "Traverse territory is out of our jurisdiction, but the area around the relay links to our sectors of the galaxy, and is therefore declared a 'no man's land' more or less. We can lawfully engage there without Illium intervention. If Aria T'Loak continues to oppose us, we shall meet her forces with zeal. My vote is in alignment with Councilor Tarconis'."

"No!" objected Medora. "We are not declaring war on each other in this room! We are not declaring war without our people's consensus, Councilors! The powerful few cannot morally abduct the common many from their peaceful lives and condemn them to death without even letting them know why or who it is they are fighting! If you militant brutes want to decimate one another, at least allow the voices of the public to be heard first. If either of you – Tarconis, Tevos – willingly initiate war in this manner I will personally breed a maelstrom from the people you are about to victimize and have you both deposed by the end of the month! And if Aria wants to declare war right now, so be it. We can't stop her from that. But before_ we_ respond – "

"We will open the decision to all citizens," finished Tevos. "Yes, I agree. Although if Aria T'Loak wishes to officially declare war at this moment, I'm fairly certain that the public will see no other alternative than to fight her, but at least we may retain some shreds of their trust in their government."

"I want a personal meeting," Medora stressed. "I want everyone there _in the flesh_ – no more of this vid comm passive-aggressive nonsense – and I want this publicized, transparent, and open to everyone. Allow it to proceed as a last chance for negotiation. Let us all take that recess between now and then to rationally weigh all of our options."

Aria glowered hatefully. "You can't expect me to voluntarily return to this hellhole," she said, gesturing about the room. "Take it somewhere else. Then I'll consider."

"Thessia," suggested Benezia. "Is that an adequate middle ground?"

"It's good enough," Aria deemed, looking at Tevos again.

It was a deadlock of a stare; even more resentful than the one shared when they first met. And it was a storm of glare, stinging rain on wild winds and silent yet thunderous shouts that carried the names of their respective domains – _Citadel, Omega_ – all transpiring within the short distance between their bodies.


	6. Cyclical Lies

**Chapter 6**

**[ **Cyclical Lies** ]**

**:::**

They had to increase the speed of their steps to match Aria's long, eminent strides. Crowds parted in her wake as they entered Afterlife; in the long hall framed with holograms of red dancing flames leading to the main floor, the patrons virtually braced themselves against the walls to allow the pirate queen plenty of space, all silent with wary eyes. The trio walked as if they were on their way to commit quite a spectacular murder, and although they had no such agenda at the moment, Aria's hostile eyes burned with flickers of pure animosity while her tight-lipped frown deepened with every passing second. Everything about her – facial expressions, tightly clenched fists, and shallow breaths of inner turmoil – served as irrefutable evidence of one terrifying fact that everyone who saw her was instantly made aware of:

Aria T'Loak was _pissed._

"I want to see the asari councilor's files again," she said as they climbed the steps to the lounge. She violently shoved one of her turian guards out of the way. "All of them. Every shred of information you can find."

She wanted to shout. She wanted to throw someone against the walls or smash their head onto a table, but she contained herself. Just barely. Almost immediately after restoring her usual occupation of her crimson throne, a datapad displaying a lengthy dossier was handed to her. She crossed a leg over the other and began to skim through the information.

Councilor Tevos had not been her anticipated self during the negotiation. She was supposed to be uncannily similar to the matriarchs who had voted her in; careful, mild, and reasonable, but the woman standing in her spot bearing her face, name, and authority was certainly _not_ the one whom Aria had previously read about. This version of the councilor was a blatant militarist, a tall and regal asari who kept her chin at a superior tilt whenever she regarded Aria. It made her seethe. _No one_ looked down their nose at Aria T'Loak. No one. Tevos was sickeningly artificial, just like the Citadel and just like everything that made the pirate queen despise it all. She was a treacherous wretch, a pompous diplomat, a two-faced snake, and most of all, a fool. An outright_ fool_ for ever believing that she could hold the advances of Aria T'Loak at bay through the means of such a pathetically obvious ruse. As she scrolled through the dossier, her rage boiled to monstrous volumes until she threw the datapad at the far wall in a searing fit of ire.

"She's fucking bluffing!" she snarled, pushing herself up from the sofa again. "I knew she was! I knew it the entire time! She's nothing like what she tried to present herself as. There's not one single instance of political rashness in her files, nothing like that bullshit we saw back there!"

Amira and Ralot had situated themselves at one of the tables, neither daring to interrupt the fiery gales that were currently engulfing their boss. In situations as these, the most tactful course of action was always waiting for the storm to pass. But when Aria looked at them, expecting their input, Amira forced herself to offer her thoughts.

"I don't know, Aria," she said tentatively while using her thumb to rub a scuff mark on her boot, "the asari councilor seemed pretty serious about going to war. She and the turian councilor were already taking a vote, it seemed like."

The ruler of Omega placed her hands at the top of her hips and turned to gaze out at the floor. "It was all an act. I don't know how many of them are in on it, but it was an act. Councilor Tevos is nothing like that bitch Matriarch Idras. Do you really expect me to believe that she had a change of heart overnight, and now she's suddenly a fucking warmonger? It's a damn _act!_"

"But aren't we also acting?" inquired Ralot. "We're primarily bluffing our way through this too. We don't actually want a war; you've clearly established that to us. We're just fooling them into believing that we're crazy and greedy enough to enter full-out war so they'll do what we want. Financing a war would cost them more than appeasing us, and all that. Logic says that the councilor's taking the bait and throwing it right back at us."

"And that _logic_ ultimately brings us to the conclusion that we're both in a gridlock of bluffs," Aria scoffed disdainfully and turned back around to glower at them. "If that councilor's acting like her predecessor, there's a reason for it. The most probable reason is that she's figured out what we're up to." Her shoulders stiffened with resurfacing anger. "She knows that we don't want a war. She's trying to scare us while we're trying to scare her, and if that's not complicated enough already, something else is bothering me. If the Citadel assholes wanted to scare me, why didn't they all announce that they wanted war instead of rifting and bickering amongst themselves? Is it because it would seem out of character for the matriarchs to advocate war, and if they did, I would see through them? I need to know how many people are in on this. If Councilor Tevos is all alone, we still have an advantage. If she's not… I'm going to have to act drastically." Aria began to pace, glancing at her allies every few moments while her heinous mind labored over the sheer amount of information, connections, and speculations being rapidly processed within her head. "This has become a battle of intimidation now; no longer an elaborate fake-out since both parties are presumably aware of each other. The only way I'll win is if I can convince her that we actually are war-ready psychopaths. And to prove that, her suspicions of our threats being bluffs need to be falsified, but it's incredibly difficult to fraudulently falsify true information. It will likely bring us _very_ close to war."

"But that'll only work if she's unaware of you being aware of her being aware of you bluffing," said Ralot. After he received Aria's caustic glare, he added, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"This isn't a fucking joke," she said curtly. "I'm going to need to think of a way to sabotage that councilor. Maybe I'll end up deciding on turning her colleagues against her. Something along those lines. But for now, my original plan doesn't need to be modified at all. I was thorough enough to prepare for any extremes."

Just as she finished her sentence, the turian guard who she had all but thrown aside entered the lounge to relay a message. "Aria, the Garapog krogan is here."

There came a gruff, rumbling voice from the bottom of the stairs. "It's _Gatatog_, you stupid turian. Get the hell out of my way or I'll paint the walls with your intestines."

"Let him through," Aria said and her guard obeyed without hesitation, making way for the lumbering, wide figure of a krogan with a bright jade head-plate. Amira rose from her seat, relocating herself to give the man a place to sit. The colossal mercenary hardly fit in the chair but didn't seem to mind; he had likely adapted to a galaxy that remained very unaccommodating to his kind.

Ralot and the krogan exchanged a brief, uncomfortable glance before Aria spoke.

"Gatatog Lorek," she said with folded arms, her previous frustrations seeming to gradually dissipate from her voice and body. "Glad you could make it. I see you've been attracted to the bountiful profits that our operations have been pulling in."

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Since you're still taking people, I thought I'd jump on board while I could. Dangerous stuff, though. Fighting Citadel forces?" he guffawed. "I knew that Aria T'Loak was a little crazy, but this is something else. But in the end it doesn't make much of a difference to me. The turians and salarians screwed over my people long, long ago. When I heard that Omega was rounding up a bunch of fleets to take them on, I figured I'd sign up. How could I refuse the opportunity of blowing a few holes in the Council races while making money at the same time? No offense to the asari. Your people are the most tolerable of the lot."

"Well I still can't tolerate them myself," Aria quipped. "Regardless, my offer remains the same as it was before. You get paid for every ship that sees combat, and if you see just one second of it you still get the full pay so long as you follow my orders during the battle. Do we have a deal?"

Gatatog Lorek smirked. "I've got ten small frigates for you with crews who'll be more than happy to accept these terms. It's a deal; they're all yours, at your disposal when the time for war comes. You've got a quad, T'Loak, for taking these bastards on. I look forward to the carnage." He rose from the chair which elicited a creak as the structure was relieved of its occupant's weight. The krogan briefly shook hands with Aria, completely unaware that no such carnage was ever intended to actually take place.

The pirate queen grew a roguish smile, a frightening sight that revealed all the cunning and nefarious thoughts rushing through her adept mind. She could not contain her excitement for the days to come, when her plan finally came to fruition, when her articulate machinations blossomed into magnificent success, and when she'd remind the asari councilor that Aria T'Loak was not to be challenged. There was an odd aura about Aria; an unusual intensity of Afterlife's red glow lingering on her skin. She was being carried away by the tides of her own glorious musings, entertaining romantic ideals of conquered foes and their submission to her unstoppable expansions. Aria was madly in love with her own gaudy visions of grandeur, and consequently, perhaps in love with herself as well for contriving them in the first place. "I want to see the fear in their eyes when they behold our fleet in Tasale," she said, still unable to hold back her emerging grin. "I want to see the confident lights leave their eyes while they pale and shrink like the cowards they really are! I want to see that councilor tremble when she realizes what she's led her people into. I want to see the devastation on her face when she realizes that_ no one fucks with Aria_."

**:::**

Tevos tapped her fingernails against the side of her empty glass, eliciting light, rhythmic clinking sounds as Irissa quietly watched her from across the small table. The two politicians were sitting out in the balcony area of the councilor's office, listening to the calm rustling of leaves and the faint hums of skycar engines passing by after finishing their lunch of green salads complete with cuts of a cephalopod commonly eaten on Thessia, and an imported Cyone vinaigrette dressing. As they were both present by Irissa's invitation, Tevos had suspected that the other asari would inevitably want to talk about the negotiation – as that was very understandable, given Tevos' outlandish behavior and the jarring reversal of her normal diplomatic persuasions – but they had squandered the mealtime in idle, pointless chit-chat, wasting their breath on topics such as the stock market and a new historical drama film to be released the following week.

And now the insufferable vacuum they were currently sitting within indicated that the time had finally come for the _real_ conversation. Councilor Tevos could see it in her friend's eyes; an apprehensive glint in her irises when her gaze continuously flitted at and away from the councilor, lips sealed together in her struggle to hold back a flood of words. The straining woman nearly appeared ill, as if she had eaten something quite foul. After another long span of time spent in uncomfortable silence during which the councilor spent the very last drops of her patience, she sought to extract the queries from Irissa's withholding grasp by breaking through the abeyance of speech.

"I never expected you'd be one to restrain yourself from making your thoughts known," she said. "Don't be a child, Irissa. Speak your concerns, and allow me to address them."

Irissa sighed, clasping her hands together and glancing briefly out at the Presidium before revealing her troubles. "The matriarchs were furious, Tevos. They_ are_ furious. Do you know who they bombarded almost immediately after the negotiation? Me. They all called me at once, demanding to know how you so suddenly lost your mind. I had no idea what they were talking about, so they forwarded me a recording of the conference. I was just as shocked as they were. What was I supposed to say? I had nothing for them! Nothing at all, and they were positively _seething_ the entire time… Only Matriarch Aethyta was elated. I suspect she's become your only fan after this little stunt of yours. Benezia was fuming at her, and then they were bickering again… But never mind that; what in the world _were _you thinking? Just a few days ago you wanted nothing to do with a war and now you and Aria T'Loak are practically holding each other at gunpoint! You do realize that you're not only jeopardizing your own life, but also the lives of everyone else within fifty kilometers of that brute?" She unfolded her hands, fidgeted, and her whole body seemed to follow into a state of agitation. "What kind of fucking game are you playing?"

The councilor felt her heart twitch within her chest, wrung with the sudden pain of condemnation as if the precious organ had been skewered by icicles. She broke their eye contact, instead gazing down at the shapes of light cast onto the table from the refraction of the drinking glass against her fingertips. The air on her skin felt colder than it should have. She had tried to prepare herself for the inevitable interrogation, but now that it had arrived, Tevos found herself dreadfully at a loss for words. She couldn't divulge her scheme to anyone, not even her closest friend. Not when the stakes were so high. Any liability, even one as seemingly benign as disclosing the knowledge of her strategy into the caches of her closest associates, was unaffordable. But Irissa had trusted her throughout all these years… It broke Tevos' heart in a flurry of blood and ice to conclude that she could tell her nothing. When she gave Irissa her reply, the strength of her words grew from a small, initial murmur imposed on the first sounds. "It's atrociously confidential, I'm afraid." When the asari councilor looked up again, Irissa's features were warping into an expression of mild revulsion.

The woman's fingers curled from where they rested on the table. "Don't you give me that shit. You may have lost the trust of the matriarchs, but I've given you the benefit of the doubt. I'm here because I want to give my friend a chance to explain herself before I pass any judgment. It's the proper thing to do, so here I am. Just tell me the truth so we can move on and continue to deal with the Omega problem without keeping each other in the dark!"

Tevos mournfully shook her head, trying to convey endless apologies through her stare. "I can't, Irissa."

"Why the hell not?" she demanded. "Because you're afraid I'll go report back to the matriarchs. Yes, of course you think that. In that case I swear by the Goddess Athame that I won't speak a word to them. Not a _single_ word. I'll even deny this entire conversation! But please, Tevos. Please, I beg of you, tell me so that my nerves can be at ease, so that I can support you without fearing that you truly _have_ lost your mind!" Irissa's hands began to visibly tremble as tears borne from a union of anger and despair welled up in the corners of her accusing eyes.

Seeing her friend succumb to distress prompted Tevos to reach across the table and grasp her quivering hands. She held them still. "I hold my tongue for _your_ safety. For everyone's safety," she said to her. Irissa was very likely to be the last person to trust Tevos, and even her faith was now wavering and fading. Beyond just losing her support, the councilor was also unable to bear seeing her friend in such emotional torment, and resolved to reassure her to some degree that she had not lost her mind nor betrayed them, at the very least. "I cannot speak because it could ruin whatever investments I have made into what seems to be my bout of insanity, but I assure you, Irissa, I remain completely lucid. And if you still hate me for this, I understand. You have every right to resent me for keeping critical secrets from you. But you _must not_ doubt me." She cast a profound look at her protégé, who slowly shook her head in tribulation. "Please, Irissa. Grant me my silence; I promise you that this will not end badly. I won't allow it. You know me, my friend. We went to university together, studied together, and worked together for years. Please stand by me in this dark time."

Irissa leered dubiously at Tevos, her eyes still glistening with frustration; and then she gave a sudden exhale as her shoulders fell from their rigid poise. "All right," she breathed in an aching voice. "All right." She took a lengthy pause to calm herself and swallow her anxiety. When she had blinked away her forming tears, she gazed down at Tevos' hands which remained placed over her own, and verbalized her straying thoughts. "…I remember when we first started working for the Council. A couple of advocates, but secretaries more than anything. Trying to get our names out there, trying to get the people's attention through the campaigns and meeting dignitaries during petitions. And when we both finally made it to Councilor Idras' circle, we knew what would eventually come. Someday one of us was going to take her place. We were the favorites; no one even came close to the profiles we had established for ourselves. I remember thinking to myself, _It's going to be Tevos. You know it's going to be Tevos, that clever little fuck_ – " she let out a short, amused breath " – _and you're going to have to deal with that. And you're going to be proud of her, because she deserves it. And you're going to stand by her no matter what happens. _Yes. I made that promise to myself. I shall still keep it. You haven't led us into hell yet."

Tevos gave her a fond, grateful smile.

Irissa nervously laughed again, looking back out at the Presidium. "Oh, what a net of disaster you've woven. Goddess be with you, my dear friend. May she strike down her dissident daughter Aria T'Loak and spare us all a bloody conflict…" A final pause was taken before she returned her eyes to Tevos, now bearing a grave awareness. "Your career may hinge on this."

**:::**

Aria sat with her legs neatly folded beneath her in a meditative stance where she sat on the carpeted floor of the apartment's bedroom, her body positioned toward the tall window that emitted Omega's hazy orange and red incandescence. Her boots stood next to the door of the room, and her jacket was carefully folded and laid at the edge of the bed for when she would depart. But for now she studiously absorbed as much knowledge as her head would hold from the glowing face of the datapad overflowing with information regarding the asari councilor. She needed to know everything about the woman before they resumed negotiations on Thessia; every flaw, every dark little secret, and everything she found to be of value so that Aria could formulate a way to threaten them. At one point during her rigorous investigation, she nearly forgot the presence of the small child seated beside her, clumsily scrolling through the pages of a downloaded book with simple words and plenty of images to complement them. She was using her tiny palm to navigate the tablet's projected screen rather than a dexterous index finger. When Aria remembered the girl, she reached over without looking away from the text before her eyes, and gently brushed her knuckles against the side of Liselle's face in a rare gesture of affection.

From what she read, Councilor Tevos found strength in minimal speaking. She valued brevity, precision, and silence whenever she could afford it. Her natural inclinations for secrecy would easily become her downfall, Aria thought. Yes, the idea of turning the matriarchs vehemently against the asari councilor may serve her well. While playing with the malevolent plot in her mind, she suddenly felt a pair of hands holding onto her arm, diverting her attention.

"Reading a lot," the remark came in the small voice of her daughter, so very unaware of her mother's vengeful cognitions.

Aria addressed the interruption by lifting Liselle and sitting her onto her lap. The child gazed at Aria's datapad with curiosity, unable to comprehend the complex language, and instead focused on the image of an asari amidst the otherwise confusing information.

"Nice lady?"

The pirate queen frowned at the very notion. "No, she's a bit – " Aria closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling through her nose while deciding that Liselle could last just a few more years before spewing profanities as if they were punctuation. "I mean, she's a bad lady. She's trying to tell me what to do. She could hurt Omega if she wanted to."

Liselle looked at her mother with wide eyes, bewildered at the idea of their home being harmed.

"I'm not going to let her, though," Aria reassured her. "I'm learning about her so I can stop her."

As she remembered that line from the negotiation, _not one girl in a lonely apartment somewhere_, she bristled and gripped the datapad hard. Not only did the asari councilor threaten her own flesh and blood, but she had also found out about Liselle in a startlingly short amount of time. Aria could count very few people who were still alive that knew. She had taken extreme measures in the concealment of Liselle, from constant relocations to a very limited and extraordinarily well-paid staff of caretakers in her absence. She had even feigned illness during half of her pregnancy to conceal it; quite a damning move, as any illness lasting for months was probably perceived as terminal or permanently debilitating by the denizens of Omega. She ruled through proxies during that time, making sure all knew that Aria was still very serious about retaining her iron grip on the station until she returned.

Sometimes she wondered why she had gone through all of the trouble. For asari, canceling a pregnancy was a complicated procedure, as their reproductive systems were relatively entwined with her nervous systems, but undergoing it would have been easier than sacrificing her direct rule to shut herself away in secrecy for months on end. Perhaps it was because Aria hated the idea of obliterating any part of herself, even a part that would ultimately become an independent organism. Or maybe it was from an extended branch of that narcissistic pride, this time for the sake of self-preservation through the means of offspring that would serve as a legacy, effectively reinforcing her permanence in the galaxy. But she did not discount the possibility in which she realized the sheer scarcity of the girl's existence; after all, Liselle was likely to be the only daughter she would ever have.

Aria lifted the girl again, securely holding her little body from beneath her arms, brought her close, and kissed her cheek.

Kissing had always been a strange business to Aria; it wasn't just a strange action, but it was somewhat of a trained one, like the acquiring of the otherwise undesirable taste of strong alcohol or expensive luxury foods. Most asari expressed physical affection often and without reservation. It was common in their 'touchy-feely', communal culture to hold one another's hands or for close friends to exchange kisses, but Aria remembered grimacing at it all from a very young age. Kissing was a medium through which love was conveyed – but for Aria, it was usually reserved for insatiable, carnal desires or for persons of such sublime intrigue that she could not help but reaching out to quell her hunger. Those sorts of kisses were almost always open-mouthed and often involved copious usage of teeth. But with these different kisses, when she'd gently press her closed lips against her daughter's face, she only felt a comforting warmth radiating from the center of her chest. It was a soothing feeling. There was no chaos about it; just the unfamiliarity of an emotion so pure and rich that she felt as though she would suffocate in its clear yet deceiving waters.

**:::**

She pulled the clothing article over her head, letting the billowing fabric spill over her bare torso while guiding its hem down to the top of her hips. An uneasiness was churning in the pit of her stomach. The feeling channeled into her blood, spreading to every corner of her body until it became a numbing dread. She felt it in her very fingertips.

From where she stood in the center of her bedroom, Tevos closed her eyes, refusing to allow herself to fall prey to crippling anxiety. Irissa was still on her side. The matriarchs may have denounced her, but at least she was not completely left without support. However, the good faith of a single person did not spare her from the horrors creeping into her thoughts. The trip to Thessia scheduled for the following day loomed over her, mercilessly pounding worries of things that could go wrong into her mind. It was a waking nightmare with no visible escape.

In an attempt to alleviate her splintering nerves, Tevos relocated to her bathroom where she hovered over the sink, ran the water cold, and gathered shallow pools in the cup of her hands to splash her face with. She realized that her breaths had become sedated and shallow; and when she drew her eyes upward to gaze into the mirror, she found tired, quivering green eyes staring back at her. Beads of water ran down her brow, her cheeks, and dripped from the gentle curve of her chin.

Her mind absently wandered as she looked into her reflection. She cast a glare, the most convincing glare she could muster; expelling all traces of compassion from her features and replacing it with a detached, intimidating cruelty – more or less a promise of imminent violence, just like the expression Aria T'Loak carried on her face. Tevos began to relax the sharp slopes of her brow and settled into a subdued, more natural version of her glare. It was still Aria-esque, but less painful to maintain. It was a deadness of positive emotion, a petulant scorn of everything with which she was forced to coexist.

In that moment, Tevos acknowledged the parasite of fear in her body. She was scared, maybe even terrified, of what was to come. What if Aria T'Loak was serious about going to war, and Tevos was just feeding that fire instead of stamping it out? Visions swept through her mind; visions of burning ships sinking and crumbling in the great black void, limping engineers staggering toward the melting cores of their vessels, tall fires veiling a dark silhouette until she leapt through them – Aria T'Loak loftily holding her hands up in a demented sense of victory, exhibiting a heartless smile as her minions boarded and swarmed ships, slaughtering entire crews on her command. But there would certainly come a point when Aria T'Loak fell, however it was destined to occur only after both armies had thoroughly ravaged one another. Someone would cast her down, put a few bullets into her; and she would stagger back with her lips curled in that feral snarl as she clutched her bleeding chest, eventually dropping to her knees as mortality weighed her bestial soul down. She would roar and lunge at her assailant, but it would be too late. Aria would sink to the ground and move no more, and whoever had killed her would raise their gun high above their head and cheer '_The pirate queen is dead-!_' but would only grow crestfallen, as the death of a single warlord could never equate the deaths of innumerable others. There would be no celebration when the war was won, only solemn funerals throughout all the beautiful cities of the galaxy.

Tevos' breathing was slightly labored when she surfaced from the horrible visions. She would avoid that macabre future regardless of the cost. If a single shot was fired, the councilor knew in her heart that she would surrender at once. There could simply be no war; she prayed with every fiber in her being, beseeching the Goddess for enough strength to keep her people safe. She would do anything to save them from the gruesome talons of war, even die for them if it came to that. Never mind the security of her career, as Irissa warned her about. Though Tevos proudly held the position with honor, she would also swiftly quit her job if it preserved the peace.

The asari councilor had reached the point of no return. She would follow through with her plan of trying to scare the pirate queen off while skirting and teetering along the precarious edge of warfare. If that failed, she would submit to Aria T'Loak's demands.

_But we are already at war_, Tevos grimly mused. _This has become a war of bluffs. A war of lies. A secret war solely held between the leaders of our territories, where we fight with our treacherous cunning and insurmountable will. No one knows but us; but does Aria know of my knowledge of her scheme? Does she know, that I know…? I should assume that she does. But what are her doubts? Does she fight away the same nightmares of war as I do, or is she truly an insane sovereign entranced with delusional dreams of conquering the galaxy? Tomorrow is the fated day. Tomorrow seals us into battle, or sends us home safely. I mustn't falter. I mustn't fail them. I will outplay Aria T'Loak. I will defeat her in the arena of deceit and sabotage, the very arena where she likely spent her entire life within. _

She drew away from the sink to assume her usual dignified, regal posture, giving her reflection's troubled features a final glance before exiting the bathroom, turned off the lights, and retired to bed.


	7. The Atrium

**Chapter 7**

**[ **The Atrium** ]**

**:::**

The arrival of the Omegan fleet in the Tasale system provoked an instantaneous reaction from Citadel forces. Within minutes of detecting the movements of the assembling Terminus ships, their rivals in Council space were scrambling under the orders of their commanding officers to venture out to confront them; all under the first lights of the standardized day. The diplomats were all nervously shaking, and citizens were stirring in startled confusion at how so abruptly the twilight of war had snuck upon them. It was like an ominous fog that had crept into their homes overnight, and they had awoken to find themselves choking on the settling dew. They asked grim questions amongst themselves regarding the nature of the conflict while speculating about the possibilities, but all discussion funneled into one central point: there was something dreadfully clandestine lurking within the motives of the governing parties. No one was quite sure whether the soldiers who were to participate in the strife were but pawns in an uppity game conducted by the rich and powerful, or if they truly were being called to duty with the safety of the Council races in earnest mind.

Regardless of the origins of the materializing theatre of war in Tasale, the present demanded a swift response from able leadership. From what the media revealed, the Council and other high-ranking officials were now on Thessia, attempting to broker a new treaty between them and the ruler of Omega. The broadcasts were aired with an installed insinuation that the whole ordeal was merely an incident of clashing interests, and was highly likely to be resolved without the necessity of violence. But the people knew better. Enemy fleets did not face each other for hours only to sail home again. They had a dark agenda, a silent, hungry business arrangement that called for the spilling of blood, and it was destined to be satiated. And who could argue with that prophecy? The Omegan fleet hung in the lurid vacuum like an army of fiends from a netherworld – a melting pot of massive and rugged vessels made of twisted metals, emblazoned with crude pirate insignias and mounted with ghoulish spikes welded onto their bodies like the fanged jaws of demons. They had come to devour the Citadel's fleet, which waited in an orderly formation of pristine, symmetrical ships burnished in pale, silver, grey, and white hues with no blemishes to be found. How could a captain gaze out of the wide windows in the cockpit and not anticipate an inevitable onslaught?

Tevos stood thinking about the two armadas facing each other in the utter silence of space while a vacancy in her eyes exhibited the obvious distance between her mind and body. She was roused from her thoughts when Irissa nudged her in the arm, directing her attention to Councilor Tarconis, who was some number of meters away and speaking to three turian military officials in uniforms adorned with countless medals and decorations. She said something about Tarconis organizing their eventual involvement in the conflict, but the sentence escaped her mind.

Beneath their feet were swirls of brown, black, and beige in the ancient polished marble that spanned the entire ovular floor of the Thessian political center. Voices of the many waiting citizens and dignitaries from all over Citadel territory rose and echoed about the walls of the vast atrium, traveling through the two arrangements of seats in the east and west, up through the crescent-shaped balconies wedged against the curved walls in the north and south, and the final reverberations settling into the shallow, circular, blue pool of clear water sitting in the very center of the grand structure. At its base, the elegantly painted emblem of the asari republics rippled in the light; and around the pool was a glinting bronze rail, erected to mark the designated spots where matriarchs had traditionally stood while debating policy during the days of old, now to welcome usage by modern politicians of alien heritage as well.

People were beginning to arrange themselves into seats, but others remained engaged in their conversations with the other attendees. Aria T'Loak and her cabinet had still yet to arrive, and the conference was to begin in a mere ten minutes. That was particularly foreboding, seeing as they currently had their fleets locked together in a deadly staring contest. Councilor Tevos looked about the atrium, observing its population. She saw Councilor Delran fretting with other salarian officials, and further off in the crowds strode Matriarch Benezia, flanked by two of her loyal acolytes, the fit and proper Shiala, and the other tall and lean asari known as Callas. They were likely present to aid in security measures. Reporters with camera drones lingered in their assigned areas, restricted from causing any sort of intervention or distraction while taking their footage of the austere meeting.

"Tevos," Irissa warily said to her, "look who's approaching…"

The councilor turned to face in the indicated direction to see Matriarch Lidanya walking towards them, hands held professionally behind her back as her steps parted the ornamental, cloven leather adjuncts that draped from the belt at her hips to their hems at her knees. She was carrying her usual severity, and for an initial moment, Tevos wondered if she intended to threaten her with the collective hostilities of the matriarchs.

"Councilor Tevos," she greeted her, "and… Irissa, was it?" she nodded to her as well. "I have been closely monitoring the situation in Tasale. Have you seen all the reports?"

"I have," affirmed Tevos, gesturing at her wrist to convey utilization of her omni-tool. Although she was constantly being updated with more information, putting her in the primary threshold of intelligence, there was no mirth in her voice. Being made aware of the sheer dangers did little for her optimism.

"And you have seen the scope of Aria T'Loak's fleet?"

"I have," she said again.

"It is… concerning," Lidanya grasped for an adequate word. "And we are not sure if more forces lie beyond the relay. This may be the peak of the iceberg, so to speak. What would you have me do?"

Tevos cautiously regarded her, but was deliberate in concealing any disconcertment from appearing on her face. "Would you care to indulge me with an elaboration…?"

"Certainly," she said. "The Destiny Ascension is currently in orbit, mainly for the protection of asari space should warfare break out and possibly leak into these territories. I have spoken to the other matriarchs about this strategy, and though they bade me not to seek your orders and instead act on my own, I found it dishonorable to operate without the approval of our elected official. I am not completely bound by your creed, but I still request it. Now, I ask of you this question: should I relocate the Destiny Ascension to the front lines? If war erupts, we can aid the first assault and possibly cripple T'Loak's forces within minutes. I believe my dreadnought will preserve lives if we can silence T'Loak quickly enough. However this would require me to depart and thus make my voice absent from the negotiation. What would you have me do?"

She paused, eyes subtly looking past the matriarch while she pondered the answer. The crowds were dwindling now, most having taken to their seats or ascending to the balconies. Positioning the Destiny Ascension at the spearhead of the Citadel's fleet would ensure their victory in the primary skirmish, if it took place. Tevos couldn't fathom Aria T'Loak's armada, as unexpectedly impressive as it was, taking that magnificent dreadnought down. Her hypothetical strategizing led her to believe that Aria would come to the same conclusions upon seeing the flagship of the Citadel fleet – also possibly the largest warship in the galaxy – bearing down on her forces with its glowing cannons. Any reasonable warlord would be utterly terrified. And with some luck, maybe the capricious pirates would desert the battle the moment they saw the dreadnought, fearing for their own lives. Tevos declared her answer, "I would very much like you to move the Destiny Ascension to the front lines. Your strategy is a very beneficial one."

Matriarch Lidanya's eyes suddenly became solemn as she processed her advisement. She hesitantly nodded to the councilor, diverting her gaze downward. She had not revealed it to Tevos, but the reason why she had sought her stance on the matter came with an additional agenda; a cleverly conceived method of ascertaining Tevos' ultimate intentions. She and the matriarchs had reasoned that if the asari councilor truly did not want war, she would have kept Lidanya's voice in the negotiation to help avoid it, but if the councilor sent her to the battlefront, it would indicate Tevos' preparations for imminent conflict. And so, seeing as warfare was truly manifesting, Matriarch Lidanya accepted the need for her ship in Tasale. Without another word, she turned away from the two politicians and disappeared into the thinning populace.

Beside the asari councilor, Irissa was grimacing. "This whole ordeal is starting to make me feel horribly ill," she said with a hint of irritability. "Too many unknowns, a lack of communication between everyone as a whole since they're so bitter with you… I really hope you know what you're doing, Tevos. Though having the Destiny Ascension up front is somewhat comforting, I admit, but I also pray that T'Loak isn't organizing a completely separate attack in its absence. Have you taken that into account? What if the gathering in Tasale is a distraction? What if we've sent out our best ships there, leaving other points vulnerable? Goddess, I'm making myself sick to my stomach."

"It's going to be all right, Irissa," Tevos assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your concerns are real ones, yes. But the Citadel and asari space are still well-guarded, and if another theatre of war should open, the turians are close by and vow to aid us if circumstances degenerate."

"Please be correct, my friend. I trust you; I have no choice but to trust you… Just keep us safe. I am going to the balcony. Good luck." She touched the councilor's arm before departing.

As she watched Irissa leave her company, Tevos noticed an abrupt silence sweeping through the atrium. It was eerie – the way voices collectively extinguished themselves like lit candles blown out by wind, dying down into whispers that trailed off as would thin tendrils of fading smoke. She turned around, facing the origin of the great hush, and found the sight of four figures making their way toward the center pool. It was Aria T'Loak, advancing at the front of the two who had accompanied her during the first attempted negotiation, and a final member of their group: the large, trudging frame of Ganar Wrang, the proprietor of the rising Blood Pack. Their number was a mere tetrad set against countless others that filled the building, yet they walked as if they owned the political center and everyone within it.

Aria carried a natural dominion with her wherever she went, like a machine that dealt only death – and people would look on and tremble, for all species had evolved with a common fear embedded in their earliest genes: the fear of a ravenous predator.

Tevos met her eyes as they assumed their places around the central pool; Aria turned to exchange a few intense whispers amongst her associates while resting her arms on the bronze rail, and then returned her glower in the councilor's direction. _Goddess,_ Tevos thought. There was so much contempt within Aria – so much molten anger and hatred. It was obvious that their conflict had grown to be quite a personal one, though she also recognized that it had likely been that way since the very beginning. Aria's entire operation had been inspired by Tevos' presence in the Council, so in essence, there was truly no branch of the pirate queen's schemes that was not structured and tailored to Tevos' predicted reactions. And presumably, this heavy reliance on the asari councilor's disposition was not only what had given strength and rise to Aria's nefarious plot, but it was also becoming the single weakness uprooting it all quite catastrophically. That _infuriated_ her. Aria T'Loak looked as if she were mere moments away from vaulting herself over the rail toward the councilor, feet splashing down into the immaculate pool, and forcibly dragging Tevos over the bronze barrier and into the water… She exhaled, dismissing her nervous imagination. The matriarchs had completely settled in, and she had Tarconis on her left and Delran on her right; with everything in place, it was time to proceed.

Councilor Tevos cleared her throat. "The negotiation between Citadel government and the authorities of Omega, regarding the smuggling of illegal merchandise into our territories, will now resume from our prior meeting on the Citadel. When we parted last, both parties were asked to deliberate on possible concessions during our retreat. Ideally, those concessions will now be submitted before the forum so that we can compare our desires and reach an agreement without escalation into warfare. As before, I advise you all – "

"How dare you, Aria T'Loak?" Matriarch Alaias suddenly interrupted the councilor. "How _dare_ you park your fleet near Illium, an asari world? We haven't even declared war and yet you deliberately agitate the already precarious situation by stationing warships in battle formations, instigating a panic amongst our peoples and putting us under the impression that you have already signed our destinies off to war! How can you – "

"I _said_ I'd be putting a fleet in Tasale," Aria spoke over her in a powerful tone, ending the matriarch's rant with the same irrefutable swiftness of judgment as an executioner's weapon of choice. "I _told _you I was going to do it, and so I did. It is unwise to disregard anything I say, because you seem very unnecessarily surprised. Did you ignore me on the Citadel, or were you simply too inept to properly understand what was going on around you?"

"Excuse me," Tevos asserted herself back into the discussion. They looked at her, both falling quiet, and that pleased her – after all, it was indicative of her authority being acknowledged. As they waited for her to speak, the fluctuating waves of light emanating from the pool of water below danced across their serious expressions. "I wasn't aware that I'd be mediating quarreling children today," she said. "Let's not detract from the purpose of this conference; if we can resolve our clashing interests peacefully, then your concerns, Matriarch Alaias, will also be mitigated as a result. Now let us proceed by stating the said concessions, to reveal what we are prepared to relinquish to one another. Aria T'Loak may speak first, provided that she _has_ something for us at all."

"Yeah, I've got something for you," Aria responded quite bitterly. She continued to focus on the asari councilor. "I'm willing to give up the arms and gear. I'll stop shipping those onto your precious worlds if you allow the Lucen Dust into the market. Put a sanction on it for all I care. Just get it in there and maybe we'll have a deal."

Matriarch Dareia immediately objected. "Absolutely _not!_ The Alunigen B2 is one of our largest points of opposition. We cannot give you that much; you must agree to halt the drug trade in order for us to continue on from this point."

Aria T'Loak shifted her jaw slightly in irritation. "Well the Lucen Dust is what's making me the most money. So, no…" she shook her head, "you're going to let them through. This is the heart of my enterprise, the _entire reason_ why I agreed to stand here and trifle with you Citadel assholes. You either let it through or no one's going to walk away from this without losing a few ships." She cast them all an intense look of severity to authenticate her threat.

"You don't seem to realize why we can never allow illegal drugs into our space," Councilor Tarconis said. "I also see that we must revisit all the points which illustrate why we cannot do this, because you evidently failed to listen the first time we outlined them. Drugs as Alunigen B2 are illegal for a reason. They pose serious health hazards, as they have not been tested in a professional, government-approved laboratory, their legalization needs the plebiscite's authorization, and they need to be highly regulated – a time-consuming and strict protocol that you'd likely struggle against and attempt to dismantle or evade _anyway_. To allow potentially harmful chemicals onto our worlds is comparable to striking uranium from the list of dangerous radioactive substances. It would be an obscene dereliction of duty to permit such a scourge!"

"Well go ahead and fucking test it," Aria retorted. "I know all the properties and I can guarantee you that it doesn't cause adverse side effects; no more than drinking and smoking would. There's a reason why it's so popular. You idiots just branded it dangerous because people of species other than asari went and suffocated themselves in it. Those morons got what they deserved… It's a drug for _asari_, the ones who don't experience any health hazards. I thought that was obvious enough, but I guess I was wrong. Just do your fucking tests and see for yourself."

The salarian councilor, who had been quietly seething beside Tevos, bravely spoke out against Aria at last. "How could we test the long-term effects of the Lucen Dust on asari? They live for centuries! Many people sitting or standing here today would be long dead before we obtained any results, and this conflict would possibly be completely forgotten by that time. Would you honestly loiter around like this for hundreds of years, patiently waiting for your money and trade avenues? Not likely, especially for someone as yourself."

Aria leered confidently at her. "Don't worry about that. Let the Lucen Dust through and test it at the same time, and if your great, great, _great_ grandchildren happen to find anything damning, go ahead and ban it then."

Councilor Delran, feeling the sharp needles of the pirate queen's insulting tone, bristled with pride and fought back. "You brutish woman! You have no intentions of us discovering the health hazards until it's too late; when irreparable damage has been done to the drug's abusers, and by that time you would have your fill of riches! You reprobate_ leech_, robbing the Citadel's citizens of their health just to feed your own gluttony-!"

The batarian pirate pointed a finger at the dalatrass, probably eager to take any opportunity to join the fray. "Hey, listen here you little worm – "

Before he could continue, Aria reached out to her side, pressing her hand into the top of his chest to push him back. "This is mine," she said. It was a simple and nearly vague statement, but her allies knew exactly what she meant; the negotiation was hers to handle. She had formulated their scheme herself, and they were but hastily-briefed soldiers assigned to whatever action the pirate queen deemed most suitable for the moment. But she was not hostile when she commanded Ralot to cease speaking. It was hardly even a reprimand. Her soldiers had done well up to this point, following her even into this dangerous eve of war against an indomitable foe. But the remainder of the negotiation was hers and hers alone – as it was the final stretch of her plan, the final sprint during which no error could be made. "This is mine," she repeated once more. "But you were off to a good start. So indeed;_ listen here you little worm… _And listen very closely. I have said it countless times, and I'll say it again: let my ships through, or I'll carve my way through."

Medora shook her head disdainfully. "I still cannot fathom how anyone in their right mind could start a full-scale war over a drug. It's completely insane and beyond any realm of reason!"

"_Wealth _is my reason!" Aria said, leaning forward against the rail. "The _economic expansion_ of Omega is my reason, and it's fucking worth fighting for! We are a rising people with every intention of growing, and I am here to carry that out! _It's fucking worth fighting for_, so don't think that I won't hesitate to throw myself into battle for my cause!"

Tevos pondered for a moment before bringing up a flaw that she found to be interesting. "You say you want money from the Alunigen B2 and yet you advocate it so vehemently that you have forged quite a negative reputation for the substance," she said, frowning as her head slightly tilted in analysis. "Even if we did grant you trade routes, no self-respecting citizen would buy it and contribute to the economy of pirates and warlords who once threatened their homes and the lives of their friends and family. They all know what you've done today. They all see the fleet in Tasale, and they all see your sheer tyrannical madness."

"Tyrannical? I don't think so," Aria scoffed, seeming to find absurdity in the notion. She shook her head in mild disbelief; as if she could not understand how the councilor had the nerve to suggest such a thing. And then, her amusement morphed into offense, and she glared. "These people should have the right to buy whatever they want, as should they have the ability to determine every aspect of their destinies. But I see that just like everything else around here, you want to control that too! You control fucking everything with your tight, oppressive grip! Just look around here; you've opened the negotiation to the public and yet they remain out of the discussion! You've gathered them just to fool them into thinking that they have a voice in anything that happens here today, just so you can go and practice your petty policies without their interference and without their backlash when you fuck up, because they still believe that they were actually a part of this forum – "

Councilor Tevos bristled. "When we are done debating they will complete a survey of all the points discussed and the most popular voted upon course of action will be carried out by the Council and the –"

"That's just another fucking trick!" Aria cut her off with her exclamation. "Another deceitful method to create the illusion of choice –"

The two began to speak at once as their blood boiled, cutting into each other's speech during their simultaneous volley of accusations and insults, voices rising in volume with every passing second. Their blazing words filled the deathly silent atrium.

Tevos, despite being one who had always and skillfully kept her outward displays of emotion in check throughout her entire life, was quickly losing her grip on the burning anger inside her. "And _your _hypocrisy is quite boundless as you've imposed a forceful silence upon your own _highest ranking officers _– "

"You weak, pompous, _disgusting_ politician –!" The pirate queen was learning forward over the rail to better deliver her verbal blows.

Tevos met her challenge, also leaning her body forward as they continued to struggle against each other for the upper hand. "– a beast of corruption and greed of the highest caliber–!"

Neither the matriarchs nor the other members of the Council could quite describe the strangle feeling settling into their bodies, but it was approximately one of separateness. As they watched Councilor Tevos and Aria T'Loak duel with vicious words, issuing harsh judgments of each other's character leaden with hyperbole, they realized something. This was no longer their battle. And, quite possibly, neither had it ever been. This was the battle of Aria T'Loak and Councilor Tevos. Instead of addressing each other with the usual passive-aggressive vernacular of two professional diplomats that may have hated one another beneath their politically correct phrasing, they were at each other's throats, engulfed in a personal war as if they had been bitter enemies for years. But they had met just once before; and that fact raised the question of precisely how they had developed such a caustic and seemingly contiguous relationship despite never having communicated outside the forums. They must have delved in massive amounts of information about one another, perhaps a strategy to undermine the other – as a result, it had likely simulated the experience of getting to know someone – and now they slandered back and forth relentlessly. This conflict had been just between them the entire time, and the other politicians had only been a bit more than accessories.

"–spineless and falsely despotic on the basis of no real achievement, no tangible victory or contribution–!" Aria snarled.

"–_despicable bringer of shame to our entire race_ –!"

"_Fuck you!_" Aria shouted at the councilor in molten rancor, knuckles paling to a frightening degree as she gripped the bronze rail. She swiftly turned toward one side of the audience, eliciting a collectively held breath from the occupants. "So you're all really happy when your government is constantly telling you what do to, telling you what you can and can't have even though it's not effecting anyone else's life?" she addressed them. "You let these rich oafs herd you like mindless livestock on a daily basis? You honestly trust these politicians enough to give up your freedoms, even though they turn around and throw you into the fire whenever some other entity does something that they don't like?"

Tevos immediately responded, utterly indignant to witness Aria's endeavor of setting the people against their councilor. "Our restrictions of their freedom, as you've put, are called _laws_. They are in place to _protect_. These people have willingly traded a few of their barbaric instincts such as theft and murder – _quite unlike you_ – so that they can live peaceful lives in a united community. And as these laws have saved lives throughout all the ages of our society, they will continue to guard them against the malevolence of Omega. I, as their elected official, will see to that."

The pirate queen laughed cruelly. It was a terrifying, chilling sound. "Listen to the murmurs of these people!" she gestured out with one arm, motioning to the balconies. "They obviously do not want a war. Have you not made it clear to them that all I desired was a piece of your enormous market that _they_ can freely choose whether or not to support? I never once said that anyone would be forced to buy anything. Did she tell you that, by chance? No? So let me get this straight. I'm here advocating free trade throughout the galaxy, forcing no one to invest in my enterprises, instead focusing my efforts on breaching the walls of a tight government that oppresses the people's control of their own destinies, and I'm still the evil one? Hasn't your councilor told you that I don't want to hurt the people I'm trying to do business with, or has she spent all her time and efforts demonizing me?" Aria delighted in their wide-eyed stares. She had the floor; their complete and utter attention. "She's going to send you all to war! She cares about her laws more than her own people, and she'll be just as responsible for any deaths that occur as a result of this conflict. And yet you _still _sit complacently under her command, following her whims, believing that she gives a single_ shit_ about any of you?"

A drone of concerned whispers rose from the citizens. Tevos' eyes darted around the seats, seeing nods of agreement, grave frowns, and fear. There was a _lot_ of fear. She felt as if the floor of the Thessian building was crumbling from beneath her very feet. She was losing them – her people – and Aria made it look so easy. The councilor returned her eyes to the other asari, who was nearly reveling in a premature victory, and stared at her helplessly for a long moment. What sort of wicked, accursed cache of energy had unfortunately found her body upon her birth? What sort of malignant force animated her, made her into such a manipulative and terrifyingly intelligent person capable of captivating a crowd so easily? For that moment, Tevos' mind went blank. She had no words, no plan, for the very first time in her life.

"Oh,_ shut the fuck up."_

Everyone brought their eyes to the origin of the highly annoyed and drawling voice; Matriarch Aethyta was positively perturbed beyond salvation, directing her command toward Aria T'Loak. She then turned to the people, bearing select words for them as well. "And all of you; you are all such _little shits! _Do you really have your heads shoved so far up your asses that you actually believe this bitch?" she gestured to Aria with a dismissive flick of her hand. "She's muscling her way into _your_ home, pointing guns at _your_ heads, and now you're turning on the woman who's trying to stand up for you? You should be fucking ashamed of yourselves. I don't think I've ever been this disgusted with my own people… Councilor Tevos is doing everything she can to keep Aria T'Loak, the fucking psychopath, serial killer, warlord, _demon-woman_ out of Citadel space, and you're getting ready to abandon her, after all she's done to try to protect you? Aria T'Loak's just going to fuck you in the ass whenever she gets the first chance; that's the way it works on Omega. They puke up words of freedom and accessible wealth to get people to immigrate to that station only to find out how dangerous and cutthroat 'freedom' really is. If you want your little anarchy, get the hell off our worlds and go rot on Omega for all I care. Hell, it's not even an anarchy in the first place because you've got the _demon-woman_ to answer to!"

Councilor Tevos had never before felt such amity toward Matriarch Aethyta. Her heart was swelling with gratitude and relief, and she had found her words again thanks to the repose the matriarch's wonderful aid had provided. "Thank you, Aethyta," she said, trying to convey her immense appreciation through that brief phrase, "but I'm afraid I must subtly disagree with your evaluation of our people's character. They aren't fickle. They desire but one ultimate thing; to keep themselves, and their beloved others, safe, and they will rally around the leader who grants them that security. I have never once believed that the citizens of Citadel space ever deserved anything less than our very best efforts to serve their dreams of tranquility. But sometimes, when we are challenged, an unfortunate decision must be made: the decision to go to war, to stop aggressors who threaten our way of life. It is always the worst tragedy imaginable, and we have entered many wars throughout history. But our peoples have always endured. They are proud and dignified, always ready to fight for each other if it comes to that. I do not believe this situation shall be any different. But I do stress that no matter the outcome of our negotiation today, they will hold the fate of their community in their hands, as it should be, and has been, for millennia."

Aria exhibited a look of revulsion. She felt sick to her stomach; not for fear or worry, but because that bureaucratic rally had her insides twisting and churning with pure hatred. "Look at her! Listen to that politician speak, using her words to sway the people to serve her own goals of pride and glory!" It was a bit of an ironic or hypocritical thing to say, Aria realized, having just used the same strategy moments ago. But she couldn't afford letting the opportunity of slamming the councilor go to waste. In desperate times, fighting dirty was always an option. "She's condemning you all to death just because she wants to preserve the romance of a powerful military! And over what? A fucking _drug_. This is all for herself! She wants to be the noble councilor who sent her people to war while she sat back in her expensive home, watching the slaughter while having a drink, waiting out the darkness and blood until she _maybe_ claims victory all for herself while you bury your families!"

If Tevos had descended into rarely-visited realms of anger before, it was forgotten in light of the tremendous rage thundering in her heart. "Don't you _dare _accuse me of manipulation and corrupt politics!" she shouted over the pool between them. "You're actually quite the nefarious speaker yourself; a cunning, scheming, treacherous conqueror! The only reason why you had the gall to challenge us was because Matriarch Idras died and you believed that I would let you onto our worlds unchallenged, arriving like a parasite, infecting people with your damned drugs and lies, but I saw right through your scheme and sought to bring it down from the inside!"

Aria appeared if she had just been shot in the chest, but without the effects of pain; instead it was replaced by the cold realization of being mortally wounded creeping into her awareness. She felt as though she was looking down at the supposed wound to see blood soaking through her clothes. It was a sinking sensation – a paralyzing moment in which the world around her slowed to a mute crawl. She had neither words nor emotion, no snarl to guise her face with. Just a blank, ceaseless stare.

"It makes sense," Benezia thoughtfully remarked. "Aria T'Loak feared Matriarch Idras because any provocation during her term would almost certainly lead to war, but with Tevos in her position, it would skew the ruling vote toward peaceful cooperation. Councilor Tevos adopted Councilor Idras' politics so that it would scare Aria away, but Aria must have been confident in her ability to intimidate Tevos into acquiescing to her demands. And Tevos could say nothing to us because we would not appropriately react to her if we were part of the ruse. She was trying to make Aria T'Loak believe that she truly was ready for war." She turned to the other matriarchs, briefly exchanging glances with each of the councilors as well. They were subtly nodding, clarity now glistening in their eyes. Once the information had been deeply comprehended, they faced the pirate queen again.

Aria T'Loak stood beneath their scrutiny, watching as her scheme unraveled and ultimately fell apart right before her eyes. It wasn't a cataclysmic destruction. It was slow and painfully gradual; dissolving into nothingness. Even her fellows were staring at her in shock and horror, awaiting her orders, expecting the pirate queen to miraculously pull a new plan out from her pocket to smite their foes with. But she had nothing. She had exhausted every tactic, and they had come so very close… Fury ignited within her. Failure was unacceptable, especially at the hands of the Citadel's pathetic leadership. No, Aria T'Loak would suffer no tactical defeat. If she were to fall, it would be in a blaze of wild, glorious battle. She still retained control. She now knew for certain that the leaders of the Citadel did not want war, but they were not yet as equally sure about Aria's intentions. "You listen to me," she sneered at the asari councilor from between bared teeth, "We are _centimeters _from war, and you will give me a negotiation within the next few minutes or we _will_ engage! I can unleash utter hell with a single order, a single fucking word, spoken within a single fucking second! You _will_ give me what I want!"

Tevos shook her head at her, finding new confidence. Aria had nowhere left to hide, and so her words no longer scared her. "Can't you see?" she said, looking at the pirate queen, then turning to everyone else, "Can't you all see? This isn't about the drugs or money. This is about Aria T'Loak. This is about the assertion of her dominance over a powerful adversary, and coming home as the superior ruler who made Omega great, the one who went down in history as the warlord who was strong enough to dance with and outwit the largest military in the galaxy. This is about the obtaining of a _trophy_. And _we_ are that trophy."

The murmurs again. They floated down from the balconies, the seats, and formed a cloud around Aria's head. She acted on her instincts, completely severing them from the precision of her thoughts, and activated her omni-tool. All eyes locked onto her as she entered an address. "Omega Fleet, this is Aria T'Loak. Jona Sederis… prepare them for war."

The murmurs became panicked chatter; there was a rustling of movement, and Aria found the guns of commandos being trained upon her. She chuckled listlessly. "What are you going to do, shoot me?" she mocked them. "Shoot the ruler of Omega? If you want a war, that would be the most expedient way to start one." Aria calmly returned to her omni-tool. "Ready your guns but do not fire until I have issued the command. Stand by. I need to think a moment."

"_Very well, Aria," _Jona Sederis' voice rose from the device.

Aria T'Loak looked up, beholding the wide and fearful eyes of everyone in the room. It felt good, to be feared. It proved to her that they still respected the power of her fleet, and the power she had over them. For a moment, she nearly forgot that she was still bluffing. It was a chilling revelation. "All right Sederis. I've made up my mind… acquire your targets."

"_No!"_ Tevos suddenly shouted. The pirate queen's leer was immediately burrowing into her, and though she desperately attempted to maintain her façade of unyielding strength, she failed to conceal the tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. She had nothing left. No more conversational ammunition, no more bluffs of hidden weapons that did not exist. There was simply nothing left except for her core instinct: to save her people from a war.

"_Aria!"_ Sederis' shrill tone broke through their silence.

"What?"

"_The fucking Destiny Ascension just showed up! How the hell are we going to stand up to it? Call the reinforcements, we're going to need everyone in Tasale! In how long can they be here? Aria, we can maintain our line for a while, but only for a few hours. The reinforcements should arrive by then. What do you want us to do?" _She cursed at her crew in the background.

Aria paused as her thoughts became grim. The Destiny Ascension, the massive city of a dreadnought, the feared and awesome flagship of the Citadel fleet, had come to greet her. She looked up at Tevos with accusing eyes, knowing very well that it had been a product of her actions. If she initiated a war now, there would be no turning back. Omega's ruler was certainly ambitious, there was no doubt of that… but she was not a fool. "Sederis, call off the attack. Stay parked where you are. I'm going to handle things here."

"_Understood…"_

A long silence was drawn out within the atrium. They had come so very close to absolute disaster, and the miracle of avoidance held them all in a surreal state of relief.

"If I may," Medora said at last, a great weariness burdening her voice, "I would like to call for a break."

"It's always break with you," came Aria's coarse but sedated reply. She, like everyone else, had thoroughly exhausted herself. "We're going to end up having a negotiation on every planet this side of the galaxy…"

"Please," Medora continued, "allow us to retreat for a while, and resume in an hour. We need respite. We need to think and deliberate amongst ourselves. We have obtained new information since the meeting began, and we must take it into consideration while we can."

The conference began to disperse into the agreed-upon recess. Aria found herself and her associates being guided away from the area around the pool; she promptly attempted to push the commandos away, so they informed her that a special room was reserved for them, and remained mindful of their distance as they escorted them away. While reluctantly being herded toward the exit, Aria looked over her shoulder to see Councilor Tevos being approached by another asari, likely a friend. They bore nervous smiles, and the friend was telling Tevos that she had spoken well, and that she had done an excellent job. The councilor remained straight, dignified, and poised despite the stress ravaging her mind.

"Speak with me in private," said the friend. "Meet me in a side office. East wing, room twelve. I'll be there; you've likely a bit of business to attend to in the meantime."

Tevos nodded to her.

Aria narrowed her eyes, the cogs of her mind beginning to turn anew as she returned her line of sight to the path they walked. She was determined to send the guards away as soon as possible, so she began to comply with their terms.

**:::**

As they neared their designated lounge, Aria had distanced herself from her allies, and walked a generous amount of meters ahead of their group. Her shouts reverberated along the walls of the hall, the guttural sounds reaching their ears with every ounce of rage still intact. She was roaring like a crazed animal, her body wracked with her endless wrath; profanities ensued amidst more elaborate curses, fragments of the asari councilor's name, and the words '_hate_' and '_bitch_' abused time and time again. Fortunately, the peak of her catharsis had ended by the time they entered the sitting room.

Food was lain out for them; modest dishes commonly found on each of their respective homeworlds set upon the few coffee tables among the chairs. Ganar Wrang immediately gravitated toward the krogan dish, lifting the entire bowl of strange-looking items that resembled a splicing of pastries and internal organs. He sat down heavily in a chair and began scarfing them down as the others paced around the room.

"I hate her," Aria said for the hundredth time, still seething. "I _hate_ that councilor."

Amira tentatively interrupted her brooding. "Aria, have you silenced your omni-tool? I'm getting a message from Jona Sederis. She's freaking out; I think she's going to fire on the Citadel fleet."

"Tell her that if she fires a single shot I will horrendously maim her, disembowel her, and mount her head on a pike outside Afterlife. _Verbatim_." Aria told her with an uncomfortable amount of finesse.

Amira typed in her boss' message as the pirate queen strode over to a small shelf protruding from one wall that held two vases. She turned her back to them, spreading her arms, and placed her hands on the ledge so that she could lean on it. "I hate her," she repeated with simplicity. "She was the only thing standing in my way. And now we've run out of options. The matriarchs are going to expect a surrender from us, because, _fuck_, I'm _not_ going to war. And they know it." She hung her head for a moment, then lifted it again. "But I'm not returning to Omega as a failure either. If we retreat, the entire galaxy is going to watch my defeat. We have to bring something back. If we don't, we're going to lose respect, money, and a lot of alliances." Aria began tapping her index finger onto the ledge as she calculated their position. Only a few seconds passed before she cast one of the vases from the shelf with a violent swing; it smashed against a wall and its pieces spilled onto the carpeted floor.

_"East wing, room twelve."_

The words echoed inside her skull. She resumed the tapping of her finger.

"What do you want to do, Aria?" Ralot asked while pulling a cigarette out of a side pocket. "This isn't over yet. We've all made big investments into this plan, and it was a hell of a good one. We're not ready to give up on it yet, so we're still in."

She nodded without facing him.

_"East wing, room twelve."_

Aria turned around at last, gracing them with the sight of an idea forming beneath the surfaces of her eyes. "Put the food down, Wrang," she told the krogan. "Everyone, we're going somewhere." Her words were distant, as if she were spending so much time within her head that she neglected their precision.

"Technically we're not supposed to leave the area," Amira stated. "So if we do, we're going to encounter some opposition. And we're unarmed, going up against commandos. Are we ready for that?"

Aria smirked; the first expression of its kind in what seemed like eons.

Amira nodded after interpreting her answer. Beside her, Ganar Wrang had risen from his seat and was stretching out his forearms. "I'm up for trying anything you've got brewing," he grumbled while cracking his neck. "Where are we headed?"

"East wing," Aria said slowly, making sure no one misheard her. "Room twelve."


	8. The Goddess Sees All

_**A/N: **Please take note that this chapter contains a bit of brutal combat._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**[ **The Goddess Sees All** ]**

**:::**

Four pairs of legs were moved by brisk strides as they hastened down the clean ivory halls of the Thessian complex. The faint, almost inaudible hum of the lights overhead illuminated the travelers of the long corridors like the eyes of a watchful god casting an aversive, vilifying stare onto the mortal bodies of Aria T'Loak and her followers. They were duplicitous envoys of Omega, hungry creatures carrying a foul agenda which could not even be deciphered by the Goddess Athame's omnipotent gaze. As regal and mighty as was the supposed deity forever guarding her loyal daughters against the wicked children of other worlds, the rude presence of the Omegans prevailed without interception. They were shielded by a more assertive and corporeal force than the fear of an angry idol – the formidable and deadly machinations of the pirate queen.

Their footfalls were muffled against the carpeted floors. For the time being, they still remained within the area they were told to reside in until the negotiation's recommencement, but they were also swiftly approaching the borders of the restricted areas thanks to Aria's gradual transition into a run. She was fueled by purpose and ambition. She was ascendency incarnate; an unstoppable organism pulled forward by intrinsic callings since her earliest days of consciousness. Guns were a tool of language, a medium utilized to convey her thoughts and desires like what the pen was to the archaic writer. Positions of power had beckoned her, their undeniable seduction even causing tempting, luscious fleshlings to pale in comparison. She naturally pursued dominion with same incentive as a plant yearning toward sunlight, and like such persistent systems of roots, branches, and vines, she circumnavigated all that blocked her path; from stone ceilings of law imposed by surmountable rulers, to their armies that endeavored to slow or altogether halt her wild, voracious expansion of overgrowth.

"Before we do this," Amira said to her boss while bringing up her arms rhythmically to counterbalance the actions of her legs, "I'd like to ask what we're going after, and how this is going to play out."

Aria regarded the mercenary, only divulging her with the information to boast of its glorious potential. "I'm getting even with the asari councilor," she replied. The harsh white light gleamed off the curving folds of her jacket as her shoulder blades bent its material.

"…_What?_" Amira panted with widening eyes. "What do you mean, _get even_? You can't lay a hand on the asari councilor, they'll kill us!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm your boss, then. I'll handle everything." The pirate queen ended their conversation on that note, unwilling to pursue a pointless debate. Then she halted them, bracing herself against the edge of the wall that sharply turned into another passage, cautiously leaned over, and turned her head to examine what lied around the corner. When she deemed their path safe, they filed around the angular bend and resumed their running.

"I've jammed the cameras. Flooded the air with garbage data," Ralot announced breathlessly. He minimized a screen projected from his omni-tool. "Their communications are down too, but only within about five hundred feet. Learned that trick from one of your salarian engineers, Aria. Smart little bastard. But it also means that _we_ won't be able to communicate if we separate, so I'd keep that in mind. Hold on… Shit. We have ten, maybe twenty minutes at most before the servers automatically reroute, or even less if someone manually patches it…"

"That's good, that's all the time we'll need," Aria said, approving of the batarian's helpfulness. Until a moment ago, she was rather concerned about the possibility of having every commando in the building chasing after them, so she was pleased to be given a way to evade that scenario for as long as possible. With a new dose of confidence and avidity surging through her veins, she called back over her shoulder, "Pick up the pace, let's not waste our chance!"

Her long legs and goal-focused determination carried her a generous distance ahead of her squad; Amira sprinted relatively close behind, sustained by her impressive stamina. Then came Ganar Wrang barreling down the hallways on the fuels of krogan bravado, pride, and paradoxical delight at his aching muscles strained beyond their capacity. According to his philosophy the pain only gauged the pending growth of his strength. And then the last of their league, Ralot Dar'nerah, continuously lifted his legs with a wincing expression. The batarian pirate, though physically and mentally adept, focused the bulk of his time on ships, guns, battle strategy, and savagely pummeling his adversaries to the ground when needed. In his line of work there had never been much of an incentive to run, so when abruptly thrust into a situation that required a runner's endurance – also combined with the unfortunate fact that he was a prolific smoker – he wheezed, but remained adamant in keeping up.

A pause at every bend became routine. Aria would stop at each one, scope out what lied beyond, and if there were no commandos in sight, they would proceed. During their flight they passed multiple civilians, all of whom were greatly alarmed to see the two asari skillfully dodging around them with nimble steps; a second later, the bystanders fearfully moved aside when the monstrous krogan followed suit. In stupor, they observed the sight of their departing bodies for a moment before turning to see Ralot finally passing them with heaving breaths.

At one point, Aria stopped them at a corner and dropped to her knee, raising her fist to communicate her orders for them to halt. Afterward she brought a finger to her lips to demand their silence, and then motioned for them to wait as she peered around the wall again from her crouching stance, observing the idle commando who stood against the junction of a further, perpendicular hallway with her back facing them. She could see the asari's limbs, clad in the unmistakable hues and textures of commando leathers, peeking out from the edge of the corridor she was positioned within.

Without another moment of hesitation, Aria emerged from her cover, staying low and slowly moving along the wall as she crept toward her. Every step touched the floor in utter silence. Her meticulous eyes were fixated on the maiden whom she stalked like a predator would its unsuspecting prey; the commando was slouching and seemed to be entertained by an electronic device in her hands. Aria nearly smirked as she drew close. The girl wasn't expecting a thing – rather, she was dreadfully bored with her duties and found a false sense of security in the well-lit hallways of the Thessian political center. The pirate queen knew that most seasoned commandos would have detected her by now, but this girl – an obvious rookie – was completely inattentive to her surroundings. Aria's blood-lusting instincts curled in sadistic delight within her chest. What a prime quarry this maiden was; easy, ripe, and pathetically oblivious to the experienced hunter lurking just meters away.

"What the hell?"

Aria froze, preparing to launch a quick and powerful attack if the girl dared turn her head to inspect the hall. She immediately began rehearsing possible sequences of violent action within the confines of her mind. Perhaps grabbing her leg as she rose, robbing the girl of her balance and following up with a tremendous blow to the stomach with her closed fist… However, the thoughts dissipated when Aria realized that the commando's attention and frustrations were focused on the device glowing upon her forearm.

"Why isn't she replying?" the commando mumbled to herself, sounding positively vexed.

The pirate queen soundlessly rose from her crouch and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. The moment the commando began pivoting her upper body to identify the one who had grasped her, Aria hastened the intended motion by forcefully pulling her around and aimed a swift and heavy punch into the side of the commando's head. The girl staggered back a single delirious step before crumpling to her knees, and eventually collapsed in a heap on the floor where she lied still. Aria promptly began frisking her, pocketing various useful items from her inventory as the other Omegans left their cover and reassembled at her side.

"First rule of an improvised infiltration," she said to them, rising back to her full height after recovering a pistol, "is to let your enemy arm you." With a treacherous smirk, she tossed a second firearm – a submachine gun – into Ralot's arms and paused, delivering to them the sight of a heinous glint in her eyes. "Let's move."

They carefully stepped over the motionless commando before entering another sprint at her command.

"We're probably going to encounter more opposition soon," Aria informed her allies while holding her new pistol with both hands, barrel pointed downward as her long strides once again carried her at their lead, "and they're not going to be like that girl I felled. They're going to be skilled, quick, and merciless. But at the same time, I forbid you all from killing _anyone_, do you understand? Just incapacitate them. If you kill anyone it could easily inflame our standings with the Council into warfare. And that would _not_ please me…"

"And what are you going to do to the asari councilor that won't cause the same effect?" the still-dubious Amira questioned her.

The pirate queen gave a sharp, amused exhale and briefly glanced over at her. "You think I'm going to kill her." She shook her head dismissively, accentuating her lack of time and patience for Amira's paranoid speculations. Even if Aria _had_ descended into complete madness and actually did plan on murdering the councilor, it would still persist as none of her business. "I'm not going to kill her. I'm just going to… _scare_ her," she decided on the descriptive word of choice.

The mercenary knew better than to attempt extracting more information out of her superior, so she held her objecting tongue. But she_ knew_ that look in Aria's eyes. It was an unwavering focus, an outright obsession with a single idea possessing her mind and blinding her to all irrelevant data. She feared for the councilor, and for Omega. Both were deeply in peril, and it would be hopeless to try diverting Aria's metallic intentions toward more innocuous courses of action. When the woman set her mind to something, it eventually came to fruition, even after the passage of countless years and obscene amounts of lost lives. There were numerous instances when Amira was fairly certain that Aria would destroy entire planets if they hindered her progression and if she were capable of doing so. Her thoughts abruptly dissipated when a pair of patrolling commandos appeared around the bend of another hall, immediately sighting the trespassers and reaching down for their guns. The Omegans slowed to a tragic stop, mimicking their leader's motion of raising her hands in a feigned surrender. Fortunately Aria had anticipated such an encounter, and so they remained fearless and complacent even as they stared down the barrels of firearms. Whenever the pirate queen announced her awareness of a danger, it had become quite safe to assume that she also had a plan to compliment her observations. She hadn't failed them yet in that respect.

"Stop right there!" one commando ordered as they hastily approached, lifting her pistol and specifically targeting Aria. "You're not authorized to be here!"

"We don't have time for this," Aria muttered, turning her eyes to capture the notice of Ralot and Ganar Wrang, who both instantly picked up on her insinuation and gave her almost unnoticeable nods in confirmation.

"This is what's going to happen," said the commando, cautiously drawing near and watching excruciatingly close for any sudden movements. "We're going to escort you back to the security outpost, where we will detain you until the time of the negotiation. No pressed charges. Your cooperation is essential for a peaceful resolution of this minor incident, so I hope you understand what we are averting by first civilly requesting your compliance."

Aria stood rigid, meeting the eyes of the commando with her stare of supremacy. It was returned with intense wariness. With a dead vacancy concealing the harsh truth of a ruthless disposition lurking beneath the glassy coat over her gaze, the pirate queen looked right through her, through her eyes, through her very skull, and beyond her conscious being entirely, regarding her with as much personal connection as she would an inanimate object. Her mind was away, processing the outline of the near and violent future.

"What do you say, T'Loak?" the commando asked her, every word dripping with caution as the distance between them closed.

She shifted her weight to her other foot, looked to her allies at her sides, and subtly motioned with a tiny jerk of her head. Ralot and Wrang rushed forward at once, colliding with the commandos after summoning every ounce of strength within their bodies. As they initiated brutal combat with them, biotics flashed, blows were exchanged, and Aria used the opportunity to slip through the calm aisle between the two venues of aggression with Amira following close behind.

"Remember not to kill them!" Aria's shout carried over her shoulder as they made their escape, skidding around another corner and emerging into a darker stretch of hall with polished floors and potted plants set upon narrow tables lining the walls. Their boots lightly screeched along the smooth surface with every stride. "This is the transition into the east wing," she told Amira, her voice bouncing around the interior. "We're almost certainly going to run into more commandos. When we do, I want you to handle them. I _need _to proceed; I don't have time to help you fight them off. Can you handle that?"

"I can," she replied as their feet returned to the sedated blues of the carpeted areas, but her worries kept returning to her superior's nearly frantic demeanor. This insatiable desire to reach the councilor was consuming her. It was Aria's personal vendetta; a passionate, burning row that threatened to engulf them all in war if she took her intimidation a single step too far. Aria T'Loak was not a gentle person. In normal circumstances, when they weren't dangerously teetering on the border of a massive conflict, she found it incredibly hard not to employ a certain degree of brutality in her usual interactions. Amira recalled countless times when the pirate queen had grabbed her by the collar, whacked her over the head, or pushed her out of the way when she displeased her, even as she was currently known to be a highly-favored lieutenant. Amira was a _loyal ally_. How could she not expect Aria to maltreat the asari councilor, the newly-acquired, bitter enemy who publicly challenged her and dismantled her scheme in front of the entire galaxy? She could not remain silent any longer. She could not afford to let her fear of Aria's rage outweigh her fear of a war sparked by wounds that Aria's distorted judgment would deem as merely benign. "Aria," she bravely began, "are you certain that you're just going to _scare _the councilor?"

"That's what I told you," Aria answered coldly as well as somewhat breathlessly from her sprint.

"Aria…"

"Shut the _fuck _up and let me handle it! I know what I'm doing!" she snapped, keeping her eyes alert and onward as she read the numbers of the rooms they passed. "If you ask me one more time I will throw you from this building!" A gesture to the curving glass window panes set in place of the walls along the bending corridor they were now entering accompanied her vicious threat. She was offended by the other asari's doubt. She was_ insulted_ by it. How dare she question her, the ruler of Omega, the owner of the magnificent jewel of the Terminus Systems? Such stature was not won by juvenile dreams of sovereignty alone – it took a powerful and patient mind to breathe life into those reveries; a person with a naturally iconic presence to facilitate the filling of goblets with blood willingly donated to their campaigns by entranced proselytes. And Aria was indeed those things. Yes, she was zealous and devoted to this new goal of _scaring_ the asari councilor, but how was this obsession any different than her past desires to conquer Omega? The only standing discrepancy was the time required for the separate achievements.

Aria's shouts had roused the awareness of two more commandos posted nearby. They flew to the origin of the hostile words, coming into the glittering light of the window-hall with raised guns, their bodies tautly wrapped in the black and umber hues of their leather uniforms. As the motions of the Omegan's legs diminished, Aria uttered a vapid curse beneath her breath while retrieving her stolen pistol, and pointed it at their acquired enemies.

"These aren't like the ones from before," Amira remarked while analyzing the precision of their steps, the stable aims of their guns, and their fearless, dutiful advancement.

"No," agreed the pirate queen, "they're different. These ones are Matriarch Benezia's. I saw them earlier this morning. They're much more capable."

Hearing Aria confess her respect for an adversary's skill was massively troubling. Amira felt apprehension seeping into her bones.

"You are inevitably the source of communication silence in the area," Shiala said, drawing near but halting a few paces away with Callas strategically positioned behind her and to one side. "I don't know why you have forced your way into this wing, but I have my suspicions. And they do not place you in my favor. You will proceed no further."

No more discourse was needed. Without warning, Aria lowered her pistol and charged forward, feeling the sharp sting of a bullet grazing her shoulder as it tore through the material of her jacket. Her sudden attack had hastened Shiala's aim to inaccuracy, thus enabling her avoidance of any major wounds. She seized the commando's wrist, twisting the gun from her fingers and sending it clattering to the floor as Amira rushed past to engage Callas.

In the remote chambers of Aria's soul, the chained beast which embodied all her manic rage was breaking through the shackles she had restrained it with for the sake of her mission. There wasn't any time left; she had but a few minutes to reach the asari councilor before the entire building flared into an uproar over Ralot Dar'nerah's clever sabotage. She met Shiala with a frenzy of strikes, her knuckles aspiring to break bone with their glowing biotic cloaks. The commando parried, redirected many of her blows, and responded with her own barrage in between evasive maneuvers. They fought like metal machines – unreal maximization of force in every blow, rigid motions carrying their limbs like beams of steel on hinges, yet still operating with all the fluid, near-instantaneous adaptability of electronically computing minds. Aria was roaring, and Shiala, who deeply despised the Omegans for all the damage they had inflicted upon her people, remained within a deliberate silence. Her pertinacity was unwavering even when struck in the jaw hard enough to stagger her. That brief moment of unbalance was immediately exploited. Aria caught the faltering commando in a biotic pull, heaving her flailing body upward, turned, and sent her sailing over the heads of the struggling Amira and Callas. Shiala flew into the far wall with a resounding bang. She slumped to the floor, knocked unconscious by the collision.

Aria turned to her allied mercenary. "She'll be up again in a few minutes, likely," she told her, preparing to make her escape.

"_Go!_" Amira shouted to her as she dodged a punch issued from her opponent.

The pirate queen bolted down the hall without another glance.

Callas disengaged from combat with Amira for a split second to send an effulgent shockwave crashing toward Aria in a final act of desperation to stop her, but the ruler of Omega only leapt over the burst with an impressive, vaulting jump after anticipating its arrival by the reverberating sounds. She soon disappeared from sight.

_Just please don't do anything that'll get us all killed in the end_, Amira thought wryly before recapturing her adversary's attention by seizing her shoulder and slamming a fist into the side of her face. Callas recoiled, pieced her thoughts together again, and countered with a biotically-charged push with both hands. The mercenary felt herself flying backward, only coming to a stop when she hit the concaved surface of the window and winced as the sound of crackling glass reached her. Before she fell down again, Amira curled her legs in, placed her boots firmly on the surface of the damaged pane, and used the leverage to launch herself back at Callas. She uncurled her legs, using her biotics to aid the force of her momentum, and slammed both feet into the commando's chest with all her might.

Callas gasped, instantly crumpling down to her knees with wide fearful eyes. Air had abandoned her lungs all at once and the precious organs could only quiver in shock from the impact as her vision blurred. She continued to hopelessly gasp to no avail; the world around her was spinning, spiraling downward with her consciousness until she ultimately blacked out and sank to the floor.

Amira loomed over the motionless commando, panting and holding her side. Just as she was about to turn her head to assess the safety of her situation, she found an arm hooking around her neck, crushing her airway and pulling her backward. Amira anchored her fingers into Shiala's forearm, thrashing frantically to escape the deadly vice. She brought them to the floor where they struggled in a mess of tangling limbs, joints viciously stabbing into every spot of their foes' body within their reach. With a grunt, the Omegan finally shook free. They disengaged and gracefully regained their stances after rising from the floor. Menacing leers were exchanged.

A volley of biotic spheres erupted between them. They dodged, gliding around the luminous orbs of pure energy while returning them in skillfully curving trajectories, and the distance between them receded as the two advanced again, the power behind their equally-matched barrages increasing with every step. The air around them faintly shimmered and wavered with the lingering radiation emanating from the fields searing through the hall.

"You have ravaged our worlds enough!" Shiala said, sending one orb after another before thrusting a glowing hand through one of Amira's, cleaving it into two shimmering arms of plasma that soon evanesced into nothingness as they swept by the commando. "I will not allow you to continue standing on this beautiful world with your hearts full of despicable greed and malicious intent! You have proven to be lowly vermin; conspirators and breeders of pain and suffering among all who you touch!"

"I haven't heard a single person say something about us," Amira began as their fists met again, "who hasn't insinuated that we're somehow lesser beings than you arrogant, conceited imbeciles-! You think you're the quintessence of civilization, don't you? Everyone who differs from you are just mindless barbarians!?"

"I would not think of you so," a blow to the mercenary's cheek accompanied Shiala's reply, "if you hadn't continued to prove it to me."

With an enraged cry, Amira tackled the commando to the ground, restraining her with all her biotic might as she gripped Shiala by the small rivets in the material of her high collar. She held her steady as her fist came down into her face over and over until her nose and lip were gushing blood while smaller lacerations from her tremendous bludgeoning had split the flesh of her cheek open. The mercenary heaved her up by her collar, rushed forward, and smashed Shiala's back into the ramose cracks of the already-weakened pane of thick glass. The force shattered the window.

As she floated along in her manic delirium brought by the trauma, Shiala found herself dangling over a terrifying drop as a glittering deluge of glass fell to the grounds far below. A lofty breeze cooled the hot blood smeared across her face, and skycar traffic threatened to obliterate her body if she was released to her doom. Rays of sunlight shone onto her skin. Blue skies, the occasional aircraft. Her arms hung spread out like crippled wings. She felt paralyzed, and perhaps she was. Vague, languid reasoning stalled by shock eventually presented Shiala with the chilling reality of the situation: if Amira released her, she would plummet to her demise. The truth was unequivocal. Although she had spent decades training to be a commando – a fearless killing instrument – becoming acquainted with her probable death was extraordinarily humbling. Just as she began to accept her fate, the commando was abruptly retrieved from her grim location over the Thessian vista. Amira threw her to the floor again, firmly reminding herself not to kill her opponent, and instead raised her boot in preparation to kick Shiala's head just hard enough to render her unconscious.

Shiala managed to roll herself out of the way of the kick. She grasped Amira's ankle, crying out in strain as she pulled the mercenary down to the floor with her. They fought upon their knees, grappling each other until Shiala twisted Amira's arm behind her back. A sudden snap was elicited. The mercenary shouted in pain, retrieving her limp arm. She grasped her crippled wrist with her able one and smashed the point of her elbow into Shiala's nose in revenge. The commando's head jerked back, but she brought it forward again at once as Amira began to aim a second strike. Shiala slammed her foot into her foe's knee. Another sickening crack – much louder this time. Amira screamed with a blend of agony and fury. She went down.

The commando immediately pinned her to the floor, vengefully seizing her by the neck in the same position they had entered just minutes ago, their roles only reversed now. Staying loyal to the experienced scenario, Shiala began pounding her fist into the Omegan's face, delivering one brutal punch after the other with a void expression plastered across her bleeding features. Amira was screaming, struggling against the commando in vain. The blows persisted; heavy, unforgiving, and ceaseless until her body stilled at last.

Shiala lingered there for a moment, breathing hard as she hovered over the defeated Omegan. Her vision retained its subtle sways and blurs, there was a high-pitched buzzing inside her head, and she could feel the sting of glass shards that had pierced through her leathers and embedded themselves into her upper shoulders. She wiped her chin – slick with blood – with the back of her hand before weakly seeking out her fellow commando Callas, who lied in an inglorious, battered heap a few meters away. Shiala crawled over to her. A quick check of her pulse and the gentle rising and falling of her ally's chest indicated her life. Shiala brought up her omni-tool while stumbling to her feet again.

"If anyone in the vicinity can hear this message," she began with a slight slur leaking from her bloody mouth, "you must become aware that Aria T'Loak has gone after the asari councilor. I'm in pursuit. Send forces, we need some medical aid in the east wing…" With a final apologetic glance directed toward Callas, Shiala lifted her gun from the floor and abandoned her comrade. Her legs carried her down the winding hall as she ignored the biting pain coursing through her body. She still had a duty. Shiala was likely the only one who knew of Aria's whereabouts, and so she ran as fast as her aching anatomy would allow her; steadfastly and boldly resolving to defend the councilor at all costs, even if it meant physically throwing herself between her and the pirate queen.

**:::**

Irissa allowed her fingers to glide across the clean surface of the glass coffee table before sitting down in the black sofa set before it. She was certainly in a better mood than the one she had been carrying about her head like a dark storm cloud earlier that morning. Optimism had found its way into her eyes again. "The Matriarchs are impressed with you, you know," she said to Tevos while crossing her legs and lounging back against the supple cushions. "They love you again. They think you've got a hell of a mind – witty, adaptable, and formidable. The votes they invested in your election have returned with bountiful profits. That's the general attitude I pick up on."

Councilor Tevos smiled softly from where she sat at a desk placed a few strides away, suspending her attention from the terminal placed in front of her. She was writing notes for the second half of the negotiation and updating herself on the news broadcasts featuring the day's events. "You lavish the reality, my friend," she said.

"I do no such thing," the other asari denied the accusation with a smirk. "I am ecstatic with you, yet utterly terrified for the remainder of the day. You cast down everything T'Loak threw at you, in front of the entire galaxy. Think of the romance about all this: the verdure, prodigal asari councilor rising up to meet the challenge of the widely-feared, merciless warlord Aria T'Loak and defeating her. You're a _sensation_. I'd be bewildered if Aria didn't want to kill you at this point. It's all provoked giddy, paradoxical laughter out of me..."

"You believe Aria will return to the atrium with vengeance?" Tevos inquired.

"I don't believe so. I _know _so."

Tevos paused to ponder the notion, giving it some credit. "It's likely, but what could she hold over us? She has no more façades to expend. Her threats of war have been exposed as fraudulent, and if she insists on pressing us for more leniency than what we've already granted her, Councilor Delran will likely be swayed to Councilor Tarconis' leanings at some point. Regardless of whether I or the matriarchs want a war, one could arise just from Delran's participation in a majority. Aria T'Loak must have, or will, realize this."

"Even with that realization I doubt she's going to voluntarily leave Thessia without some sort of gratification," Irrisa speculated. She let a nervous laugh pass through her lips. "You cannot wield logic against her kind. She brings mania with her; irrational conquests and reckless hatreds… She does not abide by, let alone even acknowledge, the bulk of our laws. I'm scared for you, but I also have faith in you. Just don't let her get her hands around your neck."

"You truly do have horrid tastes in humor, Irissa," Tevos pressed her fingers to her temples, propping up the weight of her head on the supporting lengths of her forearms. "But you needn't worry. I've come up with plenty of ways to block Aria's incessant demands. I even have a few plans for absolute emergencies. I believe this will end well, I really do. Though I won't deny it – I am nervous. I have the matriarchs on my side again, but even still… Your warnings about logic being inapplicable to Aria T'Loak carries a certain amount of weight. She is unpredictable and her desire – no, her _need_ – to defeat her opponents is harrowing. But we are still at a strategic advantage. Even Aria T'Loak must know when to stop."

Irissa indulged in a lengthy span of silence before rising to her feet again. She looked over at the councilor. "I should probably leave you to your thoughts and planning. Taking advantage of the remainder of our recess may prove to be crucial."

"You may stay if you like."

"Oh, no; I think I'd be of much more use talking to the matriarchs or manipulating the media's presence," she added a sly smile.

"Well, if you insist, I suppose I shall see you again in a while."

Irissa nodded to Tevos, turning to the door. The sensor detected her and it automatically retracted into its alcove in the wall. "Good luck, as always." She departed into the hallways, leaving the asari councilor to return to her reconnaissance.

Mere moments after the door had hissed shut again, the sound of loud, frantic speaking reached her even through the well-constructed walls. Tevos wondered if Irissa had met someone of importance on her way out. Before she could resume her reading, the voice escalated in volume. Her stare became transfixed on the door, and she had quieted her breathing for the purpose of straining to hear more.

A shriek caused her eyes to widen. Then came another, followed by a sudden thud, and silence.

"…Irissa?" Tevos tentatively called out, hoping the other asari could mutually hear her beyond the door. No answer reached her. "Irissa?" she tried again, this time with an alarmed quiver in her voice. She pushed her chair back and began rising to investigate.

The door opened again before the councilor could leave her desk. There standing in its frame was the daunting form of Aria T'Loak, bearing a few shallow cuts on one side of her face, a pair of cruel eyes glowering menacingly at Tevos, a pistol carried in one hand, and in the other… Tevos' hand flew to her mouth in horror. The limp body of Irissa hung tucked beneath Aria's arm, her dangling arms and legs pointed toward the floor. Without looking away from the councilor, Aria inelegantly dumped the politician onto the black sofa before leveling her pistol at Tevos, who immediately raised her hands in surrender.

"Sit down," Aria commanded in a bleak tone as the door shut behind her.

The councilor had forgotten the pirate queen, instead directing her full attention to her poor friend lying inert. "Did you kill her?" she questioned Aria, rapidly becoming distraught.

Aria said nothing and began to approach her.

"Did you kill her!?_"_ Tevos raised her voice, demanding an answer from the Omegan.

"I said sit down!" she shouted back at her while waving the gun in her face.

The councilor obeyed, lowering herself back into her chair as Aria hastened around the desk, never once breaking the careful aim of her pistol. She came up behind Tevos, using her free hand to harshly seize the fronds of her crest in a tight grip, and forced her down to the desk where her cheek pressed onto its surface. Tevos felt the muzzle of the pistol being held against the base of her skull.

Even when held in such an obsequious position, she was dangerously close to weeping only for her friend. "Tell me what you've done to her!" she persisted.

"She's not fucking dead!" Aria snapped, pushing her down just hard enough to coerce a wince. Then, feeling the councilor become somewhat lax, she leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "Now… what should I do with you? Should I hold you for ransom?" A smile tugged at her lips. She was swept away in the tides of her own lust for victory.

Tevos gave a prideful scoff. "And where would you keep me? In a basement somewhere while you occupied yourself with losing the resulting war?"

Her wicked smile flourished. "More like a cage… where everyone could see you. The ultimate trophy. I'd put you on a little shelf, right beside the Patriarch…"

"You and your incompetent thugs wouldn't even leave Thessia alive if you so much as tried," said Tevos, made utterly indignant at Aria's proposition.

Aria calmly leaned in. "Let me tell you about my_ incompetent_ thugs… There's Ganar Wrang, a krogan battlemaster exiled from Tuchanka for striking a female. He relocated to the Terminus Systems, found the vorcha – a people whom everyone once regarded as a mindless infestation – and organized them, exploited them, and evolved them into dangerous soldiers and pirates to serve as his personal legion. Then there's Ralot Dar'nerah, one of the most powerful batarian pirate generals in the galaxy. Not only is he far more intelligent than the average batarian, but he's also socially inclined. He'll shake your hand, offer you a cigarette, and talk with you about your favorite sports team while his crew raids your vessel. I've got the mercenary Amira. She has a penchant for assassination, a specific hatred for turians, a body count that rivals mine if we're not including… _indirect_ hits…" Her voice trailed off, leaving the councilor's imagination to interpret her meaning. She increased their proximity, now whispering mere centimeters from the side of her head with a manner of speaking that curdled Tevos' blood and chilled her to the core. Every consonant left her lips bearing a certain stress; deliberate precision as a mode to pierce her resolve with the terrifying words. "And let me tell you about me... I am Aria T'Loak. I was born here on Thessia, come to think of it. But I left as soon as I was able to. You see, I ached for something beyond this place. After a series of events which I will not disclose to you, I arrived on Omega and instantly found the source of this phantasmal voice calling out to me all my life. I was _born_ to rule Omega. I felt it in my blood; this indescribable sense of predestined purpose. Whether it was a delusional result of my own arrogance is debatable, but it didn't matter to me then, and it still doesn't matter to me now. I took what was rightfully mine, and today is no different. I feel all the cells in my body craving success. I am here to quell the hunger, even if it means spilling a bit of blood. So this is my question to you… how much more blood do I need to spill?"

Tevos stared at the wall she faced; she stared into oblivion. Everything about Aria T'Loak revolved around blood. Her words, her actions, even the scent on her skin. The councilor's eyes were weary. Tears of stress were welling as her over encumbered mind found refuge in idle daydreams. She began to verbalize her wondering thoughts as her characteristic, perfect annunciation carried even through the forming anecdote. "There once was a time on Thessia," she quietly uttered, "when the countless factions settled their conflicts with patience and understanding. Quarreling leaders invited each other to dinner, had long conversations regarding their interests. All while filling themselves with the warmth of food and good wines, and the night would end with shaken hands, signed documents of agreement, and not a drop of blood lost. I see those times have long passed."

Aria sneered in distaste. "So what? Get to the point."

"You deem all that does not directly serve you as being of no consequence," Tevos said in an unrelated observation. "That is a trait of ignorance." She saw the shadow of a raising fist from the corner of her eye. Aria was going to hit her. The councilor shut her eyes, anticipating the inevitable blow, but it never came.

The hand was lowered again. Aria was seething; she had come all this way to watch the councilor plead for her own life, selfishly acquiescing taxpayer money or turning traitor to all her fellow politicians just to preserve herself. No such response was manifesting, and it frustrated her beyond recognition. She couldn't even release her rage by hitting the councilor. Such a risk could not be taken while their warships still faced one another. But the more she thought about it, the more Aria wondered if Citadel people regarded holding someone at gunpoint as being an equal offense as actually causing bodily harm. For all she knew, she was already entombed in war.

"You see," said Tevos, further provoking her, "you cannot solve anything without violence. When your wit and words fail you, you resort to your fists. You are selfish. You are temperamental, like a child." She realized the danger she was putting herself in by continuing, but she felt sheer necessity for the words. The fist rose again, but it followed the same path as the previous attempt. Tevos exhaled in relief, but the tears forming in her eyes escaped down the curves of her features. Why was she so adamant in opposing Aria T'Loak? Was it truly so that her people wouldn't be exploited by her, or was it really because the leaders of the Citadel did not want to be bullied themselves? What if Aria's drugs truly were harmless, and Councilor Tevos was merely exhausting herself and everyone around her to the verge of war? She ceased her silent weeping, mentally soothing her own broken nerves. There was no time or space for falling apart. She conserved her dignity, but the doubts still plagued her. "What is all this?" she murmured. "Some long nightmare created by my staunch upholding of an array of subjective principles; old established fabrications we fondly call law. What if a law is not enough to protect my people? A law is only as strong as the ones who enforce it. If I send you away, if I somehow triumph over you, you will recollect yourself and return in the future for revenge. I am only delaying. By trying to scare you away with war, I have only delayed. I have not solved. The responsibility falls to me and me alone. We both know that it must be me alone… To _solve_ this... the situation must not persist in our minds as a contest to see who can defeat the other. It must change."

Aria was frowning, unable to decipher exactly what was running through Tevos' mind, but her words sounded like a vestige of concession. "It sounds like you have a solution," she noted.

"Your rage is putting others to harm, though I suspect it is all directed toward my interference of your schemes," Tevos began to elaborate. "My meddling caused this. This is personal. This has been personal from the beginning, yet others are wounded…" She tried to view Irissa, but was restrained against the motion. "This night has gone on long enough. You want something to take home with you, but I cannot give you the grand trophies you desire. Let us start small. Under what conditions would you peacefully negotiate?"

So it was mutually known that their conflict had escalated into a personal one more than anything else, Aria mused. That could serve to her advantage. Eliminating the matriarchs and other councilors from their debates would rob Councilor Tevos of available support. "Leave everyone else out of this," she said. "They only hinder my discussion with you."

"Very well. I will abuse the trust I have only just regained to implement this term."

"I don't care about your personal technicalities. What can you give me?"

"I can delve into the more surreptitious extents of my authority. I can't give you your drug trade, but I can still give you something impressive to take home." Tevos felt ill. She was saving this intended deal as a last resort. Its time had come quite prematurely, and the most frightening aspect of its usage was the fact that she had nothing beyond it if it failed.

"What are you proposing?"

"You'll have to release me to find out."

Aria chuckled virulently. "Do you think I'm an idiot? You stay right where you are."

"You're pushing your luck," Tevos warned her.

"I've been doing that since the very beginning."

"The trespasses have accumulated."

The pirate queen bristled. Goddess, she hated this woman. She hated her with all her might; the clever speaker, the pretentious posture and poise. "I hate you," she explicated to her. It was a simple statement, and yet its laconic syllables still embodied every ounce of animosity within her body.

"I believe I hate you as well," Tevos replied, but quickly returned to the main conversation. "Will you accept my clandestine offer?"

Aria hesitated. "I need something physical. Something documented, binding. Sign something."

"I will write something," she agreed, her eyes moving to an item lying just out of reach. "Hand me that datapad, and open a blank document."

She did so, removing the pistol from her head for a brief moment while retrieving the device, but returned to the position once Tevos had it in her hand.

From where she remained with her head resting on the desk, Tevos began to key in letters, mouthing the sentences as they appeared on the screen. When Aria leaned in to monitor what she was writing, the councilor began reading the words aloud. "…as the asari councilor, hereby utilize the extents of my executive power for the purpose of crisis aversion, to authorize a private negotiation whose results will be made transparent to others of my equal power when terms are set. In this negotiation tailored to accommodate the first series of demands issued by Omega's ruler, Aria T'Loak, I shall grant certain permanent privileges to her parties so long as special conditions to be set by myself are met. I vow to use my authority sparingly, appropriately, and in a way that does not threaten civilians, property, or business. The ultimate goal of our deliberation will be to preserve peace and protect it for any future relations. Whatever finalized terms agreed upon will become an extension of this contract." She lifted her hand from the datapad. "Do you accept this?" she asked Aria.

"Yes."

Tevos entered her electronic signature. Aria did the same. As soon as she had, Aria saved the document and transferred a copy to her omni-tool. With the rudimentary contract complete, the pirate queen still hesitated a moment before releasing the councilor. Tevos rose from her chair, straightening out her stance and smoothing creases in her dress before facing Aria T'Loak with pride, showing that her authority and power remained completely intact even through the somewhat demeaning situation. To further assert herself, she extended her hand. Aria analyzed the offer, remembering the day on the Citadel when they had first met. She had refused the gesture then, and her hatred for the councilor had only grown since that moment.

Nevertheless, Aria found herself shaking hands with Councilor Tevos.

Maybe it was the acquisition of a competent rival that inspired her to accept it. Maybe she was pleased to see that the councilor was beginning to concede. Whatever the reason, Aria reveled in silent triumph. This plan of hers – _scaring_ the councilor – had been successful.

Tevos found the moment to be just as surreal as it was terrifying. They had agreed to a tremendous undertaking: a private negotiation between powerful leaders of distant lands currently engaged in a deadlock. There was too much power upon their shoulders. They were summits responsible for carrying the weight of the entire mountains. She retrieved her hand, not wishing to dwell on the massive pressure crushing down on her, and immediately went to tend to Irissa.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked as the councilor knelt down and tried to lift her friend.

"I'm taking her to see a doctor," Tevos replied with an extreme amount of curtness in her voice.

Aria shrugged, making no move to help.

The door opened as a result of neither of their actions. Shiala entered the room; battered, bloody, and brave. She pointed her gun at Aria while limping into their midst.

"Drop the pistol, T'Loak!" she commanded, tightening her jaw when Aria graced her with no reaction. "Stand down, get away from her! Are you all right, Madam Councilor?"

Tevos turned away from Irissa. "I'm fine, Shiala. You can lower your weapon. We have just made a… diplomatic arrangement," she said. The statement sounded strange and foreign. "I need to speak to the other councilors immediately. Can you please take Irissa to a doctor for me?"

Shiala kept her gun aimed at Aria. She was baffled at the scene, but the councilor was obviously acting on her own accord. After a long moment of internal conflict, she lowered her firearm. "What do you want me to do with T'Loak?"

"How about you tell me where my allies are?" Aria's suggestion was delivered as an order.

The commando paused before speaking. "Security outpost. They're getting medical attention."

Slowly but surely, Tevos realized the extent of what violence had transpired within the building. She felt very weary and had to dismiss herself from the room, leaving the two remaining asari to leer disdainfully at one another.

With a peculiar revelation coming to mind, Shiala's glare relaxed. "…Your thug spared my life," she said, not knowing how else to break the uncomfortable silence. "But I defeated her, as you see."

"Did she squeal?" Aria asked with amusement.

Shiala was taken aback at Aria's blatant disregard for the health of her minions. She only cared if they were alive and of use to her. Either that was the correct explanation, or Omegans had a truly warped sense of humor in addition to their usual atrocious predilections.

Aria laughed softly as she began to depart from the room as well. As she passed by Shiala, she shook her head and said to her, "She didn't spare you."

The commando furrowed her brow in confusion.

"_I_ did."


	9. Murderer

**Chapter 9**

**[ **Murderer** ]**

**:::**

Aethyta enjoyed physical books for their smell; the old paper, the binding – sometimes made from rich leather – and even the strange pungent scent of the glue, but not for much else. Although she had accumulated an expansive and colorful vocabulary over centuries of life, it still had its occasional holes, and their presence usually became known when reading classical works of Benezia's favorite writers who sometimes embellished to the point of gaudiness. When Aethyta read from an electronic tablet, she could simply double tap an exotic word to prompt a definition. But now, as her finger reflexively hovered over a mysterious phrase out of pure habit, she had a decision to make if she were to discover its meaning: get out of bed to look up the word via a dictionary application on a personal device, or to ask Benezia if she knew what it meant. Both courses of action involved revealing her ignorance to her wife, and so both plans were immediately rejected. She skipped the word.

"This is pleasant, isn't it?" Benezia asked from beside her, quite proud of the activity she had convinced Aethyta to join her in. She sat reclining against a few pillows which propped her up while her legs lied comfortably beneath the thin sheets, reading a different text in the warm light emanating from the lamp on the bedside table.

Aethyta frowned as her eyes drifted along the swirling, ornate symbols of the asari language. "Boring, more like. I hate reading Thesserit. It's such a chore."

The other matriarch sighed.

"Don't sigh at me," said Aethyta, still irritated by the word that had evaded her grasp.

"I meant _pleasant_ as opposed to the din we had to suffer through this morning," clarified Benezia as she turned a page. "I can't remember the last time a fight broke out in that building. It always saddens me to bear witness to such intolerant violence. I'm just grateful that no one was killed."

"Well if you ask me, Tevos sort of had it coming," Aethyta said, then continued when Benezia gave her an incredulous, perturbed expression, "You know what I mean. Aria T'Loak looked ready to rip someone's head off the moment she entered the atrium. We were sort of stupid to not post a lot of guards around our councilor. Everyone thought that putting them in separate wings during the break would be enough, but it obviously wasn't. At least things got more exciting by the end of the day…"

Benezia maintained her disapproving stare. "It was not _exciting_, Aethyta. It was an outright tragedy."

"I never understood how you train commandos while preaching that fighting doesn't solve anything."

"I teach them philosophy just as much as I do biotic control," she retorted. "You see, everyone has a rite of passage to complete. I teach my pupils to wield power – innate power – which requires discipline and patience to command. And then, as they grow into commandos, they learn the value of life. Such value cannot merely be taught in a classroom. It must be felt and experienced. They realize what it means to injure, and sometimes to kill, if their mentor or employer orders them to do so. My commandos often leave my teachings in search of mercenary life when they realize my inability to purpose them in that way. You might argue that I'm enabling them to kill. You may believe that I was the beginning of their descent into illicit or simply dangerous activities. But a curious phenomenon occurs. After a number of years, they often return to me, seeking the very peaceful principles they once abandoned long ago, and my role as a benefactor of what is becoming their lifelong education is finally revealed. I set them on a rigorous path toward wisdom through the medium of error. Error is the purest facilitator of growth. Error is what eventually shapes us, gifts us with knowledge. And we can only embrace error by venturing into it unknowingly. Such is the paradoxical, beautiful way of life."

Her bondmate blinked at her. "So basically you let them go run off and kill people for a few years until they grow out of it?" Aethyta presented her interpretation. "Just until they start realizing that _maybe_ this isn't what they want to do with the rest of their lives? Sounds pretty barbaric, Nezzy..."

"You twist my words and fail to see my point."

"Nah, I think I have it down pretty well." Aethyta was smiling and well aware of the distress she was causing her.

"_Regardless_," an exasperated Benezia said, "I am quite proud of my past commandos and the people they became. And I am also quite proud of Shiala and Callas for acting so dutifully in the asari councilor's defense, and without hesitation."

She nodded, smiling at the gall of the two going up against the menacing and feared Aria T'Loak. "Yeah, they were pretty brave, doing that. Shiala in particular took a hell of a beating. I passed her in one of the halls when I was going over to see what all the commotion was. She was carrying Irissa while limping the entire way, her cheek was starting to swell up, her nose was probably broken, and there was blood all over her mouth, down her chin and neck… She looked _awful_. Looked like death, but she was _still _carrying Irissa without a single complaint. She's a tough motherfucker, that one. How's she doing?"

"She's doing well, and so is Callas. She had a broken rib." Benezia suddenly smiled in amusement. "I remember when I went to the hospital to see them. They were both admitted to the same room, but they also had a few visitors at the time I arrived. Oh, those maidens were absolutely _fretting_ over Shiala. She was too occupied to join our conversation, so that left only Callas and I to talk. Lately I've come to believe that Shiala has quite a… quite an ample social life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I infer that from her exhibited popularity as well as her character. She's quite the romantic candidate, so to speak."

Aethyta snorted. "You getting the hots for her?" She flipped a page, deciding to amuse herself by making her professional-minded bondmate uncomfortable with the insinuation.

Unfortunately, Benezia was able to accurately read into Aethyta's sly intentions, and responded with a cleverly devised artifice of her own. "Oh, I don't know…" she began, preparing her monologue and eagerly anticipating Aethyta's inevitable expression after delivering it, "In addition to avidly reading the authors of philosophy I recommended to her, I've also caught Shiala reading fine poetry in many dialects. Linguistic skill has always been a very desirable trait, and you've heard her speak – very clear, sometimes fanciful, yet invariably pithy and elegant. How could those maidens _not _throw themselves at her? She's sophisticated, dashing, heroic… capable and intelligent; young, fit, and_ virile_…" As the final words left her lips in feigned depths of thought, Benezia idly enacted the subtle gesture of brushing her fingertips along the gentle ridge of her own collarbone; a motion that, between the two of them, had become a libidinous design.

"Oh that's _gross_." Aethyta cringed with disgust, firmly shut her book, and slapped it down between them. "Cut it out, Benezia, you're making me queasy…"

"Are you jealous?" Benezia taunted in her usual regal manner of speaking, modifying what were normally childish words into her own sublime, eminent teasing. She cast Aethyta an expectant look, fingers paused over her clavicle.

Aethyta turned onto her side, presenting her bondmate with the sight of her back after removing the extra pillows from beneath her head. "I'm going to sleep," she muttered.

"Are you_ jealous_, my love?" the other matriarch asked again while shifting closer to her. She brought an arm about her waist and pressed a small kiss to her shoulder.

"_Goodnight_, Benezia."

She kissed Aethyta again, then spoke softly beside her head as she trailed her fingertips along the outline of her body. "You know that I do not dote upon anyone but you."

Aethyta's eyes were closed when she received the whisper; it, combined with her gentle, ghosting touch, made her flesh tingle with luxurious delight. Benezia was so very graceful – always divine and bringing an ethereal glow wherever she went. "You're beautiful," Aethyta quietly uttered like a sacred confession. She wanted to ask her wife a question, but she withheld it before it escaped her thoughts. The halted inquiry regarded the reason of _why_ Benezia only doted upon Aethyta, but good judgment did not allow such things to be asked. Aethyta wasn't sure why she feared asking. Maybe for the possibility of the question confounding Benezia and causing her to reevaluate their relationship. Why share a bed with Aethyta when there were many other persons in the universe bearing similar characteristics as the gallant Shiala? A cultivated woman like Benezia could have whomever she desired. So why did she adamantly attach herself to someone so different from her, someone carrying on an endless feud with the established norms of her own society? Aethyta would never change herself to appease anyone – not even Benezia – but the thought of her wife estranging herself as the result of irreconcilable differences still hurt. It caused her to occasionally become dubious of their relationship's solidarity. But it was pure paranoia, of course. Benezia thought of everything. Surely the matriarch had thoroughly analyzed every aspect of her attraction. She wouldn't have married Aethyta in the first place if she hadn't found plenty of reasons to devote such a large part of her heart and life to that decidedly_ disagreeable_ person.

As if sympathetic to her thoughts, Benezia was mentally discussing the same topic with herself. There was not an inkling of doubt within her mind to challenge the irrefutable fact that she loved Aethyta – she held herself tightly to her bondmate's body to complement the notion – but she could not retrieve a concrete explanation for the curiously strong emotion. Long ago when they had first met, Aethyta was the very same as she'd always been; lively, full of fire, a sharp tongue, and constantly ready to fight. Initially, Benezia had been primarily interested on the basis of pure curiosity. Aethyta was so very different than the countless asari she had met throughout her life, and she academically sought to discover what strange event had occurred in her life to inspire such a personality. But there were no such events. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary. Aethyta was simply _Aethyta_, created by parents of rough and brash dispositions. Even with the mystery solved, Benezia found herself unable to leave Aethyta's company. Few people were capable of the passion she carried – such determination and bravery displayed even when her colleagues ridiculed her ideas, a controversial sense of humor accompanied by the most genuine and unashamed laughter Benezia had ever heard, and simply bringing to her life the enlightenment of two seemingly opposite people, when juxtaposed, could find similarities at the roots of what was perceived to be their sources of extreme contrast. Love for their people was found both beneath Aethyta's dogmatic support for fighting, and beneath Benezia's reluctance to become involved with conflict. Examples as that brought Benezia reassurance, but only in the conceptual theory of it. It sounded romantic and lovely, but it was also one of the forces that drove them apart on many days. And so, like Aethyta feared, she feared as well at times: though these concurrences were significant, they may not be enough in the end.

**:::**

"The Council's heading back to the Citadel tomorrow morning," said Aria, navigating through the Thessian hotel room to reach the windowside chair, "and I'm going around midday." She sat down, turning to her allies who lounged around on the furniture. Ganar Wrang, with his marvelous krogan regenerative abilities, no longer suffered any injury. Ralot had escaped with a dislocated shoulder and a blackened eye – both of which were easy-treated ailments. Amira, however, sat with her leg propped up on a stool drawn up to the lavish armchair she rested in, her knee wrapped in a second-rate medical sleeve. Obviously, the Thessian medics who had treated her didn't like the idea of helping a criminal back on her feet before she left their planet. That debilitating injury, combined with a broken arm and flesh spotted with innumerable bruises, had the mercenary fuming for hours.

"I want you all to return to Omega without me," Aria continued. "I need to do this alone now."

"No one's going to be happy," Ralot carefully said. "After the Terminus fleets turned around and came home earlier today, I started hearing a lot of backlash. They want their money."

"I know they want money," said the pirate queen, taking advantage of the moment to relax her limbs and calmly closed her eyes. "But we didn't go to war. And so they get nothing."

"You don't need them anymore?"

She shook her head. "No. You'll all get your money for being in on the scheme with me. I could care less about what anyone else wants. And I don't care if they're angry. I don't care if they want to abandon our alliance. They'll be back by the time I return."

"You're still that confident?" Amira chimed in, her lasting irritability leaking through her inquiry.

"Yes," Aria faced her. "Without Councilor Tevos' support from her allies, I have a much better chance of breaking her and getting away with a lot of prizes. Our contractual agreement promised something from what she called... the 'surreptitious extents of her executive power'. Whether that was a bluff, I'm not aware, but we signed a binding document whose existence had become too notorious for her to dare breach the terms of. I'm going to get something. I won't leave the Citadel until I do. And I'll make sure it's noteworthy enough to impress our now-deserting allies into crawling back to me."

"So, what?" the mercenary began. "You're going to be hanging around the Citadel for an indefinite amount of time while we...?"

"While all of you continue the administration of Omega in my absence," she finished for her. "I want you to send me daily reports of activities. I want to make sure you aren't just dithering about the whole time. Can all of you handle that; can you handle running things while I'm gone? Although I suppose our friend Amira won't be _running_ anything for a while..."

Amira stared at her with contempt, rendered both disbelieving and offended by her boss' attempt at a cruel pun. Aria never did well in the realm of jokes. They were always either subtle plays on words or flat out finding sadistic humor in someone else's misery. This instance, in particular, employed both modes of comedy. "Fuck you," she muttered beneath her breath, adjusting her posture in the armchair to help the blood flow to her crippled limb.

"What was that?" Aria asked. She knew damn well what was said; she simply wanted to see if her minion had the nerve to issue the profanity once more.

"Nothing," she muttered again.

"That's what I thought. Now, like I said, I expect everything to go smoothly for you on Omega. I don't want to have to come back and realize that I need to initiate another hostile takeover," she smiled. Aria was obviously pleased with herself. Perhaps she was optimistic about the new negotiation with the asari councilor; and even though she hated that woman with all her might, she could not ignore the steady progression toward fortune.

**:::**

"This whole ordeal is dreadfully cyclical," said Councilor Delran. "A roundabout, endless travesty of one failed negotiation after the other."

From her chair, Councilor Tevos silently watched her with weary eyes, then looked up and quietly thanked the waitress when she placed her dinner on the table in front of her. Tarconis immediately began eating his own dextro-amino-friendly meal while Delran ranted about the troubling situation they remained within, but Tevos only stared down at her food with a sudden loss of appetite. It was rather safe to say that she was still disturbed from all that had transpired just hours ago. Being held at gunpoint by a furious criminal tended to effect one's mood, to say the very least. She was still grateful, however, that no lives had been lost and no war had begun.

They were seated at a table in one far corner of the fancy Thessian restaurant, an establishment frequently visited by both the rich and famous from across the entire galaxy. Tanks of tropical fish cast cyan auras of light upon the diners, their soft rays only broken by tall dividers of lush, wide-leafed plants reaching up from their opulent planters. Furnishings were of deep, exquisite blues set upon royal, polished woods whose rare and intentional burls among the grain swirled like dark tides of a vast sea, or the rolling dunes of a black desert. In various locations on that floor, commandos had assimilated into the crowds and tables, vigilantly protecting the Council from afar. It was eerie, Tevos had thought when she first became asari councilor, to know that there were multiple pairs of hidden eyes constantly upon them whenever they appeared in public, but over time the strangeness had faded considerably. She and the other councilors even joked about their monitored status, contriving petty games fondly referred to by names such as 'spot the bodyguard'. The dalatrass continued to speak.

"And now we're completely cut out of the entire disaster, doomed to look on helplessly while our fates are determined by just _two_ individuals," she grieved, "with one arguably being mentally disturbed!"

Delran was obviously building the confidence to address Tevos' fault by merely skirting around a direct denouncement, a behavior which the asari councilor tolerated until she could not help but verbalize her own displeasure. "It is unwise to speak of classified information in this setting," she said while stabbing a piece of food with her eating utensil.

"I'm being vague enough," Delran retorted. "And it's soon going to become even more classified than it already is! At least to Tarconis and myself; you've completely segregated us from involvement! Forgive me, but I cannot idly stand by and allow this to happen without making my reasonable qualms known. You do realize what you've gotten yourself, and everyone else as a result, into?"

Tevos closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. "I do realize the risks, Councilor Delran. You've said yourself that our attempts at negotiation have been nothing but an unsuccessful waste of time, but at least I've taken measures to further the issues toward resolution. Our _Terminus guest_ does not care to speak with you. You must see this. She explicitly told me that she finds you and Tarconis to be a hindrance to brokering a deal. It isn't from a personal disdain toward either of you. It is a personal disdain toward _me_, which is the cause of your sudden irrelevancy."

A silence passed between them, filled only by adamant leers and the restaurant's ambient drone of chatter, silverware, and clinking glasses.

"I'm not happy about this either," the turian councilor broke through their conversational pause, "but Tevos is still right in some respects. Our… what are we calling her? By now, anyone listening would know what we're talking about anyway; it's all over the news… Our _guest_ is not amused by the structure of our debates. She resorts to drastic action because the magnitude of politician and civilian intervention is threatening to her. Like a venomous creature in its infancy, she bites with as much poison as she can administer at once. Such is the nature of a recently ascended ruler. Well, not recently according to turian or salarian years, but recent for your species. But you see… we threaten her very much. She has never before challenged an entity as colossal and as powerful as us, so she needs to make herself seem larger than she actually is through intimidation and, well, terrorism. In due time, she will gain more experience and develop to be even more dangerous than she already is. If Tevos can put a halt to this early – if she can appease our guest and broker a substantial, lasting deal – we can avoid the future, more severe threat of a veteran conqueror." He returned to his meal.

Councilor Delran thought on the information for a moment, then turned to Tevos. "Do you believe this? That she's… scared?"

Tevos placed her glass of water down after taking a sip. "She doesn't express fear conventionally," she replied, holding the glass by its rim as she recalled her extensive studies of Aria's actions, combined that knowledge with the memory of their personal interactions, and produced an impression based on all the available data. "I think her fear manifests in the form of more violence to compensate for any weaknesses in her presentation, as Tarconis thinks. With me alone, hostility will likely recede."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't, it means that she isn't getting what she wants," continued Tevos. "I'm going to handle this by playing to her persona. Her lack of hostility will gauge our proximity to resolution, not of whether I am 'defeating' her, because that's not what this negotiation is about anymore. It once was. It was previously a contest, a feud, which only resulted in a treacherous impasse. If our guest does not return home with a sliver of success and a reason not to invade our territories in the future, we will see her again one day when her fleets have grown."

Another pause enveloped their table as they finically picked at their food and ate only small pieces at a time. Sheer tension made the gourmet dishes seem uninspired.

"Were_ you_ scared, Councilor Tevos?" Delran finally asked her, tentatively looking up again with cautious eyes. "Were you scared when she came into that office?"

She said nothing for a long while. Tarconis was giving her his attention as well, genuinely interested in her response. "Scared?" Tevos quietly repeated, folding her hands neatly onto the table as she brought the recount of the day's earlier events to the forefront of her mind. Then, she said at last, "Of course I was scared."

Silence reigned over their trio once more.

"What did you expect me to say?" Councilor Tevos began anew. "Of course I was scared… Everyone was scared; the commandos, the civilians, workers, and even our guests themselves, I suspect. Even _she_ was scared, to a degree. Fear was likely the fuel that inspired the entire incident. The fear of failure."

Tarconis' posture grew rigid as he exchanged a glance with Delran. "You need to handle this tactfully, Tevos," he said. "You need to be successful. We made a decision a few hours ago, spitefully in your absence for retribution of you first doing the same to us. If you cannot bring our guest to a suitable agreement through this new contract you've conjured up… we're going to initiate a formal conflict." Before he allowed Tevos to say anything, he added, "We have had enough. Our patience is utterly gone; the very last remnants reside in this last attempt of yours, Councilor Tevos. While your course of action intends to preserve peace and protect it for the future, ours can _ensure_ it by altogether elimination of the threat. And so we graciously give you your sought-after opportunity to resolve this without further strife. We hope it works out just as much as you do, Tevos. But we can no longer tolerate this. We can no longer tolerate the miseries our guest brings with her."

Councilor Tevos sat staring at them for a long while, a sudden, empty chill settling into her body that eventually unfolded into bleak reams of fear. The other councilors had made a reasonable decision; yes, it was becoming quite outlandish and taxing to keep Aria T'Loak on their worlds. War was the ultimate silencer, and its favor was rapidly growing as she had accurately predicted. And so she acquiesced with a respectful nod, solemnly sinking into the realization that the two of them – just she and the denominated _guest _– would soon be deciding the fate of countless lives.

**:::**

The asari councilor sat at her desk after neatly organizing every item set upon its surface. It was pristine, very much unlike her thoughts; she was within a swarm of apprehensive, flitting fragments of worries and possibilities. The chaotic mental storm, however, only existed within the confines of her head, leaving her body with the deceptive appearance of calm complacency. While musing about unrelated topics to help calm her nerves and instill confidence, she told herself that she was quite sagacious when it came to secrets. No one ever knew just how much she dissected issues, and no one could ever know the extents of her insightfulness even when working with minimal amounts of information. Unfortunately, that also caused her more anxiety than the ideal amount whenever something was put under too much scrutiny. A formerly small problem could quickly amplify.

Perhaps this new variation of their negotiation truly was an atrocious idea. How could she ever expect herself and Aria T'Loak to come to any sort of agreement with all the animosity burning between them? However, it was their very last chance for a peaceful resolution. It had to be attempted.

"_Councilor?"_

She nearly twitched at the sound of her attaché's voice rising from the tiny speaker installed into a discreet spot on the desk. "Yes, Eleni?" she responded. Her heart rate involuntarily began to climb.

"_Aria T'Loak is here."_

Tevos noted the meekness of Eleni's voice; she was obviously frightened. "Send her in," she told her, mercifully relieving the poor girl of the malevolent company. For a moment she waited, gazing blankly at the horizontal lines of light leaking through the partially-closed blinds. The bright rows formed orderly ranks on her desk, bending along the shapes of occasional items intercepting their paths. The door opened. Tevos drew her eyes upward, finding a mutual gaze with Aria T'Loak, who lingered just a few steps into her office with permanent displeasure carved into her features. There was no gun this time; no cause for alarm and no instant incentive to flee.

After an uncomfortable pause, the councilor motioned to the chair set in front of her desk. "Have a seat."

Aria's leer dropped to the indicated furnishing, then returned to Tevos as she made her way into the chair. She sat down silently, the geometric streaks of light settling over her body and dividing it into lateral sections of illumination and shadow. Nothing more was said for an excruciatingly long period of time. They observed each other – Tevos watched Aria covertly acquaint herself with the surroundings, indicated by a gradual relaxing of stiff shoulders, and Aria watched Tevos attempting to evaluate her. Tevos' private cognitions brought her to the events back on Thessia, revisiting the tensions that had immediately resurrected the moment Aria entered her office. Little had changed. They still abhorred each other's company. The only difference was the necessity for peaceful discourse (although peace had been considered a necessity since the very beginning; Aria simply had yet to adhere to the expectation). Not to mention that Tevos herself retained something of a grudge. Poor Irissa, she thought. The traumatized woman had immediately protested upon being informed that Aria T'Loak was coming to the Presidium. Since the altercation on Thessia, Irissa's jocund nature toward the pirate queen had gone from dark humor to complete and utter hatred. She had sobered from her Aria-hurting-someone jokes and was rather unlikely to tell another ever again.

Councilor Tevos folded her hands together on the desk, but pulled them apart again to gesture to a corner of the room, where walls met ceiling. "There are cameras in here," she informed Aria, "and C-Sec is watching from a nearby room. However, they have no audio feed. It's purely a safety precaution and will not interfere with our discussion's confidentiality."

The pirate queen nodded once, eyes still drifting about the office's interior. She was like a misbehaving student summoned to the dean's office; unreceptive, recalcitrant, and unlikely to admit to any committed wrongs. The sole factor to invalidate the accuracy of that comparison was the sheer level of danger she carried with her, an amount no youthful delinquent could ever aspire to contain.

Seeing that it was going to take further provocation to elicit a verbal response from the other asari, Tevos continued while looking down at a datapad. "Now, as I said, and as stated in our contract, I can provide you with certain privileges. But before I reveal to you what sort of privileges are available, I must remind you that they will come with limitations and…" When she looked up, she saw that Aria had brought up her feet and was now resting her boots on the corner of her desk, soles pointed past her and toward the window. She blinked at the disrespect. "Do you mind?"

Aria first glowered at her without a reaction, then finally presented her voice for the first time in the short duration of their present meeting, "Do I mind what?"

Tevos blandly gestured to her feet. Aria removed them after a defiant consideration, then transferred her glare from the councilor to the window. Specks of dust glinted in the rows of light whose beams eventually came to wrap over her face, dipping and curving along its contours. Within another analytical interval, Councilor Tevos fell under the peculiar sense that Aria was perpetually at war with everything and everyone around her, even with the most subtle aspects of her surrounding environment. It all curled away from her, wilting, melting in fear; and then Aria T'Loak was left in the center of that field of absence, making her presence extraordinarily prominent, startling, and nearly harsh to look upon. She was born to thrive in conflict.

"My last point to make before we begin," the councilor resumed, "involves how much authority a contract originating from Citadel space would hold in the Terminus Systems. How well do contractual agreements fare in those territories?"

Aria furrowed her brow with irritation. "That's an idiotic question," she rudely replied. "They work the same as they do here. You give your word, you sign something, and if you break it, bad things happen."

Tevos inwardly sighed. It was going to be a long day. "All right. I was simply confirming the stability of a contract, since your state of rule isn't technically recognized as legitimate here…" She trailed off to skim through the document she had hastily scrawled out back on Thessia. When she looked at Aria again, she was surprised to see her seething hatefully with vicious eyes.

Aria T'Loak tore her gaze away from the asari councilor to glare out the window again. It was as if she could not bear to look at her and preferred to suffer the sight of the Presidium instead. After a long pause, she began in a low tone strained by undercurrents of anger, "You know why I hate the Citadel so much? I look out the window, I look up, and there's… a _sky_. A fake sky to look pretty, to make people feel good. Make them forget that they're light-years away from their homeworlds and inside a giant station floating through space. On Omega, there is no sky. When you look up, you see the dark haze, the metal, the bottom of the next district, or sometimes just the void. You see… Omega doesn't pretend to be something it isn't." In a cloud of contempt she continued to neglect eye contact with the councilor.

Tevos blinked. "There's nothing wrong with having something pleasant to look at," she reasoned. "Everyone knows the sky over the Presidium isn't real. It's just a luxury to promote better health and happiness."

Aria leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other to let her ankle rest upon her knee. "Everything about this place is artificial, pretending to be real," she returned her eyes to Tevos, a lit segment coming to frame them and caused her irises to pale in the contrast. "You, most of all. You and the other politicians. You're made of lies. Your campaigns are lies. Pretending to be things you aren't, promising people things you'll never give them. You're nothing but cowards wanting attention and power, and you do nothing to deserve it."

The councilor frowned, offended by the audacity of the very incorrect accusation. "I serve my people. That is the reason why I chose my occupation. Ever since I was very young I entertained dreams of partaking in galactic welfare, meeting people, new peoples, maintaining the peace and learning from the diverse members of a united community. I may require attention and influence to further those dreams, but I keep my politics clean."

She shook her head in amused disbelief. "That's what they all say. It's just more lies that you use to gain popularity and riches. Listen, I don't fucking _care_ if you're power-hungry or greedy. I don't _care_ if you're immensely corrupt for the sake of self-servitude. I only get pissed off when people won't even admit to themselves what they really are. You see, I don't lie about what I am. I know_ exactly _what I am. I am power-hungry, I am violent, I am self-interested, and above all, I am a _legitimate_ ruler. Far more legitimate than you will ever be."

With chagrin and confusion fused into her expression, Councilor Tevos laced her fingers neatly together and leaned forward a tad, seeing that their conversation had swiftly mutated into a debate of principles and conduct. Not only were Aria's allegations false and based upon no evidence, but they were also highly insulting, especially coming from someone who rose to power through the mode of brute force. "I was elected by _consensus_," she said. "My people selected me, deliberately and explicitly gave me permission to occupy this place in government as a diplomatic leader, whereas you forcefully seized your state whether the denizens liked it or not."

"So how does that make my rule not legitimate?"

Tevos fell victim to a sudden caesura, lips slightly parted with a reflexive rebuttal, and only delivered it when she found no other suitable answer to the question. "It is not legitimate in the eyes of my government. I don't believe I ever said otherwise."

Another amused shake of the head; Aria had been satisfied with the councilor's response, or the lack of it. "You don't know what a leader is," she said venomously. "You've never led. You've only administered. Come back to me when you've fought and bled alongside the people you've rallied, when you've won their respect through battles, and shows of strength and idealism. When you've shown them what you_ really_ are; rampaging through the streets in advocacy of your principles…" The pirate queen only grew more agitated with every word, as if reaching into her memory to project outward vivid scenes of macabre, long-past clashes. "When you know what it feels like to be raw and bloody," she was staring at a spot on Tevos' desk, her riotous thoughts almost visibly stirring in her eyes, "bruised, biting back the agony of broken bone and burnt flesh. When the thought of failure hurts more than the physical pain. When you've proven enough near-religious dedication to a single, presumably glorious idea to inspire hundreds – thousands, _millions_ – to follow you all the way to a fucking underworld. Don't you _ever _pretend like you earned your position. You've done nothing. What pain have _you_ suffered for your job?" She looked up at her again, awaiting a response she had already declared inadequate.

The asari councilor watched her blankly for a long time, letting the words settle into her mind. She appeared somber; her green eyes had grown a bit dull with austerity, and she began to think about all the ill that had so immediately ensued the very moment she ascended to the rank of councilor. The worst of her pains all traced back to a single point: the instigations of Aria T'Loak, the audacious and powerful warlord seated closer to her than she would have ever liked. With a distant voice and a doleful, profoundly bereaved gaze, she said to her, "I am suffering right now."

Aria reclined, not looking away from her. She held her jaw stiffly and said nothing in reply, alternatively deciding to idly ponder something else. Their pain was different, she thought. The councilor had probably never suffered a serious wound in her life; all her pain arose from coping with psychological hardships. It was _not_ the same, Aria continued to think, despite the emergence of faint reconsideration percolating into her mind.

It was evident that Aria did not hold these sorts of conversations often, Tevos came to suspect. The pirate queen's words were usually short, direct; completely designed for the accuracy and brevity of cold business. Her illustrated recollections of battles that had left her lips were a rarity, only reserved for times when she was trying to make a point. She had come for a negotiation, yes, but not without first denouncing the asari councilor. Such a feat required deadly utilization of skillful language, but Tevos remained resistant, anticipating the next onslaught of insult and preparing herself to dismantle it.

"You have to acknowledge my legitimacy before we continue," Aria said. "It's the worst insult that's ever been dealt to me and I will not let it go. The sheer hypocrisy of it offends me the most."

"I fail to grasp why you're so irrevocably convinced that I'm corrupt."

She replied without delay, "Because you think of me and Omega as lesser than you. You pride yourselves on our differences –" Aria pressed her index finger onto the desk for dire emphasis, "– your ability to say_ 'I am not that'_… Just to put yourself on a pedestal higher than someone else as evidence of your superiority. And you don't even realize that beneath all your bullshit, we're not that different at all. We're all power-hungry. Self-centered. Greedy. _And _murderers."

"We are _not_ like you," Tevos spoke sharply, completely indignant and flustering at the horrible imputation. "We don't do awful things to people! We don't murder those who don't agree with us or wish for change of leadership, but I'm certain _you_ do. We don't funnel the profits of our major corporations into our own pockets, and whenever it does happen, the transgressor is swiftly terminated from their position. We are _not_ like you! We resolve our disputes with peaceful congregations, hearing the voices of the majority rather than letting the powerful few herd the masses at their every whim!"

"You pursue your interests, which happens to be in advocacy of those 'policies' you cherish, with extreme discrimination," Aria stressed her point. "You_ kill _those that get in your way, just like on Omega! Look at the krogan, look at the ruthless demilitarization act you've condemned them to! Look at what the STG is up to! Look at the Spectres carrying out assassinations through the clauses in their supposed 'exemptions' from law, but whose agents are they? The_ Council's_. You know exactly what they're doing. You encourage them, secretly directing their objectives just so you can stay publicly moral. And don't act like you've had no part in it; I hear reports of your movements and I know what's happening out there." Aria uncrossed her legs, bringing both feet to the floor again as their debate's intensity escalated.

"These unfortunate actions are carried out to keep the peace!" Tevos argued. "They are done in self-defense, to protect the people and their investments from the unfriendly advancements of hostile entities."

Aria gestured frantically toward herself to amplify the power of her following statements. "_I _took over Omega because I saw myself as a better leader than the previous one! _I _took over because I knew I had the potential and ability to make Omega grow! _I_ knew that I was capable of bringing it into a golden age that the station hasn't seen in millennia, and that's exactly what I've been working on for the past fifty years!_ I_ have dreams of making my domain great and prosperous, just like you, _Councilor!_ The defining difference between us is that I don't hide what I am! I don't pretend to be something I'm not, even a murderer when it's necessary."

"I am _not_ a murderer," the councilor said, her voice quieting with a trembling strain.

"Let's see," Aria responded, tilting her head in false consideration. "What's the definition of murder? Is it killing someone, indirectly or not? Going after people you don't like isn't self-defense. It's _murder_. Don't pretend that it's not. But what does it matter?" She smiled cruelly, pretending to be genuinely amused. "It still follows the template of laws and code you've written for yourself. Who am I to say what a murder is on the Citadel? I have no control over the definition. But the _Council_ does." The pirate queen leaned in close, just enough for Tevos to retreat back a centimeter, but remained far enough so that the observing C-Sec would have no cause for alarm. "No matter what you call it, you need to get used to it. If you're going to call yourself a leader, you need to stop hiding behind the semantics of your laws and embrace reality for what it really is. I'm not negotiating with a sheltered coward. I want to negotiate with someone who's fucking awake, fully aware of what they are." And then, her voice dropped to a terrifying, low whisper, "_A_ _murderer_."

"Get out," Tevos ordered, instantly withdrawing away from her and growing rigid.

Aria still held her body forward, lingering there to watch the councilor brew in her withheld rage.

"I said _get out_," Councilor Tevos repeated when the pirate queen made no move. "I'm not going to sit here and deal with this. We're supposed to be setting the terms of this contract, and if all you're going to do is argue subjective policy with me you're going to have to schedule a separate session for that." In her state of simmering irritation, Tevos relocated the datapad she had previously been reading from to another place on her desk. She gestured at the door. "We'll have to attempt this again tomorrow. I have more appointments and business to attend to and you are wasting my time. _Get out_, or I will call C-Sec."

They sat glaring at one another for a long moment. Tevos' breathing had begun to quicken, and her words had become sharp and strict. Aria finally rose from the chair, pushed it back into its previous spot, and as she retreated away with the faintest hint of smugness on her face, the rows of light that once rested over her body washed down her form until she was out of their reach. She departed from the councilor's office in silence, and Tevos released a held exhale when the door closed at last. Never before had she wanted to allow her anger to manifest in the form of physical catharsis as much as she did in that moment.

_And what would you have done?_ she asked herself. _Punched Aria T'Loak?_

She nearly laughed at the absurdity of her desires. She could imagine the result; Aria would probably catch her wrist before it even met her face and swing back with a strike of her own, likely blackening her eye or breaking her nose with little to no effort. Tevos' hands formed fists from where they rested on her desk. Goddess, she was _stressed_. Oh, that word, _murderer_... She almost felt like retching. There was a fragment of truth in it, as she had signed many dour orders before that resulted in the deaths of selected targets, usually at the hands of either the STG or Spectres, and though they were lawful deaths, they were deaths nevertheless. And they were on her hands. But how dare Aria T'Loak compare that to the sort of savage killing she participated in? It was different. It was_ vastly_ different.

Tevos sudden felt overwhelming guilt flooding her body. She forcibly replaced it with anger. Pure anger at the pirate queen for trying to sabotage her good conscience. But even so, did her words not carry a degree of truth regardless of her intentions? Hadn't she just admitted that to herself? No, she couldn't give her any credit. She couldn't afford to dwell on a single word of it any longer. Aria was just manipulating her, trying to drive her into irrational reactions. If she lost her composure, the Omegan could control her like malleable clay. She could not - would not - allow that to happen. Especially now; especially when they held the delicate last hope for a solution that would send them home satiated and on neutral, rather than bad, terms. And with a bit of luck, they might not ever have to cross paths again.


	10. A Revision of Priorities

_******A/N:** Giving this story a bit of a makeover; adding chapter titles to improve navigation in the future, as titles which allude to events make it easier to find a specific chapter from the drop-down list. I think this is going to end up much longer than I initially intended._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**[ **A Revision of Priorities **]**

**:::**

The soft and warm peach hues of the Presidium's evening sky were leaking through the windows when Councilor Tevos concluded the day's work at her private terminal. Aside from wasting the bulk of an hour bickering with Aria T'Loak during their failed meeting, the previous hours had been spent catering to many appointments amongst a seemingly endless flow of paperwork, as well as three petitions following her lunch break. To say she had a busy day was reasonably accurate. So now, as the bureaucrats in the tower dwindled in numbers as they departed for their homes, Tevos was enjoying the quieter moments of the gradually approaching dusk while Irissa idly wandered about her office, examining various objects with uncanny scrutiny. The conversation maintained between the two women touched many events that had occurred during the work day, but as the variety of available subjects to discuss was narrowed down, their discourse had reached the dangerous topical territory of Aria T'Loak.

"She called you a _what_?" Irissa requested a repetition of Tevos' previous statement about the meeting that morning. She turned to face her, brow creasing while a hand hovered over a small statuette that Matriarch Idras had gifted Tevos years ago. It was a white, abstract form made of porcelain that vaguely resembled a bipedal figure.

"A murderer," Tevos replied flatly, lips sealing together again while her fingers continued to labor over the keyboard in front of her. Discussing the Omegan was not in her ideal interests at the moment, but Irissa had inquired, and Tevos could see no reason to hide anything from her. "As I said, that was the defining encroachment into my temper which infuriated me enough to abruptly end the meeting."

Irissa shook her head scornfully. Her eyes drifted over to the next item placed on the shelf, a miniature glass vase with countless flat edges whose geometric elegance broke the evening light entering its crystal form and expelled it into glittering, radiant beams. It was crafted on Thessia, she absently recalled, but her thoughts immediately returned to the poisonous words of the pirate queen. "I can't believe her nerve," she grumbled angrily. "You are most certainly not a murderer, my friend. But _she_ sure is. She's _awful._ She's the worst thing that's ever stepped into this office, don't you think? Oh, I despise her so…"

Councilor Tevos refrained from replying, instead opting to continue working while letting an agitated Irissa vent her frustrations. The other woman's attitude was quite understandable; Tevos found it very unlikely that someone as prideful as Irissa would ever forgive the physical assault on Thessia. And she agreed with her. Aria T'Loak had been completely out of line and her actions were brutish and despicable. Attacking an unarmed bystander was simply and unequivocally horrid, inexcusable behavior.

"I can't fathom how we allowed her so close to you. I wouldn't trust that violent animal-woman as far as I could throw her, and everyone knows what a pathetic arm I have," Irissa continued, meandering away from the shelf and approaching Tevos' desk. She sat down in the comfortable chair set before it, proceeding to glare at nothing in particular, but then a strange emotion flickered to life in her eyes while she appeared to have a small, solemn revelation. "She sat here, didn't she?" she asked Tevos.

The councilor paused, looking up from the terminal's glowing screen, and cast Irissa a scrupulous look. Though she didn't quite grasp the relevancy of her question, she still gave her an answer. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

The sight of Irissa pivoting her body to bring her nose to the top of the chair's back cushion thoroughly vexed the councilor. "The damned brute; she smells a lot like I thought she would," she issued Tevos a staid glance while reporting her findings, "A bit like blood and soot." She did not clarify to Tevos whether that was an exaggeration or not. Instead, she turned to briefly inhale the scent once more. "And this hint of... sort of like a perfume my mother once bought for me _years _ago, but… different; heavier? Not musty… perhaps _stuffy_ is more accurate? Maybe it's just the oil? Or maybe she uses mongrel mixtures of different perfumes out of carelessness?"

Tevos was about to admit that she did not care in the slightest about what Aria smelled like, but her intended statement soon began to morph into one regarding Irissa's peculiar behavior. "You're acting… bizarre," she said, noting her extreme attention to details that would have normally gone without acknowledgement. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Irissa replied, laying her hands on the chair's arms and crossing her legs within an obvious haze of discomfort.

"You seem very distressed," Tevos pressed her, clearly seeing that there was something terribly amiss, or even malignant, lurking within her friend's mind. "Are you bothered by something? I know you detest Aria T'Loak, but I'm sensing that there may be something beyond that."

Irissa merely fidgeted in reply, an expression materializing on her face which conveyed a curious blend of guilt and apprehension. "I didn't come here to loaf around during the final hour of the work day," she said at last, "despite you probably believing that I did."

Tevos folded her fingers together when her friend hesitated, awaiting her continuity with undivided attention.

" I… I overheard something today," Irissa exhaled. She was gathering her courage, treating whatever news she was about to deliver like the awful confession of a horrendous iniquity. "Something that I was not meant to hear. Something that could possibly get me into a _lot _of trouble, but it's something you need to know as it is deliberately being kept from you, in secret."

Tevos stopped her. "Hold on, Irissa," she said and briefly pondered the situation. If disclosing the information would put Irissa at any sort of risk, Tevos first needed to know if it was worth relaying. "How important is this? I don't want to get you into trouble if it's something I can afford not knowing. Your career is not worth my knowledge of something comparably trivial."

"It is dire."

The councilor nodded, tapped her fingers on the desk for a moment in thought, then spoke again. "And you're going to tell me?"

"Yes," she said, then lowered her voice. "The cameras they've put in here… do they have audio?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

"I would say yes, as that was a condition I signed under, but in actuality I am not completely certain. But if they are on at all, I can turn them off from here. I will check them." Tevos accessed a program on her terminal, entered a few authorization codes, and returned her gaze back to Irissa. "They are off."

She let out another shaking, stressed exhale. "All right. I overheard Councilor Tarconis in a hallway. I was coming toward him, about to turn the bend, and I heard his voice and someone else's from his omni-tool. He was talking to Councilor Delran, and when I… when I heard what they were speaking about, I froze and remained where I was out of sight. I immediately began recording, perhaps on reflex, and part of me massively regrets it now…" Irissa brought up her omni-tool, sifting through a few files before selecting the recording taken earlier that day. She held her forearm out in between them both and played the audio file for the councilor to hear.

"_She just sent me the report of the meeting,"_ Tarconis' flanging voice rose from the device. _"Have you reviewed it?"_

Delran replied, a small degree of mechanical corruption and static accompanying her words as they were being relayed through two electronic mediums instead of one, _"I've just completed doing so."_

"_They quarrel, bicker, feud, all variations of the word, but they do not progress."_

"_Well what did you expect?"_ the dalatrass scoffed. _"How did we ever expect any sort of results from the two? I don't think they could bear the thought of peace between them. It would eliminate the newfound purpose that entertains them every day; battling and hating one another. Imagine a world in which they suddenly no longer struggled and wrestled one another the very moment one entered the same room as the other? They wouldn't know what to do with themselves."_

"_That may be hyperbole, but you're correct about them being inadequate diplomats to carry out this negotiation. Someone else should be doing this, but they both seem dead-set on doing this in person. The more I think of it, the more it offends me. They've developed a personal grudge, but the results of any action they make consequently drags entire societies along with it."_

"_Someone's going to get hurt again," _said Delran. "_The Citadel might suffer the same incident as Thessia did. I can see this ending in only a few ways. Tevos could fail, and we could go to war. Tevos could succeed, Aria T'Loak would return to Omega, and then she'd leech off what privileges were granted to her until she's grown enough in power to demand more. I know we decided to give Tevos this chance, but I can't see it ending well. T'Loak is like a virus, always spreading unchecked, and when held at bay, she but lingers in dormancy until suddenly flaring up again when we'd least expect it. We cannot stop her like this."_

Tarconis made a gruff sound of mild frustration before speaking again. _"And what if Tevos gives her too much? You know her – she's a compromiser to the bone, and much too protective of peace. If she finds herself in a bind with no escape from war other than acquiescing obscene liberties unto Aria T'Loak, she will likely do so. And what lesson would that teach her, or any other potential enemies watching? That if you attack the Citadel, you can shake free with a slap on the hand and an armful of credits? I respect Councilor Tevos and her values, and I generally think of them as righteous, but our unit – the Council – serves a purpose. Balance. When only one of us is given the stage, the power becomes exceedingly skewed. This is exactly what is happening right now."_

"_I think we have every right to challenge her contract if it is not adequate,"_ said Delran. _"We still have that power."_

"_But could we do such a thing to her without first notifying her?"_

"_We may have no choice. I realize your guilt, and I feel much of my own, but we aren't doing anything unlawful."_

There came a long pause. _"Listen, Delran, I should relocate myself. This hall is empty, but I should return to my office…"_

"_Speak to me tomorrow then, in your office. I have a lot to attend to today."_

"_Very well."_

When the audio recording reached its end, Councilor Tevos lifted her widened eyes at Irissa, lips slightly parted in fear as she paled. After the initial shock had passed, she breathed incredulously, "Were you considering allowing me to go home without first showing me this?"

Irissa fretted. "I could get fired for this, you realize. Recording councilors inside the tower without consent is illegal! So forgive me for not being so immediately _courageous_…!"

At once, the councilor rose from her chair, beginning to gather a few items into her arms in preparation to depart. "I can't believe they're already set on going to war when they haven't even seen the contract's results!" she said, her words swift and sharp with fury. "They're… they're utterly impatient! I can't believe their nerve; their blatant foul play!"

"Unfortunately it isn't foul play at all, really," Irissa wryly pointed out from where she remained seated. "That's what makes this most unbearable. They can conspire all they want about vetoing your contract behind your back – behind everyone's back – without repercussion. It's technically just deliberation between councilors, so all is fair. And you cannot take this issue to them, because if you do, I'll be terminated for letting you know about it in the first place. I hope you realize that."

After setting her held items down again, Tevos' hands rose to the sides of her head while she paced around behind her desk. "I simply can't believe this… I know I am holding our collective power in this delegation, more or less, and I understand their concerns, but they haven't even allowed me a chance! Though I accept the truth of it; I have expended copious time and energy on this issue, and it has been exhausting, but we are _not yet finished_... " Then she paused as her thoughts fell to a fitful disarray, and only when they had reorganized, she looked back over at her friend. "Irissa, I need you to find out more. I need to know exactly what they plan on doing. They said they'd talk again tomorrow."

"And what in the world would you have me do to get you that information?"

"They've likely left for their homes by now-"

Irissa stopped her. "Oh no, Tevos," she said while emphatically shaking her head. "I know what you're going to suggest and I'm not doing it. I've already risked my career once by taking this recording. I am _not _going to bug anyone's office."

"I shall take every ounce of the responsibility if you are caught," the councilor said, steadying her highly aware eyes on Irissa and silently communicating an intense amount of sincerity to her. "All of it. I'll say that I threatened you or something. Or I will even say that I was the one who bugged them, if they discover the bug and begin searching for its owner."

She grimaced at the absurdity of the councilor's request and continued shaking her head in disbelief. "So you're responding to their 'foul play' with some of your own? If we get caught, it could be disastrous! You would really throw all this away – all these_ centuries_ of hard work – just for this? I can't watch you do that. If you ask me, Aria T'Loak deserves to die. You know, why _shouldn't _we go after her and silence her for good? We're tired of her! She's demanding so much from you, threatening us with violence and insulting your character! Yes. I really do think she should die." Irissa abruptly fell quiet and tore her eyes away from Tevos. She was not ashamed of her vehement hatred of Aria T'Loak, or of the fact that her preferences were gradually beginning to align with those of the other councilors, but she was greatly troubled by the position she had found herself in. On one hand, she could help Tevos and neglect her own instincts, and on the other, she could leave her friend in ruins but escape with her desires being fulfilled. She felt like sobbing with distraught, but kept the manifestation of her emotional turmoil safely hidden within herself. "Tevos, peace isn't always the right course of action," she resumed. "Sometimes you just need to stand up, point your gun, and shoot." When she glanced back at Tevos and saw her pained gaze, she quickly turned away again and softly spoke whilst occupying her visage with a wall of the office. "I just… I truly wish you'd have her killed, Tevos."

The councilor let out a long sigh, her expression growing tired and deeply apprehensive. When she delivered her response, it came slowly, carefully, yet exigently. "Irissa, if we go to war with Omega, it's going to be long, bloody, and painful. A conflict over that amount of distance, between our two well-fortified stations, would last for years before dying down. Though we will most certainly win any exchange, it's going to be a drawn-out nightmare, maybe lasting over the course of _decades_. We can't seem to go a single millennium without engaging in war, Irissa. It's taxing, and it's _awful_. So as long as I have any sort of chance to stop one before it begins, I'm going to take it. I'm going to see this until the end, until I can do nothing more. Why would you condemn us when we still have a chance, however small it may appear, to fix this?"

"I'm just so tired of T'Loak," Irissa confessed, her voice exhibiting her tremendous fatigue as she rose from the chair and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Look at all she's done; look at the sort of person she is. Look at you! You're tired, stressed, and you haven't smiled in days. And even if your contract is successful, how can you be so sure that you can keep Aria T'Loak in check for centuries? She's an asari, just like us. That's a long time to maintain relations between two formerly bitter entities. Like the councilors think, one day she might come back when she's assembled more ships and a larger army. What if Omega one day begins to rival the Citadel? What then? The center of galactic power could shift within our lifetimes."

Tevos' line of sight drifted downward as she was lost to meticulous thought. From where she remained standing, her silhouette was outlined in a glowing halo of the peach light emitted by the window, obscuring her front in a deep violet shadow. What if this really was all in vain? All this trouble for the foolish pursuit of peace between the Citadel and Omega… Would a treaty for the day ensure peace for tomorrow? That was the most pronounced question that continued to plague her. The more she learned about Aria T'Loak, and the more she interacted with her, the more Tevos came to understand that the pirate queen was no simple warlord. She was individual with magnificent ambitions; an individual with an astounding amount of drive and dedication to whatever grand notion she decided to entertain. There were many people in the galaxy who dreamt of glory and rule, but few actually ever brought those dreams to fruition. And Aria T'Loak was one of them. If a day came when she found enough power in her hands to wage a sustainable war against Citadel space… Councilor Tevos was fairly sure that she would take such an opportunity.

She imagined T'Loak in the future, based on all she knew about her – engulfed in a delirium brought by sheer arrogance, a burning resurfacing of the power trip she was currently within; all catalyzing a dangerous belief that she was operating on the wills of gods, or even worse, that she had outplayed the gods themselves. Perhaps the wiser course of action would be putting her down before she became too mighty and complacent, as everyone was beginning to believe. Perhaps Tevos had been wrong all along. But still… the hastiness of this supposed war deeply troubled her. Rushing into battle was dangerous, especially while unknowns created voids in her strategizing. Gathering that information, for the purpose of instilling absolute confidence in this bloody course of action, would require the bending and breaking of some rules. "I still need to know what the other councilors are up to before I make a decision," Tevos said to Irissa. "I need you to find out for me so that I don't make a horrible mistake. I will consider war. I really shall, as I now understand your stances, but only if I'm aware of the plots being conducted behind my back. This is unconditional for me. I cannot surrender us to warfare whilst blind to any data."

Irissa regarded her with a lamenting countenance, and expressed once more, "I really want to see Aria T'Loak die. I really do…" Then she quieted, and after taking some time to carefully consider, said, "But I think seeing you happy and able to pull some success out of this would matter to me more. Because you're probably the only one left who could manage to do it... You have no idea how lucky you are to have a friend like me, Tevos."

"Oh thank you, Irissa," the relieved councilor rounded her desk and approached her. She brought her arms around Irissa in a grateful embrace, and even went so far as to press her lips to her cheek. "Thank you so much."

Irissa squirmed free of her hold, hardening her features with severity as she escaped a single pace backward. "But you're taking the fall if I get caught, just like you said! Are we clear on that?"

Tevos nearly smiled. "Absolutely," said the councilor. Her appreciation for Irissa also lessened the insult of her friend's primary concerns being occupied with saving her own hide rather than giving them to the state of Citadel space. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Yeah, yeah. Celebrate only if I return without a C-Sec escort to prison. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon with your results, if I can get them." Irissa began to leave, evidently having enough of the tense discourse. However, before she reached the door, she paused and turned back around. "But while I'm getting your information, what are you going to do about tomorrow's meeting with Aria T'Loak? If you're waiting for me, you can't finalize your contract."

The councilor pondered a moment. "I suppose I'll just have to stall."

"She won't appreciate that. She probably wants to return to Omega as soon as possible."

With a single hand lain on her desk, Tevos swiftly contrived a rough plan before looking up again, her eyes obscured by the tenebrous veil of dusk. "Everyone, even Aria T'Loak, has a natural proclivity to maintain conversations of certain topics. I'll play to her ego; ask lots of questions about herself and Omega, or make her feel as though she truly daunts me. I believe she could enjoy that for hours on end."

The other asari deadpanned."You frighten me, Tevos," she sighed while resigning toward the door again. "You know too much about everything, and you want to know even more. That sort of hunger gets people into trouble."

**:::**

The second meeting on the following day began with the same general aspect of displeasure, made evident by the way Aria T'Loak sat down heavily into the chair and glowered at Tevos as if the harmful stare had never ceased for a single second, as if even though all the time of night, the malcontent had sent her enmity in her direction on incorporeal currents of endless, futile curses which merely deflected against the glass panes of windows, distance, and awareness. And now that she had roused that morning and reported to Tevos' office only to see a lack of nightmares in her eyes, Aria settled back into disdain. The fine leather of her white jacket gleamed in a livid torsion of creases, assisting the harshness of her body language. She was all physical; holding herself in ways that communicated more than words could ever hope to imitate. And there, cut into the expensive, immaculate material of her jacket, remained that single tear acquired on Thessia which marked the path of a bullet; still not repaired, and still bleeding visibility of the red, silky, inner lining beneath. Tevos hadn't really noticed it until now. And something else that she now noticed was a direct result of Irissa's attention to detail: the faint scent she brought with her. Hints of metal, like blood. A sharp heaviness, a bit like soot. Like death. And tiny traces of unfamiliar perfumes, as if originally applied to conceal the scent of death on her skin, yet after she had only just begun its application, she had stopped, reconsidered, and ultimately chose to wear death like a perfume unto itself.

The councilor pretended to prepare some documents and finalize some business on her terminal and a few datapads, but in actuality, she was fabricating a way to ease Aria into a lengthy discussion without alerting her to the hidden motives. When glancing up to momentarily meet her pallid blue eyes, Tevos discerned the difficulty of the secret undertaking: it would not be hard at all. The provocation of another bickering session, if it became necessary, would be a simple matter. After all, she had spent all her time and efforts during the past weeks attempting to avoid those aggressive exchanges, only to catastrophically fail. Igniting one more was hardly a task at all.

But when they began, Tevos found to her dismay that Aria's agenda, just for this very session, did not contain the intentions of rousing a dispute. The pirate queen leaned forward, folding her arms onto the edge of the councilor's desk, and said in a flattened tone, "Let's get down to business."

Councilor Tevos hesitated. As Irissa had expected, Aria's immense hatred for the Citadel likely outweighed any enjoyment or satisfaction she found in tormenting and insulting the asari councilor, and so now she just wanted to return to Omega with whatever plunder she could carry with her. But Tevos could not let her leave that day; not while the threat of a vetoed contract loomed over them. She did not even know under what conditions the other councilors would reject her contract – what if she and Aria T'Loak had the ability to meet acceptable ones, but couldn't because they were not even informed of what those terms were? Waiting for Irissa's reconnaissance was vital. Stalling would certainly anger Aria, especially if she picked up on what Tevos was up to, but the councilor had no other choice.

_So what to talk about?_ she thought. _What irresistible topic comes with the highest probability of having her chat about it for the better part of an hour, or even longer?_

Her solution was simpler than she originally anticipated.

"Yesterday," Tevos began, eliciting an expression of vague interest from the asari seated before her, "when you brought to my awareness certain… unfortunate consequences of my occupation. The ones that involve killing, to be specific. I thought on the notion you presented me – the fact that taking a life is a universal action that transcends all regulations and definitions which law may pose upon it – and I have made subtle adjustments to my former opinion." When she observed Aria to gauge her reception of the subject, Tevos was pleased to see interest piquing in her gaze. Yes, the councilor had chosen an excellent topic; what better way to occupy Aria's time than to delight her predatory inclinations with a concession? "I am responsible for deaths, to a degree," Tevos continued. "For although branches of agents like Spectres are the ones who physically carry out the deeds, they ultimately answer to the Council. They are, in a sense, our sentient weapons. They have the freedom to act in ways that we cannot. Spectres do not adhere to the slow, precise protocols that government officials do. And so the Council takes advantage of this and uses Spectres in emergency situations when we cannot authorize drastic measures quickly enough to defend our interests. So yes, I have caused deaths of people who threatened the Citadel's interests, or as you've put it, _my_ interests. Though you are correct in these respects, I concede that to you, I would not go so far to categorize me as a 'murderer', a term that also umbrellas entities of more vile ambitions."

Aria slowly nodded with a satisfactory smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. She reclined in her chair, swiveling the rotating seat slightly to comfortably rest her leg over the other. "All of it… It's all the 'circle of life', when you look at it objectively," she said while taking a paperweight from Tevos' desk and holding it up to the light. Given the fact that paper – its usage being deemed as somewhat pretentious in that age – only reached the councilor in form of personal letters, old documents, and the occasional invitation, the purpose of the item was more of a decorative one than anything. It was a sphere made of polished, black volcanic glass from a distant planet, given a flattened base for its functionality. "Evolution, that sort of thing," Aria said while leering at the paperweight. She rotated it within her hand to examine the swirls of lighter coloration. "When you take all the morals out of it – which are just constructs of sapients – the act of killing is just people fighting each other for what they want, and whatever they want is going to add to their chances for survival. Money. Resources. Territory. And in the end, only the strongest and smartest live another day. You demonize it too much. You people are so obsessed with this concept of_… righteousness_… that you've voluntarily blinded yourselves to reality. You put as much distance as you can between yourself and what you really are. You think, _I am not those creatures who dragged themselves out of the primordial muck eons ago. I am better, bound by better rules. I am… civilized_. But you're not." Aria returned the paperweight to its previous spot. "You're exactly the same. You just have factories and skycars now."

Councilor Tevos tilted her head slightly, listening to the soft tap the orb made when it was lowered back onto her desk. "You really don't aspire to be more than that? You don't aspire in any way to let the sophistication of intelligence and reason override those primal instincts?"

"Don't misunderstand me," Aria swiftly responded. "Intelligence and reason are what got me this far. Disciplined thought, careful planning. I just don't forget what I am. I don't forget that moral compasses aren't actual physical laws. That's the delusion you seem to be under. When I told you that you were a murderer, I merely wanted to point that out so that we'd be on the same page. You had no idea what you were dealing with. All I ever heard from you Citadel assholes were pathetic insults regarding our way of life. Disgustingly typical." She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, and habitually turned to leer out the window. The midday light bathed her face.

Tevos felt the impudence graze her, but gracefully disregarded it. Aria's words had come with the blatant implication that she somehow brought high enlightenment with her, and although that attitude was quite irritating to endure, Tevos needed to keep the conversation afloat for as long as possible. She issued another question, "A trait of a highly intelligent creature is empathy, I sure you realize. Do you challenge that?"

"It's a trait of an intelligent species as a whole, not necessarily applied to individuals," the pirate queen curtly replied after instantly detecting an underlying attack. "The same conception applies in the deeming of society's collective population as being idiotic, but the individual alone is much smarter."

"Do you find enjoyment in killing?" Tevos asked her. Though all her questions served another purpose, she did not deny her interest in Aria's answers. The woman was insane – she was still convinced of that – but her views were warped, distorted, and unapologetic in such a way that almost made them fascinating. Terrifying, but fascinating.

Aria glared her for a long moment, perhaps becoming suspicious of all the queries. "No, not particularly," she slowly replied. "Unless I'm exceptionally angry, or if I've been passionately after the target for years. Then I feel the delight of accomplishment. But otherwise, it's business. It's the expenditure of my valuable time on obstacles. So no, I don't generally enjoy killing unless I have a good, circumstantial reason to. Is this some sort of psychological assessment?" she let a short, mocking breath pass through her lips when the thought occurred to her. "Are you trying to discover long-past psychological damage? Are you hoping to find some sort of traumatic event that shaped me into a ruthless killer?" Aria nearly laughed.

Tevos refrained from saying anything, simply watching her.

"Are you hoping that once you find the roots of my unconventional ambitions, you will somehow bring me to a sudden revelation, inspiring me to change?" Aria's wicked amusement was rising on her voice.

"No," denied the councilor. It was honest answer. Even if Aria T'Loak was exposed to some unfortunate event in the past, it would be almost impossible to alter the mindset of a person this far into the depths of her present one.

"Good," sneered Aria. "Because you need to understand that if you look for what happened to me, or what's wrong with me, you will find nothing. I have no woeful or tragic story for you. If you want to understand the basic aspects about me, understand this: there is nothing to dissect. I do things because I want to. Because I think of certain things and they _please _me. And I have never, nor will I ever, apologize for any of it."

Tevos gave a shallow nod and silently mused. That was certainly an interesting aspect of her character – the refusal of hiding behind justifications for her actions. Aria T'Loak did not apologize; she was everything she was now without guilt, and without a nurtured reason aside from her genetic predestiny. However, the councilor found her deliverance of the facts as being more hostile than necessary, and abused that observation as a template for her next extension of their conversation. "You're being rather defensive about this," she remarked.

Aria appeared very resentful of the comment. "It's because I know where this interrogation is going and I want to get it over with as quickly as possible, so we can get back to the fucking contract."

"I'd like to inquire once more," Tevos attempted. She discreetly plunged two fingers into the high collar of her dress, pulling the constricting fabric away from her neck. Its grasp around her throat had suddenly grown a tad tighter than desired.

"Listen, Councilor," said the pirate queen as she leaned over the edge of the desk. She spoke slowly; making sure every threatening word reached the councilor uncorrupted. "I'm done playing around. I want my terms so I can go back to Omega. Why are you suddenly so damn curious about me? You were eager to be done with everything yesterday, so why the sudden change of heart now? And don't give me any bullshit answers. I'll see right through them."

Tevos grew quiet. She knew the exposure of her stalling would inevitably happen, but she ardently wished that it hadn't been so soon. Aria may have been tremendously egotistical and had enjoyed being the center of attention for a while, but she wasn't inane in the slightest. She had detected something foul about the unusual conversation, and Tevos had no remedies for the predicament. But it was unwise to reveal information unless absolutely necessary, and it would be especially dangerous to give Aria any sort of auxiliary leverage. If they went to war in the end, the prior knowledge of one as opposed to a surprise attack could give her an advantage that Tevos was not willing to bestow; it could result in more hardships for the Citadel fleet, and above all other issues and priorities, the councilor wanted to reduce the number of lost lives for her people. But on the other hand, if they managed to broker peace, warning Aria about a forming conspiracy could gain the favor of the pirate queen and reinforce the solidarity of the new treaty. What better token of good faith could she give her than proof of giving at least a single damn about the other party? If Aria T'Loak was made aware of the materializing danger, perhaps relations would smooth out earlier on and help prevent future disagreements. Tevos could imagine herself years from now, possibly reminding Aria of that time when she saved them both from a war, and she would perhaps stand down in light of that, thus evading another war once again. Councilor Tevos gathered her courage, and decided to take the immense risk. "There is a plot brewing amongst the other councilors behind my back," she confessed. "My friend informed me about it yesterday. We might again be in considerable danger of a war, only this time it may be the Citadel declaring it."

Despite the intense inner conflict the councilor just fought through, Aria remained completely unconvinced. "I told you not to give me any bullshit answers," she said with sharp, cutting words as her facial tattoos contorted along with her forming snarl.

"It is the truth and I am warning you so that we can somehow cooperate to avoid this disaster!" Tevos exclaimed.

"I'm tired of your bluffing games,_ Councilor_. You're not going to fool me."

"I can get you proof. I'm actually waiting for more confirmation myself, which I expect to receive later today. I can show you the findings tomorrow."

She profusely shook her head. "I don't believe you. And even if you are telling the truth, this is just some paranoid suspicion of yours, no matter how you present it to me."

"And what if it is not?" Councilor Tevos looked at her hard, adamantly locking eyes with Aria to convey the direness of the circumstance.

Aria was rendered silent for a long interval of time. She sat there simmering in anger and distrust, a crease in her brow accentuating her negative storm of thoughts. "How can I know whether you're telling the truth?" she demanded at last. "You could be staging this with the other councilors in some final attempt to scare me. For all I know, everyone in the damn building is in on it."

"Regardless of whether you believe me, my fears are real enough for me to stall our contract today. That is why I have been asking you questions."

"I still don't have any reason to believe you."

"That's fine," Tevos said, raising her hand and executing a short, dismissive gesture toward her. "That's_ your_ problem. So go ahead; bask in the ignorance while I attempt to save us both. No matter whether you believe me or not, we will not be discussing our contract today."

She bristled. "So, what? You want us to just sit here, wasting time?"

"We have been here for a while, but not long enough to be convincing. Remember, C-Sec is watching. If you want to leave early, I have no qualms about that. But we'd have to do something like fake a disagreement, to convince them that we truly should not be contained within the same room."

"How about we initiate a _real_ disagreement? Because I've got a few ready to go."

"I don't care about how angry this situation makes you." In response to Aria's insufferable lack of the faintest hint of cooperation, the councilor straightened her posture in her seat and addressed her with sharp, bitter authority. "This threat is _real_. I am utterly terrified of what may become of us within a few days. Your temper is _nothing_ compared to my other fears! You have a choice, Aria T'Loak. Either help or hinder me. Whichever you choose will be reciprocated."

Aria became silent again. She appeared as though fighting back the urge to lose her temper, but managed to quell the erupting turmoil before it leaked out of her body in the form of shouts, or worse – biotics. "So I have to stay at least another day in this hellhole?" she settled on the rude question.

"I'm afraid so," Tevos replied, forcibly willing her rage to also die down. "Do you want to fake an argument?"

"I'm not an actor," Aria said with incendiary contempt.

"You played the part of a dancer for years," the councilor pointed out.

Aria successfully concealed a sly smirk, coincidentally putting her boiling anger aside for the time being. "I'd say that was real, more or less. A convenient… side job at the time."

"Regardless, you always appear to be on the verge of a dispute. I'm sure you could reach into your pools of anger for acting inspiration. If you need further help, I could orchestrate a convincing exchange. However, you would have to do what I say."

"Yeah, don't get all uppity about it," the pirate queen frowned at the idea. "Just tell me what I need to do to get out of here so I can go cause some trouble in your precious streets..." She reached out to grasp the paperweight again.

"You will do no such thing."

"Even I need some entertainment once in a while," said Aria. She began to throw the incomplete obsidian sphere upward, letting it fall back into one hand only to introduce it to the air once more.

"But surely you don't cause trouble in your own streets on Omega," reasoned Tevos. "You _must_ entertain yourself otherwise." She held out her hand to request the surrender of her possession.

Aria seemed somewhat amused by the topic. She relaxed in the chair. "Oh, I lounge about like blood-born _royalty_ in between acts of administration," she said while tossing the paperweight back to Tevos, who nearly fumbled the catch. "Watching the dancers, having a drink, sometimes the occasional battle sim for stress relief or when I've gone too long without… actively enforcing my rule. And when it's especially quiet and uneventful, I've been known for indulging in activities familiar to your _cultured_ society, such as reading."

"No death matches held in eviscerated ships brought into the station?" Councilor Tevos threw in some facetious assumptions for her own beguilement. "No pillaging the neighboring systems or making jewelry from the bones of the slain?"

The Omegan shook her head, looking as if she perhaps found a drop of humor in the highly exaggerated activities illustrated by the asari councilor. "This brings me to the curiosity of what the hell _you_ do in your spare time, _Councilor_," she said, then matched Tevos' deliberately inaccurate preconceived notions of the other's culture with some of her own. "Classism jokes? Pretentious theatre? Watching C-Sec maul peaceful protesters? Passive-aggressive dinner parties…?"

Tevos gave her underwhelming answer, neither confirming nor denying any of the aforementioned pastimes, "I read as well, actually."

Aria rolled her eyes. "If that's all you have to say, then that's dreadfully boring. But what did I expect…?"

"I don't disclose my private life to anyone. But would you like to hear me talk about government conspiracies or the latest embezzlement scandals?"

Aria found herself thrust into the concrete impression that Councilor Tevos either had no personal life at all, or that it really was a horridly uneventful one."I'd prefer to hear that, actually," she said, quick to board any ship bearing cargo of more intrigue.

The councilor managed a small smile. The subtle motion of her lips surprised her, baffled her; she nearly reprimanded herself for showing any vestige of happiness whilst talking to this dangerous warlord during the even more dangerous times of impending war. But instead of banishing the mirthful ghost from her lips, she continued within the rise of a lighter mood, "Well, yes, those stories would be much more riveting than the truth, wouldn't they?"

There came something peculiar from Aria in that instant; it was a rudimentary reflection of that same diminutive smile, followed by the very same flash of regret, of self-admonishment for daring to let any trace of levity escape the well-policed confines of her head on her mouth. But unlike Tevos, who tactfully smothered its blatancy down with speech, Aria twisted it into a frown. "…Whatever," she muttered, brutally strangling whatever mood had brought her the unwelcomed grin. "Just get me out of here now." She adjusted her position on the chair, briefly glanced about the office, and then returned her gaze to Tevos while awaiting her directive.

"Very well," she said, finding Aria's reluctance to show any sort of positive emotion as a major part of her pride; it was not outlandish at all for her to utterly detest the admittance to a single moment of conversational pleasure shared with a councilor, especially the one she so unabashedly despised. Tevos judged the circumstance as a proper one to arrange their freedom from each other's company, and so she leaned forward while masking her face with a believable glare. "I now issue to you a comment regarding your crass and uncultured personality."

Aria hesitated at first, analyzed the statement, and emerged from the interlude bearing the understanding of their ruse and its mechanics. When she did, another series of notions arrived in the primary tiers of her mind; ideas and notations revolving around Councilor Tevos. The councilor was certainly _not_ trustworthy, she thought. That claim was supported by mountains of evidence. Secrets, schemes, and her exhibited knowledge of knowing how to work a system. Holding conversations with Tevos had revealed her wit and capability. She was not a political puppet; she was in power for an obvious reason. Aria was somewhat reluctant to admit it, and although she still greatly disliked the culture of the Citadel, the attitudes of its leaders, and their endless laws, she acknowledged Tevos as a formidable rival (as well as a past, and possibly future, enemy). The condensation of a bitter thought beaded onto her awareness: she had underestimated the asari councilor. Underestimation was a form of error, and Aria abhorred error. And so she swallowed her pride without a verbal proclamation and altered her expectations of Tevos to include more imposing decrees. She folded her arms, finally adhering to the councilor's established façade. "And I retort by calling you artificial, as I did yesterday. I'd also like to add a particularly provoking insult directed toward your closest family relative for good measure." The positive side to all this, she thought, was a humble amount of pleasure to be found in discussing diplomacy with another competent entity as opposed to the rampant idiocy she had encountered throughout her life.

"And so I indignantly rise," Tevos said, her actions matching her words as she rose from her chair and rested her hands on her desk, "to say that you are out of line to bring my beloved family into a discussion that they do not belong in." The councilor, despite donning false acrimony, lifted herself with every ounce of her regal, stately posture intact. She was, in essence, the model to which all asari currently studying law looked to for guidance. The wise and refined matriarchs had selected her from all other candidates, and so with that godspeed leaden with golden seals of approval, she therefore embodied all that they found pride in; a mediator, a persevering pillar of grace and composure, and above all, a dignified vessel containing honed, brilliant faculties of the mind.

"I rise as well to challenge you," Aria rose as well, resolutely meeting the stare of the other sovereign, "and bear with the absolutely ridiculous façade I'm taking part in just to leave this damned tower… And somehow refrain from using biotics and my fists instead of words, as that behavior would probably get me out of here faster. Break a few things, maybe, to make the process more expedient. And interesting."

"But I remind you that C-Sec are not easily shaken off, and would likely hold you for hours if you caused any property damage. In conclusion, you would waste more time dealing with them than you would by simply completing this troublesome façade."

Aria slightly narrowed her eyes while skillfully conjuring another line. "And so I disdainfully endure it. But not without reminding you that tomorrow I better see adequate proof of this… speculation you have being real. My time is not to be wasted."

"I point to the door," Tevos said, gesturing, "and assure you that I will return with proof, and if I do not, our contract will be finalized by tomorrow's end. So you have no worries. But before I allow you to leave – as a result of our quarreling, of course – I must also warn you of something. If the other councilors really are planning an unconditional veto of our contract, we will find ourselves with few options. Whatever avenues of action remain in that scenario, our cooperation will be inevitable. We must no longer regard each other as enemies, Aria T'Loak. For the sake of Omega, become my ally not through the binding terms of a contract, but through our shared interest of avoiding a formal conflict."

Aria T'Loak lingered there for a while, upper body oriented toward the councilor. She was an emissary of violence, a rogue of conquest; clad in that self-important ensemble whose purpose was one of great pride, vanity, and overall intimidation. It was her coat of arms, her idyllic presentation. Omega hung like an amulet around her neck, or merely in the symbol hovering over the center of her shoulder blades. Her hands were worn to better cradle a shotgun. And on the other side of the galaxy, her word was law. As if against all these things, she at last said to the councilor, "If you give me a good enough reason to consider myself your ally for the resolution of this... dilemma, I will do it. But _only _if I have good enough reason."

When Aria left the office, Tevos rested her back against the chair while succumbing to a surreal space of wonder and surprise. What had just transpired? Nothing less than a magnificent miracle. She sat there for some time, wondering if her senses had somehow failed her. The steady chain of interminable hatred had broken, giving way to oscillations between veins of antagonism and... mild _amusement_. Brief, fleeing moments of humility. Skillful words that captured the heuristics of the other, curving their down-turned lips into involuntary twitches of joviality. And then there was the glorious centerpiece of it all; the fact that though they had bickered, they had also _cooperated_ to a degree. Tevos held a hand to her mouth, eyes trembling over the angles of her work space in silent awe.

She was beginning to do the unthinkable. The unfathomable; the impossible feat of both Councilor Tevos and Aria T'Loak tolerating one another's personal convictions for the safety of their respective states. In this dreary, ominous time, the potential for an actual alliance between them - and not one between the names of their domains as representational of themselves, as was the previous, expected result of any resolution at all - was struggling its way into existence. Survival instincts had inspired them. The innate desire to persist took hold of them, driving them to the end of what seemed possible, all in the name of self-preservation. Prior to this day, their foreheads had been pressed together in a burning deadlock as they sent point-blank, bestial screams back and forth while seeing nothing but the other's ire and that of their own reflected back at them in the mirroring irises of their foe. But the celestial hands of fate had come at last, seizing them by the backs of their skulls, tearing them apart, and redirecting their gazes toward the white light of approaching, mutual annihilation.

_Look, _it said,_ this is what awaits you_.

Its doom glittered in their eyes, illuminated their bodies. What a force that was - the fear of one's own demise. It produced startling phenomenons such as this.

From what she had understood since her earliest days of schooling, opposing forces were supposed to obliterate one another. They were supposed to meet for an instant, swirling about in a fiery havoc until all was spent and extinguished, burned to ash or smothered into unrecognizable ruins and debris.

But no such fate awaited them, Councilor Tevos thought as optimism and determination swelled within her chest, like billowing nebulae of hazy lights.


	11. Liquid Gold

_**A/N: **As always, I'm extraordinarily thankful for all your feedback. Another periodic thank-you to everyone! This might be a bit of a slow chapter, as it's heavy in conversation, but things are going to pick up quickly in the next update._

_In a vaguely related note, I've got a really special place in my heart for Omega, largely from the fact that the design of its cities was inspired by the ones in Blade Runner. That movie is aesthetic gold. "Blade Runner Blues" by Vangelis, from the OST, is a slow, electro-ambient, late-night jazzy composition I'd highly recommend. One of my personal favorites._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**[ **Liquid Gold** ]**

**:::**

Councilor Tevos brought a brooding darkness with her that morning. It was harbored beneath her eyes; a gloomy shade that pooled in the shallows of her sockets to mark the deprivation of rest. Their next appointment had been scheduled for the earliest time possible, consequently being the very first moment of the Citadel Tower's work day. Aria had actually stepped out of an elevator en route to the asari councilor's office when she encountered the woman herself, making her way to the very same destination. It was that moment when she noticed the dour shadows of Tevos' gaze, which ensconced whatever cryptic message the councilor sent across the silence of their greeting. With the watchful eyes of C-Sec guards upon them, they exchanged no words. Instead, Councilor Tevos diverted her eyes and resumed her trek to her office, leaving Aria to follow while speculating about the dreadful news she might have carried with her.

But even when the office's door shut behind them, freeing them from that unbearable, necessary silence, Tevos still said nothing throughout the entire time spent setting down a satchel against the side of her desk, proceeding to remove its contents, and laying out a few items of functional importance onto her workspace, including a thermos, while Aria sat abiding within a tense cloud of vile ignorance. The councilor moved as if Aria were not even there, as if her body was only guided by automatic motions that had risen through pure habit over the months, and not by an actively present consciousness at all. Every movement was torpid and diaphanous, like those of an old woman whose youth had long passed, who only now properly appreciated the fragility and exquisiteness of what moments remained. The behavior was a grim portent, steadily eroding Aria's patience until the passing seconds seemed to stretch for obscene lengths of time.

Tevos finally took her seat after what felt like eons, feeling the morning's warm luminescence on her weary shoulders as she locked eyes with her potential ally. Even Aria, as restless and discontented as she must have been, had retained an oddly respectful silence until Tevos was ready to proceed. Perhaps from fears creeping out of the reaches of her mind, distracting her from displaying any outward aversion. No, Tevos thought, it was more likely to be sheer skepticism lasting from the previous day. Aria still did not believe the councilor's horror stories of an inescapable war, and yet, something flitted in her cold stare; a dubious glint of consideration, of minuscule apprehension and cautious expectation, that the terrible stories could be true.

The councilor, slightly debilitated by her sleepy mind, felt a tinge of empathy.

"I have for you," Tevos began, piercing the delicate silence, "the proof you requested."

Aria did nothing. She but remained there with a firm jaw, a subtle tilt of her head, and with the smallest squint at the very corners of her eyes, drawn from the window's admittance of the white, early-day glow. They both fell to silence again as an audio recording from Tevos' omni-tool filled the air.

"_Listen, Delran,"_ came the turian councilor's voice, _"if Aria T'Loak escapes back to Omega, we're going to see her again. We know this for sure. This is no longer a matter involving our personal preferences about the extreme measure of war, but a matter of Citadel security. A day will come, likely when you and I are long gone, when T'Loak will rise up and come after the Citadel again. I can't see a single reason why she wouldn't. In this action, we are protecting our future generations. Would we rather fight the current inhabitants of Omega today, or wait for them to grow to unmanageable numbers? This is a mathematical situation. We must view this in such a way."_

Councilor Delran replied, _"I agree with you. I know Councilor Tevos will be very upset with us. But we need to exercise our authority. She's not fit to carry out this diplomatic action, because she is blinded by her own interests. Her own grudge. She, being the newest addition to our trio, has something to prove, and I fear that she'll sacrifice future security just to show the masses that their new asari councilor is a capable hero of sorts, having protected them all from the horrors of another war. Of course, that's my speculation. I know she cares deeply for her people. But so do we. We care just as much. This decision is not ruthless, but self-sacrificial to ensure the health of our children. It is time to put T'Loak down."_

"_So it's decided? We're going through with this? Once the contract is vetoed, there will be no turning back."_

"_I am sure of this. To have a live Aria T'Loak skulking around this galaxy is too much of a liability. I will not be taking that risk. I may not be as merciful as Councilor Tevos, but at least we fill her deficiency in foresight. I thought asari were supposed to be excellent in that respect…"_

"_Well yes, that's the general trend. But what of the curious decisions the matriarchs have been known to make? Occasionally we witness absurd mandates that later bloom into something unexpected and beneficial. Do you think Tevos has a design for the future? Are we destroying that for her?"_

"_If she had a plan, she would have likely told us,"_ Councilor Delran deduced._ "If she could see so clearly into the future as to confidently predict movements of someone as capricious as Aria T'Loak, she should have been able to predict our eventual reactions to the mess we're currently bogged within. She would have told us. The situation was too fragile for her to keep something that important from us. I think she's been merely acting out of desperation lately."_

"_And given that state of clouded judgment, and lack of reasonability, we must stand up to intervene."_

"_Precisely."_

Tarconis hesitated for a moment. _"Even if the contract holds acceptable terms?"_

"_Even so, yes. Even if Tevos only gives minor concessions completely within reason, they will not keep T'Loak away. They are but a small taste of blood – and with that acquired, it will grow into a hunger for more, and she will be back again one day. We must stop her now, as this may be our only chance. Aria T'Loak is Omega's head, and once decapitated, that station will likely thrash about in a panicked, chaotic turmoil. Schisms will erupt. Struggles for rule will distract them from Citadel advances. The moment T'Loak dies, we will have likely won the war entirely. She is the force upholding whatever unity Omega has right now, and without her, they will become smaller, independent, vulnerable factions. "_

"_Yes, Citadel casualties should be minimal with that strategic advantage. Very well. How should we go about this? I can send a notice to every C-Sec operative, every security guard, every employee at every docking bay. I suppose I shall, the moment the contract is officially rejected."_

"_We'll put Spectres on her. Just make sure this remains completely covert. If T'Loak develops the slightest inkling of suspicion, she could disappear. I don't see how she would make it off the Citadel, but it will definitely become more of a fiasco to apprehend her."_

"_Yes, of course. I think we should approach this swiftly, and cleanly. I don't want to get any civilians caught up in an all-out brawl. Only STG and Spectres with masterful assassination skills should be appointed, and an upfront approach with our hard-hitters should only be relied upon as a last resort. Say, if she makes it all the way to the bays. It will be well-orchestrated. Everyone's trained. They can navigate the cities like phantoms. We have snipers and biotics; infiltrators and undercover hunters. She is utterly trapped. She has already lost."_

"_All right. That is how we will handle this. Tevos says they'll be done either today or tomorrow. We must declare war and initiate the hit the very moment we deny the contract, correct? The very moment. Heed that. We can afford no second of lost time."_

The glow of the omni-tool faded from sight as the audio file closed. Tevos amended her posture, expecting Aria to erupt with rage and burn through the stillness of room with her roaring voice, but she did not. Instead Aria sat in the chair as if she had heard nothing at all, appearing positively absent, and all creases of anger had vanished from her face, replaced with an indecipherable, vacuous aspect that deeply intrigued Tevos.

Aria T'Loak rendered detached with fear – now that was outlandish to the highest conceivable degree. Her fear was supposed to be expressed in the form of fury, storms of shouts, and biotics, like the reaction belonging to a magnificent, coroneted beast realizing its own mortality and thrashing in despairing denial. But no, she was utterly quiet, staring at a random spot on the councilor's desk as if her wild soul had deserted her body all at once, leaving behind an empty, vapid shell. It was her true face of terror. A blankness, a nothingness, a void. Her posture had sunk, and now the peaks of her high white collar were leveled with the line of her jaw. Tevos wondered what was going on within her head; had her thoughts really stalled altogether – a state her face heavily alluded to – or was Aria twisting about inside herself, writhing, raging, or even panicking?

Deciding to let the gravity of their unfortunate situation properly settle into the pirate queen, Tevos ceased close observation of her to remove the pristine lid from her thermos, gently setting it down onto her desk. Before she could pour anything into it, Aria spoke.

"I'll make it off the Citadel alive," she claimed, gradually lifting herself out of her barren demeanor as her eyes narrowed with resolve. "They've never handled someone like me before. They have no idea what I'm capable of, _especially _when I'm in a bind."

The councilor proceeded to calmly pour for herself the beverage she had brought, seeming unfazed by the other asari's declaration. "I see you're feeling particularly immortal today, Aria T'Loak," she mused aloud with an amount of nonchalance that invited Aria's glare back to her features. Seeing that the warlord had no rebuttal to accompany it, Tevos took a small sip of her warm drink. "Would you like some?" she casually offered. "It's tea. This brew helps to soothe headaches."

"No," Aria's foul expression did not alter as she refused, shaking her head, and leered at the asari councilor in an accusatory manner. Tevos was kindly offering some of her drink like she knew it would be Aria's last, as if the gesture were in pity of a miserable creature on its way to a slaughterhouse. Aria would _not _be pitied. She was _not_ going to die that day. She was going to outsmart them, outmaneuver them, overpower them all, just like she had done throughout the rest of her life. This day was no different. They would witness the wrath of Omega's organic incarnation as she tore through them all.

"Are you certain?" Tevos asked again. "I have spare cups in here. I can retrieve one for you."

"Don't patronize me," she venomously warned her. She was too preoccupied with devising an escape plan to deal with the councilor's irritating complacency. Of course_ she_ was calm. Though Tevos' languid conduct was partially influenced by a sleepless night's sedation, both her life and home were comfortably safe.

Councilor Tevos folded her hands together. "It's not patronization. It's a peace offering for today, as our cooperation is going to be essential for the successful evasion of this… plot. And I realize that you aren't much of a team player, so it may take some extra effort on my part to convince you of the benefits."

"I can be anything if I need to. Even a team player," Aria refuted, but then something occurred to her. "You said 'evasion of this plot'. You have a countermeasure?"

"I do," Tevos affirmed, but before elaborating, asked a final time, "Tea?"

Aria exhaled with a bit of frustration, briefly glancing away before nodding once. "Sure," she acquiesced. At least the councilor had a plan; for in complete honesty, Aria was not certain at all if she would be able to escape from the Citadel alive. She had no allies with her, no cover fire if things got ugly, and no extensive knowledge of the infrastructure to help her slip away. A horrendous, pathetic error had been made on her part. Aria had been so very complacent and confident in her ability to sail through the remainder of negotiations unhindered, deciding that it was best to have her more competent allies return to Omega to rule in her stead until her return. But it had all been used against her. The situation appeared bleak, and although she would never admit it aloud, the preservation of her life now heavily relied on the whims of the asari councilor. It was _humiliating_. Aria sat contemptuously while Tevos rose to retrieve the spare cup she mentioned.

When Tevos reached the area of her office where it opened to the balcony area, she opened a pale grey cabinet, sifted through its neatly-stored contents, and spoke to Aria, "I was up for the better half of the night thinking about this, making calls, taking notes, the such." She selected a milky white cup with no handles, closed the cabinet again, and started to return to her desk. "As you might suspect, I am technically an extension of Asari High Command. I spoke to some of the officials and matriarchs – mind you, it was also the middle of the night for some of them – and they were able to give me a few options. Good ones, too." The councilor lowered herself back into her chair with the effortless grace that usually belonged to the most regal of matriarchs, and set the cup down. It was nearly annoying to Aria, how she continued to carry in herself in such a way despite her exhaustion.

While watching Tevos pour the tea, Aria began shaking her head. "Why are you doing this?" she asked with a tinge of irritation. The councilor's motivation was quite nebulous to her; why in the world had Tevos gone through so much trouble, a hellish night full of hours and hours of calls and careful planning, just to avoid a war that she knew Citadel space could easily win? Just so no one had to die? No, that was too naïve. Too soft, too ideal. No political leader cared _that _much. After all, they never had to lift a gun during times of war. All the blood was spilt_ for _them, and they were always the ones who reaped the rewards if they played the game well. She had everything to gain and nothing to lose.

"Doing what?" Tevos requested a clarification after momentarily lifting her tired eyes. She finished pouring Aria's drink and set it down before her.

"You must have some ulterior motive," Aria said. "Some sort of ultimate plan for all this; an investment for the future. Are you keeping me alive in hopes that you can one day control Omega through me? I can't see any other reason. I still can't trust you. You _know_ how dangerous it would be to keep me alive. You're going to gain something from it, and I want to know _what_. I want to know how you're going to profit from my life. I will _not_ be used for another's advantage."

Councilor Tevos blinked. "My only motive is avoiding a war, to spare lives that need not be wasted. I thought I made that quite clear."

The councilor's inadequate reply perpetuated Aria's scornful glare, even as she lifted a hand to retrieve the cup from the desk. She stared down into the drink. Its coloration seemed lighter near the surface, only condensing into warm golden shadows at the depths of the cup, and though the wafting aroma was a pleasant, pacifying one, Aria hesitated before indulging herself. "Maybe this is how you're going to end me," she said, voice rising from a brooding mutter. "Maybe you're in on this with everyone else. You tell me you've got a plan. A miraculous plan, literally contrived overnight, that has us safely in position for peace. Everything's going to progress smoothly from this point. Everything's taken care of, and all you need is my compliance. Sounds like quite the deal." She swirled the tea around within the cup. "And you offer me this drink. I've become too reassured to decline, so I take it, I drink it, and it turns out… it's poisoned. If I were in your place, that's how I would do it."

Tevos regarded her with a raised brow after lowering her own cup from her lips. "A flawless and cunning murder indeed. But… only after poisoning myself first."

After a few more seconds spent gazing down into the beckoning liquid, Aria supposed, "Perhaps you made an antidote for yourself."

"My, you are paranoid," Tevos idly remarked while setting her tea down. A glint of amusement had entered the councilor's eyes, somewhat brightening the otherwise fatigued, dim green of her irises.

"Healthy paranoia is what's kept me alive this long," said Aria. She continued to watch the light gleam along the wavering surface of the tea in fair waves, and she slowly realized that the trembling, fluid undulations contained her fate.

A predicament in which every task force and elite operative on the Citadel may have been ordered to attack and kill Aria on sight was not to be dismissed to the vagaries of probability. She had to treat the scenario as if it were absolutely true, regardless of whether it was. She could not afford to deny it any credit, for death was much too close. In that sense, she reasoned, if the asari councilor was in on the same scheme as her fellow councilors, Aria was already dead. Of course, her sheer arrogance always offered her a sliver of hope, for she adamantly believed that no one could best her in combat, but this was different now. It was going to be her against a hoard of Council agents, some of the deadliest warriors the galaxy could offer. Death was very, very close. She could feel its all-consuming hunger creeping along her flesh.

She glanced up at Tevos again, who was giving her the analytical gaze she often wore. The dreary darkness still cradled her eyes. If Councilor Tevos wanted Aria dead, the pirate queen thought again, then she was going to die. That was nearly certain, whether from poisoned tea or from a swarm of task forces and Spectres intercepting her the second she exited the Citadel Tower.

This brief, tiny moment was one of the largest gambles Aria had ever made in her life. The only reassurance she could find, as she brought the cup to her lips, was if her health suddenly began to falter within the near future, she could have her hands around Tevos' throat in seconds. If she was to die in this office, she was going to take the councilor with her. That manner of death would be much more satisfying than dying at the hands of Council hit men and letting her deceiver live. The tea glided down the center of her chest like hot liquid gold.

Meanwhile, Tevos had been withholding a cheery countenance possibly produced by sleepy, slightly inhibited judgment. She had no intentions of poisoning Aria T'Loak. The fear had been but a fabrication of the warlord's own troubles, but it would be both unwise and inappropriate to mock her for it. After all, while Tevos sat tranquilly, Aria was trapped struggling with notions of her own demise. Once again, the councilor empathized. "All this trouble," she quietly began, "and for what?"

Aria frowned, awaiting an elaboration.

"Why did you throw yourself at the Citadel?" Tevos asked her. "What was worth risking your life and all of your accomplishments for? Was this merely a case of greed, of desiring more than you could hope to carry?"

She tolerantly nodded, briefly considering the inquiry before answering, "Above all other priorities and desires, I wanted to make Omega great. I need money to do that. I need alliances and respect." Aria downed the last of her tea and returned the cup to the councilor's desk.

"Yet here you stand at the threshold of your death and the possible fall of your station, with only myself, someone not within your control nor circle of influence, standing between you and your end."

"Are you trying to ridicule me?" Aria growled, the mood of her eyes darkening into cold scorn. "Now that I'm considerably vulnerable, you have the courage to _ridicule_ me? You wouldn't under any other circumstance, would you?"

Tevos collectedly responded to her surfacing hostility. "You misinterpret," she said. "I just cannot fathom what could have driven you here. To take these massive risks… it is beyond bold. It is nearly daft."

Aria looked away again, a habit Tevos was beginning to understand as her way of stalling anger. She was redirecting her attention, severing her sight from the subject that brought her ire. A mode of self-management, more than anything else. "Why don't you just ask the other councilors?" the pirate queen, now confident in her self-control, returned her eyes to Tevos. "Or anyone else on the Citadel, for that matter? Did you listen to the reasons why they want to kill me?"

She nodded once. "They fear you will return to fight the Citadel one day, perhaps in vengeance, or greed for expansion."

"That fear came from the belief that I'm some sort of animal. No, a virus. A mindless contagion spreading throughout the galaxy without preferences or discrimination. That's how they see me. My motives are clear to them. Clear as day, and they didn't even have to ask me." When Aria paused, her jaw was held tightly, lips pressed firmly together, until she continued, "I don't care about the Citadel. I have never once desired to overthrow its leadership. I have absolutely _no_ interest in usurping this station, and yet that's exactly what they expect from me. There's the Citadel imperialism again. The sciolism, the baseless arrogance..."

It was becoming quite evident that Aria was slipping into another caustic bout of resentment toward the attitudes of Citadel aristocracy. She was looking away again, staring downward as to not blind herself with the bright light shining onto her through the window. The rays drained Aria's skin of its usual hue and made her jacket appear impossibly white. "They think I'm a plague," sneered the pirate queen. "They think Omega's filled with vermin, with primitive pathogens who lack emotion and thought. The Citadel thinks that just because their people fill out paperwork when they kill someone or when they forcefully subjugate or condemn other bodies in whatever way they see fit, it makes them superior and enlightened, compared to the fractured, disarrayed conduct of the Terminus Systems. And so we're seen as a lesser people." When she returned her gaze to Tevos, her shoulders were held with dire purpose, and her features were cold and adamantine. "Somehow, noncompliance to the order they've established is indicative of inferiority. They have that mindset because they like to control everything. If they can't control it, they tame it, and if they cannot tame it, they destroy it. But in the end… we are all dust._ Every damn person_. And yet, they think they have this… this predisposition of being better than everyone else in the galaxy, _solely _because they were born into this."

Councilor Tevos held her empty cup by its rim, gradually tilting it about as she maintained a mutual gaze with Aria T'Loak. The pirate queen's eyes subtly wavered, revealing the activity of thoughts still running through her head, and Tevos noticed something else: a faint challenge in her stare, as if she were waiting for Tevos to disagree, to ask her to explain more thoroughly, or any other reason at all that would grant her the opportunity to express concepts which had been bitterly fermenting in her mind for years – decades, centuries, even. Had those words ever escaped her before? Had she ever so much as had the contingency to speak these notions? Tevos could hardly fathom a scenario in which Aria sat down with one of her officers and had a lengthy conversation regarding societal influences, cultural, and even existential perceptions. The councilor attempted to create a plausible scene, cycling through candidates, settings, and circumstances. Freely sharing the idealisms and conceits that made the pirate queen herself was likely a privilege reserved for a very small group of people; (if Aria somehow still had and enjoyed the company of) family, a person of intimate relations (Tevos even retained major doubts about that one), enemies who needed to witness and respect her, and individuals whom Aria saw as equals. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to inquire about it.

"Do you speak of these topics often?" Tevos asked. She had guised her voice to feign passive intrigue, also attempting to reinforce the mild deception by pouring herself more tea. "And would you like any more?"

"Before I answer your questions, I have one for you. Why are you being so civil?"

"I treat you with civility because it is necessary, and it makes our deliberations more productive. Also, because I am much too weary to quarrel with anyone today."

It was deemed a fair answer. "Yeah, I guess I'll take more," Aria responded to the offer of more tea, then occupied herself with the sight of Tevos refilling her cup. "And my answer to your first question is no."

"Why is that?" She passed the cup back to Aria.

"Because I hated you," Aria said before taking a generous drink. Whether merely a placebo or not, the tea seemed to help calm her nerves, and made her normally violent answer sound like light conversation. "I wanted you to know why I hated you. Wanted you to feel the sting of my anger from across an entire room, through just words, because I could not physically fight you. On Omega, leaders of factions often challenge each other to battles. If someone makes it far enough into my territory, I fight them. Alone. Very unlike the Citadel, where the closer you get to a dignitary, the more the concentration of guards increases, and the further you are from initiating a one-on-one. Extremely irritating."

Just as the councilor had suspected, she had indeed fallen within one of probable categories she had identified. Enemies, more or less, but it was unknown if that status remained intact. "Do you still wish to fight me?"

Aria shrugged. "Times have changed. It would be very unwise to attack a major factor in whether I'm going to make it off the Citadel alive. I know how to adapt when I need to."

Councilor Tevos watched the Omegan take a drink and lost herself to a reflection. In her own opinion, Aria's obvious intelligence was misguided and wrongly purposed, but it did not take away from a sense of tragedy she felt toward the events that would have occurred without her intervention. That may have just been her conditioned_ imperialism _speaking, as Aria had explicated, but what a shame it was, that most people believed a bloody execution was her deserved fate. And perhaps it was; but that still did not take away any of the tragedy. It was strange, that Tevos now felt sympathy for her. The feeling had probably been borne from actually talking to Aria and realizing that she indeed was a _person_ instead of just an abstract embodiment of evil to defeat. She was a person with goals, propensities, and developed philosophies. And she brought foreign ideas to their table; specifically the somewhat nihilistic idea that killing was a trespass committed by them both, whether veiled by the paper of law or openly embraced as the harsh way of the universe. Tevos could not be swayed to the extents of Aria's views, however. She felt too much empathy in the face of suffering to accept unjust deaths as trivial, dismissible occurrences. But still there lingered bits of truth in the pirate queen's words, the truth that beyond their personal convictions, beyond every lifestyle and every petty battle waged over conflicting interests, they were all equal in one sense: they were comprised of dust, and one day all these issues would cease to matter. It was a melancholic way to think, and certainly detrimental if one conducted their life too closely to these thoughts, but they remained in Tevos' mind, reluctant to leave her in peace.

They had digressed. Tevos rerouted their conversation again, not wanting to dwell too intensely on Aria's virulent perceptions at this time.

"I admit that I cannot completely blame the councilors for fearing you," Councilor Tevos reasoned after her lengthy pause. "Not even I can remain upset with them. They only acted in a way that they saw most fitting. But it nevertheless comforts me to know that you have no plans to ever go to war with us, because that validates my unorthodox and somewhat deceptive loophole purposed for the circumnavigation of the bounty the other councilors planned to put on your head." Seeing inquisition appear on Aria's face, the councilor explicated, "Yes, I broke some rules, as well as general guidelines concerning the checks and balances of power that ratifies our trio. I, one councilor, essentially overruled the two others. I would not have done so unless I had ample faith in my own judgment and capabilities to handle this alone." Tevos' confession of questionable conduct moved her to occupy herself with the remaining tea in her cup.

Aria wasn't precisely impressed by any means, but within her existed a figment of reputable regard for the councilor. "Well it's good to see you had the gall," she admitted. It was really only fortunate for Aria because said gall was presumably the factor that would keep her alive, but she had always been guilty of respecting people who took matters into their own hands without hesitation or reliance on anyone else. Those sorts of people made good allies, she thought. Stable fighters, and when in a quandary, adaptable enough to overcome any imposing challenge. The only discrepancy lied in their trustworthiness, as they tended to defy the chain of command whenever they saw fit, but Aria could usually predict those occurrences with remarkable accuracy. Councilor Tevos seemed to be a slightly different breed of those people – she displayed more shame in breaking rules. Not regret, but a hint of mourning from finding herself in a situation where acting unlawfully had become necessary. Aria saw that as an undermining weakness, and it was also the reason why her gradually-forming respect for the formidable councilor had not evolved quite enough for her to be impressed. Either way, she wouldn't be admitting it any time soon.

A change of topics recaptured Aria's attention when Tevos spoke again. "Now," began the councilor, "I'm sure you want to hear what I and Asari High Command have to offer you. But first, I will answer some of your lasting concerns. To an extent, your preservation _is_ a factor in this. I want to preserve you for multiple reasons. They are thus: you are an asari, giving you a long life expectancy, and so that also gives a long life to any agreement we make. You are also an organized ruler and hold the favor of the majority of Omega's population. That also adds to stability over time. And finally, as you've just confirmed now, you have no intentions of using your resources in a direct conflict against the Citadel. Throughout history, we have suffered many altercations involving Omega. Most of them minor skirmishes, but a few small wars are also recorded. An unwanted change in leadership could easily herald another. Therefore I reason, if Aria T'Loak remains in power of her realm and honors a new treaty, we can enjoy centuries of peace and possibly even benefit from one another. Perhaps in exchange of information during times of need, things of that nature. So you see, at the root of it all, it would be wiser and more profitable for us both to uphold a tentative alliance rather than remaining at odds."

"I don't seem to have much of a choice anyway," Aria said with a false gaiety that only succeeded in accentuating the displeasure lurking beneath.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Tevos. "So… we both know that the other councilors are going to veto any attempt we make at a treaty. However, the Council has no say in the treaties established by each race's central government. Asari High Command has agreed to help us with that contingency. If you sign with them, the Citadel will be prohibited by law from engaging a mutual ally of the Asari Republics unless the asari themselves first declare war, or if you declare war on them. They will not be able to touch you. Now, the only remaining issue is getting you a conference with High Command. I've already begun arranging one, and I only require your compliance to set it into motion."

"How are you going to get the conference?"

"It may turn out to be more… _tumultuous_ than ideal, but I managed to convince Irissa to discreetly reserve a comm room for our usage."

"Irissa…?"

"My close friend. The one you knocked out on Thessia."

"Right."

Tevos pulled a datapad over to herself, prompting the projecting screen to light up with information. "Anyway, Irissa's taking care of that," she said. "I may have to ask even _more_ of her, unfortunately, because it's going to be difficult journeying over there as you might suspect. The sight of the asari councilor walking beside the ruler of Omega may cause chaos and C-Sec intervention. They will likely think I'm your hostage, or a similar problem. Maybe I can convince Irissa to lead us on our way there, scouting ahead for crowds or diverting the attention of guards. I suppose I shall take her out to a nice dinner one of these days; she's already done so much, and she was so reluctant to help in the first place…" The councilor trailed off as she skimmed through the text on the screen.

"Why is she reluctant to help you?" Aria asked. "This seems to be an issue that wouldn't be taken lightly by your closest associates."

"Oh, she despises you," Tevos mundanely replied without looking up.

"I see," Aria said and paused. "Can't you just tell the guards to get the fuck out of your way? Use your executive authority?"

"It's not that simple. You could be commanding me to say that. C-Sec knows how to react to various situations, that one included. Another problem is the cameras. They'll see us from surveillance even if they do not personally encounter us in the halls…"

After a short interlude spent searching her mind for ideas, Aria swiftly produced one. "I can arrange something for that. Back on Thessia, when we took out their cameras and communications, Ralot Dar'nerah used a jamming program one of my engineers came up with. I can get it for us whenever I want."

"Excellent," Tevos brought her gaze upward again. "You can modify it, correct? Tailor it to only affect the cameras along our way to the comm room? I don't want to sabotage our security any more than we need to for that brief interval of time."

"They can do it. If I tell them to do it, they'll find a way. I'll contact you if they can't get it done for some reason. But that brings me to something else. How do you know C-Sec isn't listening to us right now? What if they're eyes and ears for the other councilors? If they're conspiring behind your back, what makes you so sure they aren't spying on you now?"

"Whether they are listening to us right now or not is irrelevant. I've come this far, I've worn myself out and I've been terribly distraught over the course of these countless past days, and I have examined our position extensively. At this point, even if they knew every thought that fleeted through my head, they would still not be able to do anything to stop me."

Aria reclined in the chair, looking at the councilor with a certain light in her eyes; not the one which reflected the window's allowance, but one that came from within. "I like that," she mused aloud.

"You like what?"

"Arrogance, when it's due. It's the declaration of a well-played game, the absolute certainty that comes when you've flawlessly executed something," Aria's subtle praise originated in her delight to hear a familiar attitude of powerful confidence, and she initially believed that voicing her thoughts would have been completely benign. That is, until she realized that praising the councilor's comment consequently meant praising her as well. She would have instantly revoked the approbation if it wouldn't have made her look extremely odd. Instead, Aria banished all traces of pleasure from her face, and settled on changing the topic. "What are we going to do for the rest of this meeting, more stalling?"

"Yes. We must, unfortunately."

"Well, I suppose I can find the time. It's no better than sitting around in a hotel room or wandering the Wards, but I guess it's not much worse either. In the hotel I mostly spend my time talking to the ones currently administrating Omega in my place, telling them how to deal with all the shit they can't handle themselves. And the Wards... they're certainly more interesting than the Presidium. Smells less like bleach and more like a city. But the food's still terrible."

"I'm sure the Presidium has better food, if you were more willing to visit it. Though I'm not sure how receptive the residents would be to your presence. How do you fare in the Wards? Does C-Sec stop you? How do the people react?" Tevos asked with genuine curiosity. She had complete access to any possible incidents C-Sec may have reported, but the councilor hadn't any free time to seek out data that was not directly related to the issues at hand. And if Aria had caused any trouble, she would have likely been alerted at once.

"Well they don't scatter like they do on the Presidium," Aria answered with a bit of amusement. "And even if I did decide to tolerate the Presidium, I still doubt I'd find anything worthwhile to eat. Given Omega's proximity to batarian space, we get a lot of their cultural influence, food included. They eat a lot of meats, spices, these... heavy, sort of smoked flavors. Their diet is actually fairly ideal for people in my line of work. Calorie-rich for biotics and plenty of protein for muscle. But aside from food... C-Sec's always got their eyes on me. I went to a bar the other night, and I saw an undercover turian a few tables away. I knew he was C-Sec the moment I saw him. So I went over there, sat down right next to him, leaned over, and whispered,_ Hello, Councilor_. He nearly fainted. Did you happen to hear anything about that?"

Councilor Tevos was quiet for a long while. They were _chatting_ again, and although Aria still remained loyal to her usual icy parameters of slight sadism, the pirate queen was addressing her as if all the animosity between them had evaporated. Was this phenomenon something cultural, she wondered? Was that simply how people treated each other on Omega – introducing themselves with hostility, for the purpose of adhering to that ancient concept of survival of the fittest, and only lowering their guns when the parties discovered the gains to be made if they amalgamated? Or could it have been the tea that was representative of their materializing alliance; a soothing brew like liquid gold, like courage, like ingesting and then exhibiting optimism in the belief that she would indeed live another day? When Tevos found herself thinking for a longer period of time than acceptable, she finally responded to Aria, "If he reported that, it hasn't made its way to my desk. Likely not deemed as high enough of a priority."

"Too bad," said Aria. "I thought it was rather clever... Well don't just sit there staring at me like some mute elcor; I'm not going to pull all the weight of this stalling business alone."

The councilor proceeded to aid their impromptu conversation, moving it along by recalling and telling Aria T'Loak an anecdote about the elcor embassies, and how one of the current ambassadors was a mild-tempered, respectable fellow; his only major flaw being his slow speech, even for an elcor, coupled with his weakness for conversation, that together created some of the longest deliberations of a single topic that Tevos had ever taken part in.

Time passed, as well as many jests involving the events they had planned for the following day. How surreptitiously cunning and sly were they – yet destined to succeed without a hitch. No holes remained in the plan by the meeting's end. They had all been patched with clever strategies, donations of ideas coming from them both, and there manifested a surreal moment in which Tevos became vividly aware of the unity suspending between the two unlikely accomplices, a feeling so enigmatic and shocking that it was nearly palpable in nature. She could hardly understand what was happening, but she was grateful for it. The surprising emergence and sustainment of cooperation was guiding them toward a mutually beneficial solution.

"Are you fully prepared for tomorrow morning, Aria T'Loak?" Tevos asked her as the pirate queen prepared to leave. "I trust that you are adequately skilled at discretion? I emphatically remind you that under no circumstance will you harm anyone."

"Sneaking around is not a preferred tactic of mine," she said while pushing the chair in, "but as I said before, I know how to adapt when I need to."

Aria departed, leaving Tevos to call in Irissa to impose upon her yet again.


	12. Only the Living Fear Death

_**A/N: **__There are many unanswered questions regarding the physical properties of the Citadel Tower, such as 'does the elevator from the Presidium reroute at a 90-degree angle to enter the tower?' Most of the explanations are unclear or simply nonexistent, including one issue contained in this chapter, where I base the environment immediately outside of the Tower off of ME1, when a piece of Sovereign smashes into the Council Chambers. There didn't seem to be a vacuum surrounding the building, but at the same time I doubt the environment would be very hospitable since it extends so far from the Presidium. Either way, I will be applying my own interpretation of the structure in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**[ **Only the Living Fear Death** ]**

**:::**

"Move your hand just a centimeter to the left."

Aria assessed the current location of her hand. She obeyed the direction, sliding it the specified, minuscule amount over the surface of the councilor's desk.

"We're nearly perfect, I believe," Tevos announced, concentrating on the screen of her terminal. In its interface, two windows were opened side by side for her comparison; one displayed the current vid feed being transmitted to C-Sec surveillance, and the other was a paused frame from their recorded meeting two days previously. When the councilor noticed that her chair stood slightly too far back, she corrected it to match the frozen image as closely as possible. Although there still remained minute discrepancies which disrupted the similitude of the two frames, the pair of leaders had already expended too much time perfecting their respective positions. "I'm going to cut the live feed now and replace it with the recording," the councilor informed Aria. She lifted her eyes to meet hers. "Are you ready?"

Aria nodded, keeping her head tilted downward while still regarding Tevos with her interminably feral – yet unnervingly sophisticated – stare. Her lack of words did not convey inner harmony; rather, her core instincts were stirring. Those pallid blue irises were nearly trembling with anticipation like those of some proud creature who had been locked away for much too long. No words were needed for confirmation. Every fiber of her being was prepared for their little secretive mission.

With a small nod of acknowledgment issued in return, Tevos returned to her terminal. "All right, be still for one moment…" After successfully navigating through a few option screens and password requests, Tevos rose from her seat the very second she finished. Hopefully, from where C-Sec sat watching the two, their monitors had seamlessly transitioned into the recording of their ghost-selves; mere memories of a past event utilized for their advantage. She and Aria were invisible to them now. Coincidentally, it was also the first time they had entered that elusive state since the incident on Thessia. The councilor absently realized how much the dynamic between them had changed since that time. Just a few days ago Tevos would have laughed herself to tears if someone informed her that she was going to be contained – unsupervised – in the same room as Aria T'Loak, but now the shedding of her noble protectors from C-Sec was her highest priority. And she no longer feared Aria T'Loak, which was the strangest of all new realities. She looked at the crimelord in question. "Your jamming program is online as well," she said to her while they changed the transmitting frequencies of their communication pieces to match the line they and Irissa had agreed upon. "How large is its effectual radius?"

"My tech specialists managed to make it floor-specific," answered Aria, "and it's a ten-meter electromagnetic orb around us that freezes any cameras it touches, so wherever we go, C-Sec will only see an empty hall. We just have to make sure no one else is around before we move forward, because the frozen image may capture them, and C-Sec will notice the malfunction." She reached down, simultaneously bending a knee to adjust the tightness of her boot. When it was deemed acceptable, she lifted her hands to fix her collar, smoothing out any unwanted creases to render it neatly erect. It was quite obvious to Tevos that the regiment of aesthetic preparation served no function other than her tremendous ego.

Councilor Tevos leaned over her terminal again, locking its settings to continue running while they were gone. "I'm duly glad to have Irissa's aid," she remarked after straightening out her stance, pivoting her body to reface the Omegan. "She's waiting for us right now. She's going to help sneak us into the elevator, from which we will proceed to – "

"Wait a moment," as Aria interrupted, she tilted her head slightly in disdain. "An elevator? I thought the comm room was nearby."

"She was only able to reserve one near the top of the tower. I'm afraid we have no choice. That is our destination." Tevos tapped the earpiece after looking away from Aria, who was beginning to simmer from the sudden change of plans. "Irissa, can you hear me? We're ready here."

"_Yes, I can hear you,"_ her voice found them both. She then added with a barely detectable iota of contempt, _"Check in, T'Loak."_

"I'm here," Aria affirmed.

"_All right, I'm ready too. I'm going to take care of those guards posted at your office's door, and you two make your escape while I'm distracting them. I'm going to say 'I think I've fractured something'. That's your cue. Go on the cue, and wait for me in the maintenance closet down the hall."_

"We understand," said Tevos.

A nervous sigh came from Irissa. _"All right, let's get this over with…"_

During the silence that came to settle over the office, Councilor Tevos and Aria T'Loak made their way to the door, standing abreast, and began to patiently await the signal to initiate the operation. Aria peered over at the councilor after a short interval spent gazing at the door's locking mechanism; she observed the way Tevos kept her stare deadly forward as if she were made of stone. It was a very dour moment. All their efforts were funneling into the next few minutes, which they would spend flying through the Citadel Tower's corridors under the shade of deception and secrecy, bringing an obscuring mist of night into the otherwise unstained morning of immaculate Presidium affairs. A shudder would have normally been elicited at the very thought of failure, but Aria T'Loak was immune to convulsions of fear – rather, in the face of defeat, she would grow cold, empty, and she would feel her heart glaze over in a fine coat of ice. Over the years she had developed an undeniable intimacy with death, often using it as a tool. And whenever it drew near, finding Aria as a target instead of its master, like a wicked lover's presence she felt it biting at her very marrow, issuing gruesome breaths that washed over her soul on whispers of betrayal.

But how did the asari councilor experience fear, she wondered? What was her relationship with death? Had she ever felt its heavy proximity, the perfumes of rot, its abysmal promises? When Aria held that gun to her head on Thessia, Tevos kept her mind from splintering into fearful paroxysms accompanied by pleading. She had been utterly still, and although her voice had been calm, it had carried a certain weakness – a hollowness – which expressed only recognition of her fragile existence and the malevolent dusk quickly approaching it. That was the extent of her physical trepidation; solemn recognition of the end, but standing through its impending threat with bravery.

Any fears the asari councilor now suffered at this point, as they stood at the precipice of widespread death for their respective peoples, were only detectable through the faint shimmer of anxiety in her eyes, eclipsing what torrential worry might have lied somewhere far beneath. Councilor Tevos truly did conceal everything, Aria thought. She was comprised of secrets, positively _brewing _with them, yet they did not engulf her. With dignity and resolution she neatly stowed them away, denying all requests for their manifestation until the opportune moment for their revealing had arrived.

After spending some time discreetly examining the councilor from the corner of her eye, Aria said to her, "I hope you run well."

"I'm certain my ability will be adequate, for it has a dire purpose today," came Tevos' composed reply. She did not look away from the door. "Necessity often facilitates instantaneous growth."

Before either could say anything more, the sounds of scuffling reached them from Irissa's end. There were a few thuds, light ones, heavier ones, and then a muffled male voice, _"Are you all right?"_

"_Ow, that really hurt." _Irissa's rather lacking attempt at acting nearly made them cringe.

The C-Sec operative's barely-audible voice rose again, _"Hey, give me a hand, would you?"_

A span of silence, then_, "Agh, I think I've fractured something…" _

"Go," commanded Tevos, moving forward at once to open the office's door. "Go now-!"

They bolted out of the office, their strides gracefully hushed by the carpeted area; legs carrying them swiftly forward despite the colossal weight of many lives mounted on their shoulders. Aria stole a brief glance of the scene far to their right as they passed. Irissa was on the floor, datapads and other miscellaneous items littering the space beside her as one C-Sec guard gathered them into his arms while the other helped her onto her feet again. The sight was almost surreal, a fleeting glimpse of what deceptive operations were taking place to further their cause, but just as Aria viewed it, it was gone again, lost to the obstructive start of a wall. The pirate queen returned her attention to their path, and once more she found herself underneath the indicting glow of lights humming quietly above her head, like a multitude of divine eyes who utilized their all-seeing gaze as a repellent of the unholy and arcane. But the bulbs saw nothing. The cameras were the tower's true eyes, and Aria had viciously gouged them out.

Passing the asari councilor's attaché at her desk in the anteroom sparked concern in Aria. The meek girl watched them go by, perhaps in reverential respect for her elegant superior running by with such duty, with such absolute proof of incorruptible dedication and loyalty to her ideals of peace and compromise, all while leading the warlord Aria T'Loak, that untamed, violent conqueror from the hostile reaches of the Terminus Systems. Eleni nodded to them as they went, communicating her silent awe.

When Councilor Tevos rounded a corner, she abruptly came to a stop, pressed her hand to a door's panel to unlock it, and motioned for Aria to follow her in. The Omegan did so without hesitation. The door shut and locked once more, allowing Tevos to lean back against a wall to catch her breath during the gracious reprieve. "Now we wait for Irissa," she said breathlessly, holding a single hand to her upper chest as it rapidly rose and fell.

Aria hadn't seemed to have lost her breath at all. She examined their location; it was indeed the small maintenance closet from their plan, fitted with hardware that glowed pale blues, and shelves lined with spare tools and devices for technical repairs. The lighting was dim, enveloping them both in deep mauve shadows. "Your receptionist," began Aria. "She knows what we're doing? She's not a problem?"

Tevos nodded. "She's aware of us, and helping."

"…Her seeing us brings me to a question," said the pirate queen, lifting a bulky item from a shelf that appeared to be some sort of fastening mechanism used by workers when navigating elevator shafts. "What happens if we're caught? You can't expect me not to fight. They want me dead anyway, and we're just giving them a reason to try to kill me earlier." She returned the apparatus to its origins.

"We tell the truth, hope for the best, and keep going," answered Tevos. Her breathing had nearly returned to normal. "We can do little else. At least that gives us some chance for success, whereas if you fight anyone, you are already sealing our fate."

Two knocks resonated on the door, a pause, followed by one more. Councilor Tevos reached over, placing her hand over the lock to allow Irissa admittance. The woman hurried into the closet, but neglected to spare Aria even the smallest of glances.

"Okay, that went well," she breathed, but her tone slightly wavered with distress as she faced her friend. The door shut behind her. "All right… Now for the elevator. I'll get you there, but follow at least a hall behind. Make sure I clear an area first before you proceed after me. I'll take the elevator up first, send it back down to you, and you follow me up."

Noticing that Irissa's speech was growing shakier with every word, Tevos placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get there without incident, Irissa. Don't worry."

"Yeah, sure. I swear, you owe me _so fucking much_… Never mind, I'll just go. And _do not_ follow or get into the elevator until I say it's clear."

Tevos removed her hand from her shoulder as Irissa hastily departed, leaving them both in the dreary, frigid environment again, now only accompanied by the faint drone of running generators. After completing a final analysis of her surroundings, Aria leaned back against the wall opposite from the councilor, folded her arms, and watched her. While waiting to hear Irissa's voice again they mutually observed one another, filling their heads with idle thoughts about the near future.

Aria lingered like a malevolent spirit in the brooding darkness, a mote of blood and flesh repurposed into a living weapon. She was being misused. Stealth was not her way, not when she possessed frightening power cultivated over centuries of brutal strife. She was being forced to return to the roots of that archaic asari stereotype – the slinking huntress, the infiltrator who dismantled systems from within. Of course, she was excellent at that skillset as well, but after beginning to piece together a cohesive picture of Aria's persona, Tevos understood that the pirate queen was always very reluctant to hide and wait when she _knew_ she could obliterate multiple floors of C-Sec guards who dared to hinder their progression. Nevertheless, she ruled herself well, coiling up her wrath and hiding it from sight for the sake of their mission. Aria T'Loak wanted to leave the Citadel alive, but beyond that, something else galvanized her cooperation with the asari councilor. Her desire to protect Omega reigned supreme. She clutched her domain to her chest like a child, like the sacred product of all her time spent alive in this universe. It was as if Omega had become infused with her very identity.

Tevos had not meant to let her thoughts escape her mind, but when she issued the question, she allowed it to persist, "What does Omega mean to you?"

After much thought, Aria looked at her with her piercing stare, and replied both profoundly and solemnly, "I am Omega."

They were hallowed words from the depths of her being, elegantly simplified into that short phrase. It bore the weight and fires of collapsing suns, of an unforgiving universe ill-suited for organic life. Councilor Tevos let her statement hang in the air. It was a spectral reflection of the pirate queen's soul, something Tevos was too afraid of reaching out toward in hopes of understanding it any further, for the possibility that it would retreat back into Aria and never again emerge on the vessel of her lips. It was a mirage, a paradoxical statement that was meant for Aria and Aria alone – others would hear it, but they could never hope to understand, never hope to feel what the pirate queen felt as the words left her mind.

Aria could see the inspiration for the question in the subtleties of the councilor's expression. She had been wondering again, her insufferable inquisitiveness driving her to ask for more information than what was necessary. That councilor wanted to know _everything_. Not only was that slightly irritating, but it was also somewhat concerning. Knowledge and wit had been the weapons used against Aria's schemes in the first place, and where was Aria now as a result of all that? Hiding in some closet with her life in the merciful hands of a former enemy, waiting to sneak into a conference with Asari High Command to beg them for protection. Just thinking of it made her bristle. Tevos put her here, orchestrated every direction their conflict took from her lofty rank. Councilor Tevos, neither a fellow conqueror, a warrior, nor a woman who was likely to have ever pointed a gun at anyone, had dismantled the brilliant designs of the great and feared Aria T'Loak. The truth stung, burned like acid, but Aria accepted it, and was even… somewhat _impressed_, a state only brought about by her natural amity for power.

Throughout her bloody life, Aria had encountered a menagerie of some of the cruelest, ruthless, and cunning individuals to have spawned from the galaxy's darkest corners, but never had she ever found herself in such a compromising position as a result of their actions. The woman standing across from her was to be feared and respected as a capable mind, a competent leader, and above all, by the day's end, a valuable ally.

Aria T'Loak was not an irrational person. Her integrity to reality was impeccable, but she could hardly believe herself and what she admitting. The demand to respect the councilor had even surpassed her personal pride. It was rivalry, a catalyst for self-growth, the drive to compete and eventually surpass. But something about this particular rivalry made her extremely uneasy. Something septic, corrosive; perhaps the lurking thought that maybe, just maybe, Tevos would remain preeminent.

"_I'm waiting near the elevator, coast is clear for now. Just take a look around to make sure no one's coming from the other way before you leave the closet,"_ Irissa said and interrupted whatever thoughts they continued to entertain. _"Go down one more hall, then wait for me at its end."_

Aria peeled herself away from the wall as Tevos opened the door. The councilor cautiously peered out into the hall to discern whether they were alone, and only once their path was ascertained, she motioned for Aria to follow. Even while clad in a dress, Tevos was able to lead the way without noticeable impediment. She moved like a story about a young girl who once showed promising biotic potential but never ventured to refine it; a phantom of what could have been, a many-faceted jewel of possible futures sacrificed long ago for the fruition of her current, exalted position. When they stopped after reaching the hall's end, as Irissa directed, they heard her voice once again, but she was not talking to either of them.

"_I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a few documents to send to a C-Sec captain, and I was wondering if I could ask you a question. Which address do I use for the captain of the beta-eleventh subdivision when he's out of office? I ask because the entire eleventh is presently assembling in Zakera Ward for a special briefing. It sounded important, so I didn't want to interrupt."_

"_Shit, that's my division!"_ shouted a woman. _"I'm sorry, but I have to go! Err – use his office address if it's not too important!" _

After a pause, Irissa spoke again. _"I'm getting into the elevator. Stay where you are, but watch your back. You're not in a good spot right now, so I repeat – watch your fucking back."_

The councilor gathered her bearings, glanced over her shoulder, then looked forward to see a small alcove at the junction of the two halls. It was fitted with tall potted plants to compensate for the otherwise empty space. She tapped Aria's arm, gesturing to the arrangement, to which Aria reacted by giving a single nod. The two moved to situate themselves behind their new cover, crouching low and gaining the advantageous visage of both hallways.

"Getting a taste of the hard life today, aren't we?" Aria whispered while peering through the tiny spaces between the leaves.

Tevos shook her head, but in spite of herself replied, "I suppose I am."

Their verdant barricade brought Aria back to gang wars on Omega. It was a fleeting flash of memory, but for its duration, Tevos was her fellow commando, waiting with her overnight in the grimy streets for the rest of their brigade to arrive. Shaking the fond remembrance from her thoughts, Aria made herself comfortable as they patiently abided behind the short wall of foliage, until Irissa finally gave them an update.

"_Okay, I'm out of the elevator. Follow me up."_

When the councilor began to rise from cover, Aria stopped her. "Go first on your own," she told her. "Wait for the elevator, and when it arrives, make sure no one's in there. They'd be a lot less surprised to see just you than if we both went out there."

"All right. I'll motion when it's clear," Tevos said, rising from her crouch, and exited their shelter to approach the elevator's opaque closed doors. She glanced back at her accomplice's location while waiting, and was pleased to see that Aria was well-hidden from all passive eyes unless they specifically sought to detect her. The doors rolled open, granting Tevos with the sight of an empty lift. She raised her hand, motioning to Aria.

The pirate queen stepped out from behind the plants, briskly entering a jog until she had joined the councilor in the elevator. Tevos entered the floor of their destination in a control panel mounted on the wall and the doors closed, sealing the two off from the white lights of the tower's halls and bathing them in the elevator's soft, nearly aquatic blue that gleamed off the metallic walls and floors. The councilor folded her hands behind her back, reeling in any pieces of her composure that might have briefly escaped her. Aria entered a similar stance, nuances only lying in the placement of her hands, which were clasped together in front of her hips. In all other bearings they mirrored each other – icons of power, masters of busy minds, carrying placid and proud upward tilts of the chin as they listened to the elevator's quiet electric hum.

"_I'm hanging around near the elevator_," Irissa said to them. _"A group of diplomats passed by, but they've moved on. I'm watching them right now. I don't think they're going to use the elevator, so you should be fine."_

"Good," Tevos exhaled with relief, then turned to Aria. "We're nearly there." Her voice lightly reverberated against the cold walls.

"It's about time," she replied. "I feel naked running around like this without a gun."

"_It's always a gun with you,"_ Irissa hissed at her, evidently unable to contain her animosity toward the warlord any longer. _"Either a gun or just your damned fists."_

"It's faster and more productive than any other mode of communication," said the pirate queen, her eyes remaining fixed on the elevator's door. "Words are often inadequate. Look where they got you back on Thessia. A bit of squealing, a few slurs, then lights out. How productive was that?"

Irissa made a sound of immense disgust. Before she could go off on Aria, Tevos intercepted them. "We are all on the same side," she firmly reminded her allies. "We've come this far, actually reaching a state where cooperation is no longer an obscene fantasy and yet you still want to quarrel over things that pale in comparison to what we're doing right now?"

"_You're a real Dilinaga, Tevos. A real fucking Dilinaga."_

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tevos developed a perplexed crease in her brow. She glanced over at Aria, who was regarding her with inherently frightening eyes, body still oriented toward the door with her hands held in their peaceful clasp. She looked away again.

"_Do you recall the sociology course we attended together in university, when we had to read Matriarch Dilinaga's early works, the ones written before she lost her mind and went on the famous expedition? Do you remember her theories about… I don't remember, some bullshit about 'the principles of opposites and homogeneity or however she phrased it? Do you remember that? How she said that asari have a natural proclivity to seek out what differs from them and mingle with it, because of some sort of subconscious, instinctive design to achieve homogeneity and balance? So what's the next step, neo-Dilinaga? You've acquired quite an estranged accomplice. Are you going to invite T'Loak to your bed to seal the deal of your new treaty?"_

Councilor Tevos was utterly mortified. It was an awful, tasteless joke, violating all pillars of professional decency. She met Aria's gaze, and although words had deserted her from shock, she tried to communicate to her a rudimentary apology, or at least a request to excuse her friend's terrible sense of humor. But to her great dismay, Aria T'Loak had developed a merciless smirk as she watched her from the periphery of her vision. The councilor was made horrified, yet luckily was still able to conceal all traces of perturbation from her expression.

There were countless moments during which Tevos would have welcomed Aria's amusement over hostility (possibly _every_ moment they had endured, come to think of it), but this was the one instance in which she would have preferred to see the Omegan's fierce glower. Perhaps Aria was simply enjoying the sadistic delight that came with seeing someone ridicule the prim asari councilor, for surely she could not have found the implication _appealing _in any manner; Aria had only cast away her disgust for the asari councilor so that it could be replaced with the benefits of civil cooperation. And as for Tevos, the idea was much too frightening to be _appealing_ even if she did find herself – probably only after going insane like poor Dilinaga; at least that was how Irissa saw her – harboring an incentive, because who could even _fathom_ what sort of devious practices someone like Aria T'Loak indulged in...? Tevos ceased thinking about the uncomfortable subject in fear of damaging her own psychological health. "Irissa, this really isn't the time for jokes," she reprimanded her friend. "Especially ones from your personal tastes."

"_Do you have any idea how nervous I am right now? I'm trying to cope, and you, my friend, already owe me so damn much! The very least you could do is let me make a few offensive jokes."_

"I think I'm starting to like her a bit more," Aria quietly announced.

"_I don't think so,"_ Irissa said, all traces of mirth instantly abandoning her tone. _"You are most certainly _not _allowed to like me at all. I take everything back. Anything I said to make you form that opinion."_

Tevos closed her eyes for a while, yearning for the end of the terrible nightmare they were all trapped within.

At long last the elevator doors rolled open again; the councilor advanced first, carefully surveying the hallway for vacancy before exiting the lift with Aria in tow. They entered another run, traveling to the end of the area and pausing to allow Tevos to check the next corridor. It was all very, very reminiscent of Thessia, Aria thought as they found themselves in a long hall staggered by doors to personal offices along one wall, and on the other, mounted with many square windows as wide and tall as her outspread arms. The glass panes were visual portals, immersing the hall with the perpetually vibrant evening hues of the Serpent Nebula, infinitely churning and shifting around their tiny fortress of metal.

"Irissa, where are you?" Tevos panted.

No answer reached them.

"Irissa?"

"_Oh, good morning, Councilor Tarconis,"_ Irissa said with uncanny emphasis and annunciation, _"Where are you headed?"_

Tevos and Aria came to a dead stop, immediately meeting each other's eyes as a surge of apprehension flooded their veins. They remained staring at one another as the voices ensued.

"_Good day, Irissa,"_ came the turian councilor's muffled reply. _"I need to go down a few levels to meet with some ambassadors. Trivial concerns."_

"_You're taking the elevator?"_

"…_Well, yes. How else would I journey there?"_

"We have to go back," Tevos turned around, prompting the Omegan to follow close behind. When she reached the end of the hallway where it flowed into the one containing the elevator, she ritually peered around the corner, only to instantly withdraw her head again and whisper to Aria, "Someone is coming-!"

Their flurry of panic accelerated as they returned to the middle of the window-lined hall, striding about in silent confusion and unrest. The offices were not an option; the chances of their occupation at this hour was horrifically large.

"_Get out of there, Tevos!"_ Irissa hissed at them. _"Councilor Tarconis is coming! If he sees T'Loak he'll call C-Sec! Fucking hide!"_

Inspired by the need for success at any cost, Aria darted over to one of the windows, secured her fingers around the metal ridges of its frame, and began to pull. Her brow creased with labor, but with a bit of help from her biotics, the window popped out of place. Tevos half-expected an alarm to go off, and was somewhat surprised when it didn't. Aria's jamming program appeared to have brought them salvation yet again.

Aria took a step back with the wide pane in her arms and set in down against the wall. A sudden breeze began rushing from the building and out through the aperture she had created. "What's the atmosphere like?" she asked Tevos as she started to climb out of the window. The toes of her boots found a shallow ledge; she utilized it, carefully turning her body around to face the councilor again, still holding onto the edges of the empty frame.

"At this altitude, _very _thin," Tevos replied with much haste, "but survivable for an amount of time. I don't know how long." She began to drag the heavy pane along the floor back toward its proper place.

The pirate queen nodded and paused, leaning forward into the building again to draw a deep breath into her lungs as if she were about to dive into an ocean. Taking great care not to expel too much of it, she said, "When he's gone, tell me. You better fucking tell me." After seeing Tevos' promising nod, she aided her in setting the window back in place, lifting it along with an eerie biotic glow.

Tevos pressed her hands against the edges of the frame, trying to make sure it was completely closed. When they deemed it adequate, she looked up to meet Aria's eyes for a final time through the clear glass before the Omegan descended along the side of the building to a position where she would remain unseen. The councilor turned back toward the direction Tarconis would soon be arriving in, straightening out her posture and dispelling all hints of dishevelment from her countenance. She began walking, pretending to be casually making her way to some unnamed destination. The small group of politicians she had previously detected was entering the area. Thankfully, they would pass by when Tevos became halted by her inevitable encounter with Councilor Tarconis.

On the outside of the Citadel Tower, Aria clung to long, thin ledges that wrapped around the structure, their purpose being the minuscule details of the grander designs which adorned its face and only seen as a flowing, cohesive whole from afar. At her back, the violet primordial haze that cradled Widow hung like a ghastly web of glowing fibers and luminescent smoke, stained by distant tendrils of fuchsia-tinted clouds. And at a much closer distance, the magnificent arms holding the Wards were radiant with the vigor of their cities. They were landscapes of endless fires, universal markers of the rapid lives of organics burning bright and extinguishing themselves within a cosmic day. And all around her was utter silence and a deathly chill; in just a few seconds, Aria was beginning to shiver. She shut her eyes, willing her body to endure the discomfort and instead concentrated on the voices rising on her earpiece.

"_Councilor Tevos, I didn't expect to see you up here. I thought you had your appointment with Aria T'Loak at this hour."_

"_Oh, well you must be mistaken. It's scheduled for a later hour."_

"_I see," _Tarconis grumbled._ "A peculiar mistake on my part. I must have misread your missive from yesterday."_

"_Well, I should be going now. I have many errands to run before the finalization of our contract, as you must know."_

"_Yes, certainly. And about that, Tevos… Ah, it matters not. I'd simply advise you… This being T'Loak's final day on the Citadel, be sure to make our guest comfortable. It would, er, only be the proper thing to do, since… establishing a lasting good impression would benefit us in the future."_

Aria involuntarily seethed, then desperately began trying to douse her smoldering hatred for the turian councilor. She wanted to kill him, _badly_. The sheer heat of her anger seemed to hold the frigid air at bay for an instant.

"_Of course, Tarconis,"_ Tevos said to him, sounding quite hollow.

"_Now I suppose I should leave you to your business_," he began, but suddenly trailed off. _"…Do you feel a draft in this corridor? Strange…"_ There was a long interlude of nothing, then, _"Spirits. This window isn't set correctly!"_

Aria heard a small thud and click from the window she had exited from.

"_That's extremely dangerous. Where was the alarm? I should call maintenance, see if there's something wrong. And perhaps install better windows if this thing indeed came loose on its own; they are rather ancient, as I recall. Hopefully the keepers won't reject new ones."_

Unable to hold her breath any longer, Aria slowly exhaled to buy herself a few more moments, but they were short-lived. When her chest began to burn and ache beyond what was tolerable, she refilled her lungs with empty air. There was little relief; she found herself breathing in again, deeply, rapidly, expending immense effort just to satisfy her body's need for oxygen.

"Get rid of him, Councilor…" she issued the hybrid of an order and a threat, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

Realizing that they were running out of time, Tevos said to the turian councilor, "Well, goodbye, Tarconis. I shall see you again during the petitions this afternoon."

"Indeed you shall. Good luck with the remainder of the day, Tevos."

They parted ways, heading in opposite directions. Tevos walked slowly, stealing glimpses from over her shoulder to see how long it would take for him to disappear.

From outside, Aria shifted her hold on the tower after her boot nearly slipped on the inadequate traction. "I can't fucking _breathe_ out here_,_ Councilor…!" she pressured her. Aria's vision was beginning to spot and her body had succumbed to involuntarily quivering from the numbing atmosphere. If she slipped out of consciousness, even for just an instant, her body would be either become lost forever to the vast, enigmatic emptiness of the surrounding system, or be pulled in by the gravity of the Presidium and come crashing down onto its pristine walkways as a shower of organic, mangled debris. _What a fucking way to go_, she bitterly thought to herself, more frustrated with the notion than frightened.

"Hold on one moment," Tevos said, rushing back over to the window after Tarconis was no longer within range of sight or sound. "He's gone." She gripped the frame and pulled with all her might.

Meanwhile, Aria was drifting in and out of dazes. But the very second following Tevos' all-clear, she mentally slapped herself into operable awareness and scaled back over to the window.

"You need to help me," advised the councilor, unable to free the pane on her own. "The last time I used biotics was likely in primary school; aid me!"

"Out of the way!" Aria commanded despite the darkening of her blurry vision and the debilitating weakness in her muscles. Her fist, flickering with biotic energy, smashed into the window, sending it flying into the building where it crashed against the opposite wall.

Fortunately the councilor had enough sense to heed Aria's warning, and now hastened back over to the breach from where she had retreated to a safer location. When she reached the barren sill, she extended her arms down to the pirate queen, fastening her fingers around her wrists, and assigned every last drop of her meager strength to the purpose of returning the other asari to the tower's interior. The effect of her struggling was tragically insubstantial, only finding redemption when Aria's head suddenly tilted limply to one side, eyes closed and expression lax; Tevos' grip stalled her fall long enough for Aria to regain awareness, perhaps from the sudden shock of downward motion, or possibly even saved by the rich air now abundantly flowing from the hall. The Omegan's feet found purchase against the building once again, thick soles scraping along the precariously smooth indentations until her hands grasped the edges of the gaping aperture. She vaulted herself back in, leaving the vista of eternal, celestial sunset, and rolled unceremoniously onto the floor.

Tevos instinctively moved to help her up, but Aria pushed her hand away while gasping and staggering back onto her feet. The world was spinning; disorientation sent her sideways into the wall where she leaned against its surface and brought a hand up to clutch at her head, face contorted into a deep scowl. She was angry. Horribly angry. Angry at both councilors, angry at another instance of humiliation, angry at the trembling that wracked her chilled limbs, and most of all, angry at her pathetic mortal body for not meeting the ambitious expectations she had set for it. She brutally beat down the remnants of dizziness, eager to transcend her own corporeal limitations.

"The window," Tevos said.

Aria looked over at the councilor. She was standing over the strewn pane, which was now afflicted by a gruesome web of cracks. Its nigh indestructible material had prevented it from shattering, but Aria's massive blow left it in quite a critical state. She pushed herself away from the wall to approach the pane, lifting it without sparing Tevos a glance, and firmly forced it back into place. The glowing view of the nebula beyond its translucent barrier was splintered into chaotic sections. When she turned around to face Tevos while straightening out her notorious white jacket, she said, "We will not speak of this incident, ever."

If the asari councilor complied, she made no sign of it. "Someone's going to see this," she grimly noted while gazing at the window. Its light bathed her face in anarchic fractals of shadow within the otherwise harmonious hues. "They're going to suspect a security breach, and these halls will soon be swarming with C-Sec. We have to go, _now._"

"_What the fuck is going on over there?"_

"We've eluded Tarconis, Irissa," Tevos replied as she and Aria began traveling again.

"_Please tell me T'Loak didn't hurt anyone. I heard a crash – "_

"Don't worry about it," Aria bluntly interrupted. "Just tell us if the way is clear. I knew this little trip was going to become a ridiculous ordeal…"

Councilor Tevos inwardly frowned. "If you possessed adequate foresight you might have discerned that the moment you threatened the Citadel."

Aria suddenly increased the speed of her strides, putting a pace of distance between herself and the councilor before she turned around, stopped, and confronted her. Tevos came to a halt when she blocked her from advancing. Instead of becoming subject to her intimidation, Tevos met her harsh stare with an expectant, superior one, conveying her impatience and her desire for Aria to step aside. When she didn't, Tevos began to circumnavigate her, but was once again impeded by the pirate queen's daunting form. She was glaring at her.

"What do you want? We have something important to do, if you haven't noticed," said the councilor. She had no time for whatever petty quarreling Aria was obviously about to initiate. "If your pride was damaged by anything you'll have to repair it later and elsewhere. We need to proceed _now_."

The sheer fearlessness made Aria bristle even beyond the inexplicable anger she currently felt. Coincidentally, recognizing that the councilor's audacity brought her immense vexation was also the answer to why she had been made angry in the first place, and why she had barricaded Tevos from going any further. Aria was losing a battle, the silent battle waged between them the moment they first met. Their battle of wit, determination, and intimidation. Losing had always been a messy business for Aria; she didn't quite know how to handle it, especially since it happened so very rarely, and so she would simply fight it every step of the way during her decline. And losing to this pampered councilor who had never raised her fists to defend herself in her life, who was now meeting her eyes as an equal, a fellow leader of a gargantuan nation without a trace of obsequious intent in her face, was one of the most painful losses Aria T'Loak had ever suffered. It wasn't a draw anymore. Aria had lost, and Councilor Tevos _knew_ it. That faint expression of superiority had her thoughts in nothing less than a tempest. She experienced a revelation. That sickening feeling deep in her core, the one felt toward the idea of Tevos remaining the grander one of them, was having a profound affect on her. She wanted to _act_. Her mind and body were lighting up, unable to properly categorize neither the origin nor destiny of this scorching crisis.

Though Tevos maintained outward exhibition of her authority, she was not the least bit certain of what to expect from Aria in the next few seconds. When she felt her upper arm being seized in her grip, Tevos was suddenly reminded of just who she was dealing with; the infamous conqueror, the self-proclaimed queen of a territory that treated blood like a currency, like a commodity. An ambassador of death. She was drawing close, perhaps to attack her through an improvised head-butt with the purpose of breaking her nose, or to better see pain flickering in her eyes when she did something just as vile. Aria's grasp began to tighten. The councilor winced and abruptly tore herself away from the vindictive hold. When she regained ownership of her arm, she leered at Aria with vilifying green eyes. "Don't you dare, T'Loak," she warned, her words growing taller and mightier than her body could ever hope to be. "Don't you _dare_ do anything you'll regret."

Aria withdrew her hand, fingers still curled like talons. And she asked herself, what _was_ she going to do? The answer was extremely unclear. Perhaps her blood was still running hot through her veins from her near-death experience, and the smallest insult had set her off into an unbridled bout of violent fervor. She didn't like that idea, however; it was primal in the worst way, the way where she lacked complete control over it. One of Aria's greatest strengths was the ability to direct her wrath, using its fires to skillfully temper herself into a focused, unstoppable force. But left to rampage on its own, without direction, it became a grim omen of doom not only for many other people, but for herself.

"_What the hell are you doing to her!?"_ Irissa shrilly demanded. _"I'm coming over there!"_

"It's fine, Irissa," Tevos reassured her. She never once looked away from Aria. "We're heading over there."

"_Are you sure? If she fucking touches you I swear I'll – "_

"You'll do what?" Aria challenged her with a sneer.

Irissa was only capable of a few indecipherable vocalizations.

In a somewhat unexpected motion, Councilor Tevos turned off her earpiece, removed it, and held it in her closed hand. Aria mimicked the motion, sinking into a glare when the councilor placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, however Tevos did not attempt to grasp Aria in the harsh manner she had used on her. Beneath her fingertips, the white jacket still held the haunting chill from the outside atmosphere, but beneath its material Aria's body was warm, volatile, and powerful. The pirate queen remained still and refrained from breaking her arm – a tiny fear that had been tugging at the edges of Tevos' mind.

"Please listen to me," said the councilor. "We have something to do right now. Something more important than ourselves, any lasting remnants of a grudge, or whatever disdains we might still have toward working together. We must put all our convictions aside for the remainder of the day. Please do not throw everything we have accomplished away, not now, not when we've come so far, so close to our goals."

Aria, still wearing her permanent dissatisfaction, listened to her like a predator contemplating whether or not to devour prey that did not flee.

Tevos was very much aware of the danger, but continued, "I can't understand why you would throw it away now. Look at all we've done, look at what we were capable of when we cooperated. We contrived a plan to save Omega, to save the Citadel from another war. We traveled through the home of the most powerful entity in the galaxy, the Citadel Tower, and you, who the Citadel regards as one of the most dangerous people in the Terminus Systems, remained undetected. What happened, Aria T'Loak? Does the product of our cooperation not amaze you? Did you not marvel at it, as I did? Maybe Irissa was correct in comparing me to Dilinaga – to an extent, not the last bit, of course – but in my advocacy of quelling opposing powers. Do our achievements not bode well for the future? If we, two individuals so different that it's almost painful to comprehend, can ally themselves, what does that mean for others? There may come a day when, for example, the krogan and turians are no longer bitter, or – "

A small scoff rose from the pirate queen. After removing her hand from Aria's shoulder, the two began briskly moving again, feeling vulnerable where they stood out in the open with a damaged window nearby.

"You think it impossible, of course," Tevos said, unamused, "but even if you care not as I do for ideals of peace, you still have investments in all this. Omega. You said yourself, that you _are_ Omega. Regardless of what that meant to you, there is no question about its value. You feel as though Omega is a part of you, maybe a way to immortalize yourself, to become an icon through. If that is your ambition, you must have reasoned that although _you _will die one day, Omega won't. But how long will it be until someone else takes Omega's name as their own, and wipes it clean of your memory?"

"What's your point?" Aria rudely demanded.

"I am trying to illustrate that disbanding our alliance now is akin to suicide, and the symbol of Omega will not save you from death."

"You think I don't know that?" Aria threw her a glare. Their strides increased in speed as they rounded a corner, at last reaching the rendezvous point with Irissa, who was nervously tapping her foot while standing outside the comm room. Despite Irissa now being in range of hearing, Aria said to Tevos, "I don't intend to jeopardize this now."

"Then why have you become hostile?"

Aria said nothing.

A few diplomats were heading in their direction. Irissa nearly jumped with fright, opening the comm room's door for T'Loak and the councilor. She all but pushed them inside with a hissed, "Get in!"

Only a second before the door shut again, Tevos heard Irissa issuing a falsely amiable greeting of "Well good morning, sir!" to a politician who must have seen Aria T'Loak's distinct silhouette.

While the two accomplices arranged themselves around the table-like structure used for conferences, Tevos glanced up at Aria while activating the hologram projectors. Maybe her hostility was nothing more than an instinct, the result of a fight-or-flight response when Tevos continued to threaten her dominion, or what was left of it at this point. The pirate queen was still a relatively young ruler, and so she burned brighter and hotter than necessary, still aggressively asserting her place in the galaxy. She wondered what would become of those fires; would they recede into steadier, smaller tongues once the solidarity of her throne had been reinforced over centuries of ceaseless, unrivaled rule? Tevos hoped so. And what of the asari councilor herself, still clinging onto childish reveries of galactic peace, naïve ideals that were unlikely to ever become reality? Would those also disappear with time, transforming into callous realism as her job continued to drain the very life from her blood? The future was treacherous and uncertain. There was much experience to be gained by them both. But in the aftermath of the conference with Asari High Command, one asset of the future would become locked into inevitability.

Under the terms of treaty, Councilor Tevos and Aria T'Loak would continue to grow simultaneously, wrought by time's unforgiving change, evolving into whatever veteran forms of experienced leaders the two would assume; and hopefully, never losing the ability to coexist.


	13. End of a Nightmare

**Chapter 13**

**[** End of a Nightmare **]**

**:::**

Three holograms joined the asari councilor and the de facto ruler of Omega in the comm room, forms shimmering for a brief instant as the particles of light arranged into accurate depictions of whom they represented; a trio of matriarchs, clad in professional, regal attire, crests adorned by headdresses that marked their hailing from different regions of Thessia. Though Aria could care less about her homeworld's cultural distinctions involving attire, Tevos knew the styles well. There was a matriarch from the Kendra region, another from Serrice, and the final from Attena. And uniform amongst their number were wise, pupil-less eyes that still exhibited centuries of accumulated knowledge and experience despite the ambiguous glow radiated by the holograms' monochromatic, orange projection.

"Good day, Councilor Tevos," the Serrice matriarch greeted her with a subtle bow of her head. "And Aria T'Loak of Omega, as well," she acknowledged the pirate queen. However, she did not grant her the same bow.

Aria was dubious of them, primarily over the small number in attendance. But beyond that, Aria had always been horribly suspicious of Asari High Command in general; they were known for influencing the bulk of asari military operations, as well as reconnaissance, and most notably, recognized as the guardians of her race's darkest secrets. They skirted on the periphery of politics, occasionally inserting their voice into the heads of prominent politicians like bribes of intelligence who became mediums to carry the contagious persuasion throughout the susceptible bloodstream of society, infecting the populous with their specially-tailored information to serve High Command's will, who would act as though their subtle interventions were imperative for the progression of asari space. Any entity wielding such a degree of power and agenda was not to be trusted. "You're High Command?" she cautiously inquired. "Why are there only three of you present?"

The Serrice matriarch answered her question. "We never assemble in large numbers in the same place at once, for reasons you can easily deduce. My two associates and I are representative of our overall consensus, who heard our councilor's request for the inception of this treaty, upon which we then voted and approved. Orders and decrees of this caliber from Asari High Command are usually reserved for times of war and crisis, but it was decided that this situation fit most of the parameters of that categorization… and so here we are, Aria T'Loak, prepared to stipulate with you on the day of which you should have died."

Her dismissive, wry tone made Aria press her lips together in a disdainful thin line. Although her words were veiled by diplomacy, they carried an unmistakable message: _You fucked up, so shut up_. Aria accompanied her emerging scowl with a slow nod, taking a moment to piece her rebuttal together, drawing from that deep reservoir within her heart filled with hatred for those people who refused to admit to self-servitude. "I always knew there was something else behind the asari bullshit of a 'true democracy'," she said. "So you're the top, right? The real brain of the people?"

Councilor Tevos, who had remained silent through the first verbal exchange, now spoke to curb Aria's forming tangent. "We are not here to debate government structure," she pointed out, and received the brunt of her glower. Inwardly, Tevos was becoming quite exasperated by Aria's gravitation toward conflict – she was a seeker of strife, an instigator, unable to stop herself from setting fire to anything that would please her to see burn. "These people are willing to preserve your life as well as the livelihood of Omega. Prudence and courtesy would be the most incisive route to take, would it not? We haven't the time to engage in a petty dispute; this conference could easily be interrupted at any moment, as you must realize. We must be brief."

"Her behavior is exonerated, but only for your interests, Councilor," said the matriarch, to which Tevos reacted by stonily withholding a frown. Those words contained condescension toward Aria, which would only provoke her anger. Sure enough, Aria was bristling, but she also had miraculously heeded the councilor's reasoning, as she resolved by merely standing there in a wordless simmer. Unafraid of Aria's wrath, the matriarch continued, "But you shouldn't worry. If any interruption occurs, simply direct their attention to us and we can explain to them that this is a classified deliberation of asari interest. They will not likely try to apprehend T'Loak if we make that clear. Now, I understand your desire to avoid an incident like that entirely, so we shall indeed be brief. Aria T'Loak, these are the terms of the treaty we are offering you – and be very, very aware that they are quite inflexible. The ban on sales and distribution of any drug originating from Omega is upheld without exception, and any ship from your domain bearing such cargo with the intent to enter Citadel space will be immediately fired upon, and you will therefore endanger the treaty by fomenting those actions of war. Otherwise, the relationship between asari worlds and Omega will be one of frugal peace, meaning that though we are forbidden from attacking one another – a condition the Citadel will become subject to as a result – we are not obligated to come to one another's aid if either of us acquires a third-party enemy. This treaty is _purely_ a cease-fire agreement, with attachments that are, in essence, mild conditions of your surrender."

Tevos discreetly stole a glance toward Aria; she was in turmoil, told by the way she gripped the rounded conference table hard enough to pale her knuckles an alarming amount.

"You are also no longer able to freely move within neither asari space nor the Citadel's immediate territory without close monitoring," the matriarch said. "Whenever visiting these mentioned territories, you will inform us of your whereabouts and business there, which we will keep record of. And finally, the primary overseer of this agreement, as we determined prior to this time, will be Councilor Tevos. She is the mediator of this treaty, the proxy of Asari High Command with all our support and authority. She is the enforcer of the terms and will report to us any problems or violations she deems in breach of our agreement."

Aria's bitter gaze drifted to the councilor, who would not meet her eyes for obvious reasons. Tevos stood erect with her hands folded behind her back, giving her attention only to the matriarchs instead of witnessing the pirate queen's resentment. But something more than just resentment boiled within Aria – a vestige of accusation, directed toward the asari councilor for committing an act of betrayal by not informing her of this specific condition. And judging by Tevos' refusal to look at her, the councilor was well aware of the ire erupting from her tentative ally. She did not desire to enter a silent battle of glares with Aria, not at this time, not during the dire moment of peace-brokering. And so Aria was left to stare at the side of her face, thinking, as if trying to communicate her thoughts across the distance between their bodies on the medium of pure burning emotion alone,_ Of course it's you. Of course it is. You still wanted to beat me beneath all that 'loyal protection of your people'. You just couldn't help yourself._

The matriarch from Serrice, taking note of Aria's immense displeasure, spoke again to redirect her attention away from the councilor, "This is what you will be signing to, Aria T'Loak, or nothing at all. This is _not_ a negotiation. This is your final chance to walk away from the Citadel alive, and allow me to disclose to you, if Councilor Tevos had not been so merciful toward you and so persistent in gaining our support, we would have let you die here today. We believe our councilor to have impressive foresight and we retain our confidence in her ability to extract some good out of this arrangement. So we are aligning our interests with hers in a… gift of good faith. Her treaty. _Your_ treaty. If the asari people or Councilor Tevos suffer anything from you that gives them good enough reason to terminate this treaty, it will be done and your protection from Citadel forces will completely evaporate. I rephrase and repeat for emphasis and clarity: if Councilor Tevos expires by your hand, or in fact by any hand at all, even by natural causes, or if she mutters a _single whisper_ in our direction regarding her desire to void the treaty, we will do so, and if you provoked her to make that decision through any malicious, war-worthy means, we will come after you, we will kill you, and we will engage in any consequential formal conflict with Omega and any of its allies foolish enough to go to war with us over your death. And I highly doubt that you are so revered."

When Aria looked in Tevos' direction again, she was mildly surprised to find her mutual gaze. The councilor's expression was indecipherable, a wary enigma that offered her not one fragment of interpretable kinesics. But within that blankness lied a tenuous message, made visible by the very lack of communication that tried to obscure itself; Tevos was awaiting Aria's reaction, no longer able to say anything more to possibly convince her. Everything was lain out before them, sedentary and immutable, only presenting Aria with the choice of acceptance or rejection – a horrid dichotomy of fates. And Tevos did nothing, too afraid that any semblance of hers could sway Aria's choice to grim measures, for although it was terribly improbable that she would make it off the Citadel alive during wartime, it was not completely inconceivable.

Aria silently deliberated with herself, scorning the very notion of being put on a leash, as that was the most insulting term of the treaty. But it was trivial compared to the disasters that would accompany a war. She had no ambitions to ever return to this side of the galaxy anyway; she hated it here, so in a sense, that term involving monitoring while in their territories was of little significance. Aria would return to Omega, free to administrate as she pleased without intervention, and despite her failure in securing routes for her contraband merchants, she had made alliances among the Terminus System's many factions, and she had escaped with impressive monetary profits obtained before the Council determined her responsibility for the smuggling. Councilor Tevos and all her allies thought they had won, but Aria could now see the truth of the situation. She had aggressively forced her way into the pockets of the largest and most powerful entity in the galaxy, committed further crimes while in their territories, personally threatened the asari councilor, moved on to commit even _more_ illicit activities with that very same councilor, and was ultimately being let off with a little more than a warning. Aria had _won_. She was becoming utterly convinced of it – any feelings of defeat or humiliation she had previously experienced were melting away from her conscience. Bringing her careful evaluation to a close, Aria began to nod, moving her eyes from the councilor to the matriarchs, and said to them all, "I accept these terms."

A wave of relief washed over the interior of the comm room. Kindly remembering Tevos informing them that they were somewhat pressed for time, the Serrice Matriarch said, "That is very fortunate, Aria T'Loak. I'm pleased to see that we have reached an agreement. Now, before we sign, I must bring to your attention that Councilor Tevos holds the power to submit amendments to the treaty whenever she wishes, which we will review and either permit or deny, and you must conform to them. However, you may find it to your interest that the councilor plans to grant you a few select benefits that she once promised you."

"Tokens of good faith," Tevos clarified to Aria, "for the health of the treaty, and to promote good relations instead of any lingering hostilities. We can determine them later, perhaps in my office. At this moment we should sign to gain protection."

With a wordless agreement from them all, the matriarchs entered their electronic signatures, and on an interface mounted in the table, Aria viewed the glowing document presented to her which she skimmed through a few times, reached the bottom, and watched a multitude of signatures appear, many belonging to people not present in the conference. They were likely the names of other members of Asari High Command who refrained from revealing themselves to Aria. And there lit up Tevos' name, written in a stately script bearing a humble elegance in the many curves and dots that constituted their language. After a single moment of hesitation, Aria entered her name as well, scrawling out sharper angles and tighter curves in the characters rather than gradual, graceful arcs; she finished, and when the computer reacted to her entry and ID, it found no signs of forgery, accepted it, and added her name to the treaty's list of signers. Aria removed her hand from the panel, gazing down at the product of all their recent days spent in chaos, fear, and desperation. It was such a simple document, so abstract and non-material in its composition of glowing letters, highly intangible, and yet its sheer immediacy reached out to Aria like a palpable shield, like a barrier rising around her, and at an immense distance around Omega as well. It was all over. The war was evaded, and Aria would not have to flee beneath the vigilant eyes of snipers training their guns on her as she made her way to the Citadel's docking bays.

"When I make my amendments," Tevos said to the matriarchs as she transferred a copy of the treaty to an available datapad, "I shall promptly send them to you. I thank you for your aid in this agreement, and assure you that your investment in this will not go without return."

"We have ample faith in that it will not. Goodbye Councilor Tevos, Aria T'Loak. Your pursuit of galactic peace is a noble enterprise."

When the holograms vanished from sight, the two remaining asari stood inanimately. They had reached the end of a grueling race, a long trek plagued by innumerable perils and quarreling that threatened to dismantle their precarious collaborations. And so they lingered there like statues, suddenly relieved of the weight from their mission, but also left without a directive for the immediate future. No plans to elude C-Sec needed to be swiftly improvised. They were free, out of danger, at peace, but also somewhat lost.

Councilor Tevos finally brought her eyes to Aria, who still stared blankly at the interface in the table, and said to her, perhaps just for the sake of creating a salve for the lengthy silence, "You may believe some of the terms in this treaty are established to oppress you, but I assure you that they have no such purpose. Anything that resembles an oppressive measure is but a safety precaution. You will see by the day's end that you benefit from this agreement more than any injury it may cause. As I said, we have a few amendments to make, and I think you will enjoy them. Understand that I'm trying to encourage peace, not agitate relations."

Aria listened to her, seeing that the councilor had interpreted her pensiveness as a state of contempt, which was a common mistake, given her general outward demeanor. When Tevos approached her, the pirate queen reoriented her body in the councilor's direction. A hand was extended to her, an offer of pacifism, of concord, that Aria had seen from Tevos twice before. The first time she had rudely refused, and only during the second attempt had she reluctantly accepted it as a nothing but a sign that Tevos had complied with her demands. But now, as Aria clasped her hand in the asari councilor's and shook it, the motion evolved beyond its past incarnations and into one of an equal, shared desire for a future liberated from the threats of conflict between their territories. There were no lurking insults, no animosity, and above all, no hidden demands for respect, as respect between the two leaders had already been exchanged. Before Aria retrieved her hand, Councilor Tevos brought up her free one, placing it on top of their combined gesture to retain the pirate queen's appendage for a moment. Aria suspiciously awaited an explanation for the bold, rather presumptuous action.

"I cannot thank you enough for coming to this resolution," Tevos said. The councilor's words were low in volume, but swelled with profound appreciation. "I thank you for seeing reason, for considering the course of events that will proceed after this day, and for making many sacrifices for the greater good of both our homes. It was rather altruistic of you."

Aria nearly scoffed before pulling her hand away. "Don't patronize me," she frowned, growing quite reproachful toward the councilor. She studied her, trying to discern whether Tevos was attempting to hide some sort of insult beneath the friendly motion. "You know I did this because I had to. Because I'd fucking _die_ if I didn't." She continued watching Tevos with diligent eyes as her voice diminished. Aria was never sure of what the asari councilor was thinking beneath her political shroud, because that's what Tevos was – a manipulator, a many-faced figure who donned a new persona whenever it became necessary to gain the favor of the masses. But she_ had_ proven honesty in her goal of keeping them out of war. There was no doubt about that, so Tevos wasn't exactly a thicket of lies, not completely. The woman still had a dark side, though. Aria had witnessed it when Tevos broke at least a dozen rules to get them the conference with Asari High Command, and she didn't seem to have any intentions of ever confessing to them. And she would get away with it all; Aria was fairly sure of that, since Councilor Tevos was just that meticulous, just that intelligent and capable. The Omegan halted her thoughts on that note, frustrated with herself for yet again praising the councilor. Although the praise was safely in her mind and not on her lips, just the idea of complementing Tevos – her newly-acquired rival, a fucking _politician _for that matter – greatly perturbed her.

Tevos was not surprised by Aria's cold reaction and also found a bit of truth in her argument, which bore enough credit to convince her to adjust her perception of the situation. The pirate queen was a relentless individual, and had she not been essentially forced to sign the treaty Asari High Command offered her, Tevos highly suspected that they would still be bickering in her office, fighting and threatening one another without progression. What a strange and ironic turn of events, she mused, realizing that they had only come together to work as a team because the other councilors thought such a feat would be impossible. Nevertheless, she was very pleased with the turnout, and settled on saying to Aria, "Well, beyond all technicalities, I am still grateful for your cooperation."

"Yeah, whatever," Aria replied, still mulling about something. "Let's just finish this treaty so I can leave the damn Citadel." Without another word, she turned to exit the comm room.

The door opened at her approach, and Aria was met by the sight of a C-Sec guard speaking to Irissa nearby – probably questioning her about the window – as well as two more operatives walking down the hall. When they saw the pirate queen emerging from the comm room with the asari councilor in tow, guns were instantly drawn and pointed at her, eliciting Aria's instantaneous reaction of lifting her fists, already crackling with biotics as she prepared herself to brutally engage the first person who dared fire a single shot, or – as told by the way the glowing blue cloaks around her hands were flaring up like spectral flames – before they even had the chance. But before anyone could make a move, Councilor Tevos squeezed past Aria, who still remained blocking most of the comm room's entrance, and held an arm out in front of her with the dual purpose of preventing her accomplice from fighting C-Sec, and to communicate to the armed guards that Aria was not an enemy.

"Stand down," ordered the councilor, her voice careful and exhibiting copious authority. She succeeded in not only coaxing the guards to lower their guns, but also in reassuring them that she was in control of the situation and not acting under Aria's command. She presented them with the datapad containing the copy of their treaty, which one turian took into his hand. "You should read this," Tevos advised him.

The guard did as she said and skimmed through the document. When he reached the bottom, he nodded at the councilor before motioning to the other guards that the situation was benign. He then tapped his earpiece and said, "Send this up and down the chain of command. Aria T'Loak is under the protection of treaty. No confrontation if encountered. Sending the treaty's authorization codes." He returned the datapad to Tevos, sparing Aria a brief, wary glance. "Do you require anything of us, Madam Councilor? Do you want an escort?"

"That won't be necessary," she politely denied, "but thank you; you can all return to your posts. And thank _you_, Irissa."

Irissa, who had been standing with her back to the opposite wall, had her arms folded. She replied to her friend's words with a strange – and possibly sardonic – hybrid of a frown and a smile.

The C-Sec guards left down the hall with Irissa trailing behind them, who was quite finished with the whole fiasco, leaving Councilor Tevos to bid Aria to accompany her. Unconsciously and with her mind preoccupied by the need to preserve the key component of their treaty – Aria T'Loak – she lowered her hand to her wrist, grasped it, and proceeded to drag her along their path. She was much too enveloped in her own thoughts, her unequivocal priority of protecting the conduit of the future from any unfriendly intent, to notice how instinctively she had shed professionalism and how determinedly she guarded Aria through the possession of her hand. Aria's cooperation was the symbolic fruit of all their labor, all their pain and exhaustion, and so with that concept at the front of her mind, Tevos did not recognize the implications of her action until she had taken quite a large number of strides. She released Aria at once upon resurfacing to lucid awareness of her environment, then immediately looked to her to see if she needed to give an apology. But Aria was found bearing quite a cryptic expression, as if the woman were confused and thinking excruciatingly hard about something; hard enough for her to not have instantly ripped her hand away from the councilor, and hard enough even to distract her from expressing outrage over the accidental transgression.

**:::**

Once again comfortably seated in her office, Tevos inserted the cursor between two sentences in the treaty's text to add a line. When she had, she looked up at Aria again, and said, "I think we're almost finished here. Let me read this section back to you: 'Cargo originating from Omega will be subjugated to the higher tax rate of eleven percent when shipped to Illium, so long as such gear and other non-armament items are registered and properly labeled in accordance with Illium trade standards.' The governing body of Illium has agreed to partner with us in this agreement, since on our authority they will be taking in more tariff profits, which is to their benefit. And so they will only accept trade from Omega if you abide by these conditions."

Aria, who was rotating the councilor's paperweight in one hand again while leaning back in her chair, still frowned. "It's a lot better than a complete ban, I suppose," she agreed after a span of reluctant consideration.

"Excellent," Tevos said and returned her eyes to the datapad. "I shall continue to another point. 'Should Aria T'Loak report her location and business when entering asari or Citadel space, physical monitoring will be mitigated to a congenial degree so long as she checks in every twenty standard hours.' With this modification, I can essentially grant you a certain amount of impunity. I reason that if you respect the terms of checking in with me, you need not be followed to the point of suffocation, as that might deter your inclination to cooperate, would it not?"

"You could say that," Aria replied, growing increasingly bitter with every moment. "But either way I still despise that term. I hate it; hate the idea of being on a leash like that..." She sat forward, placing the paperweight firmly back onto the desk. "It's degrading. Makes me fucking _angry_."

Councilor Tevos spent a moment exchanging a gaze with Aria. "...I wouldn't be so pessimistic as to perceive it as a leash," she slowly began while folding her hands together. "It's much more of a privilege, because it means that you won't be harassed by anyone, and I'm fairly sure that whenever you entered asari space prior to our meeting you suffered a lot of authority questioning and following you around. So you gain something by this. But, of course, if you commit any reprehensible crimes, I won't protect you. Be mindful of that."

"And what happens if I don't tell you where I am or what I'm doing?"

"The answer is quite straight-forward. Authorities will probably mark and shadow you throughout your entire visit to wherever you've gone, as they haven't received my clearance. There's another consequence as well. Normally, they cannot detain you unless you committed an offense while in their territory, as a crime is only a crime if the laws of the domain in which it was committed defines it as such; everything you've done in the Terminus Systems cannot be lawfully held against you while you're here, since Omega and the surrounding systems don't have a concrete definition of 'crime'. However, now that you're under treaty, breaking terms is akin to an offense, and if you fail to report to me, authorities reserve every right to question you, search you, and arrest you if they desire."

Aria made no attempt to hide her glare. She watched Tevos, examining her plain, waiting expression, and thought about what triumphant feelings were probably passing through her mind without being revealed. As usual, that political veil superimposed whatever she may have been experiencing beneath. "You volunteered for this role in keeping the treaty, didn't you?" she accused her. "I want to know why. Did you do it for the satisfaction of defeating me in certain respects? Did you do it for yourself?"

The councilor unfolded her hands without looking away from Aria, slightly canted her head, and replied, "I did volunteer for this role. Not for my own gratification, but because I knew that I'd be best suited for this since I likely know more about you, your ambitions, and even idiosyncrasies than anyone else this side of the galaxy. Would you rather have someone else in my stead? You know they would not be as kind to you, or even as loyal to the treaty as myself. I have thoroughly invested in this and therefore reserve the right to take part in its upholding."

Before Aria could say anything more, the calling device mounted in her desk beside her terminal knelled, lighting up with the identity of the person trying to contact her. When Tevos processed the name, she pressed her finger onto small panel to receive the audio call. "Councilor Delran," she greeted the dalatrass with a debonair lilt. "What can I do for you?"

_"What in the world have you done, Tevos? I thought your contract with Aria T'Loak was being conducted under Citadel authority, not asari! I read the treaty's terms, and I must express my disapproval. These terms are not punishing enough to keep T'Loak in check; rather, I think they encourage future hostility from her! You should have informed us of your change in plans, Tevos! I am quite disturbed by your sudden decision to request Asari High Command for a treaty, as I understand that their intervention is usually only sought in times of crisis. Did you intend to deceive us, Tevos, and for what purpose!?"_

Aria's disdain had quickly left her as a result of Delran's unexpected call, now replaced by a wicked anticipation to see how Councilor Tevos would handle her actions being placed under scrutiny. Would she accuse Delran of equal deception, Aria wondered? Her sadistic nature was pleased by that idea, for surely the councilor also delighted in vengeance. But no, she quickly realized, that was not an option; Tevos wasn't supposed to have known about the other councilors' plan, and so she could not reveal knowledge of it without incriminating herself.

"I merely believed it more appropriate to establish a peace treaty between Omega and my own people, since they were Aria T'Loak's primary targets in the first place. Also, Asari High Command have added their signatures to the document, which indicates much more even distribution of power and influence than what would be found if only T'Loak and I were the ones devising the terms, wouldn't you agree?" Tevos adjusted the position of her paperweight, which Aria had placed a tad closer to the edge of her desk than she preferred. "And another beneficial point is no complications for the other races. Their leaders need not fret over the treaty and the enforcing of its conditions, as the asari leaders will be taking on the entirety of that burden. I thought you'd be elated by this, Councilor Delran."

_"I am most certainly not elated. I am very concerned, Tevos. What happens when T'Loak amasses larger fleets one day? What happens when she comes back for revenge? This is on your head, Councilor Tevos! You will live to see the consequences of this reckless action, and based on what? Impulse; a gut feeling, that T'Loak is somehow trustworthy? I assure you, one day you will regret this decision, one day when she's holding a knife to your back with an armada at your people's doorstep, and perhaps ours as well! That villain cannot be trusted, Tevos!"_

"I should mention that Aria T'Loak is indeed in my office with me at this time, Delran," Tevos said while meeting the pirate queen's eyes.

The salarian councilor made a sound of revulsion. _"You'd speak to another councilor with T'Loak in the same room? What are you thinking? I could've disclosed something severely confidential!"_

"Well, with all due respect, you failed to flag your call as classified. Forgive me for not interpreting it otherwise. I found it to be rather unprofessional to deny your call, so I took it."

_"I failed to flag it because I was in such an ill mood! I'm ending this call. I'll speak to you later, Tevos. In. Private."_

Councilor Delran's voice left them, leaving Tevos to fold her hands together again in a paragon of composure. She lifted her gaze, finding Aria's, and gave her a faint, subdued smile – almost completely undetectable. Aria was fighting a grin from appearing on her own lips, amazed by how badly she wanted to adopt that countenance, but she ultimately refused it. And the denial of that grin was also the denial of many other things; the denial that she was greatly amused by the asari councilor's assertion of power and control over her projects – even over the other councilors, at times – and the denial that, despite all terms she was imposing on her and Omega, Aria _liked_ Councilor Tevos. To a degree. She wasn't certain of how much, but it was there, deeply rooted in her subconscious and always fighting its way into her acknowledgement, only to be beaten down again by her reluctance to admit to it. But now, just for a few moments, Aria allowed that peculiar fondness to linger in her mind for while to analyze it, to investigate it, to understand it. What she found after that brief study session was a _liking_ for the power Tevos carried in her speech and intellect, as they seemed to be just as deadly and persuasive as a gun; a _liking_ for that enduring aloofness when doing her job (save for that one day when she heard of the councilors' scheme, on which she was obviously very distressed) that confounded everyone's efforts to interpret her thoughts; and a _liking_ for the way she carried herself, that bravery, dignity, and poise when faced with immediate danger and even death. Aria had always harbored an affinity for powerful people, especially when they were on her side. It was a survival mechanism – to surround oneself with able allies increased the odds of continuity, so long as they were loyal. In her mind, power begot power, and Tevos was just as apt as her best officers and cohorts.

"Are we finished?" Tevos asked her in regards to the treaty, interrupting her cognitive state. "I'm going to send it to Asari High Command for their review and approval."

"Yes," answered Aria. "It's good, go ahead."

"Very well," the councilor affirmed, pressing a few options on the screen to send their revision to its recipients on Thessia. Seeing Aria rise from the chair, Tevos halted her for a moment. "I want you to return to the Citadel in two weeks' time, to make sure these terms are reasonable and functional, check shipping manifests, and to review records and data that may be influenced by the treaty. Would I not be completely deranged to expect your attendance?"

"Still not free, am I?"

"Nearly. If things go as planned without incident we can meet less often as time goes on."

After taking a brief interval to think, Aria gave her answer. "Yeah," she finally agreed. "I'll show."

"Good." Tevos nodded with approval, appearing quite pleased.

Aria looked around the office, as if trying to discover something new that she had not noticed during her multiple visits. "Are the other councilors going to be a problem?" she asked Tevos.

The councilor was somewhat confused by her question; mostly over Aria's peculiar concern over something comparably irrelevant to her interests. "Probably," she said, but immediately revised her reply, "Definitely. Yes. But I can handle them."

A strange, uncomfortable silence passed between them. It was only remedied by Aria deciding to resume her departure. "I'll be returning to Omega now," she said, tone deadpan, and took a step backward while returning the chair to its normal position.

"Yes, of course," Tevos responded as Aria turned to leave, but some curious urge inspired her to stop her yet again. "And Aria?"

She turned around, gaze as cold and severe as ever.

"It's been an... enlightening experience to work with you, despite all misfortunes that came with it."

Aria shook her head, refacing the door, and left the asari councilor's presence with a few final statements. "You don't need to lie to me, Councilor. In fact, don't _ever_ lie to me. I know we both dreaded all this."

When the door closed, Tevos was overcome with a small, outlandish sense of loss, the sort of dull emotional pain that usually accompanied parting with a friend. But Aria T'Loak was certainly _not_ her friend. Yes, they had worked closely over the past few days, even divulging each other in bits and pieces of their personal beliefs, habits, and interests, but it was not enough to bury the fact that Aria was a dangerous and violent individual. If Aria had committed the same myriad actions in Citadel space as she had on Omega, she would have been branded the most wanted criminal alive. But still, her value as an intellectual mind haunted Tevos, for it gave merit to ideas she had expressed to her. The notion that crime was subjective. The notion that political leaders were just as responsible for murders as the murderers themselves, and that the very same politicians were just as guilty of desiring power and influence though means of war and charisma – a close reflection of the 'criminals' they claimed to abhor.

Aria's world was bound by different laws. That much was true, giving Tevos some much-needed comfort in their comparison, because it very disconcerting and frightening to begin listing the similarities between her own vocation and that of a criminal's. There were many measures in place that prevented Citadel leaders from doing as they pleased, measures that Omega lacked. The councilor gave a heavy sigh, trying to distract herself with the piles of work that needed to be completed, but she could not tame her straying thoughts.

She felt quite ashamed in romanticizing Aria's persona at all, but the pirate queen was undeniably intriguing. She submitted herself to no codes but those set by the universe – just physical limitations and principles of evolution that guided life through conceivable time. Aria was the embodiment of a dying sun's apathy toward the worlds within its system; burning, collapsing, engulfing everything around it not because it was moral or immoral, but because that was the way it functioned, how it _existed_. Perhaps that was what made Aria so simultaneously terrifying and compelling, the way she prevailed not by what society had set for her, but by what body and capabilities she had been bestowed. And it was almost eerie, how she and Tevos mirrored many of the same interests and desires, yet went about them in drastically different ways. They both sought prosperity for their realms, to make them grand and great, and to protect them. They both took lives when necessary, directly or not. They both rose to their positions of power through patience, determination, and a natural love for what they did. And, as Aria had previously confirmed, they both liked to read.

Tevos felt slightly ill, and it did not help her to recall the way she had developed an inadvertent tendency to grasp her hand, a gesture generally reserved for close colleagues, and how Aria had begun to look at her during the second half of that morning. More than once had Tevos caught Aria bearing an unusual expression while deep in thought, seemingly directed toward the councilor. And in the way she had stared at her intensely during their last verbal exchange before she left her office; bright, pallid blue irises as alert as a bird of prey's, sharp and almost painful to descry at all. What had she been thinking? Had Aria been trapped in the same chilling revelations as Tevos was within now? Had Aria suddenly been rendered astonished by the possibility that they, two people from nearly opposite origins, had coinciding_ anythings_ and that their forced alliance was beginning to warp and twist into rudimentary camaraderie, or even fondness?

**:::**

From the cab ride to the placement of her boots onto the familiar streets, Aria had been sumptuously wrapped in the welcoming scents of her beloved home; the faint presence of smoke which the air filters did not completely capture, the visceral aromas of machinery drifting low and heavily, and wafting traces of metals as pungent as blood. They enveloped her, laying siege to the materials over her skin and delightfully casting away the Presidium bleach. Though it was a perceivably petty desire, Aria was immensely pleased by the idea of taking her jacket to be cleansed of any lingering Citadel stench with the products bought by Omega's affluent population, and having the bullet hole properly repaired; all efforts to erase the physical remnants of the horrid nightmare she had endured for days and days.

The pirate queen had returned from the enemy's hold to occupy her glorious throne once more. As she strode toward the apartment complex, Aria was enraptured by pride and glory – the joy of being home once again in her mighty realm of steel and moral abandon, and she was eager to resume her rule. However, something took precedence over the reunion with her lofty perch. Something small, something delicate, with inquisitive, happy eyes that emitted all the sunlight Omega lacked.

When she was greeted by the woman in the apartment, they came into the sitting room where Aria lounged on the supple fabrics of a sofa while the other asari proceeded to inform her about all that had transpired during her absence. The list of notable occurrences was short and yielded nothing of any major concerns, save for just one pattern that had risen a number of nights after Aria's departure: the young child had begun to cry for her mother, growing particularly inconsolable at every bedtime when the hope she had been holding all day – the hope that _this_ would be the day when her mother returned – was shattered. Aria listened attentively, looking away while nodding continuously, fingers idly picking at a loose seam in the sofa.

The child whom their discussion revolved around was now being roused by the voices traveling down the hall, leaking through the door's ajar, and reaching her awareness. The voices were hushed, calm, but the girl instantly recognized their owners. She sleepily climbed out of bed to investigate, to confirm her suspicions about their visitor's identity, and when she reached their sources, two pairs of adult eyes found her where she stood at the entrance of the sitting room, looking up at them while already on the verge of tears once more.

Her mother went to her, kneeling down to meet her daughter's glistening eyes. Liselle moved forward, and Aria brought her arms around her as the girl began to sob into the side of her neck. Even as Aria lifted her from the floor and started to carry her back down the hall Liselle continued to weep. She wept in relief, in both sorrow and confusion as to why her mother had abandoned her for so long in the first place; and Aria spent their short trip kissing her while patiently listening to the wordless, troubled sobs spilling from her daughter. When they reached the bedroom, Aria stood over the bed for a few minutes in the shadows, holding Liselle and letting her cry into her shoulder as tiny fingers curled around graspable sections of her clothes' smooth, expensive material.

At long last Liselle settled down, sobs becoming less distressed with every moment her mother spent consoling her with her protective presence and gentle hushing. Aria lowered her back into the bed, drawing the sheets over her quivering body still wracked by the subsiding sobs, and she kissed her daughter's face, preparing to leave again, because the pirate queen could not stay – though the hour was late, there was still much to be done around Omega; reuniting with her allies, discussing with them the terms of the treaty and how it would affect their operations, checking the status of each individual district, among many other time-consuming tasks.

She kissed the girl once more on her cheek, whispering to her, "Go to sleep, Liselle," and began to draw away. But when Liselle realized her intent to depart, she started to cry for her once more, lifting her arms in despair to reach out toward her mother while pushing the bed sheets away, fearful and trembling at the possibly of her leaving again for another unbearable amount of time. Liselle pitifully called out to her with pleas of the alias _mama_, and the strange gravity of those meager syllables influenced Aria to come to an immediate, steady halt. She faced the exit of the bedroom as reconsideration ignited in her conscience; her dormant maternal instincts were stirring back to life, and they vehemently forbade her from walking away from her distraught child, thus entering a magnificent and brutal clash with her opposing instincts to administrate and reign supreme over her neglected domain. After a span filled with much inner deliberation and conflict, the fiery clash was resolved, and Aria returned to Liselle. She sat at the edge of the bed, placing a reassuring hand against the girl's face – cradling her cheek, copiously wetted by anguish – and only retrieved her hand momentarily to remove her boots and jacket, which she deposited neatly on the floor.

Aria turned while bringing her legs onto the mattress and lied down beside Liselle, pulling the sheets over them both. She gathered her daughter's delicate body into her arms as the weeping began to subside again. "Will you go to sleep now?" she asked her, and although her voice knew not how to properly carry affection on its deadened cadence, she spoke as softly as possible, using her thumb to brush away the tears still gliding down Liselle's face.

The child gave a timid nod, almost in apology, as Liselle had come to know very well how often Aria came and went answering the obscure calls to whatever infinite business awaited her – a malign business that remained determined in its endeavor to keep them apart. She sniffled once before curling up against the warmth of her mother's chest, grateful for her decision to stay, and made tranquil by her own unstained, pure love.

Aria remained wide awake, holding her daughter in her arms as she stared off into the darkness and engulfed herself in thought. Of all people who rejoiced at the pirate queen's return, Liselle's reception would be, by far, the most genuine. Her daughter_ loved_ her, loved her from the very moment when her existence first began. But Aria had not. Aria hadn't been sure of whether she'd love Liselle, or if she was even capable of doing so. But she had been, and she did; unconditionally, endlessly, and truly. And Aria would continue loving her forever. She felt the sheer certainty of that fate – it was something as certain as the arrival of the next day. But a thought occurred to her as her eyes drifted about the shadowy angles of the room: would a day ever come when Liselle no longer loved her in return, possibly after understanding just what sort of work she did and just who she was beneath any benevolence that came with being her mother? Would Aria one day find herself in a state where she still loved her daughter with all her heart while Liselle scorned her?

Liselle was sleeping now, sheltered by her mother's body, relieved by her company, all without knowing what avaricious conquests Aria had embarked on and what terrible wars she had nearly brought home. The innocent girl longed to be cradled in her mother's arms; arms that had also cradled guns and broken necks with ruthless twists of heads, arms whose embrace usually only came in wrathful, suffocating grapples. Liselle was the daughter of a war-queen, ignorant of the horrors that awaited her as heiress to this baleful world drifting through the darkest tides of the galaxy, whose surrounding nebulas were like spiteful crests of an oily sea of blood. And Liselle would one day awaken to that ominous sight, that grand ocean with its blackened sea-foam, and there her mother would be, lounging on Omega's fortified terrace overlooking the wide sinister expanse with an empty seat beside her, the queen, jeweled and glint with gold for the next heir of her dynasty. But would Liselle sit beside her, or would she reject her place, turn, and dolefully look to her mother bearing weariness in her eyes as she mourned for the state of their realm, and beg to know from Aria the answer of _Why?_ Aria would have no conventional reply for her, as she never had for anyone else – just the intrinsic sense of belonging to Omega, that its spinous corona fit upon her head as if it had been specifically forged long ago for her predestined arrival. That explanation would not likely be enough. But Aria would offer her daughter no more words, and she would not change, never to forsake her throne nor her goals; and would Liselle decide to no longer love her in light of that?

The notion made her grow tense and cold. Her love for her daughter was dangerous and unwise to keep. Her heart could writhe and twist whenever Liselle denounced her, and that was a horrific point of weakness. But she could take no measure against that vulnerability. She could not simply _cease_ to love her. In extremely desperate times, perhaps, but under current circumstances it was nearly unfathomable. Aria would likely have to live with that structural weakness for all her life, she realized, and solemnly accepted it as she pressed her lips to the crown of her daughter's head.

And that night Aria dreamt of the nebulous sea-foam of stars dimmed by distance, great bodies of burning fog that concealed the skulking ships of spacefaring pirates – the fellow damned, the fellow hungry, the fellow lost ghosts hailing from countless worlds; and many sailing into Omega's bights for refuge, newfound purpose, or simply a braver demise.


	14. Neural Misfires

**Chapter 14**

**[ **Neural Misfires** ]**

**:::**

_Two weeks later_

Aria was seated in front of the councilor's desk again, posture lax and slanted with complacency for being in a familiar location even after a fortnight's time. One hand was lain comfortably over the chair's armrest, while the other was held aloft near her face as she absently examined her nails in the morning light. Every so often she stole brief glimpses of the asari councilor, unbeknownst to her, for Tevos was immersed in deep concentration; tablets filled with information littered the surface of her desk for her assiduous review and comparison. Unfortunately for Aria's dwindling reserves of patience, the extremely particulate councilor was spending an excessive amount of time pouring over it all, and with every successful glance Aria directed toward her, she began to notice Tevos' normally cool expression subtly darkening into foreboding displeasure. It was a very faint aspect, no more than the smallest of creases in her brow that could've easily been confused with intense preoccupation with the data before her eyes, but Aria knew better. She knew the value of being able to read people, and so Aria had been extremely deliberate in learning her unique facial language, putting together a sizeable catalogue of the asari councilor's fleeting semblances which occasionally escaped her censure. That tiny rivet of stress appearing directly above the bridge of her nose revealed Tevos' current temperament: she was very unhappy, and Aria, coincidentally, knew exactly why. She remained silent however, calmly attending to her fingernails while pretending not to have the slightest inkling in the universe about why the councilor was upset.

Without diverting her gaze from the desk, Tevos' voice broke through the wordless air. "The numbers on your shipping manifests are inconsistent with mine. I had another checkpoint installed on Illium – besides the main port where you obviously installed a hireling – to tally cargo a second time, for I feared this would happen." There was curtness imbued in her tone, and after a pause she spoke again, still neglecting to meet the pirate queen's eyes, "Your manifests are forged in your favor to avoid the tariffs." Her final statement came more phlegmatically than the first, but retained every ounce of implied conviction. At last, following the action of setting her held datapad down, she neatly folded her hands together and lifted her eyes to find Aria's.

The Omegan canted her head a few degrees, no longer entranced by her fingernails, and lowered her hand to await the councilor's next string of words. Her features remained stony and devoid of emotion. Aria had been caught red-handed, but she'd never been the sort of person to apologize. The councilor was just going to have to live with that.

"Not only is this a breach of contract," Tevos continued in her mild voice, "but I also interpret this as a personal insult."

Aria sat up in her chair, now becoming completely attentive. Tevos ceasing to speak after that note revealed her expectation of Aria to ask _why _she felt insulted, which she wouldn't have under most circumstances. But she wanted to hear what the councilor had to say, what cleverly-worded castigation lied on her tongue, waiting to be thrown at Aria like a multitude of verbal knives. With a challenging upward tilt of her chin, she humored her. "And why is that?"

"Well, given the fact that we both worked tremendously hard for this treaty, overcoming the daunting achievement of cooperation and miraculously avoiding many points of potential catastrophic failure, I must admit that I did not expect you to violate our terms on the first available chance."

Tevos was giving Aria masterful stoicism, dappled only by the injurious purpose of her words. She was becoming incredibly good at that, Aria noted, and fast. Probably from constantly dealing with petitioners, the press, and other dignitaries; all experience funneling into the discovery that if she did not find a way to suppress visible emotions, anyone could easily use them against her. As for Aria herself, she had learned long ago how to warp most of her emotions into anger, primarily for show, but also for productivity. Generally speaking, more things were accomplished when she was angry, likely from evoking fear out of everyone around her as well as their unwillingness to see what would happen if they failed her.

Aria pulled her chair forward enough so that her knees brushed against the front of the desk, and leaned over its surface to address the councilor more personally, more coldly. "I lost twenty percent of the alliances I amassed for my operation, thanks to the lack of gains I made from the treaty. They deserted my forces. _One-fifth _of them. I need compensation for that. I need to make up for lost ground, and the easiest way to do that is through extra credits."

Councilor Tevos stared at her, apparent bemusement flashing across her face for an instant. "If you lost twenty percent of what you gained for your smuggling operation," she began to reason, "that means your net gain was still eighty percent of the original number, which you did not have _at all _until a few months ago."

Aria said nothing, perhaps failing to see the significance of her observation.

When Tevos realized that Aria did not have a rebuttal, she shook her head in amazement, in stupor at the pirate queen's impudence. "You, Aria T'Loak," she said, "are the most selfish, greedy, and arrogant person I have ever met."

Curiously enough, Aria seemed somewhat amused by the comment that was originally meant as an insult. "I like to use the term _persistent_, but those are also appropriate, yes."

"Well, your _persistence_ is concerning, detrimental, and it has to stop," Tevos said, not reflecting mutual amusement in the least bit. "As you once said yourself, contractual agreements hold up in the Terminus Systems as they do here. If you break one, consequences are liable to follow."

"You know, you are _very_ authoritative when it serves yourself. I remember you breaking a lot of rules to get our treaty. Objectively, that's quite the double standard."

"I'm glad you have such a reliable memory; however it seems you've forgotten a highly important point. I live in a_ subjective_ world, filled with conditions, special circumstances, semantics, context…" Tevos shook her head again, gathering her words in forming exasperation. "This isn't Omega, Aria. I'm not going to bend these terms for you. I've already given you an incredible amount of leniency in the treaty and it ends here."

"So what's my penalty?" asked Aria. "You're going to declare war on me after working so hard for all this?"

"I have many alternative options at my disposal. Take care not to underestimate the extent of my capabilities."

"Are you trying to scare me?"

Tevos unfolded her hands for a moment in a matter-of-fact motion before bringing them together again. "I'm the_ asari_ councilor. You know how we operate. If you had an ounce of sense you'd be terrified of me."

Aria's eyes lit up with something indiscernible. "Really?" she said, expressing a peculiarly intense – and probably trenchant – interest. "Why?"

"Because it would be a shame to see some of your shipments disappear. A cargo ship here and there, coincidentally enough to make up for the taxes you evaded."

Aria was truly impressed. Not only was Tevos keeping herself completely calm despite the Omegan's near-backstab of trust, but she had learned the art of threatening well. Recalling that the councilor mentioned the removal of the cameras in her office, Aria motioned to her with a beckoning gesture, now able to address Tevos in close proximity without intervention. Though they were alone, and though the necessity to speak quietly was nonexistent, Aria had things to say that would be best heard on the medium of bloodcurdling whispers. To her slight surprise, Tevos complied. She leaned forward, feasibly to assert to Aria that she was unafraid of anything she had to say.

"I have a… _secret_ to tell you," Aria began, choosing her words with precision as she uttered them beside Tevos' head. "I'm a very high-risk, high-reward sort of person. But that's not much of a secret, come to think of it. It's fairly well-known, isn't it? So understand that_ this_ is what I do. And I know you don't want a war. And I don't want a war either. Nobody's going to fight each other, so I'm just going to keep doing this… _thing_ you don't like. Okay, Councilor?"

"Oh, I understand," Tevos responded, speaking to Aria in the same fraudulent, warm fashion as she had to her while maintaining that dreadfully small distance between them. There was a nondescript professional quality about the new style of discussion, but at the same time, also an exceedingly surreptitious one, resembling the manner in which lawyers murmured to their clients. "I only hope you monitor your cargo ships with utmost vigilance," Tevos said. "And Omega as well, as a matter of fact. It would be rather tragic if unrest erupted from within your own home."

For moment, Aria processed the thought, turning her head ever so slightly as if unconsciously intending to find Tevos' gaze, but only saw the curving outline of her crest and the few shallow folds wrapping around her neck that remained unobscured by her dress' high collar. She noticed the scent of an expensive perfume on her skin; a modest amount. "You have people on Omega?" Aria inquired, too interested in the answer to be particularly angered – yet.

"I have many people in many places, Aria," Tevos replied, vaguely feeling the edge of Aria's collar brushing against her jawline. "But unfortunately, the answer to that specific question is classified."

There was something about the way the councilor delivered her answer, something about the softness of the threat, the falsely-benign, misleading, almost bewitching tone that ignited quite a strong reaction within Aria. It was such a simple threat, not even a confirmation that Omega could have been infected with Council agents, but it was so very domineering over her thoughts. It made her reevaluate Omega's current security measures, made her search her memory for any suspicious people and activities she may have encountered over the past weeks. And in actuality, there could be no agents at all. Despite uncertainty, Aria still anticipated them, not because the possibility happened to be presented to her, but because the possibility was issued by _Councilor Tevos_, whom Aria recognized as powerful enough to be capable of anything she said. Anything. But that did not make Aria afraid, or even worried – rather, all she felt was an anticipatory surge of fire in her blood. Fire, like the heated currents of battle that often carried her into a frenzied euphoria. An eager fire; painful to bear, yet equally as painful to douse. A divine, confused fire that coaxed Aria's fingers to involuntarily curl on the desk. "What is this?" she asked Tevos in another dangerous whisper, hiding the inferno raging about in her head and stomach. "Is this another round of showing off our strength, firepower, trying to make the other back off? By now we have a pretty good sense of how that usually turns out. A stalemate, and someone gets hurt. So how about you stop trying to scare me with ambiguity and start making promises instead of threats?"

"I'm not trying to intimidate you," the councilor calmly denied the accusation. Aided by their nearness, Tevos detected a sudden tension growing in Aria. She wondered if she was becoming angered, or if she felt threatened, and her body was reacting with rigidity; Tevos considered backing off, not wanting to provoke any sort of altercation, as that would only further dissuade Aria from voluntarily adhering to their treaty's conditions. She would probably refuse just to spite Tevos, to make her disdain for rules even more known than it already was.

Tevos felt another offhand sense of fondness. Although Aria was determined to get her way – even if it required causing a lot of trouble for the councilor – that trouble would be slightly reduced because Tevos now possessed an improved understanding of how the pirate queen worked; what she actually wanted beneath what she said, and how to give it to her with cleverly hidden attachments that she might not detect for quite a while, all of which, of course, would be to the Citadel's ultimate advantage.

She knew about Aria more than Aria probably liked her to, from the extensive research before their first meeting, from the notorious shouting match and incident on Thessia, from being forced to work together, and from simple chats about whatever topics they could scrounge up for the purpose of fooling C-Sec into thinking they were actually getting something accomplished. A certain disembodied intimacy came with all that knowledge, the same sort of chronic intimacy that could have been felt between longtime friends or foes (and Tevos was not completely sure which they were at this point, maybe a bit of both), but undeniable either way. And so, that physical nearness, the almost-touching sides of their faces, was the manifestation of that intangible intimacy into a distinguishable, quantifiable distance; which was nearly nothing, and it did not feel strange. Rather, it reminded Tevos of the way they had stood abreast in that elevator a few weeks previously. They were two leaders guided by an exquisite singleness of purpose, united by congruence, by equity, which defied all remaining, glaring divergences. There was an aspect of fine beauty in that moment and in this one as well, something sacred and marvelous about their coexistence at this level of immediacy; they should have destroyed each other from sheer antithesis, and yet here they remained, so very close and conscious of the other's presence without instinctively seeking to annihilate it.

Tevos found her voice and began again, "No, this is not an intimidation. I'm warning you of what will come to pass if you continue to challenge our treaty. Warnings are usually issued with concern for another's health in mind. Intimidations, however, generally don't contain that same sympathy."

Aria briefly grinned, only allowing herself to do so because Tevos could not see it, and realized that she had almost missed the councilor's wit. It was refreshing to speak to her again, even if all they'd done was quarrel over Aria's forged manifests. The conversations Aria had on Omega with her thugs, even with her highest-ranking allies, suddenly seemed lackluster in comparison. Their words were oafish, clumsy; unlike the councilor's, with her clever tongue. It was simply exciting and challenging to debate with Councilor Tevos. It made the fire in her veins burn brighter. It made her increasingly aware that the source of the councilor's power was through her mind, her words, because her body was fragile, delicate, and defenseless in nearly every respect, with only her elegant, aristocratic mien to compensate for it. But when Tevos spoke, people listened, for her voice was one of the most powerful ones in the entire galaxy, the one that nearly defeated the great Aria T'Loak. And Aria _burned_ from that fact. She burned with frustration, with respect, with a peculiar, almost violent desire to possess or experience for herself the source of that power, the source of those words. When Aria finally spoke, she did so in reference to the councilor's adept performance. "You're getting comfortable with your new job pretty quickly. Already settling into the power trip phase?"

"I don't believe so. But I can see that you still haven't outgrown yours."

In an unpremeditated action, Aria drew away, just enough so that she could directly face Tevos, who watched her cautiously. The councilor wondered if Aria was trying to frighten her, perhaps in revenge because Tevos had continued to redirect her comments back at her with almost no discretion. But Aria was quiet, giving her that sharp and severe expression with her eyes, alluding to active thoughts far beneath. Their blue pigmentation was like ice, harsh and unforgiving like the rest of her, but at once, bursting with the vigor of a new leader; potent, dangerous, and willing to do anything for the betterment of Omega. Tevos remembered the vids of Aria she had watched in her office. She remembered how Aria had roared when fighting, how she moved, perfectly adapting to the ever-changing tides of combat, of survival, always unpredictable and raw like pure energy. She remembered how her supporters carried her when a battle was won, how Aria raised her arms with regal ostentation while being paraded around, for she was the leader of a conquest, the harbinger of Omega's next era, beautiful in the way fire was beautiful, and revered like a demigod. The same look was in her eyes now as it had been then. The same ferocity. The same sense of being painfully awake, like the emission of glaring sunlight whose origin was not dared looked upon for fear of blindness.

Aria was unaware of what the councilor thought of her, for she was consumed by thoughts of her own. She was studying Tevos' white facial tattoos, the markings of the councilor, an archaic, feral tradition dating back millennia to a time when Thessia was still alone in the void. And Tevos wore them in such a way that gave the winding lines modern class without sacrificing their ancient context. No one else in the galaxy had the privilege of wearing them. They were reserved exclusively for Tevos, to let all know of her position, her authority that no other asari had. Not even Aria, as egotistical as she was, could ever dream of telling Citadel space what to do. Her eyes drifted downward, to view the line that ran down the center of the councilor's bottom lip, and instantly interpreted it as a reference to her skillful speech, that mode of power that Aria so strongly desired to possess, understand, or even steal. Aria owned a similar line, but its meaning was different. They both meant authority, influence, and a subtle portent of danger – but as Aria donned hers like an aversion to all who dared challenge her, Tevos wore hers because it was her right, because it was only proper for the asari to endow their beloved councilor with all the symbols of things they had found in her and selected her for.

And so she leaned forward, taking that white line between her lips, trying to discern the taste of speech, trying to assimilate it into herself, but those surreal ambitions were beyond her grasp. In her failure, Aria pulled Tevos' lip between her teeth and spitefully, despondently, and malevolently, began to bite down. The entire gesture, from beginning to end, was a delirious conveyance of everything she felt toward the councilor, everything she could possibly communicate to her. The _liking _she felt for her, the desire to fraternize their power for her own interests, and finally twisting into her hatred of being defeated in any respect, hatred of what Tevos was able to do. And she savored it; reveling in her own flurry of disconcerted emotions, and they fueled her to bite down harder until she heard Tevos make a small sound, a mixture of a sharp exhale and a whimper of acute discomfort.

The councilor abruptly withdrew in fear as if she had sipped from a glass filled with poison, retreating until her back pressed against her chair's. Aria watched, still lingering in the same spot as Tevos lifted a hand to her mouth, covering her lips, and stared back at the pirate queen with wide green eyes. When Tevos removed her hand from her mouth and looked down, she saw a smear of deep violet across her trembling fingers. "No, no, no," she said quietly while shaking her head, voice carrying faint undercurrents of panic. "No... I'm not doing this. I am _not _doing this. This is a scandal, an atrocious _scandal_ that shall be the end of me…"

"The end of you?" Aria repeated. She did not seem to be particularly impacted by what she had just done, and so she spent the next moments carefully observing the councilor's behavior.

"The end of my reputation," came her dire, breathless response as she continued to stare at her fingers. "If something like this made it into public knowledge, that I allowed this, I'd be utterly _ruined –_ possibly written down as the quickest impeachment of an asari councilor in _thousands_ of years. No, no, this is _not_ happening..."

Aria slowly assumed correct posture, never once taking her eyes off of Tevos, and issued to her the question of, "If you're set up for such a horrible scandal, why did you allow me to do it?"

"It was purely an accident and I'm hereby preventing anything that may follow it," Tevos' prompt reply came rather icily as she finally met Aria's gaze again. Something was lurking in the green of her irises; troubled, frantic thoughts, and the suppression of a more drastic reaction to Aria's encroachment. "I will _not_ destroy myself like this," she said, giving the other asari a look that carried the austerity of certain death.

Aria only rolled her eyes at the transition of their conversational climate into quite a dramatic one, folded her arms, and diverted her gaze. "That's another good reason why I hate the Citadel's culture," she muttered. "It's completely idiotic. This would be a laughing matter on Omega. You can do whatever the hell you want there without public persecution, as it should be. My business has always been _my_ business and no one's enough of a moron to question my personal decisions…"

"It doesn't work that way here, Aria. I can't go around threatening the media like you probably can. No, there are too many things at stake. My image, my job, everything I've worked for. This incident _cannot_ leave this room." Tevos, whose face was beginning to pale, also began sinking into a state of detachment, as if she were existing solely within her mind and any outward expression was but a brief glimpse at the grander entirety. During the long interlude spent inside the confines of her own thoughts, a perplexed crease gradually developed in her brow. She regarded Aria again. "...But _you_ sound as though you're condoning this," she said, but the statement's purpose remained unclear until she rephrased it into a pertinent, incredulous question. "Are you actually trying to encourage this beyond today?"

The Omegan shrugged. "Depends on my mood and convenience," she answered with ample faith in Tevos' ability to pick up on the multiple insinuations hidden in her vague response.

Tevos indeed detected the underlying messages, but she was not entertained by them. "I may be somewhat fond of you," she said, "but I am not _that fond_. And you are very presumptuous for thinking otherwise."

"You're fond of me?" Aria suddenly grew a wicked smirk at the confession. What Councilor Tevos thought of her wasn't of much consequence, but there was a tiny victory to be found in seeing someone so representative of the vile Citadel – that miserable pit of bureaucratic filth – actually taking a liking to Aria T'Loak. Maybe it pleased her because Aria knew she liked Tevos, and how embarrassing would it have been for that to remain unreciprocated?

"No." Tevos said on reflex to deny the connotation she must have accidentally sent to Aria, who appeared on the verge of donning a ravenous grin. All traces of it immediately vanished, however, upon her contradiction.

Aria had exchanged her smirk with a deep frown. "You _just said_ – "

"I am fond of you in the sense that I no longer despise you," Tevos quickly elaborated, "and that I see potential in you as an allied leader and fellow mind. But _you_…" she trailed off for a moment in analysis of Aria's attitude toward her. It didn't make sense, the more she thought about it; in what universe did Aria T'Loak like the asari councilor enough to engage in physical expression? The end of the action was corrupted by that despicable breaking of her lip's skin, but if Aria had originally intended to harm her, there were easier, more direct ways of achieving that. Ways that did not involve the initiation of behavior usually reserved for predilection. "You hated me not a month ago," Tevos resumed, still incredulous. "You pulled a gun on me."

"How is pulling a gun on someone any different than pulling the fucking _Destiny Ascension_ on them?" Aria refuted, glowering while she adjusted her position in her chair out of pure irritation. "The intended result was the same. You can't fucking pick and choose these things, Tevos. You hated me just as much. At one point or another, you wished that I would drop dead too."

Councilor Tevos was taken aback by Aria's usage of her name, something that she had never heard from her before. Previously, she had always referred to her with a snide _Councilor_ whenever a name was needed, but never her actual one. It was a gateway, an omen of the personal future they were heading into, and Tevos was not keen at all on allowing such events to come to pass. "I'm not talking about this anymore," she said, taking measures to shut down the discussion. "And you are not to do… _that_… ever again, do you understand me?"

"You've got quite the stick up your ass," Aria idly remarked, hardly listening anymore. She was watching the blood gathering on the councilor's lip and teetering on the verge of slipping down its curve to her chin. Aria was very pleased at the fact that it was there because of her, and was nearly riled when Tevos retrieved a white handkerchief from a compartment in her desk to help stop the bleeding.

"Were you listening to anything I said?" The councilor looked at her with extreme disapproval while dabbing at her lip. "We are _not_ in the same position here. Things are different for you; you have much less to lose."

Aria rested one leg over her knee and proceeded to fold her hands neatly in her lap, perhaps in mocking emulation of Tevos' poise. "You know," she said, voice falsely casual, "it's rather interesting to me that what's putting you off the most are the repercussions of a scandal, and not the 'forbidden' actions themselves."

Silence reigned over them, and throughout it, Tevos was completely still; Aria patiently awaited her explanation for that point of interest, but Tevos refused to grace her with one. "I said I'm not talking about this anymore." Her reply was vapid and dry. "I'm stopping this here. Everything about this, completely stopped." Another uncomfortable span of silence passed. Aria simply stared hard at the councilor, who neglected to meet her eyes while tending to her lip. At last, with a small, almost sheepish gesture to the wound, Tevos asked her, "What do you expect me to do about this?"

"Tell everyone that you bit yourself at lunch."

Tevos felt the insolence of her words, the implied insult. But instead of making matters worse for herself by fighting Aria back, the councilor returned to the datapads, summoning all her composure to help her in the feat of pretending that nothing had happened at all. "Now, going back to the manifests," she said, "you seem very determined to avoid the levies and that is not permissible. I will enforce these terms by my own means if you continue to defy them. "

While Tevos patiently waited for Aria's compliance, the pirate queen had sunken contemptuously back into her seat, satisfied with just glaring at the councilor. Not because she felt animosity toward her, but because Aria had possibly made a miscalculation. She felt as though she had opened some box and unleashed a cloud of ominous darkness into the room, which was now responsible for creating the captious tension suspending over the office's interior. Tevos had no more levity left for Aria. The thin coat of fondness over her previous threats had completely worn off. And since Aria got greedy and carried away with that little stunt, even going on to antagonize Tevos afterward, it was rather safe to say that she had effectively pissed the councilor off. More than usual, and that did not bode well for the future. The last thing Aria wanted was to start losing cargo ships, which could easily encourage more of her allies to desert when they picked up on what was happening. Spectres were certainly most unwelcome as well, no more desirable than widespread disease. In conclusion, Aria decided that fighting the councilor was no longer worth the trouble or the risks; she suddenly slapped her hands down on the chair's armrests, angrily muttered an aversive, "Fuck this," and rose from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

Aria did not answer her question. Alternatively, she stormed away toward the door, slamming her fist onto its panel when she reached it. "I'll stop the damn forging," she bitterly said over her shoulder, giving Tevos a final glare and granting her the view of her form in its entirety – a vessel of stiffness, of fury, clad in black and white leather anger – and was gone from the office.

**:::**

Honoring the promise Tevos had made to Irissa after the successful signing of the treaty, the councilor had generously reserved the evening to treat the other matron to an expensive dinner. She had attempted to find the time earlier, but work had ceaselessly piled up during all the weeks expended on the situation involving Aria T'Loak; now that the mountains had receded to manageable levels, her friend could finally repaid for all her loyalty, help, and support throughout the entire dreadful debacle. And so they sat among the other affluent diners in their dark evening gowns selected for such an occasion, whose cuts were both very conservative in neckline, albeit still made lavish by silky material and ornate designs.

"So did you actually find the time for this?" Irissa warmly inquired after they had finished their meal, and merely lingered at their table for the continuity of their conversation. "Or did you _make_ time for this?"

"A bit of both, actually," Tevos replied. "My workload is currently at its temporal minimum. Which is… not precisely _minimal_ in the commonly relative sense… But minimal nonetheless."

"You seem perturbed by something," remarked Irissa as she donned an inquisitive expression. It slowly morphed into suspicion, then soon again into realization. "Today was your meeting with T'Loak, wasn't it? That was today, correct?"

The councilor allowed her friend nothing at first save for blankness. In all honesty, Tevos had tried her very best to banish all thoughts about the pirate queen from her mind, unwilling to let the grotesque haunt of their… contact… to prevent her from going about the rest of her day at optimal capacity. But just the mention of Aria's name, like an invocation, brought back all the terror at once. Not terror of Aria, no, she was not afraid of her anymore; but sheer terror at what she had, more or less, explicitly _suggested_ getting into. They had only recently escaped a nightmare, and Tevos was not about to enter another.

The whole ordeal was a painfully confusing one, especially when Tevos accounted for her own allowance and passiveness through the first few moments of the… osculation. Those moments were blurry, like the remnants of a dream in which she had automatically accepted the strangest caricatures of reality as completely valid. And she only awakened from that sharp pain on her lip, like a pinch rousing her from sleep. But of course, the councilor had been wide awake the entire time, free from hallucination, and her actions remained unexplained. Maybe her compliance was but the product of utter shock. It had to be. It was a fluke; an otherworldly phenomenon, an accident, a neural misfire – anything but a conscious decision. It could be nothing else – Tevos knew very well that any sort of attraction felt toward Aria would prophesize the signing of death warrants for both her career and her sanity. She had no choice but to bury it, to lock it safely away where it could quietly rot and die, sentenced to the oblivion of memories long forgotten. Unfortunately, Irissa's inquisition threatened to unearth the thoughts again, and Tevos would have to take measures to prevent her from prying open the casket. "It was today," she calmly affirmed, "and the report will be available for you tomorrow morning."

"Lack of detail means it didn't go well. What did she do now?"

Sharp as ever, and just as willing to enter fiery spirits at the mere idea of Aria causing more trouble, Irissa could not be denied an explanation. Tevos decided not to lie, but to only tell her the half-truth, for Aria had been so generous as to provide not one, but _two_ transgressions that morning for the councilor's accessibility. "I can only be vague at this point, as only the Council technically has access to my report at this time. She violated a term of the treaty, but by our meeting's closure, she gave her word to abide by the conditions again. It was rather auspicious of her, and I still retain doubts about her sincerity, so we will have to meet again in another half-month to confirm."

Irissa reclined in her chair with her glass of water in hand, leering morosely at Tevos. "You know, you're such a naturally gentle and mild person. But ever since T'Loak showed up, you've been… angry. You brood; you…" She pensively swirled her water around in its glass while searching for an appropriate word. "…_withdraw_ into yourself. I can't remember the last time you lost your temper until Thessia happened. I had nearly forgotten what your shouts sounded like. That was not a good day, Tevos. Nor were any others where T'Loak was involved."

"We've had civil moments amongst the bad ones," Tevos optimistically pointed out in an effort to reroute what Irissa was getting to.

"I think she's driving you crazy. You're changing, Tevos. You're becoming colder, more distant, more private than you already were. You're a mystery now. An enigma. I never know what's going on with you anymore, not like how it used to be."

A wave of guilt flooded Tevos' chest. Guilt and mourning for the fact that things would never be the same again. As councilor, Tevos had been recently exposed to a menagerie of government secrets that would make a conspiracy theorist swoon in delight. Secrecy and silence came with the territory, an area that Irissa did not have access to, and never would, so long as Tevos lived. In a way, they were suffering a small death within their friendship. The death of openness, of veracity shared between them. The glory days of their relationship were over, only to be briefly resurrected through ephemeral moments of nostalgia. "Well, although the ordeal with Aria did not ultimately alleviate my stress amounts," Tevos said, trying not to dwell on the many facets of change occurring in their lives, "I do not believe that she is the sole cause of this… metamorphosis you're detecting in me, if it is truly there. I've dealt with many other things simultaneously, things that encourage my 'withdrawal', as you say. I'm settling into my job, Irissa, and it is not a comfortable task. It is tiresome, often taxing, and requires my adaptation."

Now that was a coincidentally relevant concept. Adaptation; one of Aria's greatest strengths was being able to quickly adapt to change. Could that have been an adequate explanation for her sudden propensity for Tevos, that she had realized over their separation, or even prior, that she _liked_ the councilor, and easily proceeded to acceptance and action upon her revelation? Or again, was that simply part of Omega's culture, to shamelessly pursue their impulses as they came because they didn't have to fear the idea of a looming scandal unlike in Citadel space? If it was an effect of Omega's culture, it also fit seamlessly into Aria's personality. She was greedy, self-centered, and arrogant, just like Tevos had told her; taking whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it.

But something about that incident earlier that day alluded to an aspect beyond just visceral greed. When Aria's eyes had flitted about her features, studying her, Tevos had found intrigue in her gaze, a certain intellectual activity leaking through her stare, as if she were processing something increasingly profound – something meaningful, something unique to the circumstance and those involved. Then she had appeared hungry and angered at once. It was the sort of passionate mental and emotional dissonance that accompanied desiring something unobtainable, and Aria's persona only amplified that turmoil into a cruel bite which followed what would have been – comparatively – a normal move. But of course, Aria wasn't that simple, and most definitely not that conventional.

Tevos stared dolefully into her own glass of water, watching the light gleam off its crystal interior into beams of color and shadow. Oh, what would Irissa think if she knew that Tevos still dwelt on the technicalities of the event instead of simply ostracizing it from her mind, or responsibly reporting it to someone? Was she truly afraid of what would happen to the treaty if Aria faced the wrath of Asari High Command, or was she just protecting Aria out of fondness? She lifted her glass to her lips to drown out the merciless thoughts, but recalled something that she had been meaning to tell Irissa. "Mm," the delicate sound left her throat to signal that she was about to speak again, and she lowered her glass back to the table. "I recommended to have my successor – should I perish before Aria T'Loak – to replace my role in overseeing the treaty. Which will likely be you."

"Well you'd better live a long life, Tevos," Irissa shook her head disapprovingly at her, "because if you expect me to maintain good relations with T'Loak, you'll be rolling in your grave the entire time. The day you die an early death will probably be the day we end up going to war with Omega."

Tevos smiled gently at the recrudescence of her friend's sense of humor. Though it brought her a diminutive amount of discomfort, as usual, the familiarity served as its redemption. "I'd ask you to maintain good relations in my memory. Surely you could not refuse me that, could you?"

"Luckily for you, probably not. But please, let's not talk about that animal anymore. I fear it'll give me indigestion..."

Again, Tevos reflexively wanted to defend Aria, perhaps merely by pointing to Irissa that the term 'animal' was too vicious and politically incorrect. But she stopped herself as the probable results of the intervention began playing out in her head. Irissa would look at her as if she had a second head, demand to know why the perceivably accurate term was being banned by her own friend, and for _Aria T'Loak's_ sake. And what would Tevos say? That Aria T'Loak, though divergent from Citadel standards of morals and social codes, was a fellow intelligent, sentient being capable of brilliant designs and machinations; that her abominable personality was nothing but an intriguing reflection of the universe's indifference, like some sort of paradox of atoms looking at itself and rejecting its own organic assembly, with thoughts only variegated by the ambitions of a thinking creature striving to perpetuate itself? She reprimanded herself for even considering saying those things aloud, and furthermore for believing that finding someone interesting was a substantial justification for being fond of them.

_Many other things are interesting_, she thought to herself. _Viral infections. Deadly radiation. Alpha varren._ _But I don't see you permitting your mouth anywhere near those._

Fortunately for Tevos, Irissa had taken it upon herself to change their discussion's topic. "I've seen the way the other councilors are treating you. The cold shoulder from Tarconis, and outright hatred from Delran. You shouldn't have to take shit from anyone, Tevos. Especially them."

"We will make amends. Eventually, I'm sure."

"At least the Matriarchy is pleased with you."

"Yes, I spoke to some of them a few days ago," Tevos said pleasantly, grateful to be reminded of some good news. "I'm glad for their support. I believe they're happy with the results not because any of them feel sympathy for Omega, but because the treaty safeguards them from a lot of Terminus-originating crime in the future."

"Absolutely; that's what I've deduced as well. Did you hear about what happened between Matriarch Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta the other day?"

Tevos furrowed her brow with caution, immediately beginning to speculate about what possibly occurred between the two bondmates. "No, I haven't heard anything. What happened?"

"Well," Irissa began, lowering her voice to decrease the chance of any successful eavesdropping, "During a panel, they had another row. Benezia _shouted_ at Aethyta. Benezia. Shouted. In front of other matriarchs as well. And then, as Matriarch Alaias tells me, they left the room to continue their fight, but in whispers. You know, aggressively whispering back and forth. Alaias said Aethyta kept raising her voice, going quiet again, then raising her voice again..."

The councilor nodded somberly.

"And then," Irissa's eyes suddenly lit up with incredulity, "Alaias goes out to make sure no biotics are flaring up, and she sees them holding each other. Just standing there in some corner, arms around each other, totally silent. They've been together for half a century now, and still no one understands how they're together at all. They're such a deviation, those two. I never know what to make of them. Do you think they'll last?"

"Oh, I couldn't answer that," Tevos admitted. "But you mean 'last' as in for the remainder of their lives?"

"Yes."

"There's really no way to tell, Irissa. But it's completely possible, I think, so long as they're both willing to endure these altercations." During a span of silence that suspended between them, Tevos thought of a remark to lighten the mood a bit. "We should recommend Dilinaga to Benezia."

Irissa allowed a small laugh to escape her. "Oh, we should. However, Benezia's an incredibly wise person. She's likely already thought of that by now."

At the recollection of Dilinaga, Tevos indulged in bringing back many fond memories of her maiden days, when she and Irissa went to university together on Thessia. She remembered their sociology class, and the certain lecture leading to the assignment of Dilinaga's early works. That day, their professor had addressed the historical events which had given birth to the theories in question: incidents from long ago when, like the present day, Thessia was divided into many independent provinces with free trade flourishing between territories, mostly left unhindered while enjoying the benefits of a generally peaceful and compromising people. However, like all races, the asari also had their dissidents; rising warlords at the helm of zealous crusades threatening to besiege neighboring provinces. But wars were still rare, as negotiations were common and often successful. And, as their professor had pointed out, the remarkable success rate of compromising was no accident. She then brought up a list of names of ancient asari who once nearly instigated massive wars, giving the class access to their historical profiles whose data revealed what sort of people they were. As expected, the incendiaries were aggressive and idealistic individuals who used their natural charisma and ambition to inspire thousands, even millions, to follow them into what they believed to be holy wars, or ones that they were somehow entitled to win.

After the students had made their highly predicted quips about the 'brutish' asari, the professor presented to them another series of names and descriptions of a different group of leaders. These ones received a much better reaction – they were benevolent mediators; gentle, wise, and kind women. When a student asked the professor about the relevancy of these new people, she revealed to them the startling fact that they had been the ones who made peace between their homes and the ones of the 'brutish' asari, and many ended up romantically fraternizing with their opposing leader.

And they, a room predominantly full of maidens, had giggled incessantly. Dilinaga's texts were introduced when the jokes died down, only to elicit more when the content was studied and discussed. The textbook was a long, meretricious collection of essays staggered by the occasional poem about the depths of that strange phenomenon recorded throughout history – the asari gravitation toward what differed from them, the seed of their capacity to avoid conflicts. Tevos remembered blushing throughout the entire lecture, for it contained many erotic subjects; she had always been a much bigger prude than Irissa, who on the other hand loved the lesson exclusively for the controversy it brought about. Regardless, Tevos had been inquisitive even back then, and still read the texts with pure curiosity and the eagerness to understand. After all, she had always harbored a strange fascination for things that made her uncomfortable, likely because there always seemed to be much to learn about them.

The sociological relevance of Dilinaga's works applied to their present era was perceived as a something of an eerie prophecy of the asari's ability to meld with other species. The natural desire to amalgamate with what differed from themselves extended into the stars, to other races who they discovered to be viable mates. And of course, these new peoples offered much more variation than what was found amongst just themselves. That marked the beginning of a new era, when the introduction of other races changed the asari culture, turning them away from themselves as they assimilated new social norms, standards, and unfortunately, the stigmas discriminating against purebloods.

As the councilor's thoughts wandered, she began to associate the lecture with her inexplicable relationship with Aria T'Loak. And of course, the association instantly made her feel ill because of how perfectly it all fit. It explained her natural inclination to learn about her, to become her ally instead of her enemy without delay; it explained her developing closeness, how easily and without hesitation she had grasped her hands, and then earlier today, allowed her to –

_Stop,_ she told herself. _Stop right there, and do not go any further with that thought. A biological initiative does not compromise your free will to make respectable decisions, nor does it justify what may be happening. You need to stop thinking about it. Thinking about it just amplifies it, makes it much worse than it actually is. You are not those archaic asari. What happened today was a small incident, a misunderstanding or miscommunication, and you've put an end to it. You told Aria that, and you meant it. The more you think about this, the larger of a deal it's going to become. Just forget about it, and it shall disappear._

In silent desperation, Tevos substituted her thoughts of Aria T'Loak for more innocuous ones, expanding upon the remembrance her university days to include additional memories about her dear friend Irissa. They only met because of their common interest in law and an eventual career in politics, which resulted in many shared classes and the decision to study together on occasion. Occasion gradually became frequency, and Tevos, a naturally independent and solitary person, had obtained an irreplaceable friend. Her solitary nature clashed with Irissa's, of course. While Tevos' social etiquette was impeccable and led almost everyone to develop extremely high opinions of her, Irissa deliberately sought out social engagements more often, consequently acquiring many romantic partners during her maiden years. Tevos was rather reserved in that field, only seeming to find enjoyment in the company of the extremely well-read and well-equipped in an intellectual sense, and even then, relationships rarely went beyond peripheral intrigue; and as time went on those meager relationships dwindled into near-nonexistence, especially when her career began to flourish. Irissa had called her haughty more than once in light of that.

Overall, Irissa had been more of a sister than anything, especially since Tevos no longer had any living siblings. She was her mother's only daughter, who had her relatively late in life. And Tevos' father, a distinguished turian with a military background from his younger days and landowner as well as a proprietor of multiple business enterprises in his later ones, had two children from a previous marriage. Tevos hardly remembered them. The elder – a son – died in military service when she was only ten, and the last time she saw the younger one – a daughter – alive was at an extensive family gathering when she was fifty-four. By then, her father was long gone, and her mother followed a few centuries later, shortly after Tevos began working in the Citadel Tower.

The memories felt distant from her, as if they were no longer part of her, or as if they belonged to a different version of her identity that she had shed upon becoming councilor. Perhaps the separation from the past was only the effect of time fading the images and feelings into abstractions that may or may not have occurred at all. Of course, they all had occurred, as she had record of her lineage and such, but the feeling of detachment was still pronounced. It was also in that moment when Tevos noticed a sense of loneliness seeping into her bones, brought about not only by the realization that she had essentially began to forget about her origins, but also because she was losing little pieces of the last fragments of it: Irissa's friendship. She wouldn't lose Irissa entirely, no, they were too close to ever let that happen, even through Tevos' necessary adoption of secrecy, but she ached over losing any parts of it at all.

"Are you all right, Tevos?" Irissa's voice roused her from her thoughts. "You look pale, and... what happened to your lip?"

Tevos froze, eyes slightly wider than what she would have normally permitted as she lifted a hand to her mouth, feeling the subtle irregularity of the cut. "...I bit myself," she meekly lied, still slightly flustered, "at lunch." When Irissa gave her an odd look, Tevos suddenly began to feel light-headed and ill all over again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel a bit faint," the councilor admitted, gently rubbing two fingers against one of her temples. "It's likely from stress; exhaustion..."

"I suppose we should leave then," Irissa said, rising from her seat with genuine concern for her friend's health. She offered her an arm, which Tevos took to steady herself. They left their table behind, and the asari councilor ardently wished that she could have left her worries and torments behind as well.


	15. Intoxication and Dilinaga

_**A/N: **Lots of adult content._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**[ **Intoxication and Dilinaga **]**

**:::**

Beneath the dim glow of lights installed in the warehouse's main office, a small gathering of batarian merchants, pirates, and the pirate queen herself sat comfortably upon a ring of deep red sofas. Plush carpets of batarian origin were splayed over the supple cushions, cloaking them with intricate, geometric designs in rich hues of crimson, gold, black, and brown; and in the center of the arrangement sat a low, coal-colored table, purposed for entertaining the administration's guests with gambling, food, and drink.

Such luxuries were promptly brought to them only moments after their arrival, appearing in the form of a few bottles of expensive alcohols and a plate stacked with fine cigars, lighters, and cutters. Aria indulged in both. A potent drink filled her glass as she selected a cigar from the peak of the triangular assemblage, holding it close to her face to discern its authenticity. The wrapper was a smooth, matte, solid black with a circular golden stamp pressed onto it, the interior filled by miniscule batarian script – the proud name of its producer gleaming in words made of pure wealth. She hadn't had one of these particular cigars in quite a while. As she vividly remembered, the smoke was like burning velvet in one's mouth, as the primary component of the filler was made from the leaf of a batarian plant grown as a relaxant. Aria cut the foot, lit it, closed the metal lighter with a click, and reclined back against the cushions while those in her company mimicked her actions. She held the cigar idly for a brief span of time, watching as thin tendrils of smoke began to fill the air from multiple sources.

"So," a merchant began from across the table, gesturing nonchalantly with a drink in hand, "not even this plan was unsinkable, was it? What happened on the Citadel?"

Aria lifted her cigar, drawing a bit of the smoke into her mouth to savor the developing taste before issuing it from her lips. "To put it in the simplest terms," she said while laying an arm over the back of the couch and crossing a leg over her knee, "the asari councilor isn't having any of our shit."

"What are the details? Are there any moves we can make to… possibly keep this going?"

"Unless you've got any bright ideas, Tarnek, the answer is no." Aria downed a generous portion of her drink, embracing the acute sting and burn like a delicacy. "She's got people on Illium too, and the authority to subject us to additional checkpoints without having to inform us. The forging's done. We give the correct numbers now."

"Well that's exceedingly unfortunate. Nalorn, the salarian in charge of the Lucen Dust labs? Since he lost his entire market to Illium, where he was making at least seventy percent of his profits, he's been threatening to pack up and leave Omega entirely. With more bad news like this I think he will, and take all his soldiers and ships with him."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that," replied Aria with abundant curtness, exhaling another stream of smoke before turning her fierce eyes upon him. "And it doesn't matter anymore. Can't do anything about it. The asari councilor threatened to start covertly taking out our cargo ships, and I'm not going to let that happen. Sometime in the future I may find a way around this, but for now we're just going to have to play by her rules."

The merchant blinked his four eyes. "I thought the asari councilor was the peaceful type, you know, the entire reason why we were convinced that this operation was going to be a success? I wouldn't think she'd seriously hit us with violent actions like that."

"She is the peaceful type, until you start fucking around with her precious people." After finishing her glass, Aria poured herself another.

"Aren't they your people too?"

The pirate queen gave him a look of pure annoyance. "Just because I've got the crest and skin tone doesn't mean I'm attached to them in any sentimental sense." She set the bottle down on the table again and retreated back into the comfortable sofa with a new drink in hand. "But we're not talking about me right now. Councilor Tevos is getting comfortable with her job. She's even more of threat than what she was when first taking office. She isn't afraid of us anymore, and it's damned fortunate she didn't try to pull a complete embargo between Omega and Illium. That would not have made me happy…"

Tarnek spent a long while thinking, evaluating the situation, considering his options, and weighing the consequences that might come if he decided to break off from Aria as well. Nalorn might have gotten away, but the pirate queen was right here in the warehouse, simmering with anger. One more absconder could very well throw her into a rage, and Tarnek was not keen on being the receiving end of it. "Well, we're still on board," he announced at last. "We'll keep working for you, Aria. Good investors look at the long term picture, after all. Things can only improve from this point on, right?"

"You're a smart man, Tarnek," said Aria, sensing his fear. "A rare thing around these parts, really."

As their grim conversation dissolved, Aria relaxed into the sofa, nerves soothed from the combination of the cigar and alcohol. Protean clouds of smoke were veiling the area, drifting about like lazy spirits, like the billowing thoughts that possessed their heads. She was still angered, of course, but what good would loathful sneering for the remainder of the day do?

Aria began to think about the asari councilor. She thought about how Tevos put her in this compromising position. She thought about how badly she wanted to fight back, how badly she wanted thrash and cause a maelstrom large enough to scare them all – but she could not. Aria currently had few options, as reacting with hostility would only endanger what little she had acquired from the treaty, protection from the Citadel included.

Tevos still made her seethe, even through the hazy warmth of mild inebriation. But just as strangely, the anger brought by the councilor was tainted by something else. The _liking_. She recalled the way Tevos always regarded her with professional distance, but with a subtle invitation at the same time; inviting in the way she inquired, in the way she expressed genuine interest in whatever Aria had to say, even if it was to her chagrin. The councilor liked to talk, but paradoxically, Tevos said very little about herself, opting to hide behind a shield forged from the common misconception that speaking an equal amount of words as Aria meant she was disclosing just as much information. Aria had noticed that fallacy from the very beginning, and sometimes she just wanted to silence all the filler-speech, the clever words, the evasion of revealing anything of actual intrigue; she wanted to sort it all away and see what lied beneath, see what damnable quirks may have been concealed from her sight, what weaknesses and flaws there were to possibly exploit to her advantage. To take back the unequivocal victory that had been pried from her fingers, to assert herself over Tevos, to have their positions reversed so the councilor would need to watch her step instead.

She wanted to have her in check, in her iron grip and under her control like all the other threats in her life. She wanted to halt her influential words, the only things that held power over Aria, and keep her from utilizing them against her. And, as a result of the wafting smoke's relaxing qualities and the slight cognitive impairment from multiple glasses of strong alcohol diffusing into her blood, Aria was slowly conjuring a method to successfully quiet the councilor, even for just a minimal amount of time. She could always use her mouth again, she thought, as that was certainly one way to prevent Tevos from speaking. The more Aria entertained the idea, the more it appealed to her, and a small, hungry smile began to emerge on her lips. She realized she could extend the silence into something with a larger duration, perhaps by employing teeth or touch; skillfully stealing the councilor's ability to form the coherent, incisive sentences she was known for, and if Aria was lucky, replacing them with sounds she wouldn't dare make in the presence of any diplomatic correspondent, _especially _one like Aria T'Loak. She lifted her glass to her lips again to conceal her smirk, dousing it with more of the toxic stuff, and reached out toward the bottle to refill it.

She wondered what sounds Tevos was capable of, whether that tiny accent from Thessia's northeast – the one she tried to suppress, only heard on certain syllables – would stumble out. When that question remained torturously unanswered, Aria's thoughts evolved to carnal shapes.

She wondered how she fucked, or if she even fucked at all. If she did, it was likely a very rare event. Aria couldn't see it being worth the trouble for someone like Tevos, who probably meticulously checked the pedigrees of potential candidates amongst other medical records to see if they had been screened for venereal diseases – Aria almost self-induced a snort with that thought – before even _thinking_ about getting anywhere near them. But given the fact that Tevos had already more or less permitted Aria to perform an intimate action on her, the pirate queen now had her foot delightfully in the proverbial door. And since Aria made much of little, able to extract obscene amounts from very small allowances, the councilor's fate was nearly sealed; Aria's boundless arrogance in her own abilities and appeal reassured her of this, gracing her with promises of a very interesting future. When she began lifting her glass again, she thought better of it. Her thoughts had begun to swim, so she decided that she had drank enough for the day. Aria lowered the glass to her lap, holding it there with both hands as her neglected cigar's thin strings of smoke rose from where it remained between two of her fingers.

Wouldn't it be nice, she thought, to have the councilor in that way? The gratification would be immense, perhaps enough to relieve some of the frustration Aria felt toward losing. The idea of having Tevos just once, then being able to grin at the councilor as she reminded her of things she may have said, or things she may have done, pleased Aria beyond words. She stared into her clear drink, seeing the gaudy colors of the rug below wavering through its transparency.

She thought of the councilor willingly submitting to her, relinquishing bits of victory with every passing second spent beneath her. They could end the conflict there. It could become a stalemate in a sense, and Aria would no longer desperately search for a way to circumvent their treaty's conditions for the sake of proving that she had not been wholly defeated. They could bring an end to the constant struggle still persisting beneath all the words of truce, if Aria could just dominate her and revel in the councilor's voluntary surrender for but one night. Of course, she couldn't get too carried away – Tevos wasn't built as strongly as Aria, and the pirate queen had no intentions of hurting her. Rather, she would want her to enjoy it, to ensure she didn't have any reasons to object or make her stop, because that would compromise Aria's ultimate goal.

If she could have her like that _just once_, Aria was fairly certain she'd bask in the afterglow for years.

**:::**

After a long and troubling day, Tevos had finally found the opportunity to relax for a while. She sat in bed, pillows at her back, propping herself up in a comfortable recline as she read a book from a tablet. A petition hours earlier had compromised her mood, thanks to a disagreement with Councilor Delran.

They had been in the Council Chambers, listening to a hanar diplomat accompanied by a drell representative; both were requesting the Citadel's financial aid to help the drell assimilation on Kahje. The petition had begun quite civilly with all arguments being heard without interruption, but when the time came for the Council to deliberate, Tevos' slight disagreement with Delran concerning how much aid should be given quickly escalated into a passive-aggressive, personal exchange, leaving behind all relevance to the current situation. Tevos had no intentions to bicker with anyone, _especially_ in front of a high-profile audience; so they called for a brief recess, during which the Council dismissed themselves into privacy. Councilor Delran was still unreasonably angry over Tevos' treaty, seemingly unable to put it aside as she began to bring up her concerns all over again. Meanwhile, Tarconis had tried to remain neutral, just as perturbed as Tevos was at the sight of a _salarian_ holding a volatile grudge for more than a week.

After keeping herself calm throughout the entire altercation, Tevos managed to reassure Delran that the forgery issue was being sorted out, and that it was _not_ a sign of Aria T'Loak's future refusal to cooperate with them, but only a final discrepancy to overcome before a time of peace could truly begin.

But goddess, did Delran _hate_ Aria T'Loak. Probably just as much or even more than Irissa did, Tevos noted.

They all seemed to hate her. And their reasons were fair. But Tevos began to wonder if they would still hate her with such passion if they ever sat down with Aria and spoke to her as much as she had. She didn't expect any of them to _like_ Aria, but maybe their hatred would decrease. Or... maybe it would only grow when Aria started talking about her ambitions and ideals, which were quite concerning and terrifying when taken at face value. No, they would all probably still hate her, saying her name with the same poison that would coat a nasty curse word, and every time they said it Tevos' stomach would continue to uncomfortably lurch.

Tevos didn't hate her. She wasn't even particularly angry about their 'incident'. Thinking about it scared her somewhat, made it hard to breathe for a fleeting moment, but she didn't hate Aria. On the contrary, she liked Aria a lot more than she would ever admit to anyone. Occasionally she believed that she only liked her because the pair were essentially the only thing keeping their two realms from seizing each other in the grip of war. Out of pure _necessity_. But there were other influences that enkindled fondness beside just necessity. Tevos had always been very impressed with Aria. How cunning she was, how organized and alert she was of all that went on around her. She always seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and there were very few problems which she could not find a way to evade, manipulate, or overcome. Except, of course, the terms of their treaty, Tevos thought with a small smile.

And there was something fantastic about the way the saw the universe – again, terrifying at times, but still marvelous – and how highly she thought of Omega. The asteroid-station was like a beacon of everything she was, everything she advocated and aggressively fought for; freedom and self-determination held high above all other things. Tevos remembered listening to a recording of one of the first speeches Aria had ever given after usurping Omega, and she still vividly recalled a few select statements that resonated in her mind even months after hearing them but once. "_And what we are now, and whatever we shall become, is self-evident!"_ the pirate queen had said. "_We are Omega, sculptors of our own destinies and ambitions, unhindered by the crippling rules and laws set by the fucking dead!_ _We are not obligated to follow the footsteps of the obsolete by any abstract construct that prevents us from living our lives the way we see fit! This is self-determination, the blood of Omega–! And I am now your queen, the protector of these freedoms! If you think yourself powerful enough to challenge me, I welcome you, because it is _your choice alone_ to decide whether you believe yourself better suited to rule! Come challenge me! I'll be waiting to fucking kill you!"_

And they had cheered, and they had loved her. Aria's voice was a rallying call, gathering all the undesirables in her domain under a united purpose, like the reading of their rights, and a warning that although they were free to try to kill her, she reserved the freedom to kill them too. Tevos could envision Aria, shouting off some balcony outside Afterlife during her first public appearance; a single asari containing more power and fury than what should have been allowed to fit within her chest without tearing itself apart. Pacing above the crowds, raising her fists, intoxicated by ascendancy, unbridled by any force except her own limitations.

Her thoughts settled as she felt somewhat ill again. Perhaps Tevos needed to seek professional help to be psychologically evaluated. Her job's stress could have easily been getting to her head, breeding the notion that Aria T'Loak could occupy a prominent place in her mind... and desires, she dared to think. She returned her eyes to her book, discovering that she had been on the same page for nearly an hour now, having read the text dozens of times without absorbing a single word of it. Recognizing the probable futility of future attempts, Tevos returned to the library, scrolling through genres and titles for something requiring less of her concentration. When she came upon a certain title, she paused.

It was her old copy of a textbook from university. It was Matriarch Dilinaga's work, the book longingly reaching out her, humbly requesting her investigation. Tevos stared at it for a quite a while, feeling the palpable apprehension beneath her fingers as she hovered over it, preparing to select the title. And she asked herself, did she really want to take that route? Did she truly want to risk inflaming her dangerous predilection toward Aria by unleashing something that could serve as justification? She felt as though she were standing on the threshold of a horrible, horrible mess. But aside from all possible catastrophes, wouldn't delving into Dilinaga's theories at least offer her the consolation and reassurance that she was not alone in losing her mind, if she was indeed losing it?

She lightly pressed her finger onto the title of the book, prompting the first section to appear on the tablet's screen.

_"As a people created from neurological networking, the asari obtain variation and progress through the assimilation of difference to create what we can deem as 'new'. New – independent from the parents, an entirely separate organism who may act and develop in completely divergent ways. But one similarity remains constant throughout the endless generations: we are all born with the innate desire to understand what is not understood for the betterment of ourselves, as information extracted from nebulous sources may prove to be a vital component of growth. This is why we as a people enjoy verbal and written discourse so much, and why speech and language are such core elements of our culture. These tools propagate communication, thus knowledge, thus evolution._

_To illustrate our cultural essence in metaphor, I claim that my people are creatures of water. My people are currents of the sea, diffusing into each other's tides of thought, back and forth, like waves kissing the shores, drawing shells back into their depths and dispersing their minerals throughout like the stardust after the birth of the universe spreading to the ends of existence. Like the stardust in our bones. And our language aids the dispersal. Most dialects are naturally fluid with soft consonants, rolling, gliding vowels, like the sea, reaching to one another over distance and time, preserving fine unity._

_And much like the sea, homogeneity is our genetic destiny. That destiny is arguably a bleak one, as an existence stripped of variation also robs us of delighting in one another's differences. Perhaps reaching that point of sameness will mark the end of our people's time, or maybe that point will be impossible to reach, much like the concept of infinity. Until that precipice arrives in whatever form we can hope to comprehend, the asari continue to unconsciously strive to seek that homogeneous perfection. Our blood is electromagnetic, driving us to participate in achieving balance. It is why so many of our startlingly eccentric sisters bond with those as equally eccentric as they, but often in an opposite manner. And their friends and family cannot fathom why this has occurred. Their confusion is the product of not being a constituent of the scrutinized pair, for they have not felt the powerful chemical draw their loved one had, because they could not hope to, even if they attempted, solely for the reason that neither eccentric was likely an appropriately opposing match for the skeptic in this circumstance.  
_

_But what role does this phenomenon have in our society, and how does it contribute to our unique disposition as a people, which will help define us when we take to the stars and discover other races? I, as well as many of my colleagues, have found the answer to be quite simplistic. _

_We do not serially go to war because we would rather understand and breed with the ones who oppose us rather than killing them. _

_We are curious. We seek wisdom as we seek water. Inquisition pulses in every cell, the longing to discover the reasons why we differ from each other, and the longing to meld new perspectives with our own to produce offspring gifted with both. A wider field of vision, a more complex heart, a milder soul that does not act as extremely as her parents did. And so mild children mustn't vehemently condemn the strange sights of curiously mismatched bonds – the poor eccentrics were not as fortunate to have been born with balanced genes, and are instinctively seeking to compensate for their drastic existences by mixing themselves with another whose genes are antithetic enough to create a child at the very center of the temperamental spectrum. A place of peace, a place where her parents' genes are divinely at rest, having achieved homogeneity. _

_It is how our wars are avoided, how we grow as a people. Actions in bed are a sedative to clashing enemies, diverting their attention from violence and toward actions of reproduction, quelling and soothing their inclinations to fight and offering them a better compromise; one of peace, one of life and immense pleasure."_

No longer wishing to continue, Tevos exited the book's file and drew in a slow, deep breath. Long ago, Dilinaga's work had seemed so very abstract and obscure, only supported by what seemed to be circumstantial and anecdotal evidence rather than extensive scientific studies. It was conjecture, and Tevos, as a maiden attending university in the field of law, had little use or application for it. But now, she felt its undeniable weight, and she felt like weeping. She didn't, of course. She was the asari councilor now, months into the vocation, and weeping was now forbidden. She needed to handle adversity with grace and composure, regardless of the matter. Even this one.

**:::**

She saw her eyes. The pale blue she had become familiar with. The rings of ice burrowing into her head like winter's crawling emergence, its chill diffusing throughout; the sort of biting, paralyzing cold whose pang was sharp enough to be confused with fire. And Aria was so close, giving Tevos a generous visage of the coat of lust over her gaze as well as a sense of vagueness within it, of incomplete lucidity, of being drunk on one's own desires.

Aria's hands were braced against the mattress on either side of Tevos' waist, propping herself up as she hovered over the councilor. Tevos felt an abrupt pressure being administered against the juncture of her thighs, pressing forcefully enough to push her body a miniscule amount toward the headboard. The sleek material of her bed sheets dragged along the bare skin of her back, then again when the pressure was relieved and her body rocked back to its former position. The motion was continuously repeated.

Her legs were wrapped around the hips of the other asari, welcoming their actions, and with every repetition the warm throb in her center further developed. Through the emergence of shallow, staggering breaths, Tevos' hands wandered to Aria's stomach, unsure of whether she sought a surface where purchase could be found to help steady herself, or whether she merely wanted to feel the taut muscles and their virile, shallow outlines that undulated with every breath – a feeling beneath her fingertips and palms which only added to her blooming pleasure.

She kept her hands there on her abdomen, fingers gently curling as Aria pressed against her with more intent and purpose; hips moving with – what Tevos believed to be – the remnant skills of years spent as a dancer, rolling sensually into her with perfect, fluent rhythm, coaxing her legs to fall even further apart with every successful thrust. It was, in essence, a rehearsal of what was to come, an instance in which Aria was entertaining herself by reminding the previously abstinent councilor how to arch, how to permit her access, how to accept and accommodate her when their actions finally evolved into the increasingly licentious things she had planned for the future. She was acquainting her with the idea of it, preparing her in every interpretable sense of the word – and when Tevos realized all this, she had to swallow down a whimper attempting to leave her throat.

Aria noticed. She removed her hands from their spots on the bed, replacing them on Tevos' hips where she grabbed her, holding the councilor steady without breaking her pace. At the new sensation of the firm, strong grasp, Tevos failed to suppress a small noise issued from her lips. It pleased Aria, her grip tightening as she continued to buck against the arousal pooling between Tevos' thighs.

The councilor was unraveling, face growing warm with a deep blush as the fever brought by pleasure and desire flooded her mind, clouding both rational thought and banishing any lingering reservations that resulted from her vocation's prestige. She tossed her head to the other side as she delicately writhed against the sheets, material still caressing the heated flesh of her back with every movement. When she felt Aria's thumbs harshly pressing into the flared bone of her pelvis, she gave a soft moan. Goddess, she hadn't felt like this in _years_. She wanted the fingers secured around her hips somewhere else, somewhere vastly more preferable, curling and finding spots that would strangle blissful cries from her throat. The sounds now leaving her mouth reflected what she craved, but Aria did not answer them.

After a few more excruciatingly long moments of being denied, Tevos recognized that Aria had no intentions of indulging her. Every roll of her hips was a spiteful courtship of her submission; false promises to soon alleviate the burning want swiftly mounting in her. And Tevos had believed them. But Aria was perfectly content with torturing her, flirting and insinuating an eventual transition into a most visceral practice, but never giving it. She only wanted to hear the councilor beg. She wanted to hear the regal symbol of asari virtue and eloquence _beg, _as if those sounds would easily match or even surpass any satisfaction brought by touch. And of course she did, Tevos thought. She was _Aria T'Loak_, looking down at her with cruel, sadistic eyes that swam with the lurid shadows of a meld's infancy, only hindered from progressing into complete darkness by the pirate queen's impressive self-control.

And what if she did, Tevos wondered? If she pleaded, Aria would inevitably become satisfied at some point, and perhaps she would decide to mercifully relieve the ache between her legs in reward. And so Tevos said Aria's name, quietly at first, and only when she began to request actions in specificity did Aria's eyes further darken as evidence of her gratification. Not even she would be able to resist her own urges, not for long. Eventually she too would give in, hopefully while impassioned enough to bring them both release without delay.

Tevos was about to say her name again when she suddenly stopped herself. The realization of what she was doing had crept through the thick haze of her arousal and permeated throughout her entire body, filling her blood and bones with dread. She was acquiescing to _Aria T'Loak_, the crimelord from Omega, the queen of death and fire and smoke; the leader of a massive syndicate perpetuated by violence and clandestine business that often involved brutal murder.

And to her, Tevos was sacrificing her sacred dignity, all the principles of her people, and for what?

Fleeting, animalistic satisfaction.

Tevos awoke with a small gasp, eyes darting about the shadows of the ceiling in momentary disorientation. Her body felt unbearably hot and her heart was pounding against her ribs. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling, reacting to strain which would normally accompany physical exertion. After managing to gather her bearings and realizing that she had been dreaming, Tevos shifted, meaning to lift herself into a sitting position when she became aware of the light sweat over her skin and the uncomfortable throb between her legs. She felt fear, a sinking feeling, almost illness as she tentatively reached down with one hand. It slipped beneath the sheets, beneath her waistband, and hesitated. She knew what she would find. She knew, but she did not want to confirm her suspicions, for they were not only frightening to her, but also extraordinarily shameful. Despite her trepidation, she touched herself – and reacted with an audible, sharp intake of breath as well as a tiny jerk of her hips. Immediately she withdrew her hand, bringing her legs over the edge of her bed, and left it.

After completing the short journey to her bathroom, Tevos stood before the sink, ran the water cold, and applied some to her warm face. The pale glow of the Presidium's night leaked through a small window, helping her navigate without having to blind herself by switching the lights on. Unfortunately, though she could see what she doing in that minimal amount of light, she could also see her reflection in the mirror when she made the mistake of looking up.

Staring back at her were a pair of pitch black eyes, glossy and ominous with livid, ghastly irises flitting about the mirror's surface, barely visible from within their dark pools. She reflexively looked away, actually bringing one hand to her brow to visor herself from lifting her gaze again. Her free hand gripped the edge of the sink's counter, holding herself steady as she tried to calm her breathing and to stave off a state panic.

She reprimanded herself. Primarily for succumbing to shallow, bodily desires despite the obvious complications that came with feeling such things for a _criminal_. The rest of her shame was drawn from the fact that she was acting like a maiden with a sexual fantasy; something she could have only _maybe_ afforded to secretly entertain had she not been so important in the galactic community. And overall, Tevos was quite angry with herself, as well as saving some of her contempt for Dilinaga for suggesting and implanting the infectious idea in her mind that it was somehow completely natural for her to desire sleeping with Aria T'Loak.

At the mere thought, a pitiful whimper nearly escaped her. She clasped a hand over her mouth, forcing it back down.

When she returned to bed, Tevos lied there on her back, staring at the ceiling as the purgatorial silence of discomfort in both body and mind tormented her. She closed her eyes, willing everything to disappear, just for the night, just so she could sleep, and hopefully without resuming her reprehensible fabrication. But her mind was racing, thoughts becoming even louder now that she had nothing to occupy her vision with. She opened her eyes again, wondering if they were still black.

If she just waited it out, she told herself, the feeling would eventually fade, and she could bury all the corrosive ideas. But as the minutes passed, the thoughts did not cease, vengefully returning to her only moments after diverting her attention to different topics, and sometimes she would unintentionally wander to dangerous areas while examining the situation. More than once was she painfully made aware again of the need between her legs, and every time she was, the effect nearly required her to completely restart her efforts toward falling asleep again.

And then, it occurred to her that there was always the alternative option. It would be quicker than spending half the night trying to send away the thoughts, and it would neither hurt nor affect anyone else, as no one would ever know what she did in private. While taking that route would certainly be easier, and even more pleasurable, she knew that by the end her body would become filled with guilt and regret. However, she felt that way already, and would continue to feel that way no matter what she did. After considering all she could, her dilemma had become a simple question of whether or not she planned on getting a decent night's sleep before returning to her demanding occupation in the morning.

Venturing outside her normal parameters of good judgement, and although it felt like an act of high treason or the selling of her soul to an underworld, Tevos allowed her hand to once again slip below her waistband. Her breath hitched and she flinched at the touch of her own fingertips that still carried a chill from the water. After the tiny shock had passed she began to stroke herself, quickly lighting the nerves in her flesh with a heavenly fire as she resurrected the forbidden scenes of her dream to replay in her head. She pretended to continue it, pretended that Aria had finally answered her pleas by removing a hand from her hip, lowering it between them, and penetrating her. When she complimented the thought by performing the imagined action on herself, Tevos parted her lips to give a sigh, shuddering lightly before resting again. She thought of Aria's hands, remembering when she had grasped them; how they were approximately the same size as her own, but much stronger. The texture of her palms had been inaccessible, as they were covered by black gloves, but her fingers were bare and Tevos had found them to be slightly rough, worn by battle and guns. She imagined her hand in place of her own.

She imagined how Aria would proceed. Further torturing her, likely. Keeping her begging for as long as she could, because Aria always seemed to savor everything. And when Aria had her fill, she would inevitably seize her and dominate her until she was so tightly wound up that she wouldn't have been able to form a proper sentence even if she tried –

Another sound escaped Tevos, rising on her voice with both pleasure and despair; the latter originating in the grim realization of having crossed the point of no return, both relevant to the completion of her current act, and the fact that she had become trapped in a dangerous snare of archaic, instinctual design which could easily become her undoing.


	16. One Last Secret

_**A/N:** I was originally going to make this fic one long, continuous story, but it feels very appropriate to divide it here, especially since the next part is going to be *drastically* different, almost an entirely new story on its own. It's going to be much less linear; a more complex plot and a *lot* more in terms of content and detail, so everyone, including myself, can look forward to that._

_Thanks for reading and all your feedback. I can't express how much I love to hear what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll enjoy its continuation even more. Expect to see it show up within a few weeks._

_For this chapter, lots of adult content again._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**[ **One Last Secret **]**

**:::**

"I'm very pleased with you, Aria," Councilor Tevos announced as she looked up from the compilation of data that lied upon her desk. She found Aria's gaze; the other asari was affording her no reaction except that of acknowledgement. "Everything is accounted for and our records match perfectly. If you continue to honor our agreement in this veracious manner you may not have to endure many more of these 'business trips' to the Citadel, which is undoubtedly your preference."

"Good," was all Aria gave her before the two entered an uncomfortable mutual stare. She hadn't been thoroughly invested in listening to the councilor; rather, most of the time spent in Tevos' office that morning was assigned to her own thoughts, which were primarily the strange and curious notions that she had been entertaining for the past few weeks. She had been turning them about in her head, rotating the ideas and altering them at her will if only to make better sense of them, to adequately grasp all the reasons why she was preparing to – essentially – seduce her.

There was shimmer of uneasiness in Tevos' eyes, Aria plainly saw. Flickering only in those expressive points and nowhere else on her face were tiny glimpses of an active mind occupied with worry, apprehension, and carefully concealed secrets. It was quite noticeable to Aria's observant watch, and she saw that it came from within Tevos rather than from any actions of her motionless guest. That indicated Aria's presence alone was affecting her, which also meant the councilor still suffered from thoughts relating to their 'incident'. For had she been unfeeling toward Aria in that fashion, why would she show uneasiness at all?

Aria wondered if it would be unwise to attempt something to provoke her, to amplify her uneasiness into a more detectable amount. She was unsure of how receptive Tevos would be; whether she'd instantly seal herself off and send Aria away, so if she were to do anything at all, it would have to be highly tactful. And Aria was very capable of circumspect approaches whenever the situation demanded one. She knew how to get inside people's heads and bend them to her will. She knew how to manipulate them, herd their attention and actions in whatever direction she desired, but it was imperative to assume that Tevos would pose as a larger challenge than what Aria was used to. She would have to proceed with caution and, well, _diplomacy_, for lack of a better term.

Then something occurred to Aria as she plotted. Were her time, efforts, and risks going to be worth the reward? Was this worth pursuing; did Aria really need the gratification of getting into the councilor's dress to compensate for her own errors which led to her current predicament? Aria had been drinking when she decided that she was going to attempt this, therefore whatever plans she had set for herself were invariably skewed in terms of expectation and common sense. However, she did not deny that Councilor Tevos was a desirable, crowned jewel of her current 'sexual conquests' even when sober. She was attractive, likely to have a marvelous bedroom voice, and most importantly, Aria was painfully curious about her intimate habits.

After pausing those erotic musings for a moment, the pirate queen diverged to ask herself the emerging question: _But do you _need_ to sleep with her? _Aria folded her hands neatly in her lap, continuing to watch the subtlety uneasy councilor without any shame. To pursue anything with _need_ was very unwise and dangerous.

_Does the poor Aria T'Loak need some consolation to feel secure with herself again?_ She brutally taunted herself. _Pathetic. The idea is still appealing, but you can't need it. You have to want it. Assert and communicate want, not necessity. _

Aria lifted her feet, resting them on the corner of Tevos' desk.

The councilor hesitated, glancing from the sight of her boots to their owner in vexation. Aria had done that the first time she sat down in her office, and had assumed that very same position. Unable to extract enough information from the strange action, Tevos calmly said to her, "If you desire, you can leave now."

"Actually, I think I'll stay."

Aria's cryptic behavior elicited a prolonged stare from the councilor. "Well," she said, "if you wish to stay a while, I'm afraid you can't use my office as your personal lounge. Please remove your feet from my desk."

Aria disobeyed her, instead glancing down to comfortably refold her hands onto her stomach, gathering and exuding all the leisure in the universe. When she looked up again, Aria caught the end of swift movement in Tevos' eyes. The other asari had been looking elsewhere, in the direction of her legs, and only when Aria sought eye contact did she quickly divert her gaze. She wrestled down a wicked smirk.

"Are you doing this because you think it will upset me?" Tevos asked her, still trying to discern her intentions.

"I don't know," Aria replied, her words reaching the councilor in a curious mix of aloofness and deceiving civility. "Is irritating you that easy?"

"As you likely suspect, I'm trying to identify your motive, which is very unclear at this point. Are you attempting to anger me?" Tevos entered a pensive state. "Or are you merely remaining in my office because you enjoy my company?"

She said nothing at first. Tevos bore a small smile, not in her lips, but in her eyes, which Aria was slowly finding to be the most reliable gauge of her temperament. "More so that I enjoy playing a spectator over these past weeks," Aria said, only for the sake of bringing up a subject that would inevitably rouse a debate. "Watching your gradual decline into corruption. The standard rite of passage for every political leader. It amuses me."

Tevos allowed a brief exhale of amusement escape her. "You still think I'm corrupt?"

"Incorrect. _Still _denotes a lack in change. I no longer think you_ are_ corrupt. But you're changing in that direction. Earlier – a month or so ago – you were very uncomfortable about both bluffing and threatening me, but now, as made evident through the cargo ship threats, playing dirty is becoming second-nature. You didn't even flinch. I thought I'd point that out for you."

Tevos' perplexed aspect endured. "But in theory, wouldn't that infuriate you since you despise those politicians who will not admit to what they really are? Or, at least… who will not admit to what you have perceived them to be?"

"You do admit to it."

"How so?"

"By not denying it."

The councilor canted her head slightly. "Surely you've picked up on my habit of neither confirming nor denying things, by now."

"Yes, it tells me when you're confirming something." Aria was smug and complacent – heinously so.

"Well if you believe that, in this case I deny your accusations of becoming corrupt."

"Now you're lying," Aria disengaged her hands and replaced them on the chair's armrests. "Not to yourself, but to me. You know what you are – what you're becoming – which you were not aware of until recently. Doesn't matter what you say to me; you know the truth and I can see that."

"How?" Tevos asked, almost finding humor in the allegation. "How can you know I'm lying?"

"It's becoming very easy for me to read you."

"Really? And here I believed my suppression of compromising body language was rapidly improving."

"It is. But so is my familiarity with you."

Neither said anything for a long while. Tevos was still baffled by the purpose of Aria's conversation, utterly convinced that the words were superimposing something much more dire or even nefarious. And they were, but the councilor remained watching Aria in ignorance as she rose from her seat and began idly pacing about the office.

"You're going to be very tight-lipped," Aria predicted, turning her back to Tevos while striding about. "More than you are now. You're going to work under the cover of night – so to speak. You're going to keep dealing with people like me. You're going to meet and appease other enemies, deal with them under the table to keep this station of yours nice and economically healthy. And the public will start to scorn you no matter what your intentions were. You're a big luminary now, Tevos. You're mighty and secretive and you've got armies at your fingertips. You're just like me."

Tevos shook her head. "I can't believe we're revisiting this. You do realize that there are many restrictions on politicians to prevent them from doing whatever they like? We're secretive because the media viciously persecutes us if we make the slightest error. And just as importantly, there are many things that must be kept confidential, not only for our flexibility while handling them, but to keep the public from panicking. Why would you take pride in comparing us? I thought you would abhor being similar to a politician of my office, unless…"

As the councilor's abstract trail of thought coagulated into something expressible, Aria leaned back against the side of her desk, looking expectantly over her shoulder at Tevos to await her continuation.

"Unless you're envious of me," Tevos said, "and you think it a privilege to be compared to someone of my power."

Aria gave an audible scoff, sensing that Tevos had installed a vestige of seriousness within the obvious joke. "No," she denied. "But you're getting closer."

"Then you are searching for correlations, utilized to manipulate me into favoring you because we resemble one another in those few highlighted respects; your strategy branching from the concept that similar people are more likely to ally themselves."

Aria graced Tevos with the reaction of pivoting her body enough in her direction to point an index finger at her, indicating that the councilor's final deduction was correct.

"You're absolutely shameless, aren't you?" Tevos said to her as Aria pushed herself away from the desk and resumed her dilatory pacing.

"And you're still not a complete fool."

Tevos could not see Aria's face when the comment reached her, nor could she properly translate the lack of inflection in her voice. That was a common problem when conversing with Aria – the crimelord, when not angry, always seemed to speak in such an evasive manner that made it nigh impossible to distinguish a joke from an insult. "I assume you meant that as a compliment?" Tevos said while Aria wandered over to her minimalistic shelves set against the wall.

There came no reply. After a long moment spent examining the few curiosities, Aria spared the councilor a brief glance and selected the white statuette from the shelf, turning it around in her hand only to coerce a reaction from Tevos, who suddenly grew rigid when Aria nonchalantly gave the piece a small toss into the air.

"Please put that down," Tevos told her, shoulders reflexively growing tense as she leaned forward a tad with concern. "It was a gift from my predecessor and it is very important to me. Take care not to break it."

When Aria gave the councilor a blank stare and introduced the statuette to the air again, Tevos was nearly overwhelmed with incredulity. She had not expected to witness such… _childish_ behavior from Aria, made even further strange by her indeterminable goals. Although Tevos had no idea what Aria was trying to accomplish, she refused to watch her handle one of the last remnants of Matriarch Idras like a common stone for throwing. The councilor promptly rose from her seat, approaching Aria with an outstretched hand. "Give that to me."

That blank stare was unyielding, even as Aria tossed the statuette once more. When it was safely in hand again, Tevos reached for it, but Aria held it out of range as her free hand came forward to grasp the other matron's wrist. "You were doing well at first," Aria said to her. "But in the end… I didn't think you'd let yourself be manipulated that easily."

"It'd be a dereliction of reason on my part to entrust you with a possession of such personal value," Tevos answered, pulling her wrist free. She ignored the twisting in her stomach at the contact and buried it by tending to the current situation. "Now please surrender it to me. I have no wish to partake in your games."

Aria placed the statuette back into her hands. As Tevos lifted the small artwork back to its proper place, Aria left her side to venture elsewhere in her office. A dull pang of dread filled the councilor's blood while she adjusted the statuette's position, left to wryly wonder to herself what other peculiar actions Aria was taking for the development of whatever ambition she had in mind. To make a fool out of her, perhaps. But why? For her own entertainment, and nothing more? When Tevos turned around to address Aria and prevent her from potentially sabotaging anything, she was met with an even more aberrant sight than what was originally expected.

Aria sat at her desk, in Tevos' chair with erect posture and hands folded neatly in front of her with flawless symmetry. Tevos lifted a hand to her face, covering her mouth and nose while trying to conceal and muffle a sudden burst of laughter. She turned away, almost in shame for finding the scene so humorous. It was Aria T'Loak in her intimidating white jacket, her face bearing tattoos which communicated violence and ascendency, eyes as dangerous and severe as ever, sitting with those collective aspects in the chair reserved for the elected official representing the asari race in inter-species politics, essentially emulating the asari councilor herself. It should've been incredibly disturbing or even offensive to Tevos, but it was not. It was amusing, light-hearted and somehow liberating, as if simple pleasure in humor offered them a quick respite from reality and the weight of all they were. They were no longer the powerful heads of colossal societies, but people capable of petty mischief and laughter. They were, abruptly, reduced to what they were beneath the endless layers of responsibility and image, delightfully spending a moment in the most basic substrata; the one of just two asari poking fun at the absurd.

"What is your intention?" Tevos asked of her, a smile struggling to secure a place on her lips. "To prove that you have a sense of humor? To show that you're – somewhere beneath all the uncouth and abrasiveness – charming?"

"Charming?" Aria repeated. "I thought what I was doing would come across as threatening to you. A _nightmare_, to see your chair occupied by _Omega filth_, as you uppity assholes on the Citadel would say."

Tevos nearly laughed aloud, but suppressed it for pure professionalism. Once again, she could not tell whether Aria was jesting, or deathly serious. She was so _lacking_ in the expressive department – all the nonverbal cues were either absent or misused. It made Tevos suspicious of her own laughter, wondering if it was paradoxical; just a reaction to the possibility that Aria truly was trying to frighten her and she remained blissfully unaware of it. And for some reason, that inability of Aria's to properly communicate distinct nuances between sarcasm and sincerity was found to be… almost _endearing_.

No, never endearing, as _nothing_ about Aria could be endearing, Tevos thought as she revoked the descriptive word from her mind. Fascinating, concerning, entertaining – anything but endearing. When she approached her, she did so with a bit of a caution inspired by her reemerging amounts of fondness for Aria, especially in light of all the thoughts that had begun to engulf her imagination lately. "Please allow me to return to my seat," Tevos said when she reached her side. "I have much to do today."

Aria looked up at her, calmly swiveling the chair in the councilor's direction then rose from the seat, bringing them to eye level and close proximity. Beneath her penetrating stare, Tevos felt a lump gathering in her throat, and swiftly resolved her decline into that dangerous mindset by maneuvering around Aria and taking her chair back. "The report is available to you now," she said, looking at Aria, who had turned to continue watching her. "You can leave the Citadel whenever you like, as there are no measures to keep you here any longer. I don't mean to 'kick you out', but I'm afraid I have another appointment in a half hour, and I can't afford to expend any of my free time between now and then with pleasantries."

"Pleasantries."

"Yes," Tevos said, affirming the accuracy of Aria's dubious repetition. "But never mind that. I'm sure Omega awaits your administration."

There was a curious moment of silence during which Aria lingered there within a mental debate of some sort, turned to the door, and without a parting word or phrase, left Tevos' office.

Again the councilor felt loss of company, and when she realized the potential detriment the feeling brought with it, Tevos brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. She closed her eyes, willing the thoughts to leave her in peace, fighting away the notion skulking at the back of her mind that she really was going insane. Goddess, she _liked_ Aria. But it was so irrevocably wrong and iniquitous to like her – Aria was horrible, terrible, and vicious by all conventional standards and definitions. Yet Tevos liked her, even to the point of fantasizing on those few previous occasions whose memories kept resurfacing. At heart, she wished she hadn't. She wished the draw would disappear, dissolve into nothing but an estranged, inapplicable memory.

Perhaps the fantasizing was but the result of curiosity and wonder. The hungry, constant speculation becoming something of a tiny obsession, like a question whose answer was unavailable to her, and the inability to bring resolution to the question only made it that much sweeter to pursue despite guaranteed failure. But in reality… was failure truly inevitable? Was the question of, what would an encounter with Aria entail, truly unanswerable? It was not. It was very much within Tevos' grasp, but she dared not reach out toward it. That last hurdle separating herself from satiating her desire remained: the daunting consequences that could result from acting upon such selfish and indulgent curiosities.

Instead of dwelling on it, Tevos returned to her terminal, getting back to work and making a few calls to diplomats she'd been meaning to get back to. After a while, the incessant pondering began to fade, almost reaching complete absence before the intercom on her desk chimed, lighting up with the name of her attaché. She pressed her finger to it, receiving the audio call.

"Yes, Eleni?"

"_Umm,"_ the girl began, sounding a perfect blend of fearful and nervous, _"Aria T'Loak has returned. She wants to go back to your office." _

"Why? Is she there?" As Tevos felt a sinking feeling take hold of her body, she listened intently for the answer. Before Eleni replied, the councilor overheard an exchange of voices whose words could not be made out.

"_Yes, she's here. She wants to speak with you immediately. Should I put her on?"_

"Yes, please do that."

There was a brief shuffling of noise, then Aria's voice, _"You think I'm an idiot? You think you can get away with shit like this?"_ Although Aria kept her voice at a reasonable volume, her anger was apparent on every weighted syllable.

"What are you talking about?" Tevos asked with genuine confusion.

"_You think anything escapes my notice, especially something as big as this? You call me out on tax evasion but you think you're powerful enough to play the same game without expecting me to fight back?"_

"Aria, I have no idea what you're talking about. If it's classified, please don't say it over this intercom; I don't know who's currently in the anteroom nor whether any of them have the clearance to hear such information. Come back to my office. Eleni?"

Muffled slightly by distance, Eleni responded. _"Yes, Madam Councilor?"_

"Let Aria through. No need for C-Sec escort or intervention. I will handle this."

"_Yes ma'am."_

Councilor Tevos pressed her back against the chair's, adopting correct posture as she awaited Aria's return. A swarm of possibilities occupied her mind, busy and loud. When Aria stepped into the office, door closing behind her, Tevos instantly saw the sheer displeasure etched into her features.

"You thought a few misplaced decimals would slip my notice?" Aria's voice grew from a lurking, dangerous murmur. "This is a multiply occurring error, demanding to collect _obscene _taxes from me. It is _intentional_."

"A… misplaced decimal?"

Aria snatched up a datapad from Tevos' desk.

"Stop," the councilor ordered her with apprehension, rising from her seat, rounding her desk, and trying to seize it from Aria's grasp. However, they had very recently been down that road before, and this time Aria merely turned her back to the councilor. "There is important, confidential information displayed on that – "

"Everything about you is confidential," Aria quietly refuted, bitterly, absently, and almost without relevance before letting the device clatter back down onto the councilor's desk with different data glowing from its screen.

Tevos immediately reviewed it. "…Aria, I did not intend for this. Someone must have made a clerical error when processing the data. I have no answer for this other than my reassurance that I can fix it." She set the datapad down again, meeting Aria's eyes.

"Now that you've been caught, you can fix it without any repercussion, of _course_…" Aria pointed at Tevos before lowering her voice into a poisonous warning, drawing close to emphasize the severity of what she was about to say. "You _listen_ to me. If I find out that you're trying to take advantage of me through this treaty or any of its bullshit clauses, in defiance of any consequences I will _fuck you up_."

The threat glanced right off the councilor; in a somewhat impulsive action she brought her hands up to gently grasp the pirate queen's face to direct her full attention. Both the gesture and her following words transcended the restrictions of her vocation, entering a territory of personal communication rather than a legal or business transaction. "Aria," Tevos said, sounded nearly exasperated. "For the goddess' sake, please calm down." Above all other conveyed nonverbal messages, the most important was reminding the pirate queen that she was not her enemy – rather, Tevos was likely her best ally on the Citadel.

Aria's eyes were wide, wild, but still; she stared hard at Tevos, jaw held stiffly, her chest visibly rising and falling with every strained, slow breath. She said nothing.

"This error was not of my volition," Tevos reiterated. "I will fix it." Her fingertips lightly brushed along her jawline before she released Aria, who had remained surprisingly tolerant of the hold. She then turned to the datapad, lifted it, made her corrections, submitted it, and showed the results to Aria.

After looking it over, Aria set it back down upon her desk.

Tevos watched her, remaining where she stood. "Did you really have to scare my attaché and force your way back here?"

"There's no way I was going to make an appointment," Aria replied, running her fingers against the councilor's desk as she turned away from her and began to make her way toward the sitting area. "Knowing this hellhole I'd have to jump through a dozen hoops and wait for days until I got through. I'm not waiting that long. I don't wait for other people."

The councilor harbored the urge to object to Aria's decision of staying, but that behavior itself was very questionable. It revealed something to Tevos – a pattern. The reoccurring spectacle of Aria insisting on remaining in her company. Curiosity bit at Tevos' mind; she profoundly wanted to know why Aria was so keen on staying, and although she already had a few guesses, to have Aria confirm any of them would free her from the tortures of rumination. "So that's what you normally do?" Tevos asked her. "You scare everyone, make a dramatic scene, and they fall in line and give you what you want?"

"I generally don't have to make a scene." Aria chose a comfortable spot on the sofa, taking a seat and smoothing her hands over the material to test its quality. "People on Omega are already scared of me. But the Citadel is unfamiliar territory where most have not seen for themselves what I'm capable of, and I don't have the liberty to provide a… demonstration. Here, I require a little extra force in my persuasions." She relaxed, letting the Presidium's daylight spill over her body. The sitting area gave one the illusion of being outside, only disrupted by the knowledge of powerful kinetic barriers in place to prevent unfriendly intrusions. Aria thought the light as harsh – she had always been much more comfortable in Afterlife's red haze, or out in Omega's perpetual night. And aside from mere preference, another thought occurred to her, which she neglected to reveal in the slightest to the watchful Tevos; Aria assessed her surroundings, finding a small panel mounted in the arm of the sofa, discerned its purpose, and pressed a finger onto it. From the ceiling's perimeter a blanket of shutters descended, unfolding until it bathed the sitting area in a cool shadow, obscuring the sight of the Presidium save for the small gaps between the blinds which Aria allowed. Rows of light wrapped around her body, reminding Tevos of the many other times when Aria had sat beneath the same arrangement of illumination.

But it looked a bit different now – almost like a tangible clothing, or adornment, draping over Aria, amorphous and bending as she did. Like many bands of silver, or gold, or… what color was light, Tevos absently asked herself? The absurdity of the question was pronounced enough to save her from staring a moment too long. Gathering her voice again, she said to Aria, "Why do you desire to remain here? I have a lot of work to do as well as another appointment soon."

"Yes, you told me that."

Tevos continued to carefully watch Aria, who was no longer sparing her any glances. She was deep in thought, it seemed, and Tevos wondered about what. She spoke automatically, "I don't think the ambassador would appreciate having you overhearing our conversation."

There was a long pause during which Aria may have spent processing the councilor's words, but as the silence persisted, it became apparent that her mind was moving on to other things without a detectable transition. Her body was statuesque, motionless and brooding with dormant strength as she peered through the small slits in the blinds. And she spoke at last, quietly, and moving no part of her anatomy save for her mouth, "Come here."

Tevos' reaction was instantly one of wary hesitation. She was also quite unnerved, feeling the slight stab of insult. "You do not tell me what to do in my own office, or anywhere else for that matter."

"I want to talk to you."

Her words were… _gentler_, but never losing an ounce of Aria's irrefutable, commanding tone neatly layered beneath. The statement sent a chill through Tevos, reaching certain chords within her that shouldn't have been touched. "Regarding what?" she asked, slowly and cautiously.

Aria listlessly motioned to an empty armchair set perpendicular to the sofa, then diverted her gaze with abundant confidence that she'd be able to direct the asari councilor in her own domain.

Tevos fell victim to yet another prolonged hesitation, mind filling with connections, inferences, and ultimately blossoming into clarity, realization. She now knew precisely what Aria's agenda was, and it made her legs feel weak. She felt short of breath as another realization confronted her: if she obeyed Aria's behest, Tevos would inevitably be swept up by something exceedingly treacherous. This was her final decision, a gateway to a very different experience than what she had ever dreamed of as well as any lasting effects, consequences, and complications that may come afterward if she complied.

But, like with many things, Tevos wanted to _know_. She wanted the incessant question to vanish, to cure the debilitating disease of curiosity. In her core nature, the idea of living the remainder of her life not knowing what could have been made her feel sick. Ignorance would not suffice, no – she was intoxicated by the longing to simply _know_, to put her wondering to rest, to lay it down, fulfilled, and move on with that experience safely tucked away from sight, all for herself to revel in whenever she desired. Her feet began to move, heels faintly clicking on the floor as if she were treading upon ice. Every step was a statement. Every sound they made spoke volumes to Aria, who remained awaiting her final answer, sitting static; yet her very presence was beckoning, inviting Tevos closer, to never reconsider. The councilor arrived at the armchair at last. After conscientiously lowering herself into the seat, she lifted her head to regard Aria, keeping her professional air completely intact despite the glaringly culpable discourse concealed by their seemingly innocent actions.

Aria finally looked at her again, neglecting to convey her pleasure found in receiving the councilor's answer.

"What did you wish to talk about?" Tevos asked.

"Wanted to chat," Aria said, sounding relatively distant. "Pick a topic."

An increasingly strange aspect was flourishing in her, Tevos noticed. Aria was looking at her far too observantly and intensely for her gaze to be without purpose. It resembled… voyeurism of some sort, as if the councilor was the center of self-indulgent entertainment. She gently cleared her throat. "You once told me that you read."

"I do," Aria replied, still utilizing her bewitchingly soft tone. "But not often; I don't have much time for it."

Tevos paused to consider the risks and implications she was about to make, but boldly went ahead with it. "Have you read Dilinaga?"

She scoffed. "A little."

"What do you think of her?"

"She's an embellisher. Makes reality a gaudy mess. That doesn't mean I disagree with every one of her theories, just the way the presents them. I once read about her take on siari. She gives it too much credit."

"What are your religious convictions? I have been curious about that."

Aria gave a short sigh in agitation. "Siari is a romanticized version of energy conservation laws, nothing more. Therefore, siari is true and false at the same time. So it's all virtually inconsequential, to me at least. What of you?"

"Publicly, I have to be a siarist. Privately… I still won't say whether that's true or not."

"So you aren't going to tell me?"

"No." Tevos afforded her a small smile. "Did you know Dilinaga also wrote poetry?"

"I don't care for poetry," Aria said, beginning to sound annoyed.

"You speak rather poetically, you know."

Aria donned a look of mild revulsion. "What are you talking about?"

"It is most noticeable when you're giving speeches, expressing your ideas, principles," Tevos elaborated, unfazed by Aria's adamant glare. "You adopt this… flow of speech, very precise yet idealized, charismatic, powerful. You're a skilled speaker. You may not embellish as a poet would, but you are nevertheless particular." When she finished speaking, Tevos observed her guest.

Aria sat leisurely, slouching a diminutive amount into the luxurious cushions as idle fingers torpidly ran along the material of the couch's arm, as if in vague illustration of the thoughts running through her head. And there it was again – the voyeurism. The inexplicable intensity of her stare, the copious involvement, leading Tevos to believe that Aria was seeing something about her that she herself was unaware of, or something that was but a product of her imagination. She remained silent for a while, wrapped in her own abstruse musings before speaking again at length. "Come here," Aria bade her, using the same compelling intonation as the first time those words left her mouth.

Tevos gave her a guarded stare, willing her body to stay completely still in defiance of the awful twisting within her. "I am here."

"Come _here_," she said again. Bleeding through the complacent strength of her voice was a waver of pure want. Even more than an invitation, it was an order. Aria was utterly restless, ravenous, only seeing achievable relief in the idea of Tevos' compliance, to see her rise and travel that short distance of only a few paces, reaching her, permitting hands to fasten around her waist, and being directed in any way their owner pleased.

The councilor's voice was stuck in her throat, rendering her speechless.

Aria rose from her seat and moved to close the distance between them. After grasping the arms of Tevos' chair to support herself, she leaned into unbearable proximity and murmured against the side of the other asari's head, "Few people defy me when I tell them what to do."

Tevos struggled to breathe. She closed her eyes, calming herself back into an operable state, and softly replied, "Well perhaps you should finally accept the fact that there are people in the galaxy who are not under your authority."

Her face was seized, quickly bringing her into a rough kiss filled with teeth at her lips as hands glided down her neck, to her shoulders. She was pulled from her chair; and now on her feet, Tevos was met with the full force of Aria's hunger. The kiss deepened to a nearly bruising degree while hands dragged down the councilor's waist, gripping her body hard and possessively through the material of her dress.

The sensual noise their lips made when disconnecting elicited a delicate shiver from Tevos, and another swept over her when Aria started pulling the dress' zipper at the back of her neck. As soon as Aria was able to peel away the material covering her throat, she brought her mouth to the exposed skin, biting down harshly enough to make Tevos gasp, and then pressed her lips to the pained spot. Not in apology, but in manipulation. Aria utilized her strategy well; capturing Tevos' assent with a kiss applied to whatever area had her attention, using her sudden bite to strangle a sound of discomfort from her quarry, greedily drawing gratification from that reaction, and then she would transition into another press of her lips to sedate and soothe any consequential contempt or reluctance. She continued unhindered, working down to the councilor's shoulders as she liberated them from the dress.

Tevos was consumed by shallow pants and small mewls from the confusion brought by pain and pleasure whenever Aria held her skin between her teeth too roughly, or for a moment too long. Her hands reached up, fingers securing around the front of her jacket, and tried to pull it back and off. Aria let go of her waist to slip her arms out of the sleeves, shrugging clothing article off, and only ceased biting Tevos to watch the councilor begin to undo the many latches of her black corset. Tevos refused to make eye contact, knowing that doing so would only weaken what remained of her fortitude. Despite her preventative efforts, her fingers soon began to tremble on their own accord, compromised by the sheer trepidation felt at what she was doing.

After managing to unclasp the last of the latches, Aria allowed her to remove the corset from her torso. After letting it drop to the floor, Tevos stared down at the expanse of bare skin, quite paralyzed and unable to do anything more except admire the shape of Aria's body. She was lean and strong, proudly displaying a taut layer of muscle, built for moving quickly, for fighting both swiftly and brutally. When Tevos accidentally lifted her eyes to meet Aria's, she found her bearing a wicked grin. Tevos' wrists were grasped and pressed to Aria's abdomen, immediately evoking a deep blush to spread over her face while a warm throb found a place between her thighs. As she ran her hands down the firm stomach to the top of her pants where the skin disappeared from sight, a great clamor of thoughts laid siege to her composure. They came in memories of her dream, visions of touching her in the same spot her hands were now upon as she lied back, legs wrapped around her waist. Tevos swallowed hard as an awful weakness drained the strength from her legs, threatening to fail her entirely.

Noticing her state of increasing fluster, Aria moved forward to continue unclothing Tevos, pulling the dress down until it caught at the swell of her hips, ornamenting her like the half-robes worn by distant ancestors, spilling decadent fabric around her legs. Aria brought her hands to her posterior, assertively pressing her fingers into the supple flesh. Before she resumed, a pause was taken to bite into the councilor's chest, causing Tevos to rake her nails along her stomach where they had been resting. Aria pulled away completely, leaving Tevos standing there in the staggered light, breathing heavily, a blush still painted across her cheeks, shoulders and neck decorated in lasting marks from Aria's teeth that were likely to become bruises. Though extremely pleased by the sight, Aria slowly stepped back. She never stopped watching Tevos, even as she patiently lowered herself onto the sofa again. "Take the dress off. Stand right here and do it." She pointed to a spot directly in front of her.

Tevos hesitated. "If we're going to do this," she said, chest still rising and falling more noticeably than usual, "we have to do this according to me. My limitations."

"We'll see," Aria replied, battling her own mounting urgency. "Take the dress off for now."

After one last moment was spent on consideration, Tevos stepped toward Aria before reaching back. She pulled the zipper the rest of the way down, guiding the material to her knees, to her ankles, where it pooled onto the floor until she stepped out of it. Meanwhile, Aria had opened the front of her pants, not yet removing them, but only to reduce their restricting clutch at her lower regions, which were growing uncomfortably warm, aroused, and impatient. As soon as Tevos was free from the dress, Aria reached out to seize her hips, slipping her thumbs into the hem of her underwear to predicate her control of the situation.

Aria turned Tevos to one side, torso still primarily facing her. She was essentially posing her for her own entertainment, not only delighting in Tevos' cooperation, but at the view of her body – long limbs, delicate curves and elegant structure of bone and personal posture. Even when positioned by another's will, Tevos retained the same poise, the very same regal aspect uncorrupted by the burning lust in her skin, or the shade of her irises deepened by the suppressed fervor of libidinous cognitions. Aria tugged her pants lower, expending slight effort to bring the tight material to mid-thigh, where she stopped and returned her hands to the councilor. She raked her gaze over Tevos, noting the small arch adopted into her spine, a tiny semblance of want. And so she reoriented her, turning her body away from her own, and pulled her down onto her lap with her fingers still fastened around her hips. With her chest pressing against Tevos' back, she fitted her thumbs back into her panties, pulling them down her legs before returning her hands back to her thighs, pushing them apart and using her own legs to keep her in that exposed position.

Tevos remained willing, relishing the feeling of leather pants against her skin. She shivered at the wave of arousal brought by the knowledge that Aria was still wearing her boots as well. It implied power and jurisdiction, almost foreboding in the way it meant that Tevos would be receiving whatever Aria decided to give over the next period of time. When she felt Aria running her fingernails along her inner thighs, her breath hitched.

"How long have you considered doing this?" Aria murmured, resting her chin on her shoulder and speaking to her in a low, sultry manner. "How long have you thought about me fucking you?"

Tevos fought to find her voice, squirming at the coarse language. "I'm not certain," she breathlessly responded.

"You have an idea. Weeks, months?"

Nails dug into sensitive skin. "Weeks," she delivered her reply.

"Did you fantasize?" Aria asked. Though her voice was calm and soft, she was unable to conceal the sadism, the hunger, the pride.

Tevos didn't answer at first, horribly embarrassed by the truth. "Yes," she quietly said.

"Have you touched yourself to me?" The duplicitous softness endured, pacifying her nerves, gently demanding the truth.

A small sob escaped her throat as she felt Aria's fingers part her, running along the vulnerable area in slow, deliberate strokes. "Yes."

Aria's boundless satisfaction with the answer bled through a hum; she rewarded the councilor by pressing her lips to the bend of her neck, but as always, it evolved into a cruel bite. Tevos flinched, grew stiff, but not at the bite – Aria's fingertip was at her entrance, proposing the idea of penetration, but staying content with merely teasing her, closely straddling that threshold with every stroke. She had to restrain her hips from bucking forward by securing them with her free hand. "Tell me what you thought about."

Through her nervous haze, Tevos took great measures to prevent herself from looking at Aria's hands. She occupied her eyes with the resplendence shining past the blinds, decorating her bare skin in accusatory thin lines. They imprisoned her. She closed her eyes again, finding pleasure in Aria's deft touch, encouraging her to speak. "A dream," she began, unable to raise her voice past the range of barely-audible, "where you were above me, holding my hips down, and..."

"Yes...?" Aria began moving her fingers in a circular motion, extracting a small cry from the councilor, who dug her fingernails into the leather covering her thighs.

"And you were... pressing yourself against me," Tevos continued. "Not... Not using anything, as if only to torment me." She ended the sentence with a bitter, short laugh, though it was likely a product of her abashment. "And I wanted you to... to stop tormenting me, that is... And to..." Tevos bit down on her own lip, trying to stop a high-pitched sound from leaving her when she felt Aria's fingertip beginning to slip inside. It was prematurely withdrawn.

Aria repeated the motion, entertained by the way Tevos strained to keep herself from making any drastic reactions. "You're ready, aren't you..?" she viciously hummed against her shoulder.

"Yes..." When Tevos felt Aria's finger slide into her, all the way to the last knuckle, she brought her head back and rested it against the other asari's shoulder with a long, shuddering breath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been touched like this by someone else; it urged her hips forward in an almost automatic response, and made her sigh whenever Aria caught a pleasant spot on the withdrawal. She tilted her head in the direction of Aria's neck, finding the now-familiar scent of some obscure, possibly exotic perfume mixed with Omega's distinct smoke. Another finger was added, causing a soft moan to spill from Tevos' lips.

Before Tevos could settle into the pace Aria had set, the fingers were abruptly withdrawn. A crease of dismay formed in her brow, but soon vanished when Aria removed her from her lap and relocated her body to lie back upon the length of the sofa. Tevos was briefly abandoned as Aria reached down to remove her boots, then rose from her seat. She watched Aria pull her formfitting pants down, step out of them, and return to hover over her. There wasn't much room to maneuver, but Aria made well of it; she grasped Tevos' knees, pinning one against the cushion beneath and the other against the back of the sofa, and positioned herself between them to admire the sight before her – the asari councilor submissively lying on her back, allowing herself to be posed so erotically, eyes clouded by lust and awaiting Aria's precedence.

Tevos gathered enough composure to breathlessly protest. "Do _not _look at me that way…"

"Like what?" Aria asked, words gliding on a dreamy, albeit wicked lilt. "Like one of my horny dancers offering herself up to me, praying that I'll be generous enough to fuck her?"

In one of the boldest moves Tevos could recall performing in her life, she curled herself upward to achieve an upright position. Using the inertia to forcefully press her hands against the upper portion of Aria's chest, she indignantly exclaimed, "How _dare_ you speak to me in that manner!"

If she had meant to push her, she failed horrifically, as Aria didn't budge in the slightest. Instead, after stoically glancing downward at where the offended councilor had delivered the shove, Aria lifted her eyes again bearing renewed lust, as if Tevos' attack had only ignited an even more intense desire within her. Tevos immediately recognized her mistake when Aria brought her hands up to her shoulders and slowly guided her back down onto the couch.

A bite found her throat, almost appreciative in nature, if such an action could ever be interpreted so. She winced, feeling the warmth and slight pain radiate on her skin, soon mitigated by the feeling of a hand between her legs; a finger easing into her, stroking her on the withdrawal and repeating the movement until Tevos' breathing grew shallow once again, hips lightly rocking forward in encouragement. She felt Aria's lips and teeth on the gentle ridge of her collarbone before another finger slipped inside, establishing a steady rhythm as a thumb pressed against her clit, coaxing out more of those shallow breaths, and they became increasingly tainted with other sounds of pleasure upon every reentry. Escaped whimpers and tiny cries rose on her voice despite her best efforts to contain them. And then, after the exquisite sensation brought by Aria curling her fingers washed over her body, she eagerly anticipated to feel it again, pressing forward to meet the next thrust, but it did not arrive. Aria had withdrawn her hand completely, leaving Tevos to utter a noise of loss and frustration for being deprived a second time.

Aria's hands found a new place on the councilor's hips, grasping them in the way Tevos had once dreamed of as she settled between her legs. It was nearly adequate compensation for abruptly stopping, as a strange sense of fulfillment burned its way into existence; the manifestation of her mind's unconscious creation, something once restrained to the realm of fantasy, now made very much real. There was a pause. She felt Aria adjusting her grip, positioning her, and Tevos allowed her, wondering if she had decided to delight her by enacting what she told her about the dream – just the thought of it made her shiver.

Tevos drew in a sharp breath as she felt Aria slip past her entrance again while pulling them together, filling her with pure sensation, hot and cold at once. But it was not Aria's fingers – they were fastened around her hips, guiding their movements. When Tevos realized what Aria had done, her body grew tense as fear flooded her heart and catalyzed the beginning of a panic. Aria's biotics were her primary weapon, a source of raw power that tore her adversaries to shreds; and that very same destructive power was within the most sensitive and vulnerable area of her body.

"Aria – " she began, voice trembling no small degree.

The pirate queen leaned forward, down to the side of Tevos' head without making any other movements. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said and stayed there, taking her shoulder into her mouth and biting down. The pain diverted Tevos' focus for a moment as Aria withdrew the column of condensed biotics from her, then pushed forward again.

Tevos flinched, hands reaching to grip Aria's arms.

Seeing that the tension in Tevos' body had not lessened, Aria paused to run her hands down her body, stopping periodically to knead areas of supple flesh. "Just relax…" she told the councilor, continuing to lavishly touch her, from her breasts, down her waist, to the swell of her hips, and back up again.

Tevos had not been certain of whether Aria was capable of administering a soothing – yet still sensual – caress. When discovering that she was, Tevos also recognized that its only real function was manipulation, just like the hollow kisses proceeding and following the countless bites. It was used to persuade, to subdue Tevos into compliantly receiving whatever actions Aria wished to proceed into. And it worked despite the councilor's lasting reservations, for she wanted this just as much as Aria did; she wanted her to continue, to progress into the prurience awaiting them in the near future. The only lasting blockade was made of her fear, the remaining gaps in her trust, and the sheer unfamiliarity of the biotics and the sensation it brought. But it was destined to feel marvelous, Tevos knew, only requiring her acquiescence in order to experience that promise. Gradually, after letting Aria's hands work away the strain in her muscles, the pleasure began to return, replacing the fear until Tevos' tight grip on her arms relaxed. As her body eased against the sofa's cushions, she felt Aria placing her hands on her hips again with the intention to resume.

Aria pulled back, thrust into her again, and at Tevos' acceptance of the intrusion without growing uncomfortably rigid, she nearly purred. "Good girl…" she said, rubbing her thumbs into the flaring bone of her pelvis. The mild condescension elicited a small whimper of defiance.

The insolent comment would have normally angered Tevos, but as Aria continued, her fingers curled, brushing lightly against the other asari's forearms; it felt good,_ really_ good, as she had suspected. She brought her head back, shuddering and letting a soft moan leave her lips. With every skilled roll of Aria's hips, she allowed her more, feeling the presence of biotics expand according to her acclimation, slowly and carefully so that Aria would be alerted of acute discomfort right away. But that concern was betrayed by many hidden motives, which were immediately detected. The last thing Aria wanted to do was give Tevos a reason to stop them. More than anything, Aria wanted to see the asari councilor beneath her; accommodating her while she basked in the fact that Tevos had shed the restrictions of her vocation's laws to draw pleasure from Aria alone, as if no other soul within conventional boundaries would suffice. That was what the pirate queen gained from this, what she had sought in the first place. But Tevos' agenda was not so different in the sense that she strived for personal gratification. She was satiating her burning curiosity, the extraction of as much from the experience as possible to better understand the dangerous attraction, and the pursuit of bringing all her poisonous lust to rest, at last, to be free from it, having been fulfilled.

After spending some time watching Tevos lightly writhe, Aria reached up with a single hand, grasped her jaw, and turned her into eye contact. Without ceasing the strong and fluent motions of her hips, Aria watched her face with half-lidded eyes, made heavy by lust and arousal, and met those of the councilor's; equally glazed over, their green darkened into ominous shades which denoted the instinctive desire to meld beginning to take over. Aria was essentially assessing her, watching the flush in Tevos' face, her parted lips as she panted and moaned regardless of being predatorily observed – and Aria was pleased to see that level of dishevelment, that evidence of her own influence and control. She released Tevos' jaw, letting her head rest back onto the cushions as her back began to arch.

Aria bit into her neck again. "How does it feel...?" she asked her, not to find out the answer, because she already knew. She wanted to hear it.

"_Ohh_… Really good…" Tevos' words trailed off into another moan, feeling the heat of Aria's breath against the curve of her neck, eyes fluttering open for a moment to see the beams of light conforming to the shape of the other asari's bare shoulder.

Like always, their bodies were moving beneath the shadows of secrecy, only touched by segments of vilifying light seeping through their cover, threatening to expose what brief glimpses it could capture. It reminded Tevos that there was no such thing as a perpetual secret. Secrets did not last forever, especially under the Presidium's watchful gaze of its _beloved_ politicians. The luminous rays and their decree burned, hurt, made her close her eyes again. And then, a comforting darkness crept up to her, brushing against the fringe of her mind, and she almost welcomed it, wanting to draw it over herself like a thick protective blanket – but no, as she allowed it closer she saw its traitorous nature. It sought her secrets as well, trying to delve into her consciousness to pry the forbidden into sight.

Aria was trying to meld with her.

"N-No," Tevos instantly reacted, trying to shake off the inky abyss of another mind in close proximity.

When denied, Aria stopped completely.

"Oh, _goddess_," Tevos mournfully exhaled. "Don't stop…"

Aria grasped her jaw again, pulling her face in the direction of hers. Tevos was met with the sight of two sinister, hauntingly black eyes, and just looking into them seemed to penetrate the veil over her very soul. She shut her eyes in defense.

"Your eyes are black," Aria said, reflecting her own state. She made it sound like a symptom of something needing treatment. "Let me meld."

"No, I can't meld with you… Just… finish without it…"

Aria leaned in, pulling the councilor's lip between her teeth, and bit down hard. Tevos responded as she had the first time when that happened; she made a sound of pain and pulled away to escape the malevolent action. "A shallow one," said Aria. "I want to feel it, I want to feel what you've been keeping all to yourself... If you don't allow me, I'll stop."

Tevos kept her eyes closed, not wanting to meet Aria's again. She breathed, chest rising and falling with each until she made her decision. "Just shallow…?"

"Yes."

Their meld was one tailored only for the sharing of physical sensation and prominent, currently experienced emotions and thoughts. Nothing more, for both of their sakes, as each held too many secrets that could not be afforded any more endangerment. But the first moments, like with all new partners, was as jarring as a sudden introduction to icy water.

Aria's presence was overwhelming, suffocating, like trying to breathe through a lit cigar. Tevos gasped through the mental clouds of smoke; it was burning, angry, powerful, like war, like conquest. It pressed down on her chest, forcing her to yield, to witness the fire and passion swirling above in a roaring, cataclysmic storm. Fortunately, as the initial shock faded, the inferno receded to bearable, smoldering amounts, left only to flicker and douse her in benign flames that did not burn. She felt their heat – and she felt Aria stumbling through a unfamiliar realm, trying to get her own bearings, trying to adjust to the dizzying fusion of nerves and perspectives. She felt what Aria felt; the primary disorientation of being somewhere so orderly, a field of clarity. No smoke, no fire, only air and grace and etiquette. But as she pushed slightly further out of curiosity, Aria found shade, pools of still, dark water with unfathomable depths. A penchant for secrecy; many things hidden away. Before she could even ponder about what lied far beneath, Tevos steeled herself, turning Aria away from the waters and reminding her that their gratification lied in the physical benefits of the meld.

Unsure of whose volition it was, Tevos lifted her hands, raking her fingernails down Aria's back with the precise amount of pressure needed to coax her into pressing her hips forward. Aria gave a strained exhale when the sensation reflected back to her, now able to reap the returned investment of all her patient attention spent on the councilor. She drew back, and now aided by their combined consciousness, thrust in at the exact angle, the exact amount of force to please them both. She could feel _everything_; before long Aria had settled into a perfect pace, and Tevos had thrown her head back, letting the divine experience of the meld overtake her. She saw herself through Aria's eyes – the exposed column of her neck, moving as she breathed, the way her stomach's thin muscles trembled on reflex every time Aria found the spot that drove her mad, made her almost willing to do anything to feel it again.

Aria was very appreciative of the sight, she felt. Her hips were bucking as a result of both their desires, partially fueled by the sounds Tevos was making. To Aria, they were made by a rich, velvety voice that bade her to continue; and they drove her to perform her actions with increasing precision, just to hear more, to hear them slowly become her name. She was cursing between ragged breaths, wandering in and out of her own identity. At one point, as she felt fingernails digging into her hips, Tevos was graced by the sight of Aria parting her lips to issue a sensual groan, the only sound of that nature she had heard her make throughout the entire act. It aroused her immensely, suddenly bringing her to a peak to which she dragged Aria along; they lingered there for a moment, building it up for as long as possible until being thrown over. Aria buried a few fingers inside herself and swore, voice strained and nearly guttural as she pushed hard into Tevos, who sublimely cried out. An expanse of nothingness met them as they rode out their shared release, obliterating all concerns and issues save for the rapture of the moment, but as their thoughts slowly regained coherence, an unpremeditated surge of negative emotion severed them from the remaining seconds of ecstasy.

It was caustic, bitter and biting like acid; thick and corrupting like ink pouring into water. It was a wave of tremendous guilt and regret, completely spoiling any hopes of savoring the last shudders.

Aria ripped herself out of the meld. "What the _fuck_ was that?" she demanded, removing her hands from herself and from Tevos' hip.

Through her panting, Tevos managed to make sense of what happened, now condemned to experience the dread all on her own. "...The fear," she breathed, "of a scandal..."

For a long while, Aria glared down at her, still positioned between her legs, but seeming to forget that in light of her ruined orgasm. "So let me get this straight. I'm in your office with you, both of us naked with your legs wrapped around my waist while I'm fucking you _senseless_, and when I'm trying to make us come all you could think about is a _scandal_? If you were worried about doing something scandalous, don't you think it was a little too damn late to avoid that? Couldn't you have waited until we were finished?"

Tevos pulled herself away, drawing into the corner of the sofa where she sat up, bringing her legs over the edge. She held herself for modesty, which was slightly ironic concerning all she had just done. "You have no idea what this could do to me," she said, adamantly leering at Aria and her incorrigible disregard for anyone except herself. "You have no _idea_ how horribly I could be destroying my life." She tore her gaze away, shifting to the edge of her seat so that she could retrieve her clothing articles from the floor. "I did this so I could put it all to rest," she continued while swiftly pulling on her underwear, then rose from the couch to step into her dress. "I did this so the thoughts about you would stop; all the wondering and the urges, all born from curiosity... the _idea_ of it... And now all of that has been answered, I no longer have a need to revisit this. It's done." By the time Tevos finished speaking, her words had grown exceedingly sharp and cold.

Aria remained where she sat, watching Tevos hastily redress herself. She was disdainful, bare chest rising and falling with lasting anger; it was now known to her that Tevos had essentially used her just as much as she had. Once again, like always when dealing with this asari councilor, her plans of deception had been mirrored. Unwilling to alert Tevos of that fact, Aria began gathering her own clothes.

The intercom mounted in Tevos' desk chimed. The councilor gave an exasperated sigh, dress still unzipped and gathered around her waist; she hurried over to her desk, pausing to stand there for a long moment as it continued to request her attention. She closed her eyes, took in a few slow, deep breaths to banish the wavering fatigue in her voice, and answered it. "Yes, Eleni?"

_"Ambassador Gadona is here, Councilor._"

"Tell him to wait fifteen more minutes," Tevos said, clutching her dress to her chest. "We've run into... a few complications. We should be able to sort them out within that time. Please give the ambassador my sincerest apologies for the wait."

_"Yes ma'am."_

After ending the call, Tevos pulled her arms into the sleeves, zipped up her dress past her shoulder blades, finished at the back of her neck, and turned to find Aria pulling on her jacket, now completely clothed again. When the pirate queen was finished, she said to Tevos, "I've got what I wanted. I'll be leaving now."

Councilor Tevos' expression hardened slightly with offense and mild incredulity. "Got what you wanted?" she repeated, voice tainted by mock-amusement. "Of course. Of _course_... That's what this was all about. For us both, because that's what it's _always_ about. Taking something of quality from the other, for our own benefit or gratification. It's the only reason why we ever cooperated, why we ever stopped instinctively fighting. Just to use each other to get what we wanted. And that is how it remains. So yes, go ahead. Please leave. Our _transaction_ is complete."

While fixing her collar, Aria spat back a final, vindictive comment. "You moaned well. Better than any hooker I've ever had."

Tevos felt her face grow hot, but she refused to let Aria provoke her. Before the Omegan could leave her office, she said after her, "Expect a call in a month instead of a meeting, as I promised. You need not ever return here; I won't inconvenience you in that way anymore."

When she heard the sound of the door shutting behind the departing crimelord, Tevos entered another span of long, deep breaths. She assessed the situation.

She was not in immediate danger of a scandal. Aria couldn't tell anyone, not because she wouldn't want to, but because the tale of having sex with the asari councilor, even coming from Aria T'Loak's mouth, sounded like a childish lie. People would think it as a way for Aria to defame Tevos in revenge for subjecting her to a treaty's conditions, and it would be dismissed as fiction. Aria had no damning physical evidence either. Tevos gave a final, calming exhale. She was relatively safe, thanks to the circumstance. But she could not have Aria on the Citadel anymore – there was too much of a chance that something could go wrong between them, whether in the form of a fight that could endanger the solidarity of peace, or a second descent into the depraved behavior as exhibited just minutes previously. Neither risk could be taken. Aria would have to be kept as far away as possible.

But even through their present disagreement, which involved the reality that both had essentially used the other for leverage in an unspoken feud, or for other private, selfish motivations which went even beyond the sham of sex, Tevos still did not hate Aria. But the reason for that mattered not. It was over now. They had timed their encounter perfectly. Whatever Aria might say would not be taken seriously nor could it be proven, and now that their political relationship no longer required personal contact, no affair could be suspected.

Councilor Tevos cast her eyes downward, toward her empty desk. It awaited her occupation. So she slipped her shoes back on, smoothed out the remaining wrinkles in her dress, and made her way over to her chair. When she took a seat, the forming bruises and soreness of her body threatened to bring a pained wince to her features, but she held it at bay, resolving by straightening out her posture to flawlessness and folding her hands neatly upon her desk. As she tilted her chin upward to convey prestigious rank and influence, she stared at the door in a rehearsal of asari perfection, ready to serve the public again with cultivation, benevolence, and grace.

When she achieved harmony once more, Tevos felt something warm on her lip. Her awareness of it bloomed when it fell down her chin, gathering at its gentle curve where it beaded and fell again; it landed on her desk, a deep violet disaster, reminding her of all the spiteful secrets patiently waiting to destroy her_._


End file.
